Amazon Storm
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: Co-written with Ragemoon. When Cam's fiance, her two quarrling sisters, Hunter's long-lost sister and his old friend come to town, drama is sure to follow.
1. Zakuro, Sakura and Yuriko

Disclaimer: With the exception of original characters, the Power Rangers do not belong to Ragemoon or me. Enough said.

Author's Note: This is my very first Power Rangers fic of any kind, so please go easy on me. I coauthored this with Ragemoon, so thanks to her, too. Also AU.

**Amazon Storm**

**Chapter One: **

**Zakuro, Sakura and Yuriko**

"Cam, dude I cannot believe that you kept this from us!" Dustin Brooks cried. "How could you?" He eyed the other young man in surprise.

"I wasn't sure if there was anything to tell." Cameron Wantanabe said, calmly. "Besides, I promised that I wouldn't say anything until I was sure that she would come for a visit." he shrugged at the groups over reaction to his announcement. 

"Anything to tell!" Shane Clarke cried. "ANYTHING TO TELL? Cam, dude, you're engaged to be married! And to a girl we haven't even heard about until today! And you thought that there wasn't ANYTHING TO TELL?! Oh for crying out loud!" the red wind ranger was in total shock over Cameron's lack of trust in his teammates.

"Shane, dude, you're causing a scene." Dustin said. "People are staring" Looking about them Shane's shouting had indeed drew eyes to the group. Dustin sighed and hoped his bud would calm and soon.

"Don't tell me that it's an arraigned marriage or something." Blake Trejo said. "I never saw the point in those." 

"Would you mind if **I **was arranged to marry you?" Tori Hanson asked her boyfriend. 

"Oh no." Blake said with a sweet grin. "That, I would definitely _not _mind." He gazed at her with his deep dark eyes seeming to drink of her as she stood before him.

"I thought you'd say something like that." She replied, leaning close to him and kissing him deeply.

"No public affection, please." Dustin groaned. "I don't want to lose my lunch. Dudes."

"Shut up, Dustin!" Tori threw her sandal at him. "I don't see why you single guys have to make fun of me and Blake, when you could just as easily get girls on your own. I mean, you're cute."

"Why thank you, Tori." Dustin said. Smiling his trademark goofy grin at his best friend.

Hunter Trejo, Blake's adopted brother, decided to change the subject and change it fast. "So, Cam, who's the lucky girl you're marrying? What's she like? How'd you meet? And most importantly, what's her name?"

The older of the thunder brothers was getting the impression that this girl would be bringing major changes for all of them. He did not like the cold feeling lying in his stomach. He hoped his feelings were wrong. He knew better with what Cameron had to say next.

Cameron had a dreamy type smile on his face. "Her name is Zakuro Mihara and I've known her for two years, but we've only met in person twice. We have a cyber-relationship and it was through that relationship that we fell in love. Last month, I finally sent her a ring and asked her to marry me. She said yes! And now, she is coming to see me and bringing her sisters to meet me and I can finally introduce her to you guys!"

"Let me get this straight." Blake said. "She knows about us. But we don't know about her? Cam, where's the logic in that?"

"So, does she even know about…?" Shane didn't finish the sentence. He didn't have to. Cam knew what he meant.

"Yes." Cameron admitted. "I told her about that. She had to know."

"Why?" Hunter growled. "No one is supposed to know that. Damnit Cam, that's a breach of oath."

"Because I swore to her that I would keep no secrets from her." Cameron replied. He blinked at the anger the older of the thunder brothers was showing. He had not counted on him bringing that up as well. "She and I have bared our souls to each other. There is nothing that I can't tell her."

"She sounds like a wonderful person, Cam." Tori commented. She eyed the dark older of the Trejo brothers. She could not believe the look of sheer anger in Hunter's eyes. She hoped it blow over soon for Cameron's sake at least. "What is she like?"

"She's the most amazing girl in the world. She's like me, a little. She loves computers and the like, she gardens, reads, practices a little ninja magic and she's a ninja as well." Cameron sighed feeling happy and Hunter was not going to thunder in on his happiness at that moment with his temper and his reminders of other oaths.

"Oh?" Shane asked. "Where does she attend school?"

"Her mother, Sonomi Mihara, is the headmistress of the only ninja school that Lothor hasn't attacked." Cameron explained. "It's an exclusive, all female ninja school called the Amazon Ninja Academy. Lothor can't attack it because he has no clue were it is. I think that Zakuro once told me that it was because only females students, recruits and males accompanied by female students can enter and know its location."

"Ah." Hunter said. "That makes sense. Of why it was not attacked. But you still have not explained why you broke your oath as a ranger to keep our identities a secret."

"She's one of the top ranked ninjas at her school." Cameron sounded awfully proud. "And she's very beautiful." Cameron ignored Hunter's words for he was not going to answer that.

"When is she coming here?" Tori asked. 

"Soon." Cameron replied. "She will be here soon."

"How will you know?" Blake questioned Cameron. None of the other rangers had ever seen their tech wiz look so unbelievably blissful. 

"Because my heart will tell me." Cameron stated simply placing a hand on his heart. "I will know."

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Tori said to Blake. "Pretty soon, we won't be the only couple in this group."

They smiled at each other both looking forward to it. Their thought brought groans from the other three single males of the group.

"I do not want to endure more of this." Shane grumbled. He rubbed his forehead feeling a massive headache coming on.

"Does she have sisters?" Dustin asked, hopefully. He smiled goofy again hoping beyond hope that she would and that they be cute as well.

"Yeah, she has two of them. A twin sister, Sakura and a younger one, Yuriko." Cam smirked at Hunter. "I think you might like Yuriko, Hunter. She's like you, only Japanese and female." _And with a temper to boot._

"A female Hunter." Blake muttered. "THAT should be interesting." He rolled his eyes for Blake remembered another girl who was way like Hunter. His brothers best bud from back home, Shi Tomoe_. 'Oi we will be in trouble if she shows up as well. Her and Hunter were always close and people always thought they had something going on between them. Which they did not.'_

Hunter just kept glaring at Cameron. He looked ready to rend and tear the green samurai for his betrayal of the group. His blue eyes fairly glowed with rage.

Finally, Cameron groaned and said, "I told her because she told me that she's a ranger as well." He hoped that would appease the crimson ranger. He was not prepared completely for the reaction of his fellow rangers. Mouths dropped open. A shocked silence paraded though out the room.

"She's a what?" Hunter asked anger and fury still in his shocked voice. For Hunter's temper was already hot and it take more then a little confusion to toss him off being angry at Cameron.

"I said that my fiancé is a ranger, just like us." Cameron was glad Hunter's temper was chilling. The green samurai knew it was far from over with his teammate. For Cameron realized suddenly that he made the wrong ranger deeply mad at him. For Hunter did not forget not forgive easily.

"Dude, are you kidding?" Dustin asked. He was glad for Cameron then again his nature prevented him from getting too angry with Cameron.

"I only wish I was." Cameron said. "That's why I had to tell her. I broke our oath because she broke her own."

"I see." Hunter was still mad. "That explains a lot." He growled shaking his head. He crossed his arms and had a stony look in both his eyes and face.

Cameron was about to say more when the door to the shop opened and in walked a beautiful young Japanese girl of about Cameron's age. There was a morpher on her left wrist. His eyes lit up. "That's her."

Dustin and Shane's jaws dropped. "Dude, if she's that cute, I can't wait to meet her sisters!" Dustin said under his breath.

The girl certainly was cute. She looked almost exactly like Cam, for one thing. She was wearing white jeans and a white top with a dragon on it. A messenger bag was slung over one shoulder and she'd tied her hair back with a white ribbon. On the ring finger of her left hand there was a diamond ring…a diamond _engagement _ring. And apparently, she was speaking rather sharply to someone behind her. 

Following the first girl was another who looked like Cam, except for the fact that she wasn't wearing glasses. She wore black and a lot of it: black jeans, black tank top and black sunglasses. And following that girl was a third, smaller one who looked like the second and was dressed in pink jeans and a white top and also carrying a messenger bag.

"I think those two girls are her sisters." Cam said, just as the first girl spotted him. She seemed to light up when she spotted Cameron sitting in front of the computer.

"Cameron-sama!" she cried joyously, sprinting over to him and vaulting herself into his arms. The force was enough to knock them both down to the ground. "I've missed you so much!"

"Hello, Zakuro-sama." Cameron replied. "I've missed you, too. It's so good to see you again."

She looked at him, her eyes shining brightly. "You're such a sight for sore eyes, Cam-kun." She said. "And I'm so glad to see you."

"Uh, Cam, dude, you ARE going to introduce us to your girlfriend and her lovely sisters, aren't you?" Shane asked. He raised his eyebrow at the green samurai ranger.

Zakuro stood up, pulling Cameron up with her and smiled. "Konnichiwa, minna-san. My name is Zakuro Mihara. You all must be Cam's friends. He's told me so much about you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Zakuro, these guys are Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks, Tori Hanson, her boyfriend Blake Trejo and his brother, Hunter." Cameron said, indicating each one as he spoke.

"Nice to meet you." Tori said. "Oddly enough, Cam hasn't mentioned you to us until today." Her voice held and accusation in it that made Cameron wince with her biting words. He could tell that Tori was disappointed with his holding secrets from her. 

"No reason that he should have." Zakuro said. "I asked him not to mention it. "

She then noticed that Hunter was glaring at her. "Do you have a problem…" She wracked her brain for a moment as she tried to remember his name. "Hunter?" she finished, pleased that she'd remembered it. 

"Like you wouldn't believe, Zakuro." The way he said her name bothered her. She gave him an odd look. 

"Cam, he scares me." She whispered to her beloved her voice did quiver just a little and only noticeable to Cameron.

"Hunter's not very social." He explained to her keeping her calm. For Cameron knew that the older of the thunder brothers was not one to cross. His dark nature not one to rise from its slumbers. He had a feeling that the trio was unintently being his dark side forward.

Cameron felt a sense of something. A change in the wind that none would realize till too late. A misinterpretation of destiny and fate would cause a lot of heartache. Though he wondered why those thoughts came to him and quickly left him, wondering what those words could mean

"Oh…" she bit her lip for a moment, then perked up. "And these two charming girls who are with me are my sisters. The one in black is my twin sister, Sakura Mihara and the shorter one is my younger sister, Yuriko Mihara."

"I am not short!" Yuriko yelled. Stamping a foot on the ground in anger. "What's it with using my height in a description with me standing right here." She growled at her older sister.

"Be quiet!" Sakura snapped irked that they were being shown off. "That is enough."

Yuriko glared at both her sisters and humped crossing her arms not saying another word. Her angry eyes spoke volumes of how she was feeling.

Zakuro rolled her eyes. "Will the two of you knock it off?" she cried. "You're causing a major scene and making us all look like uncivilized idiots! And to top it off, you're both giving me a migraine!"

"Should we care?" Yuriko asked, her voice edging on sarcasm.

"You insensitive little…." Sakura started, but she froze when Zakuro held up her hand.

Zakuro was rubbing her temples. "Sakura, would you give me my painkillers? I believe that I put them in your bag."

"Why did you put them in **my** bag?"

"Because my laptop is taking up most of the space in mine!" Zakuro cried, anxiety and stress showing in her voice and on her face. "Now, could you please stop blowing up at me and giving me additional stress to deal with and just hand me my damn pills, please!"

"Why?"

Zakuro was about three seconds away from completely losing her temper. "Sakura, please, I have a migraine of the stress, strain and anxiety persuasion and I'm about to either kill you, kill Yuriko, break something, or rip my head off!  I have to do something or I'm going to absolutely, positively FREAK! SO JUST SHUT UP AND GIVE ME MY PILLS!!!!"

Cam sighed. "Zakuro, could you calm down?" he asked. "Here, I'll get your pills. Sakura, would you hand me your bag?" When Sakura gave him a nasty look, he said, "Today, please. I do not want to see Zakuro lose her temper or go insane from a headache."

Sakura pretended that she hadn't heard it. Then, Yuriko decided to do something about it.

With an exasperated sigh, Yuriko forcibly yanked Sakura's purse from her, opened it up and handed Cam the bottle of pills. "There should be a water bottle in her messenger bag." Yuriko said. "It's not like she ever goes anywhere or does anything without knowing that she has a bottle of water nearby."

Zakuro took the pills, swallowed some water and massaged her forehead, grumbling to herself. "Thank you, Yuriko." She said.  
  


Yuriko smiled.  "Anytime."

Sakura said nothing. 

"Are you going to behave like this the entire time we're here?" Zakuro asked. "Because if you are, I don't think I can handle it. I'd probably either lose my head, lose my temper, or LOSE MY MIND! YOU GOT THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?"

"Did you have to scream? I'm sure that makes your headache so much better." Sakura's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Sakura, shut up before Zakuro causes you severe bodily harm." Yuriko snapped. "The last thing I want to do is be your servant while you're spending time in a full body cast!"

 Tori sighed watching the girls react to each other. Blake hugged her; she leaned backward into his embrace.

Hunter took in their faces and their names and disappeared off to go do something on his own. For the crimson ranger was still angered with what was happening. In his anger he would make matters worse.

Strangely enough, his timing was really off, because the moment his hand touched the door, Zakuro's eyes rolled back up in her head, she groaned and then collapsed to the floor in a heap. 

  
  



	2. Exit: One Thunder Ranger

Disclaimer: Not mine or Ragemoon's, save for our own original characters. 

**Amazon Storm**

**Chapter Two:**

**Exit: One Thunder Ranger**

Slowly, very slowly, Zakuro began to regain consciousness. The first thing she heard was voices and it sounded like an argument between Cameron and that boy in crimson. When she opened her eyes and saw nothing but a cloud filled, blue sky above and when she rolled her head over in the direction of her beloved's voice, she saw the others, Sakura and Yuriko included, all in their ninja suits and watching Cameron and the crimson boy argue.

Zakuro wracked her memory for a moment, trying to remember what crimson boy's name was, all the while listening to him and Cameron fight with each other. It was a moment or two before it hit her that she was the reason why they were fighting.

"For heaven's sake, Hunter I refuse to just throw her out of my life just because you don't like her!" Cameron was saying. He sounded like he was mad. "And she's a fellow ranger to boot! What kind of person are you?" He looked at he darker half of the thunder brothers and sighed knowing Hunter was not being difficult. He was just being Hunter.

"Just because Zakuro's another ranger doesn't mean that we should trust her!" Hunter now, Zakuro remembered his name, yelled back. "Or have you forgotten the little incident that happened when Blake and I arrived on the scene?" He was glaring daggers at the green samurai. For personally Hunter thought Cameron had lost the wits he been born with.

"She's different." Cameron said flatly. "Zakuro is different, Hunter. I bared my soul to her. I told her my deepest darkest secrets, my fears, my insecurities, things I could never tell Dad, nor anyone else for that matter, I told her about things that came from the blackest parts of my heart and soul. How could I do that if I didn't trust her?"

"I don't know." Hunter's voice was pure sarcasm. "You tell me, you techno moron." He knew his comment was as biting as Cameron's on a bad day. He also knew he hit a nerve with Cameron's reaction to his barbed comment.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUNTER?!" Cameron roared. "How dare you question my judgment, you brooding idiot!"

Hunter crossed his arms his face a stone mask. Cameron was mad for he knew he had not touched the man in front of him. For Hunter had been ready and waiting for his response. Cameron could not shake the fact that Hunter no longer trusted his judgment after all the explaining.

Tori watched this all in surprise. She looked at Dustin who shrugged. He did not understand what was going on in Hunter's mind.

"Cam has a point, Hunter." Blake pointed out. "He _does _have pretty good judgment."

At the glare of his older brother, the navy thunder ranger quickly shut his mouth. For he could tell his older brother was in a mood. Hunter in a mood was never a good thing.

Tori gave her lover's arm a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, love." She whispered. "I know that you're right and I think that the other's agree with you."

"Well, tell that to Hunter." Blake whispered back to Tori. "I don't think he agrees." 

"That's because your brother has a tendency to be an idiot." Tori murmured. "And too stubborn for his own good."

"What, Hunter, do you think that every new ranger is evil or something?" Sakura asked. "So my twin sister was chosen to be a Power Ranger. That doesn't mean that she's evil!"

"Well, he and Blake really started it." Yuriko said. "They were evil. Well, not really, but they were against the Wind Rangers for a little while at any rate." She remembered being told about the story Zakuro.

"Well, it's our sister, he's accusing of being evil!" Sakura cried. "Oh for crying out loud, Yuriko, do use your goddamn common sense! How in hell can our sister be evil?"

"I have to agree with Sakura on this." Yuriko said. "There's no way in heaven or hell that Zakuro can be evil. We've known her our entire lives and almost as well as we know ourselves. If she was evil in any way, we would be the first to know."

"And just how am I supposed to even believe, much less trust, you two?" The crimson ranger questioned anger tainted his voice and colored his words. "How do I know that you two aren't evil, either?" He was in fine form of a bad mood by then. Zakuro realized that her sister's were feeding his rage. She sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Kisama!" Sakura shrieked, slapping Hunter across the face so hard that she managed to draw blood. "How dare you! I cannot believe that you would have the utter gall to say something so unbelievably rude and wrong! Now if you value your life, you arrogant, self absorbed, self righteous, bastard, you will march over there, wake my sister up, apologize and pray to God that she didn't hear a single word of what you just said."

"Well, I think it's a little late for that, Sakura, but thank you for being concerned about me and my self image. It's a real change from having to deal with you when you're behaving like a complete bitch." Another voice spoke up. It was Zakuro. And she was up, awake and feeling much better. "And you really can't blame Hunter. We haven't done anything to prove that we are trustworthy and allies to the others. They can't all just take Cam's word for it, you know."

"That was your one hit bitch." Hunter growled he glared at Sakura. Sakura returned his glare with a glare of her own, for she knew no fear, but this one time she felt it touch her. Fears icy hands groped her even for a moment she managed to get loose from him.  For the look in Hunter's eyes spoke of death. "Enjoy your new playmates guys. For I am not sticking around while they are here. Consider your self one-team member short. Not that you'll need me with three others to fill my place." With those words the crimson thunder ranger left the wind academy grounds. He did not realize how much of the truth he spoke of. 

Hunter's words made Zakuro blink and catch breath. For she had not counted on one of them figuring that out so soon. Though she knew that the others did not quite catch what their crimson brother has spoken of. She realized that Hunter knew within his soul that all three of the new ninjas he just met were also rangers.

That chilled her that he could see that. She thought to herself.  _'He must be farther along then what was first thought. Or his instincts are that good.' _It then hit her what he had meant by His last statement._ 'No he. Oh sweet forefathers what have we done. We torn apart Cameron's teammates before we could befriend them.'_

His words left the entire group gaping after him in shock.

"Good riddance, baka." Sakura muttered under her breath. she did not realize what he had said. That he was not going to return.  Not while the three where there.

Zakuro rubbed her temples. "Sakura, calling Hunter what you called him before was unnecessary. " she said. She felt a headache coming on. 

"Well, at least somebody stood up for you!" Sakura cried. "Yuriko, on the other hand, was too busy staring at him to come to your defense!"

" I was not, you ama!" Yuriko cried for she now was looking at the other young man in red feeling confused. _'Two red ninja rangers. Why me? Which one? Damnit.'_

"You didn't have to call him an asshole!" Zakuro cried. She'd talk to Yuriko later, but right now, she had to deal with Sakura and her bad temper.

"He was acting like one, the jerk! He deserved it!" Sakura growled and glared at her older twin.

"You made him bleed!" Zakuro pointed out. "That was truly even more unneeded then the name calling. Now you made an enemy out of someone you should have befriended."

"Big deal, the anata wa baka yaroo desu had it coming! Nobody and I mean nobody treats my family the way he did and gets away with it! And another thing, where does he get off assuming that Yuriko and I are rangers?" Sakura went on not listening to her sister at all.

Blake was the first to speak after their little exchange. "He is not coming back. Oh god." He looked at Cameron who was also in shock. "I have to talk with my brother. Damnit. Tori can you drive me?"  
  
"Of course. Let's go find the broody one." Tori sighed hoping that they would. She had never seen Hunter that pissed off before.

 Cameron went over and hugged Zakuro tightly. "I am so sorry beloved." He paused feeling terrible. "I don't know what went wrong."

Zakuro didn't say anything. She just began to cry. "I shouldn't have come."

Dustin looked at both girls. "I am tagging with Blake and Tori. Keep your new friends Dude. I don't need friends like them." He walked past Sakura, Yuriko and Zakuro. "Hopefully you will not forget about your teammates while there here, Dude."

With those words Dustin joined Tori and Blake, all three hurried off to find Hunter before he damaged someone.

Shane stood there and looked at the other four. Before he could say anything another voice spoke. "I am disappointed in all of you." Sensei stood near his red ranger in his tiny form. "Cameron you could have handled this situation better. Now I will not be able to over see Hunter's training."

 He looked at the girls. "Welcome even though you have caused a rift in my team. One that I fear will not heal easy." He looked at his son. "You realize that Hunter's trust once broken is not easy to gain back."

"Yes Father I mangled this." Cameron flushed for his father was dressing him down in front of Shane and the girls.

"All four of you will mediate on what you have done." He raised a paw. "My house my rules. You as guests broke many, many polite guest rules." He looked at them. "I am disappointed in all of you." Looking over at the young man in red. "Shane, take me to the beach. You will practice your katas while I watch."

"Hai Sensei." Shane waited as his tiny sensei flipped and landed on his shoulder. Then the pair went disappeared to where the school's each was.


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: After two chapters I think you should know the drill by now.

_Author's note: This chapter takes place two weeks after the end of chapter two._

**Amazon Storm **

**Chapter Three:**

**Revelations**

In Ninja Ops, a confrontation was taking place. Hunter stood looking at Cameron. For he was still deeply hurt. It was not like he was stupid, but people had this thing about treating him like he had no brain. He ran his hand though his messy blonde hair and watched Cameron. He knew that a lot of people stereotyped him and Tori just because they were both blonde.

Hunter's blue eyed rested on Cameron, who was trying to get him to admit to things he was not going to admit to. Like his slow trust of the girls. It was very slow but happening nonetheless.

"Hunter, I am not asking you to like them. I am not asking you to trust them, either. All I am asking is for you to give them the benefit of the doubt or at the very least, to acknowledge the fact that they aren't our enemies, they're our allies." Cameron knew that what he was saying was probably not sinking in to Hunter, but he knew that Tori, Blake and Dustin would listen. Maybe even understand. 

Hunter was a little different, more difficult to handle then the others. For he seemed to pick up on the subtleness before the others did. His leaps of logic astounded Cameron to no end. One had to deal with him differently, almost carefully.

It was two weeks after the apparent dissolution of the rangers. Under Sensei's orders, Shane had gone out and rounded up Hunter, Tori, Blake and Dustin and brought them back to Ninja Ops, where they had to face Cameron, Sakura and Yuriko. Zakuro, who felt awful over this unforeseen turn of events, had locked herself in the guest room and refused to come out until Hunter had left. 

Apparently, she'd been like that the whole time. All she'd done was stay in there and cry over the fact that maybe coming to America wasn't such a great idea after all. Not if she was going to be treated the way she'd been treated. She even refused to talk to Cameron. Needless to say, she felt very guilty about what she'd asked Cameron to do, how her sisters had behaved, and of course, about causing a rift in the team. She also felt responsible and unhappy. 

Sakura, who also felt responsible, primarily because she'd done something stupid, as she normally did whenever she was angry, on the other hand, her fear of Hunter had faded with his absence. She wanted to act maturely for once and apologize for overreacting. She would even explain that in her mind, family and defending said family came first.

Yuriko, on the other hand, just wanted to get another look at the very sexy Hunter. Although, she knew that he had caused her oldest sister great pain and had disrespected her family, she couldn't help but feel an attraction to him. He was kind of dark and brooding and very handsome. Maybe, just maybe, he'd like her back and they'd fall in love. But at the very same time, she felt attracted to Shane, who'd probably been the only other ranger who had accepted the girls. He'd been kind and polite and really helpful to them, even going the distance to show them around town. The fact that he was also really handsome didn't hurt. In other words, she was just there for moral support.

Hunter looked at Sakura with cold eyes, prompting her to speak up. "Hunter, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. I overreacted. With is something I do when I'm upset. You insulted my sisters and disrespected my family. If I had done that to you, I think that you would have done the same thing. I didn't mean to hit you and certainly not to draw blood."

Tori and Blake looked at each other. This was not going the way everyone had hoped. For Blake recognized the signs that his brother was telling others what they wanted to hear. Not what was going on within Hunter himself. Blake recognized the cold rage that had consumed his brother. The youngest thunder brother sighed as Tori hugged him

Dustin watched this from his pillow. He sighed he hoped that Hunter would forgive the girls. He had, but then again Dustin forgave easy. He knew that Hunter did not forgive easy and one he did forgive. Hunter was not one to forget what had happened. 

Dustin sighed, then turned his attention to Zakuro's twin sister, the volatile, fiery, feisty, quick-tempered, yet ridiculously hot Sakura. She was gorgeous in every sense of the word…well, except for her temper. Something about her told Dustin that this was not someone you messed around with. 

When he looked at her, he felt a tug from his heart…. a tug that told him that this was the woman meant for him. It made him smile. Now, all he had to do was force himself not to stare at her, which, given her exquisite beauty, was easier said than done. MUCH easier said than done, come to that. 

Shane found himself trying not to stare at Yuriko. He felt drawn to her. But he could tell she wanted Hunter and that tore at him badly. Shane found himself at Hunter's neck more often then the others realized, for he wanted Yuriko to notice him and not the broody elder thunder brother. His heart told him that she was supposed to be his. But his mind was picking up her want of Hunter and mocking him with it.

"You should have thought of that before you hit him, Sakura." Yuriko muttered. "But as usual, you acted on impulse." She said from her own cushion, it was pink, which made her smile.

"Yuriko, did I ask for you to comment on my behavior?" Sakura asked, turning to glare at her youngest sibling. 

"You're doing it again." Yuriko muttered in a singsong voice. She grinned knowing she was needling Sakura to no end. The youngest sister enjoyed driving both her sisters crazy.

"Yuriko, shut up." Sakura growled not feeling happy at all.

"Can't you two be CIVIL to each other for five minutes?" Cameron asked. "No wonder you both drive Zakuro crazy. I can't believe that Zakuro willingly puts up with it. I have listened to you arguing with each other every single day for two weeks and I can't stand it anymore! No wonder she has so many headaches all the time!"

"Sorry." Sakura looked sour as she caught Dustin's eye. He looked at her funny for a moment and then gave her a small smile. Sakura smiled back for just a moment, before she quickly turned away, feeling her face get hot. She was trying to ignore the fact that Dustin was extremely cute. But inwardly, she allowed herself a tiny smile. A guy liked her! That had never happened before.

Cameron took off his glasses and sighed. He rubbed his forehead. Sakura and Yuriko were driving him crazy. He felt one of Zakuro's famous migraines were coming on to him.

"Maybe I wasn't very fair to you or to Zakuro, Cam." Hunter spoke, causing Cameron to give him a strange look. He decided to say what they wanted to hear. Not what he actually felt. For his rage which once had been hot had cooled to a cold rage. Hunter was still angry with this while situation. If Cameron had been up front and truthful none of this would have happened. "I guess I got too mad too fast. Maybe these girls deserve the benefit of the doubt, after all."  
  
  
  


"What are you saying, Hunter?" Cameron eyed him he wondered what was going on in Hunter's mind. For Hunter didn't usually admit it when he was wrong. 

"I don't like them. I don't trust them. But, I will…reluctantly, accept the fact that they aren't our enemies." Hunter said. He looked at each person in the room making eye contact with each person. He and Shane glared at each other before Hunter finished catching the rest of the crew's eyes. "And as for you, Sakura…. I understand. I know exactly what it's like to lose control."

Sakura looked at him. "You know, I don't really care if you trust or like us, but I will tell you this. I'm not going to say that we are rangers and I'm not going to say that we aren't. That piece of information is for us to know and for you to find out. We only keep secrets because we're not sure if you trust us. I know that you don't. I'm not going to ask you to. All I ask is for you to give us a chance. Is that such a hard thing to comprehend?" 

"That's Hunter you're talking to, Sakura." Another voice had arrived into the conversation. "You have to use caution with him. Cam told me all about him. He could explode at any given moment."

Cameron turned around and he smiled. "Zakuro…you finally left your room."

"I needed water." Zakuro was an emotional mess and she looked the part. Her hair was tangled and disheveled; her skin was blotchy, red and tear stained. And her eyes were red and puffy. She looked as though she'd been crying for a long, long time. "My throat felt dry."

"My GOD, Zakuro, have you looked in a mirror lately?" Sakura asked. "You are a mess!"

"SAKURA!" Yuriko cried, smacking her older sister. "Decorum? Do you have ANY sense of the word?"

"It would help if I knew what the word meant." Sakura growled at her youngest sibling. 'What is it with them and using words that I don't understand?'

"Why am I not surprised?" Yuriko muttered. 

"Yuriko wants to know if you have any sense of politeness or in other words, if you have any manners." Zakuro said. Tossing Sakura a bone and knowing that it would set her sister off.

"Oh…well, why the hell didn't she say that?" Sakura growled glaring at Yuriko.

Zakuro shook her head, deciding to save that argument for later. "Cam, where's the kitchen? I need something to drink. My tear ducts have all dried up."

"Well, that's what happens when you cry for two weeks!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura, why don't you do us all a favor and shut up?" Yuriko asked. "This is why you can't get a boyfriend! You're too goddamn moody, you don't know when to keep your mouth shut, and let's not forget that temper of yours!"

"Who are you to talk about MY temper?" Sakura growled dangerously at her youngest sibling. She eyed Yuriko and debated on pummeling her sister.

"Someone who isn't quite as blunt as you are. You, on the other hand, REDIFINE the word." Yuriko went on, knowing she was tempting Sakura's temper and loving the courting of it.

The two glared at each other. Zakuro groaned, rubbing her forehead. "I cannot take much more of this." She muttered. "I'm amazed that those two haven't killed each other yet."

"Believe me, we've come awfully close!" Sakura cried. Still debating it would be worth pouncing on her sibling. She felt a wicked smile pull at her lips while she decide don't pouncing her sister.

"No kidding." Cameron muttered. "Zakuro, follow me. I'll get you some water."

Hunter took Cameron's distraction with Zakuro to disappear off again. He was good at doing that. He found himself outside of Ninja Ops. He looked around and frowned picking up a piece of cloth. He took his hand away from it and there was blood on his hands. He also realized it was the uniform from one of the ninja schools.

"What the." Hunter said softly to himself. 'They could not have found this place. It's guarded. Damnit this is not good.'

Unbeknownst to Hunter and the others one person was keeping the three visitors safe. The person sighed softly her sigh was carried by the wind. Her dark hair was bound and her face obscured by her ninja mask. Though you could not tell her school for she wore all black with no symbols to give away her training.

She disappeared and Hunter turned looking at the spot where a fellow ninja had been a moment before. He frowned still clutching the cloth. He stuffed it in his pocket, but not before Zakuro noticed for the others came outside to see what the broody blond was up too

Zakuro frowned looking at the spot that he was staring. She saw nothing. Then she blinked and realized a fight happened out here. "A battle was fought out here."

Sensei was looking around. "There were three against one. The one took one of them down here. This one did not move again." He wandered around pointing out where the other two died. "The one who battled them disposed of their bodies."

Hunter looked grim.

~*~*~*~

The ninja that was watching over the ninja storm rangers and their Amazon counter parts appeared in the middle of a Japanese garden. She fell on one knee breathing heavily. She smiled as she dropped three more Amazon ninja uniforms with the other three she had taken out.

Walking into the dojo she bowed to her spirit teachers. "They are safe. And She still knows not where they are located. Generally yes, in reality no."

"Good child." the spirit of a storm ninja said softly. "Very good."

~*~*~*~

Back at Ninja ops, Zakuro looked over at Hunter who had returned from the bathroom. He was now looking over some scrolls. He had a frown of someone questing for knowledge.

Tori had taken Zakuro's feuding sisters with her and the boys to go to the beach for some fun. She was grateful for the blonde girl. For her siblings were giving her an enormous headache.

Hunter had opted to stay behind citing he needed to study some scrolls. That did not raise any alarms with in the others. It was not too uncommon for Hunter to opt doing something like that.

So Zakuro watched Hunter. She came over to him. "What are you looking for?"

"Something." Hunter muttered his eyes pouring over some scrolls. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm wondering why you're attempting to read Japanese. I can read that. I can help." she frowned knowing he could be prickly.

"And why would I want your help?" He grumbled. _'I can read this. What sort of idiot does she think I am? Oh yes a blond one.'_

"Because I can read ancient Japanese." Zakuro pointed out softly, handing the volatile blonde in front of her with care. 

"You can?" He raised an eyebrow not saying he understood enough. He watched her over his scroll.

"I can read English, Japanese, Korean, Taiwanese, and Chinese. Does that answer your question?" Zakuro answered him simply and with out a trace of malice. For she did not want that formidable temper turned on her.

"What does this say?" He held up a scroll. "I guess I can trust you… a little." He watched her. "I hope you realize I am not as stupid as I look."

She smiled. " I know you aren't. Aside from what Cam had already told me, I figured that you're a smart ninja. And I know that we can trust each other. That's all I asked for, a little trust." She sat near him they both looked over the scroll. Zakuro was surprised that this scroll detailed the uniform styles of the nineteen schools in Japan and the nineteen modern schools on North America. Only ones it did not mention where the two hidden schools locations though it did give details to their uniforms. "Why would they not give details of the Storm Ninja School?"

"For it, much like the Amazon school is very secret. They only take a few students every year. Though Cameron was scanning and found that Lothor found that school. Someone must have leaked their location." Sensei sighed looking over the scrolls with them.

That made Zakuro pale. "Why do I have a feeling that what Cam saw gave him nightmares?"

"Cameron saw mounds. Someone survived to bury the dead." Sensei said softly. "There is one storm ninja left in this world and I have no clue where or who that could be."

Zakuro felt a cold hand clamp over her heart. She had a feeling she knew who the survivor was. Though she could not give away her knowledge. For she had lost track of said survivor.

Sensei went back to his habit and Hunter sighed. "It matches your school." he looked at her. "I know you noticed the cloth I grabbed."

Zakuro nodded. "Who ever did this is highly skilled."

"Well duh." Hunter managed a small smile.

Zakuro laughed for the first time in two weeks.

~*~*~

Meanwhile at the beach, Tori with the guy's help were showing Sakura and Yuriko how to play beach ball volleyball. The girls were all in bikinis. Which of course made it more enjoyable for the guys.

Dustin enjoyed the eyeful he was gaining of Sakura. In her unguarded moment, she was a real Japanese ninja beauty. He enjoyed watching her and not appearing to be watching. For she was standing in front of the beautiful ocean. When she looked at him, she gave him a smile and he felt his heart soar. 

Shane, for his part, was talking with Yuriko finding out about her home and her likes. He was happy to see that she was focusing her attention on him, instead of Hunter. She looked beautiful in the sunlight, her eyes shining, her hair shimmering, her skin glowing. She wasn't just a beauty… she was a goddess.

As for Blake, he was just happy to get an eyeful of Tori, his aquatic Venus. Her hair shone gold under the light of the beach sun, her eyes were an ocean blue and she seemed to shimmer under the light. When she looked at him, his heart swelled and he felt proud. Proud…. to call her his own. 

~*~*~

Setsuna smiled darkly. Everything was going to plan so far. Mother would be very pleased that she had found her insolent brat sisters in California, for they already scoured all of Japan and China for them.

Setsuna frowned though. She could not discover their exact location she swore softly. Blue Bay Harbor was all she discovered so far. After that, there had been nothing. None of the ninjas she sent after her sisters returned. She was beginning to suspect that some one was guarding them. But who could it be?

~*~*~

Lothor looked at Sonomi, she was still beautiful and evil, even after all the years since he had seen her at the academy. She'd been the last thing he'd seen before being banished into space and ever since then, he'd thought only of her, his partner in crime. He loved the fact she had hidden her evil from her Sensei, the old fool was turning in her grave if she actually realized it now. 

Now, he had Zurgane find and capture the woman who was to be his bride, his queen and bring her to his space fortress. And when he saw her once more, he was amazed. She hadn't changed. Age had only enhanced her beauty. 

"So, all that time, you were using the same magic I was?" he asked. "But, you kept it so well hidden."

"I had to, Kiya." Sonomi said. "I didn't want Miko finding out."

Lothor winced at the sound of the name he had once used. No one had ever called him that. But, for her, he'd allow it. He used to relish the way she said his name. "Of course not." He said, kissing her hand. "I wonder what she would have done if she had known."

"She would have no doubt said something and I would have wound up with the same fate as you. And that wouldn't have been good."

"Maybe not for you, but it would have given me more time to spend with you." He murmured, giving her the wicked smile she'd loved so much. "You've changed since I saw you last. You've grown so much more beautiful and so much more… how should I say this… evil. I love it."

Sonomi smirked at Lothor, her dark eyes shining. She was proud to have allied herself with him, her long lost lover, for his power amazed her.

~*~*~

In the evening after everyone was home and asleep. The dark haired girl sat in Hunter's window watching him. He was asleep and he looked so innocent.

She had to smile watching him breath. Neither realized with her watching him slumbering bonds began to awaken and grew stronger with both of them being present.

She was not sure how long she sat there but it was long enough that parts of her body were beginning to fall asleep.

Hunter murmured in his sleep. "Shi, you're here. Good I missed you." He groaned and the girl who was watching him smiled for she recognized that groan.

"Ah Hunter, soon enough my friend." Shi said softly. She disappeared. Not knowing her voice disturbed Hunter's sleep he sat straight up in his bed. "Shi? It was a dream. But I could have swore I heard her voice."

~*~*~

Same evening in Ninja Ops, while her sisters were asleep Zakuro looked at Cameron. "Cam-kun," Zakuro had gained his attention. He noted she was looking better. She had showered and was now wearing a white nightgown. "I need to unload a few theories on you."

"Sure." He gave her a smile. "I'm all ears."

"My long lost sister, a girl named Arashi, is still alive. And I have this feeling that she's protecting me and the others." Zakuro admitted. "I know it sounds far fetched."

     "Not really. Makes an odd kind of sense." Cameron sighs.  "What else?"

"I think she is our remaining storm ninja." Zakuro heard him quickly intake breath.

Cameron looked at her. "You realize that she is still receiving training. That is one thing the storm academy did that others schools could not. Each student depending on their potential had so many spirit teachers attached to them."

That made Zakuro blink. "So she is still training. I just wish I knew where she was staying. I'd like to see what she looks like after all this time. I haven't laid eyes on her since she was about eighteen months old." On the inside, she'd felt bad about not telling Cam everything, but she knew that the less he knew, the better off he'd be.

            ~*~*~

Tokyo International Airport, Japan 

 A young girl of about 16 was standing in line at the check in counter for Air Japan, holding a messenger bag and a couple of suitcases. She looked around happily as the lady at the counter checked her ticket. She was finally going to America!

The woman smiled at her. "Well, you're all set, Ms… um what's your name again?"

"Haruka Mihara-Wantanabe." The girl said. "And I'm going to America to meet my parents."


	4. Arashi and Heather

Author's Note: This chapter takes place two days after the end of the last chapter

Amazon Storm 

Chapter Four:

Arashi and Heather

Yuriko sighed as she sat on her perch above the beach. It gave her a perfect view of the beach… in addition to giving her a perfect view of the men who had stolen her heart: Shane and Hunter. She giggled at the sight of them fighting each other. According to Zakuro, they seemed to be fighting more than they normally did and while she wondered why that was, she also seemed to enjoy it.

Hunter and Shane were sparring and harder then what was good for either. Neither was holding back one inch. They were truly worse then when the wind and thunder groups were trying to mold together.

 Sensei knocked them a part. "No more you two." Sensei looked at his two students. "I don't know what has gotten into you both. But 10 mile run and 100 push ups, sit ups and pull ups."

Shi from her hidden spot watched Yuriko and her watching the two young men in red. "Fool." She muttered softly. "You'll tear them apart just to see who comes out on top. Stupid bitch, you'll never learn that manipulating people like this will hurt you as well."

Later at Storm Chargers, Dustin, Hunter and Blake were leaving work. The thunder brothers were deeply in an argument that neither noticed the cool dark beauty walk in as they were walking out. Her long braid swung behind her. She looked like an Asian and Caucasian fusion. Dustin even in his quick look at her saw her slight facial scar across her left cheek.

Dustin shook his head as he got into the van with the others. Tori looked at her friend. "Sorry million miles away dude."

"You looked it." Tori laughed softly as they drove to the track.

At the motocross track, Tori joined Sakura and Zakuro in their spot with Cameron and Shane to watch the boys' race.

"Hey where's Yuriko?" Tori asked softly.

"It's a surprise." Sakura grinned.

Tori raised an eyebrow as she received grins form her fellow watchers. Shaking her head, she turned to watch the boys' race around the track.

 Yuriko looked as the other rider came up to her. They were both in full gear. The other female rider in gray with a crimson lighting racing though her outfit made Yuriko blink.

They nodded to each other and joined the boys on the track. Yuriko found that the other girl that was as good as she was. They both caught up to the boys and they started racing.

Tori blinked. "Two new riders?" 

That also made both Zakuro and Sakura do a double take. For they were not suspecting the second rider. 

 The crew watched as the riders raced. The five they had their eye on were ahead of the pack. The racing was amazing and Tori was thrilled. She watched as the newer two gave the boys a run for their money. She was now wishing she was out there with them. She giggled when they all finished at the same time.  Four of the riders came toward them and the fifth rode over to a crimson-gray truck. Where the rider got off and took off her helmet and a long braid came free of its confines.

The others all just stared in wonderment.   The girl was beautiful. It hit Dustin that he seen her before. "That was the girl that walked into Storm Chargers as we were leaving."

 Hunter and Blake looked at each other in shock. That girl they both knew her. Hunter found his voice first. "Shi?" He said as he walked over with the others.

Shi turned and blinked then laughed it was a full rich sound. "Hey Hunter, Blake. I see we still cannot beat each other."

Both brothers smirked as they came over and gave their old racing buddy and best friend a hug. Which she returned with great enthusiasm.

"What brings you to Blue Bay Harbor?" Blake asked as Shi handed water bottles to the entire group.

Shi looked at them. "Needed to settle down, tired of traveling." she shrugged. "So I came here the track and the ocean sold me. That and my adopted parents' old place is here."

The brothers nodded and Blake shook his head. "God we're being rude." He smiled softly. "Let me introduce you to everyone." So, Blake did as he said and Shi filed away the names of all the new people. Not giving away that she already knew who they were.

The dark haired girl gazed at the group. Sipping her water. She punched Hunter lightly in the shoulder as he looked over her bike. The two chatting like no one else was there. 

Blake shook his head.

Yuriko felt jealousy tug at her heart, but she was determined not to let it show, but that didn't stop her from glaring at Shi, who was moving in on her territory. Then she noticed another female racer not far away from them, dressed in blood red and her eyes widened with joy. "It can't be." She muttered to herself. "But it is… Heather Jackson, is that you?" she yelled. 

The girl must have heard her, because she pulled off her helmet and looked in her direction. She grinned. "Yuriko-chan!" She dashed over and gave Yuriko a big hug.

"Oh no." Sakura muttered, and then turned to Zakuro. "When did Heather show up?" 

Zakuro had also noted the look Yuriko had shot Shi. That made Zakuro nervous for some reason. She could sense a battle on the horizon and it was not going to be pretty. "Does it look like I know?" Zakuro asked. She was watching Shi and Hunter she saw something there. Something latent, a bond that Yuriko was not going to like Zakuro could almost see it.

"Hey, Yuriko, who's your friend?"  Shane asked, hoping to direct her attention back to the others. For he had also noted the evil looks, she was shooting Shi.

Heather's eyes alighted on Shi who was talking heatedly to Hunter about something. "Shi! Oh my god girl." Heather squeezed Yuriko's shoulders and went over to clasp hands with the other female in racing gear. "Damn it's been a while..."

"Hai, it has. You got my invite."  Shi asked the other girl.

"Yep got it." Heather looked at her. "My stuff is on my truck."

"This is Heather Jackson." Yuriko said as she gave Heather another squeeze. "What do you mean invite." She could not help but feel jealousy creep into her tone.

"Heather is coming to live with me here in Blue Bay." Shi looked at the other woman with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep I am. Cannot wait to see your place, Dude. It's going to be sweet." Heather was excited.

"We should get going." Shi said softly, looking at Yuriko. "Jealousy is a vice I hope you don't succumb to its call."

Heather looked at Shi oddly then shrugged. She looked at Hunter and watched as her bud gave Hunter and Blake her address and numbers. In addition, got hugs from both young men they smiled at each other and Heather shook her head.

The two took off in their separate vehicles and waved at the others then disappeared.

Hunter smiled feeling better then he had been feeling. "Damn that was great. Come on Blake let's load up our bikes and get home. I need a shower." Blake kissed Tori good-bye and he and his brother took off to go home.

Yuriko watched as Hunter and Blake left. She could not believe that they had forgotten her existence. Yuriko felt jealousy tug at her heart again. "So, she thinks that she can take both Heather and Hunter away from me, does she? I'll show her." Her eyes narrowed. "If I can't have Hunter, no one can."

From a distance, Setsuna was watching…. Moreover, she was ecstatic. "Oh, this is going even better than I thought it would be!" she said to herself. "Yuriko's so easy to manipulate. This is going to be so much fun! Now, for something entirely different. I'll just plant a very _poisonous _thought into Yuriko's mind." She smiled wickedly and held up a small vial of poison.  "A drop of this into Arashi's drink and my problems are over…. And Hunter will be mine. Then, I will just have one thing left to take care of…. My traitorous baby sisters."

Back at the track, Zakuro and Sakura exchanged looks. There was something about the newest girl they just met. Neither was sure but Zakuro sighed and realized that life just got harder. For She could fairly feel Yuriko's rage and jealousy.

Tori looked at Yuriko and shook her head the blonde haired surfer girl saw it as well. She knew it did not bode well at all.

Shane gained Yuriko's attention by touching her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. "Want to catch and ice-cream?" He asked her trying to make her forget her distemper.

She smiled at him. "Sure why not." They walked off together. Yuriko for the moment forgot about Shi and Hunter and focused on Shane. She could feel her heart singing as they walked together.

At Shi's beach house, the dark haired girl was showing Heather around. Showed her the dojo where they both could practice. Also showed her where her rooms that were blood red and black.

Heather loved seeing Shi's room as well gray, black and crimson. Both girls' rooms were done in an Asian style and Heather approved.

They talked lightly of different things. Shi watched Heather put away her things in her new room.

Setsuna paced her rooms. So far her plan was working. She growled for she had not anticipated the two new girls roaring into her sisters' lives. Both Arashi and Heather made things harder. Yet, in some ways she smirked about the poisoning idea in Yuriko's head.

Setsuna glared at Shi though Yuriko's eyes. She saw the bond as clearly as Zakuro did and it made her very unhappy. For the dark Amazon knew it was a life bond she was messing with. One that had been in the making a long time and would not be easy to break. If it broke at all. Which the dark haired woman frowned sensing its strength she knew it not break the way she wanted it to. Only bind Arashi and Hunter closer. _That bitch, Arashi is only going to screw up my plans more than they already are. I should have thought of this before._

"I was not counting on him being bound to some one already." Setsuna muttered. Then she frowned. "I still have not figured out where they are staying. Some one blocks me most likely Zakuro." She smirked darkly. "Let's see how badly I can mess with Yuriko for I want her to remember all the actions I make her take. For her guilt will be greater and sweeter if I do." She laughed darkly and began her dark weaving over her younger sibling. One that keeps the memories of what she was about to do to her fellow human being fresh so her guilt would be great when she realize what happened.

Back at their protected apartment Yuriko prepared a special poison to take out her newly found rival. She smirked to herself. Knowing her sisters and their new friends would not suspect that she try to poison anyone. Not sweet Yuriko she giggled darkly not realizing her dark sibling was controlling her.

Soon the poison was ready and it could easily be slipped in to a drink. Since it was odorless and flavorless, it was impossible to detect. Yuriko slipped it in her pocket and went into the front room. She saw everyone save Hunter and Blake were there.

"What's going on?" She asked though she knew what it was.

"We are going to visit Heather and Shi." Tori said softly. She smiled. Blake gave me directions and said that Heather wanted us all to come over."

Yuriko nodded, trying to appear as normal as she possibly could.

The group left for the beach house that belonged to Arashi.

Later that eve in Shi's place, Heather answered the door and let the ninja and amazon storm rangers into the house. Tori and the others noted that it was set up differently then any house they were used too. For they were in a mudroom that lead to a kitchen and front room.

"Where are the bedrooms Dude." Dustin asked confused. "This place is odd."

"They are though here." Heather slid open a rice paper screen the group gasped in surprise at he garden that greeted them. It was a beautiful ornamental Asian garden. "There are both fish ponds and hot and cool springs." Heather showed the group where the springs were. They were amazed.

They all noted the muted yell and grunts. Heather was not reacting to them at all. She showed them her room next; they noted four more rice paper doors that led to other bedrooms.

"You mean the bedrooms are separate?" Tori was surprised.

"Yep." Heather smiled.

Sakura sighed. "Why do I hear muted yells and grunts?"

"Oh that's the dojo. Shi and Hunter are practicing their arts against each other. Blake is supervising making sure they don't take it too far." Heather shook her head. "Those two go all out against each other. You can tell they are not playing when they spar."

"Dude." Dustin said as Heather showed them the dojo. Sliding open another rice paper screen, she showed them Blake's back. The two fighters were now grappling each other. Both wore practice gi's that were unremarkable and did not give away either was a trained ninja. Just the fact that they were both martial artists.

Zakuro blinked seeing the bond between Hunter and Shi growing stronger with each movement between them. They would share a hidden strength. She sighed and watched knowing that whoever tired to break it would get a lot more then they bargained for. For the bond was so strong, she could see it not allowing itself to be broken.

Tori watched Yuriko for the girl seemed to be acting a little odd as of late. Not that she was sure for she was only getting to know her. Nevertheless, she seemed obsessed with having Hunter and Shane fight over her.

She watched as Yuriko in her hidden jealously dropped a small book on the ground. It landed in the flowers and the girl seemed not to notice its disappearance.

Tori edged over and picked it up. Dropping it in her purse, she sighed. Knowing it would hold clues for her water sense told her to keep the book.

Blake turned and looked at the crew behind him. His eyes alighted on Cameron. "Cam could you watch these two?"

"Yeah." Cameron looked at the younger thunder brother. "How long have they been at this?"

"Three hours." Blake admitted. "Don't get between them. They would only hurt you." He showed Cameroon the sprinkler system. "Use this. It will cool them off and make them stop fighting its really, really cold water, ice cold." He looked at the others. "Let them practice for another fifteen minutes. Then drench them. They really need to stop." He caught Heather's eyes.

"I am going to order in but I don't know any good restaurants." Heather admitted.

"I do." Shane smiled feeling useful. "Come on lets go order some food."

Heather led the others back. Well almost all the others Tori sat on one of the stone benches and Blake joined her.

"What's on your mind?" He asked her he could tell she was worried. "I feel that something bad is going to happen." She took out the book Yuriko dropped and opened it. She noted it was in kanji and she began to read. Blake reading over her shoulder both looked at each other. Although Yuriko admitted to being torn between Shane and Hunter in the journal. She admitted she did not want Hunter finding anyone or she kills the person who dared try to take Hunter from her. For both Hunter and Shane were hers and no one else's.

They looked at each other. "This is not good." Blake said softly. "She is obsessed."

"Oh gods please no." Tori said softly. "We better talk to Zakuro." They hurried to join the others. The pair pulled the eldest of the sisters aside. 

Zakuro looked at the two they appeared deeply worried and this place was soothing her normal raging migraines. Their worry made her frown. Though she could not feel a margarine coming like it usually did, She sighed as they drew her to the deck.

Now that they were outside away from the crew ordering pizza and what not for their dinner the two looked at Yuriko's older sister with haunted eyes.

"What is it you two?" Zakuro asked feeling strangely calm. She had a feeling they noticed Yuriko's strange behavior. She hoped that was what it was for she was sure she was going crazy.

"Read." Tori said handing her the slim book.

Zakuro read and felt her soul grow cold. She also noted the almost invisible symbol that was her evil sister's calling card. She looked at them. "We are in trouble…I should have known that there was something odd about the way Yuriko's been behaving. It could only be Setsuna's doing."

"Who's Setsuna?" Blake asked. Both he and Tori exchanged looks both feeling cold suddenly. They knew this did not bode well at all.

"Don't ask. I'll explain later."  Zakuro was feeling a headache come on again and she then took off to find Sakura. Though the headache did not roar, as it normally would have she could feel a slight pressure in her temple… just a normal headache not her normal roaring migraines. She was grateful for that, but she knew that she had to remain in control. If she allowed herself to spin out of control, the tension within her head would escalate and she would be blindsided by a migraine.

Which was exactly what happened about five minutes later and the next thing she knew before her world went black, she had hit the ground.


	5. Dark Bewitchments

Amazon Storm

Chapter 5: Dark Bewitchments.

Cameron watched the two sparers fight. He was amazed at the strength of the young woman sparring against Hunter. Her strength was not ordinary to say the least. He looked at his watch and say the fifteen-minute mark had past for the two. Stepping outside the dojo. He hit the button that Blake had shown him.

The reaction was just what he thought it be they both stopped mid kick and swore rushing out of the dojo. They looked at Cameron their teeth chattering. "Damn Dude, you could have shouted at us." Hunter growled. He tossed Shi a towel and the two toweled off following Cameron back to the front room.

They entered to find Zakuro about to pass out Cameron was with her the moment her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Cameron picked her up as Hunter followed Shi to get the first aid kit. They both went over to her and Cameron. Shi opened it up and took out smelling salts breaking it open she waved it under Zakuro's nose.

Heather watched the drama unfold about her. She noted that Yuriko was glaring at her best bud. Heather did not understand it. She known Arashi longer then Yuriko but Yuriko was acting like Shi was stealing people from her. Even Heather noted the bonds between Hunter and Arashi. She be a fool not to. It amused her to know that the pair had no clue what was between them.

Dustin was blinking he sat down this was spiraling too fast for him. He felt dizzy with all that was happening around him. He felt like something or someone was playing people in this group like music. He just hoped what he sensed was not right. Then there was the bond his earth sense told him was between Hunter and Shi, Hunter's best racing friend. That surprised him he wondered what that could mean.

Shane also watched he stuck close to Yuriko and noted her glaring at Shi again. Then again, her and Hunter were both soaked to the bone and neither seemed to notice.

Blake stood with Tori watching his brother wondering if Hunter would realize what was happening. Then again knowing his brother and Arashi he knew they fight this bond tooth and nail if they knew it was there.

Tori squeezed her beloved's hand she watched everyone around her too. The bond between Arashi and Hunter was very strong she hoped no one would try to mess with it. However, when she looked at Yuriko she could sense only pain in Hunter and Arashi's future. Yuriko would cause Arashi's and Hunter's pain.

Zakuro groaned and opened her eyes her migraine was gone again. She blinked and looked at the two. "Go get dressed you two are soaked to the bone." She was greeted by their wry laughter. They nodded to her and left together Zakuro noted Yuriko's glare. She sighed, catching Sakura's eyes. Her twin came over to her and frowned.

Sakura then watched as the bonded pair that had no clue over their bonding disappeared to get dry clothing on. "This is not going to be pretty."

"You think?" Zakuro growled rubbing her head wondering where her migraine was. Knowing she should have a raging one by now, yet she had none.

Cameron sighed hoping this would get resolved before it got hard to heal and discover the deepness of the bonds. He pondered this while Hunter and Shi were gone.

Outside Hunter followed Shi back to her rooms. That was where he left his dry clothing. He made his way into her bathroom and changed knowing she was doing the same. He waited to hear her tell him he could come out. He sighed looking about her bathroom. He smiled for although Shi dressed very masculine. Her bathroom was girlie; just the way Hunter pictured a girl's bathroom to be.

"Hunter I am dressed." Her voice floated to him. He opened the door and found that she was dressed. She winked at him. "The food should be getting here soon."

The pair walked back and noted everyone was digging into the pizza and there were a few Chinese take-away boxes. Heather caught Shi's look. "Those are for you." She smiled at her roomie. "I know you prefer Chinese to pizza." Heather winked at Arashi.

Arashi laughed softly. "Very true."

Heather and Arashi sat next to each other and Heather handed her the unopened take-away boxes for Heather had unknowingly been guarding them. She did not let anyone touch Shi's food. That had angered Yuriko it was like Heather could sense her intent but did not believe her senses.

Arashi picked up her food and chopsticks and began to eat and quickly too. Sakura could not believe how quickly Arashi was consuming her food.

Hunter sat with his brother and Tori. He enjoyed his pizza though he was carefully watching the new girls. Heather he did not mind there was something about her, something familiar to him. He sighed figuring it come to him in time. He decided that after he ate he needed to go wander Shi's garden so he could free his mind to think.

Cameron watched his friends. However, he wondered about them at times. He was glad he could call them friends. He sighed knowing he been alone too long on his path and his friends, his beloved made life worth living. One of them was bothering him. Something about the behavior of the person was bothering the unflappable young man.

Tori sighed looking at Dustin her best friend. Dustin for all his air headedness appeared deep in thought as he devoured his pizza with a single-minded intent. Tori could tell his mind was else were thinking deeply. She hoped he come to his conclusions quickly. Such deep thinking was not always good for her friend to be engaging in.

Shane sighed eating his pizza he was beginning to get a headache trying to find ways to keep the group from splintering apart. For he could see it happening. His leadership instincts were roaring to the forefront of his mind and he knew better then not to pay attention to them. He also wondered about Yuriko. For he was so drawn to her but she appeared to be drawn to him yet she was playing him off Hunter. 

Shane did not like that. He valued Hunter as a friend and Yuriko would ruin that with her inability to choose. However, when he looked at Hunter and Shi he realized Yuriko's choice was moot. For even he could see the deep ties binding the crimson ranger to the young woman who was his best friend. He sighed, deeply trouble by the feelings in his heart and soul. 

After eating, Zakuro watched as Hunter wandered off to think. She sighed knowing trouble was looming. She watched as Yuriko disappeared after him. Zakuro frowned. "What is Yuriko up to?"

Sakura frowned. She noted that Cameron did not like the turning of events either_. 'This group is more astute then we would think.'_ She thought to herself. _'Must point that out to Zakuro though I think she knows that.' She could feel Dustin observing her. She felt herself flushing under his regard she frowned at him and he soon found something or someone else to watch. Sakura squashed her jealousy as Dustin watched Heather instead of her._

Shane and Shi exchanged looks and got up and walked out into the garden. They began to look for Hunter Shi was sensing his distress and it bothered her to be sensing him. Shane followed the storm caller realizing she knew where they were by some odd feminine insight. They walked quickly though the garden.

They came around a tree and saw Yuriko with Hunter and he looked like a deer caught in a trap. He definitely did not look happy with what she was trying to do. For he kept backing away. Yuriko had backed him into the tree that was behind him. Hunter sighed not liking the trapped feeling he was getting he looked past Yuriko and smiled a ghost of a smile. Shi and Shane both appeared just in time.

Then Yuriko sensed the presence of the other two and quietly growled. '_What will I have to do to keep that bitch out of my hair?'  _She thought, infuriated. She was so close. All she had to do was simply use a hypnosis spell and Hunter would be under her complete control. Thunder ninjas were so defenseless against the power of the mind. It was almost too easy…well; it would be if she could just get the storm caller out of her way and the annoying Shane as well. The air ninja was becoming a pain in the ass, but she chided herself at the thought and reminded herself that Shane was naturally attracted to her and that it would be best to play on his emotions…. Make him believe that Hunter was trying to take her away. A wicked smile played on her lips and she decided that was just what she was going to do.

Hunter side stepped Yuriko and walked quickly to Arashi's side he looked at her. They left together wordlessly leaving Shane to deal with Yuriko and her madness. Shane could fairly feel his friend's relief and did not know why Hunter felt so.

Both could feel her eyes glaring at them as they moved away they ducked some plants that obscured them so they where soon lost from Yuriko's view.

"Come with me Hunter." Arashi spoke softly. "I am afraid you're in danger. I have something that will keep you safe." He nodded and followed her. Knowing she was speaking the truth. They went back to her rooms and she brought out a carved box. She and Hunter sat on one of her divans. Shi lifted an amulet from the box. Hunter could feel its old power pulsing from it. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah Shi I do. You're my friend and you would never betray me." Hunter said softly knowing how important his words were to the storm caller.

Arashi nodded and smiled at him. She placed the amulet around his neck. He felt a subtle mental click in his mind. "Your mind and body will be guarded against all attacks. I have some to give to the others."

"They don't need theirs right yet." Hunter said softly. "Thank you." They both got up and rejoined the others in the front room. Hunter and Shi both sat near Heather and sighed. She looked at the bonded pair that did not know of its bonds yet.

Blake looked at his older brother and noted the new necklace around his neck. The necklace held the Japanese symbols for Thunder and Storm. He smiled wondering if his brother realized what his necklace meant. However, he knew that Hunter did.

Tori leaned on Blake. "I don't like what's going on." She murmured to him and everyone else that could hear her softly spoken words.

Zakuro sighed. "I don't either." She looked at Sakura. "I need to talk to you Sakura outside." Cameron watched as the two left to talk. He looked at the others in the room.

Sakura nodded and the pair went outside on Arashi's deck to talk about the happenings. For Zakuro was deeply worried.

"Zakuro, what's going on? Why do you look like that?" Sakura was feeling left out of the loop. She leaned on the railing of Shi's deck. Feeling the welcome sea breeze touch her cheek and play with her hair.

In response to her twin's inquiry, Zakuro handed over the diary and simply said "Setsuna" in a low, flat tone. For she was still in shock, that Setsuna had tracked them this far. It boggled her mind for it did not bode well for them and explained Yuriko's strange behaviors.  
  


Sakura looked shocked. "No…." She growled skimming the diary in her hands her eyes widened as she read the entries. "Damnit this is no good Zakuro." It hit her the extent of the madness that had now infected her little sister.

"Yes." Zakuro sighed. "I know its not. I just wish I knew who was keeping us safe."

"The answer is closer then we both know." Sakura stated looking at her elder sister. "We both can sense the answer it just will not come to us."

Zakuro nodded. "Let's rejoin the others." They pair went back inside to find Dustin talking Motocross with Heather. Zakuro squeezed her sister's arm. "Friendships are good things Sakura. Don't make him isolate himself."

"I do not like him like that." She growled. Going to sit with Blake and Tori so she could watch Dustin make friends with Heather.

"Sure." Zakuro joined Cameron and sat with her beloved a lot on her mind.

Meanwhile Shane looked at Yuriko. "What's going on, Yuriko?" they were sitting on one of Arashi's benches in her garden. Shane did not realize the trap he walked himself into. For Setsuna was ready to use every person, she could to destroy her foes. Including her little sisters not realizing that Zakuro and Sakura were on to her plans and were planning accordingly.

She smiled sweetly at him deciding on how she was going to use him and his heart.  She figured that it would be easy to play on his feelings for her. However, she did not realize these were Setsuna's thoughts in her mind. A small part of Yuriko that knew what was happening was screaming at the rest of herself though she knew that she could not be heard. "Nothing." She replied innocently, her eyes becoming black as she cast her spell over him. Then she spoke in Setsuna's voice. "From now on, you are mine…and Hunter is trying to take me away from you. Now, you don't want him to do that, do you?"

"No." Shane replied in a dead voice of one bewitched. "Hunter will go down for trying to take you from me." Shane now bewitched growled. "He shall die for it."

Setsuna laughed though her vessel Yuriko. Knowing that she would be able to destroy what she could not have as well as the one bound to him. 

In ninja ops, Sensei sat mediating on the events that were happening. He was mediating on the shifting power he could sense. Trying to find answers to what was going on. For he did not like what he was seeing. That the foes were tainting things, using good to do its ends, to finish its missions, to destroy the careful balance that the earth strove for. He was trying to find out whom it was and kept coming up with the name Sonomi.

Whose name brought chills to Sensei; his wife's old friend one she suspected of being a dark ninja but could never prove it. The woman had turned against both him and her because of jealousy. He frowned.  "She would not." He shook his head sadly. "Oh yes she would she kill her own daughters to get revenge." He sighed. "It's going to get a lot darker. Before we see the end of this road."

Zakuro looked at the others including Arashi and Heather. She wondered how badly these two were tossing her sister's plans out of control. She watched as Arashi stood looking at the clock on her wall. "I have to go." Looking at Heather. "You will take care of our guests?"

"Yea Shi where you off too?" Heather looked at her friend. She noted Shi's wry smile. Moreover, watched as her friend disappeared out the door she noted that Arashi was again in black, not a trace of gray on her. "I hate that…. Wish I knew what she was up too."

The others blinked not sure what to make of it either. There was something about the way Shi moved that bespoke volumes. Bespoke things that none of the others understood. One understood and he frowned, thinking back to what his beloved had told him. 

He also noted she was pulling on black gloves to cover her hands as she closed the door. Cameron got the impression that Arashi was going hunting. He wondered what she was stalking.

As Arashi got away from her beach house, She ninja streaked in her non-telling ninja gear her face hidden save her eyes to where she sensed the evil ninjas prowling. Again, she battled. Dancing with five more ninjas and taking each one out as swiftly as she could. However, one of them managed to get a slash on her arm. Arashi cursed and sighed it had been a wild last moment swing as the ninja died.

Arashi sighed and disposed the bodies so they could never be found. She changed into her other clothing for she did not want anyone to realize what she was up too as took the uniforms back to her home where she stored them with the others. She made her way back to her room thinking she was unobserved. She sighed wiping the blood again as it ran a bit down her arm.

Cameron from his cover in the garden blinked at seeing the wound. He picked himself off the bench and followed her. "Arashi." He called out softly gaining her attention. "How you hurt yourself. That looks like a sword wound."

Arashi sighed. "It is and it's of no moment. I'll have it cleaned and bandaged and no one will notice it."

Cameron sighed. "What's going on Arashi?"

"You will find out soon enough there is danger in the air." She answered him. Looking at him, she smiled. "Danger that uses others to do its dirty work."

Cameron frowned at that as he watched Arashi wander away from him, he followed to watch as she took care of her wound. He frowned as she stitched it then bandaged it. Shi then tossed on a black motocross shirt that had crimson and gray trimmings.

Meanwhile Zakuro gathered her sisters up. She knew they needed to get home. She for one was tired. Zakuro sighed pulling Yuriko who she knew Setsuna had her deadly claws in away from Shane. He appeared to be normal. However, Zakuro did not realize that he was not.

Dustin came with her and grabbed up his friend. Shane sighed knowing that they were all being taken home by Tori. He growled in frustration for he knew Blake and Hunter had come in their own and in their own navy blue truck. 

In Tori's van Sakura looked at Zakuro, Yuriko, Shane and Dustin and sighed. She was confused plus much like Dustin she felt the events were spiraling out of control.

"Where is Cam-kun?" Zakuro asked looking for her beloved as Tori pulled out driving them all home.

"He said Blake would give him a ride home. He wanted to look at Shi's dojo. He really did not get a chance to look with her and Hunter practicing."

Zakuro nodded wondering what her beloved had figured out. She still thought about it as Tori dropped them off. She watched as Tori pulled away with Dustin and Shane as her last passengers. Soon enough, she dropped them off as well.  
  


Setsuna sensed the necklace and she grew angry.  Then, she watched as Arashi killed the ninjas sent for the renegades and grew even angrier. Arashi was really screwing up her plans. '_I did not want to do this unless I absolutely had to.'_ She thought, pulling a small dagger out of her pocket. '_However, something must be done or that storm-calling bitch is going to keep me from gaining the power I want. And nothing will keep me from making sure that happens!'_

Setsuna concentrated and sent the poisoned dagger to Yuriko. For the pouring, the poison in her drink would not do anymore. Setsuna really wanted to stain Yuriko's hands. Knowing the guilt of taking another's life would rock her little sister's soul.

Cussing for now she realized who had been taking out her agents before. Setsuna paced and cursed, but not before allowing herself a small smile of victory. Yuriko was a very determined ninja, which was an admirable quality and she would not allow anyone to come between her and her goals. That was how Setsuna knew that the job would be done and Arashi would be dead…unless the bitch's teachers were around. Setsuna knew that the ghosts of teachers who taught at the Storm Ninja Academy trained Arashi and she was constantly sensing their presence. She knew that they would protect their final student from harm, so she had to be very careful.  

Setsuna was in the middle of a mental rant when her cellular telephone rang. Displeased, Setsuna picked up the telephone and said, "Setsuna Mihara."

"Setsuna, it is Sonomi."

Setsuna's face turned slightly white. "Mother…." She was not ready for this interview. For she could almost feel what was about to happen. She could fairly feel the anger and rage in her Mother's tone.

"I just lost five ninjas to the blade of another ninja, Setsuna." Sonomi was angry. "Would you care to tell me why?" Setsuna swallowed feeling the icy hand of fear grab her heart. She hated the way her mother could reduce her to nothing with just a tone.

"I don't know…. I didn't know until you told me, Mother." Setsuna's tone was cold.  "I'm not a psychic." Hoping that her Mother would believe her. Knowing that her Mother did not but would not call her only loyal child on it.  
  
 "Well, what do you plan to do about it, Setsuna?" Sonomi asked. "That is _if_ you plan to do something about it." The scathing in her voice hit Setsuna like a ton of bricks. She knew she have to do a little damage control with her mother in order to keep her off her back.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Mother." Setsuna replied smirking knowing her Mother would like her comments for it showed her strength. "I have to think of something to do, first. I only just received the news."

"Good." Was Sonomi's reply.  "At least one of my girls is doing something right. Speaking of which…." Her voice trailed off and Setsuna knew what her mother wanted now, information on her traitorous baby sisters, the runaways, and the ones who abandoned their ways she smirked knowing she had the answers.

Setsuna promptly cut her off. "I found them. All three of them."

"That's excellent. Have you formulated a plan to get rid of them yet?" Setsuna could hear the glee in her Mother's voice. 

"Yes." Setsuna's smile was nothing less than pure evil. "I'm using Yuriko's mind to infiltrate them, kill them and claim Hunter for my own and all in one simple, well thought out blow."

"Sounds like a plan." Sonomi was smiling. It was obvious in her voice. "Continue on with your plans, Setsuna. Just don't let me down, understand?"

"Understood." Setsuna replied. 

"Before I forget to ask, Setsuna, did you find the other two?" her mother's voice was cold.

"Yes." Setsuna answered.

"Terminate them." Was the last words Setsuna head before the line went dead.

"All right." Then there was the click that indicated that Sonomi had hung up. Setsuna also hung up and sighed. "Guess I'll have to get moving." Then she sent a mental message to Yuriko: '_Get moving, **now.** Get rid of Arashi and get rid of that necklace!'_

As Setsuna spoke through Yuriko, Yuriko's eyes turned red and she smiled wickedly, looking down at the knife in her hands. Then, she turned to look out her balcony. Smirking she jumped down making her way to Arashi's home. Not realizing her prey was not there.

Arashi and Heather saw Hunter, Blake and Cameron off. They then prepared the house for the night. Heather retired for bed and Shi trained with one of her teachers. After her training her spirit teachers enacted a ward around the property one that would trap anyone who was not suppose to be there. It would send them packing with no memory of what they were supposed to be doing.

At Hunter and Blake's apartment, the brothers went though their usual nighttime routines. Blake was asleep while his brother was laying in bed thinking. Hunter as par to his usual had taken off every bit of this clothing. The only thing covering his nakedness was his crimson silk sheets.

His mind kept bringing Arashi in front of him. Her smile. Her wry words. The way she moved, that seemed almost like magic to him. He wondered when he fallen in love with his best friend. However, his waking mind was not ready to admit to that. His mind settled on the way she moved again, the way each movement seemed to have reason and was not wasted at all. For she was not one to be or act the part of the showman. Shi just was, he could almost sense her training he frowned. _'Why would she be training now. Its late to be training.'_ He thought to himself. '_Then again Shi was never one to do anything normal.' He smiled to himself as he slowly succumbed to his need to sleep. _

As he slept the necklace glowed and its protections became a part of him. Soon enough the necklace would only be that a piece of metal for the protections would become one with Hunter keeping him safe from all attacks both mental and physical.

Within his dreams, he was with Arashi. He was amazed with what she was wearing as she walked toward him. It was a simple scarlet slip dress with gray and black trimmings. She made her way toward him barefoot in the sand a small smile graced her features making Hunter's heart sing with the sight of her. He embraced her and the dream grew more heated and passionate after that.

At Ninja Ops, Cameron yawned and sighed. "Father your awake." He was surprised at this. For normally his Father be asleep or mediating at this time of night. He wondered what made his Father stay up he soon was brought into sync to what was troubling his Father.

"Indeed I am." Sensei sighed looking at his son. "Something is going on. We must figure it out before people get hurt or killed."

"People are already dying Father." Cameron pointed out to him. He knew he was tired he also recognized the gleam in his tiny Father's eyes. He sighed.

"I know. They are the foe though." Sensei pointed out to him. "Go to bed Cameron. Tomorrow will be soon enough to figure this out."

Cameron nodded and took himself off to bed.

Back at the beach house, Arashi stood for a moment to check the house's wards. She smiled for only at night could her or Heather pass though them. They needed to be set to accept the others. Arashi did not feel safe doing so yet. Soon enough the Ninja Storm Rangers and the Amazon Rangers would all be able to pass freely just not that night or many more to come.

Shi then took off to go watch Hunter sleep again. She sat in his window and watched him sleep like she had been doing every night. She watches him until the first rays of light from the rising sun broke though the horizon. She sighed, her heart singing softly as she watched him.

She could tell he was dreaming. His dreams must have been very pleasant. She also noted because of the moonlight that Hunter was not wearing a stitch of clothing. For his silk sheets had slipped down to his middle and he was sleeping on his stomach and Shi could tell there were no sleep pants on him.

She smiled softly always knowing Hunter was the type who sleep with nothing on. She knew for she felt the same way about sleeping in clothing. The only time she put on Pjs was in the morning when she went to make breakfast.  So she kept watching him humming her 'you cannot see me' tune invoking her ninja magic. 

Back on the beach near Arashi's beach house, Yuriko hit the barrier and blinked wondering what she was doing there. She put the dagger in her pocket and went back to her home confused and not remembering what was going on. She crawled into her bed and fell asleep not realizing her dreams would not be easy.

Yuriko and her evil sister did not realize that their ploy had been made note of by the dead teachers of Arashi. Yuriko would find it difficult to get anywhere near the beach house. For the wards were set to repel her and keep her away. The spirit teachers also set them up to recognize those that were tainted by the touch that had Yuriko in its grasp. So now, Yuriko and Shane would not be able to make it into the beach house. Even if they were invited, they not be able to set foot near the property.

Setsuna, on the other hand, was expecting this from them and had to contact a dark ninja master whom had the skill to disable a ward set up by ghost ninjas to keep others out. She cast the necessary spell and Yuriko would find that both Shane and her could enter freely.  _I am not about to let a bunch of dead ninjas spoil my plans._ Then she got another idea and it was a very good one. She smiled and began to instruct both of her little pawns on what to do.

Unbeknownst to Setsuna there were two sets of wards placed around the house. One set by the dead ninja masters and one set by Arashi herself as a reflection and back up of the wards they set. Therefore, although her spell disabled the first set of wards the second set was still in place.

Setsuna had also anticipated that as well and conjured up another spell that would surely fit her purposes. She'd get rid of Arashi and claim Hunter for her own with one simple spell: a charm to slowly drain away Arashi's power the longer she remained away, or in denial, of her bond with Hunter and at the same time, it would cause her great pain. Lucky for Setsuna, the ward she cast could easily breach the second ward, because it started to disable the spells Shi had most recently cast.

Hunter came over to Arashi and Heather's beach house early. Heather let him in and told him that Arashi was on the beach. The pair went to look out at the dark haired girl. She was going though her katas. "She knows a lot of different arts." Hunter said softly.

"Yeah she does. It amazes me sometimes how many Shi knows." Heather nursed her hot tea and smiled. "You could go down there and spar with her. I sure she enjoy it." Heather had noted the fact that Hunter was in his work out gear.

He nodded and went down to join Arashi on the sand. He waited for her to realize that he was standing there. She turned to him. "Join me?" She asked. He nodded and they began to spar. Hunter could tell something was wrong with Arashi. For she did not seem as strong as she did the other day, it was like something was draining her.

Heather watched them spar. Noting that Hunter was still wearing the necklace Shi gave him yesterday. She also noted that its power was gone. She smirked realizing that the protective power was now a part of him and as strong as his soul bond to Arashi was.

Which was blindingly strong if you looked at it with any kind of site. Heather sighed sipping her tea and watching the pair spar. They moved in their deadly dance both not giving the other and inch. "They are good. Damn powerful the pair of them are as well."

Tori looked at Blake they were standing down the beach. She had been trying to teach him how to surf again. He woke up early everyday to watch and learn to surf. For she did not like surfing alone and Blake had volunteer to hang with her.

They stood with two surfboards. Both watching the ocean was being very active. The waves were beautiful. Tori had very much enjoyed herself. She also enjoyed teaching her beloved how to surf. He was coming along well for some one learning late in life.

Cameron sat in front of his computer he was looking up something. He frowned feeling a presence behind him. His eyes alighted on a form he never seen before. "Who are you?"

Haruka looked at Cameron realizing that he did not recognize her. She took off her hat and Cameron realized who was standing there.  "Haruka-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Daddy!" Haruka threw her arms around him. "Daddy, I'm so glad to see you!"

Sensei looked at his son and said. "Cameron, would you care to explain this to me?"

"Uh…. Give me a minute, Dad. I'm not sure_ what to say." Cameron sighed looking between Hakura and his father._

Hunter grappled Arashi and she stood still. He could feel her heart beat from where they stood together, their bodies molding together. She felt better being closer to Hunter for that moment. The pain she felt disappeared when he was near. She was trying to figure out why.

Therefore, they stood stock-still waiting for the other to move. "I am done." Arashi finally admitted. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Hunter shifted still holding her. He found she was trembling in his arms. "You're trembling." He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Shi lied unable to formulate the truth in a believable way. Therefore, she told him a white lie for she really felt this way when he was near. However, when Hunter was away that was another matter. "I'm fine."

At Storm Chargers, Dustin began his workday. He sighed hoping it would go by quickly. For his sleep had been haunted by a certain Japanese beauty. He sighed as he stocked shelves, straightened racks and worked on moto bikes.

Frowning he sighed wondering what in the world was going to happen next. For he did not like what he was sensing along the horizon. It irked him that some dark force was playing in his friends' lives.

A little while later, Yuriko and Shane came into the shop. Yuriko needed to find some new motocross gear for her sisters had hidden hers and she could not find them anywhere. Dustin felt chills run up his spine when he felt Yuriko's eyes on him. 

Yuriko smiled. Using Dustin was a stroke of brilliance. Dustin felt a chill run down his spine. He looked over at Kelly. "Kel I have to go." Kelly nodded frowning for Dustin looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She watched as her prized employee changed into his motogear and headed out the back way much to the surprise of his two friends.

"What is going on?" Kelly asked Shane. "He did not even say hi to you." She frowned. "You two are not fighting are you Shane?" The red head looked at Dustin's friend.

"No Kel." Shane admitted not feeling as perplexed as he was acting inwardly he cursed. For Dustin's earth sense must have warned him of his and Yuriko's intent. For the sandy haired motocrosser's blossoming friendship with Shi was making Shane angry for some reason. Moreover, wreaking her was forefront on his and Yuriko's mind. Shane could sense that Dustin was soft on two young women, one alien and one Japanese.

Yuriko got her motogear. Both took off after that wondering what Dustin was sensing. She looked at Shane and said in a low voice, "He knows." Shane nodded in agreement.

"Now what?" He asked her already sensing what she would say.

Yuriko smirked evilly. "We leave him for now and go back to our original plan. We can hurt him later… by doing something to Sakura."

Setsuna from her hidden lair cursed as well. For she had not counted on Dustin's earth sense kicking in. She wrote him off as an airhead much like Sakura had. His heart and instinct were going to drive her crazy. Moreover, with as strong as that sense was she knew he would not be easy to mind warp with her mental magic. Therefore, she decided to keep on her original plan.

"One thing is working though, Arashi is weakening. My sisters one defender will not have the strength to keep them safe." Setsuna laughed evilly. "Oh this will be rich. Yuriko will take Hunter thus hurting Arashi more. For she will sense every touch and feeling that Yuriko arouse within Hunter." She laughed more. "Oh this will so be rich. Killing her slowly will be fun."  
  


Hunter helped Shi up to the house. Heather had brought her friend tea. The other young woman was eyeing her dark haired friend with a practiced eye. For Arashi seemed much better with Hunter near then with him gone. "Stay a while Hunter." Heather asked him. "Shi was going to show me some old moto vids."

Hunter smiled. "Sounds like fun." So the three watched old moto vids of Shi, Heather, Hunter and Blake. The fact her friend had Hunter's and Blake's old stuff surprised her yet it did not. She watched as Hunter unintentionally kept an arm over Shi's shoulder and she leaned on him. They looked very cozy. Soon the pair fell asleep and Shi snuggled into Hunter's chest.

"Damn I wish I had a camera." Heather said softly then spotted Arashi's digital camera so Heather took a couple pictures of the sleeping pair. For they looked very cute to her. That and her best bud appeared to be in no pain when Hunter was near.

Dustin walked into Ninja Ops spotting Cam. "Cam where is Sensei?" Dustin looked worried. Cameron made not that Dustin was in his motogear. "Its important. I need to talk to him."

A new voice interrupted Cameron before he could speak. "Daddy, who is this?"

A pretty girl came in with Sensei on her shoulder. She looked at Dustin and the yellow wearing motocrosser gaped at her. "Dude she just called you Daddy." He looked completely lost. "I am way lost here."

"Its ok Dustin." Cameron sighed. "I'll explain later." Looking at his Father. "Father Dustin needs to speak to you."

The guinea pig sensei went from Haruka's shoulder to Dustin's and the gentle master ninja instructed his student where to take him sot they could talk.

A little while later, Zakuro came to Ninja Ops and much to her glee, Haruka gave Zakuro big hug, crying. "Mommy!"

"Haruka!" Zakuro cried. "You're okay! You got to America in one piece!"

"Are you happy to see me, Mommy?" Haruka asked.

"I am." Zakuro's face lit up with a big smile. "And I'm proud of you for acting so grown up."

"Well, we're together again." Cam added. "One big happy family." He put an arm around Zakuro and gave her a little squeeze. "You and me and our daughter."

Later the same day as Hunter and Shi spared in the morning; Sakura caught up to Dustin at Storm Chargers. He was fixing his bike. She could tell he was deep in thought. She wondered what he was thinking. For he worked with a single-minded intent on the bikes.

"Hey, Dusty, there you are." She said with a smile. "Have you seen Yuriko? I need to talk to her."

Dustin froze a little when he heard the sound of Yuriko's name, then he looked at Sakura.  "I haven't seen her since she came in this morning." His heart warmed when he saw her beautiful smile light up her face. 

"Oh, you haven't?" She asked. "Rats. Oh well, I was wondering if you might be interested in getting lunch with me later. My treat."

Dustin could not believe his ears. Was the beauty from the Far East asking _him_, a ditzy earth ninja out on a date? He smiled widely. She was! She was!  Sakura was asking him out on a date!

Hunter shifted in his sleep opening his eyes to see Blake grinning at him. He realized Arashi was still sleeping on him so he dared not move an inch from his spot. Hunter raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Blake smirked. "I see you were enjoying your nap."

"Yeah." Hunter looked at him. "And Arashi is still enjoying hers and I have no desire to disturb her." He smiled at his brother. "She is in less pain with me here Blake and I don't understand why she is suddenly in pain."

Blake frowned. "A curse?"

Hunter frowned. "Why would someone curse Shi? She has harmed no one."

Blake looked at his brother. "Think Hunter, something is going on and Shi knows part of it."

Hunter nodded rubbing Arashi's back but not realizing he was. He really did not want to move but knew soon enough she would wake and they have too. 

Tori was out side with Heather on the deck. "They have been sleeping there the whole time?" She asked Heather.

The taller blonde-haired woman grinned at the surfer girl. "Yeah, they look so freaking cute together." She sighed. "I just wish I could keep Hunter here. Shi does better when he is here." Frowning deeply looking at the other blonde-haired woman. "Something happened last night and I am worried."

"Worried?" Tori frowned too. "Why?"

"Something is draining my friend." Heather growled. "And the only thing stopping it is Hunter." Pointing back inside. "He is the only thing stopping my best bud's pain. I know she is their best bud as well but still." She looked at Tori. "I have a feeling there is only more pain in my friend's future and she does not deserve such pain. She has been though enough."

"So have Blake and Hunter." Tori sighed. "This is not going to be good at all."

Dustin sat with Sakura at a beach side café. They were both sipping their own cups of green tea. Dustin watched the young woman infront of him. "Why is Yuriko acting so strange?" He looked at her. "Its like she been possessed by evil."

His words made Sakura spits out her drink. She looked at him amazed for Dustin could be a complete flake and his astuteness took her by surprise. "We think we know."

"Then you should share with the group before someone gets hurt. Secrets are not a good thing Sakura." He stood up suddenly angry. "Secrets can kill." He looked at her his dark brown eyes hurt. "If you cannot trust us."

"I do trust you." Sakura said suddenly.

"Then prove it." Dustin sighed. "You and Zakuro have to come clean on all of this." He looked at her. "I don't like this feeling I am getting Sakura. It does not bode well at all."

Sakura sighed. "I might as well tell you." She said. "You were going to find out anyway." She reached into her bag and pulled something out. She handed it to Dustin.   
  


Dustin looked at the object and then back at Sakura. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes." Sakura said. "It's my Amazon morpher. See the power disc?" She pointed to a black disc on the morpher with a symbol that looked like a flaming bird. "That's my symbol. It stands for the power of fire."

"You're a black ranger." Dustin chuckled. "You and your sister are power rangers! Dude, that's so cool. But, why did you say that you weren't?"

"That was to throw Hunter off our trail." Sakura said with a smile. "Anyway, you're right. Yuriko has been possessed. Well, her mind isn't her own anymore. It's being messed with by Setsuna, my triplet sister. Setsuna is a powerful ninja telepath. Her skills are quite formidable. She was, well, I think she was, expelled from the Academy by my mother when I discovered her using Dark Ninja magic. I guess she must have been retaken in. Mother never could follow ninja law."

Dustin looked at her frowning as he went over what she was saying in his head. "What does your mother have to do with this?"

"She's the sensei of the Amazon Ninja Academy and the biggest bitch I have ever met." Sakura sighed thinking about her mother always killed her good mood.  
  


"She's your mother." Dustin said with surprise in his voice.

"Well, she doesn't act like it, Dusty. She acts like we're her burdens and she favored Setsuna, who rarely plays by the rules over us. As far as she's concerned, we're evil and Setsuna's not. And that hurts. I have the feeling that Mother has sent Setsuna after us… which makes me wonder why she is bothering herself with Yuriko. Setsuna can't stand Yuriko…" Sakura sighed looking at him his next words surprised her.

"Maybe she's just using Yuriko." Dustin said looking at Sakura. "Using her to set Shane and Hunter at each other's necks over her. Hunter is bonded already and Setsuna must hate that."

Sakura looked at him her eyes widened. "Oh my gods Dusty." Standing up as she finished her drink. "Let's get moving."

Shi walked into her favorite Spa in blue bay the Tranquillity Way Spa. She felt like hell warmed over. She looked at the girl behind the desk. "I am here for my appointment."

The girl nodded. "Your regular mussuse is on vacation Ms. Tomoe. So we arranged for another one." 

"All right." Shi sighed. "I hope that they are good Ula." 

The girl smiled at her. "You will be pleased."

A handsome young Japanese man stood in the doorway. He was dressed in the loose gear of a mussuse. His top was crimson and his pants black, he smiled at her. "Come this way. I am Ikkou. I will be your massage therapist today."

Arashi smiled and followed him to where she gets her massage.  She could not believe how he moved. The way he moved bespoke of training in either martial arts or dance. For he did not waste a single moment on being a showman.

"So, what's your full name?" Arashi asked.  Feeling suddenly needy with the pain she was hiding she needed to distract herself. In addition, the distraction was walking ahead of her.

"Ikkou Katsumi." Ikkou said. "And you?" He cast a look at her over his shoulder. He could sense the power she carried within her. Ikkou noted the morpher on her wrist and hide a ghost of a smile.

"Arashi Tomoe."  She said as she changed into something a little more comfortable and lay herself down on the table. "Is this your first time?"

"In America, yes. Working in a massage parlor, no. I'm very good with my hands, you know." Ikkou smiled as he spoke to her. His eyes gentle and appeared to be telling her something that in her pain she missed.

"Oh, I certainly hope so." She grinned. Trying to drag up her normal happiness for Ikkou. He could tell it was forced he did not like to see such pain in one person. He also did not like seeing anyone forcing themselves to wear a mask. For he knew what it was like top wear a mask.

 It was a moment before he got to work on her. When he touched her naked body, he felt the power she held within he slim frame. He could feel the power of the storms pulsing under her skin. That and there was the pain he could feel of a bond that was so strong someone tampered with it. He frowned, working out a very bad knot of tension in her shoulders.

"You're holding a lot of tension in your body." Ikkou commented as he got to work. "Is something bothering you?" He knew something was. Just from the many knots of tension in her muscles.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe it." His voice was wonderful to her. It sounded so good. She felt she could trust him with what was going on in her heart and soul. That and he made her feel better much like Hunter and that confused the storm caller.

"We'll see about that." Ikkou said as he rubbed her back. "Tell me. I'm a good listener." He smiled a ghost of a smile knowing deep within his soul that she would. Knowing she felt their bond as well. He sighed as he kept working on Arashi.

Shi sighed happily and began to confess what was on her mind. However, she did leave out the ranger details. She told him what had been going on and the fact she felt cursed. She left out the dead ninjas and all the ninjas business as well. For no one ever admitted to being a ninja and there were oaths of silence. So, she confessed the mundane things. Like the problems with Yuriko and other things, that she could tell him.

Ikkou was disturbed for he knew she was holding back. He had to respect that. For he knew the ninja oaths himself, he sighed realizing that their time had ended. He helped her put on a robe. 

"Enjoy the rest of your day Arashi." Ikkou said gently. "I hope your Day Spa trip helps you."

"I do too thank you Ikkou." Shi smiled. "I wish you could come with me. There is something about you."

Ikkou smiled watching Arashi walk away. "I wish I could as well Stormchild. You needed me to stop the pain but I cannot interfere totally." He cursed a bit and made sure the rest of Arashi's day was as restful and pain free as he could manage.


	6. When Foes Become Friends

Chapter 6: When Foes become Friends

Arashi drove back from her day at the spa feeling better then she had yesterday. However, the pain was still there. She sighed wondering why the pain was still there. She shrugged prepared to deal with it. Not realizing it was draining her.

She parked her jeep and waved to Heather. Changing into her workout gear, she went to practice her arts. She did not realize how much her life was about to change.

Yuriko looked at Shane she touched his face and smiled at him. Shane could feel his heart melt when she smiled and touched him. She brought out his desire for her with a swiftness she was quite unaware of.

Shane looked at her and smirked. He also lightly touched her face. She captured his hands then drew him into a kiss. Knowing with a kiss, she could bind him closer. So they kissed and their kisses became more passionate.

Until both were lost in each other's touch, embrace. Lost in the moment as their desire began to rage like a wildfire.

Kapri looked at her uncle and smirked for she could not wait to get rid of her treasonous baby sister. She knew Marah was too soft. It was about time to get rid of her. Cull her from the ranks of her family. For as far as Kapri was concerned Marah did not even deserve to live, it angered her that Marah was still living.

She smirked darkly planning her little sister's demises. She laughed knowing that Marah would give her the opening she needed. Kapri would have to do was watch her.

Ikkou stood thinking over his encounter with the beauty that he would eventually be bonding too. He could feel their soft bonds already. He sighed not liking what he could sense from her. She was weakening and he knew she needed every ounce of her strength.

He paced unsure of what else to do. For he did not want to interfere too much. He growled in frustration for touching Arashi made him realize how much he needed her and her other half. He got the sense of her other half. 

His mind could see the sandy blonde haired young man. Ikkou smirked for the blonde was quite handsome. However, right now Ikkou wanted to kick his ass. Mostly for being an idiot about the bond he had with Arashi.

Cameron looked at his Father. "Father this is not a good thing." He looked at the assembled rangers. All those that Sensei needed to be there were. Hunter, Tori, Blake and Dustin looked at each other. Then they looked at Zakuro and Sakura. For neither, Shane or Yuriko were told of the meeting.

"No it is not." Sensei said softly. He then looked at Zakuro. "Brief them Zakuro. You know they need to know."

"I'm afraid that I haven't been entirely honest with all of you." Zakuro sighed. "And I wasn't because it was absolutely necessary for me to keep several of my reasons for being here and who I actually am a complete secret. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't have to. Like Cam said, Sakura and I are ninjas from the only all-girls ninja school, the Amazon Ninja Academy. What I didn't tell him is that I'm on the run from the school. Until my mother, Sonomi Mihara steps down as Sensei of the school, I cannot return… and neither can Heather, Sakura or Yuriko. If I return to the school before that happens, I face expulsion and banishment."  
  
  


"And it's _not because she was caught using Dark Ninja powers." Sakura added. "It's because of something else entirely."  
  
  
_

"Heather is an Amazon student?" Hunter asked with wide eyes. For he could feel her thunder element in her when he was near her.

"Yes." Sakura replied. "That's how we know who she is. She's a thunder ninja and she's at my level. "

"Why are you facing banishment if you don't use the dark powers?" Blake asked. "Why would your own mother kick you out?"

"Because she's a bitch that's why." Sakura muttered under her breath. "And she hates us."

Zakuro sighed again. "It's because I broke the first rule of the way of the Amazon." She confessed. "It's because I fell in love."

"We're not allowed to fall in love." Sakura explained. "It's forbidden."

"But why?" Tori asked. "Why is falling in love so bad?"

"Because in our mother's eyes… it's considered to be a waste of time." Sakura replied. "Love is nothing more than a mere distraction to the Amazon Ninja. If any Amazon were to fall in love, she would face the ultimate punishment: banishment. She'd be stripped of her ninja rank and then…." Sakura bit her lip. She could not finish the sentence.

"Be banished in to space?"  Sensei suggested.

"No." Zakuro replied. "It's worse than that."

"Then, what is it?" Dustin asked.

Zakuro swallowed hard, preparing herself for what she had to say. "If we have any sisters in the academy, they… they… they have to kill us."

"Dude." Dustin blinked and looked at Sakura and Zakuro. "No way that's harsh."

Blake and Hunter frowned. The youngest of the thunder brothers spoke. "You have our protection." He stated solemnly.

That made the sisters blink. For neither was expecting that reaction nor that offer from them. Hunter nodded astounding the two.

"We'll watch over you." Hunter sighed. "We still have to figure out who else is watching out for you guys as well."

Zakuro nodded. "Yes we do have to figure it out."

Cameron looked up from his computer. "I got some good news for you two." Everyone looked at him. "Your missing sister."

Zakuro looked at him. "Go on Cam." She looked at her beloved as he smirked looking very proud of himself.

"Our newest friend Arashi Tomoe." He had all their attentions. All eyes were on Sensei's son. "Is your lost sister. Her father changed her name to keep her safe."

Sakura smiled. "Well she and Yuriko look nothing alike." She shook her head. "And they are supposed to be twins. She is the older one too." Sakura smirked knowing that Yuriko was still not going to like that one bit.

"Dude, twins." Dustin sat heavily on his cushion. He eyed them again. "Tell them what else you think is wrong. The reason Yuriko and Shane were not invited to this meeting."

Zakuro frowned then sighed. "We think that our other sister is mind controlling Yuriko, who in turn has turned Shane over to her side."

"I wonder why she would do that." Sakura had been doing a lot of thinking about that. However, she had her private thoughts on that. One of them being how much she loved her baby sister.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be alone." Hunter suggested. Leaning agaist the wall, he watched the group around him. He knew he been right but he was not pressing that he was right. Sensei was relieved that he older of the thunder brothers was showing wisdom in that.

"Or she's up to something." Zakuro added. She sighed feeling another of her migraines coming on. This one she could tell was going to be painful.

"That is not good." Tori shook her head. "Mind magic is hard to defend against." She leaned on Blake who hugged his beloved knowing she was right.

Finally, Blake asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Who's your other sister?"

"Her name is Setsuna." Zakuro said. "She's the third triplet in the set that consists of me, Sakura and her… and she's supposed to be dead. Don't ask why. I'm not comfortable talking about it."

"Well, Arashi is protecting Hunter." Sakura pointed out. She noted that the elder of the thunder brothers did not give away his feelings on that. His stone mask was in place and Sakura wondered if even Arashi could crack that.

"Hunter is protected." Zakuro said softly, echoing Sakura a little. She gazed at the older of the thunder brothers for a moment then looked at the others. "That I am very grateful for."

"Arashi has other protective necklaces if you all want them. One for each of you." Hunter spoke up still brooding over the fact that his best friend had family she knew nothing of. He also brooded over the dreams he been having of her. Both the daydreams and the night time ones. He felt bonded to her though he was not ready to admit it to neither her nor himself yet.

Zakuro looked at Hunter and watched him brood.

Tori spoke up again. "Heather said that Shi is getting weaker. And there is no real reason for it." She looked at the others hoping someone would have an answer.

"What!" Zakuro and Sakura both said then looked at each other. Both felt as if Tori dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on them. They both felt cold when she told them what Heather had told her.

"That's not good." Zakuro said her eyes widened. "She would not have."

"Yeah our bitch sister would have." Sakura sighed. "Damnit this keeps getting worse."

Blake looked at the others. "We better get moving before they figure out we had a meeting without them."

"Good thinking Blake." Sensei spoke up. "Get moving my students both from my own academy and my adopted ones. Consider yourselves adopted for now Zakuro and Sakura."

They nodded and the ninjas all disappeared save Zakuro for she went and sat with Cameron as he worked on the various duties that he took on in ninja ops.

Blake, Hunter, Dustin, Sakura and Tori all drove back to the beach. They all sat and stared at the ocean all of them brooding on what was happening. 

Tori leaned on Blake looking out into the seemingly calm ocean. "I hope no one gets too hurt from all this." She sighed. "Though I am afraid that my wish will be denied."

Hunter frowned knowing she was right. He also had a feeling he would be blaming himself. His mind wandered back to Arashi. Back to the dream, he had of her. It had been very charged he had enjoyed it a lot. He wondered if his dreams were trying to tell him something about what truly lay between himself and Arashi. He sighed not realizing that the rest of the crew was watching him.

"Your Bro is thinking deep Dude." Dustin said softly. He watched the broody older thunder brother. "I wonder what's on his mind?"

"I don't want to know but I hope he gets to the point of what ever he is chewing to bits and moves on." Blake sighed. "I hate this type of brooding. Means something is deeply troubling him."

Shane looked down at Yuriko. They had stripped each other down to nothing. He was looming over her. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

She smiled at him. "Never been surer of anything in my entire life."

He smiled as they began to make love.

Meanwhile up on Lothor's spaceship, Marah paced for she did not like this turn of events. Kapri was being briefed and kept in the know of all the new plans for taking over the Earth. However, she was being left out.

Marah sighed not liking being left in the dark. She knew she had a kind heart but this was too much. She wondered if the true reason she was being left out. Was so they could plot her death along with Sonomi's daughters. That gave her chills.

For Marah had observed them down in Blue Bay and she decided she liked them. They were nice girls from what she could see. Marah wished she could have a relationship with Kapri like they had with each other.

The dark haired alien girl watched Yuriko. She swallowed fitfully not liking the fact the youngest sibling was being used. She also noted Shane was being used also. That bothered her a great deal.

"They will tear apart the team and while they fight among themselves Lothor will take their world." Marah felt tears run down her cheeks. "And they will not believe me for I betrayed them once." She looked around her room. Her eyes fell on her bag. She knew she made up her mind.

Lothor did not want her she was going to leave. Marah had no clue where on the Earth she should go. Other then Blue Bay which was where her heart longed to be.  Picking up her bag she teleported down.

Appearing near Arashi's house, Marah sighed she did not realize she was about to be attacked by her former comrades and rescued by someone she did not know.

Marah felt the blast hotly on her back as it propelled her forward. Her bag-flying father then she did. She grunted as she tired to pick herself up and the blasts hit her again. Her rescuer watched as her foe attacked one that was supposed to be her foe as well. 

Arashi watched as Kapri brutally attacked her sister and broke Marah's alien seeming. Arashi could not take any more of this and bounced in front of Marah taking the brutal final hit for her the storm caller growled calling on her fleeting strength she called lighting that hit Kapri just before the other disappeared back to the space ship.

Arashi winced as she gathered up Marah in her arms. Snagging the bag the other was carrying. She stumbled with the combined weight of Marah and her bag.

Heather ran down and saw whom Arashi was with. "Shi isn't Marah the foe?" She asked her roommate surprised.

"Not anymore." Shi replied. "Normally I would not ask for help but." Arashi fell to her knees. Heather rushed over and took Marah from her friend. While Shi grabbed up the bag again. "Let's situate her in the bumblebee room."

That made Heather giggle. They placed Marah in the yellow and black bedroom. Laying their former foe on the soft bed and leaving her bag. Heather then Helped Shi to her room for it was evening and she knew the storm caller want to go to bed.

The next morning, when the girls woke up… Marah was gone. Arashi frowned looking at the bumblebee room and the fact that its occupant was missing.

"Damn I did not think she would leave." Arashi said softly. She closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness came over her. "Damnit."

Heather looked at her friend. "Shi are you ok?"

"I wish I just don't understand what is wrong with me." Arashi said softly. "I should not feel this way. I need to spar. It will help me think."

Heather watched Arashi wander off to go practice on the beach. She sighed shaking her head. "I wish I knew what was wrong as well." She frowned. "For this smacks of ninja magic."

Hunter took his 250 out on the beach to ride. He was riding by himself for he needed to think. His mind was spinning from the events that happened the other day. He was now making it a point to avoid Yuriko and Shane.

As he rode, he thought about the dream he dreamed last night. It was a sweet seductive dream with Arashi and another handsome young man in it.

He sighed, riding until his eyes alighted on Arashi practicing a few feet in front of him. He stopped and parked his bike near her deck. Heather came down and smiled at him. "Hey Hunter how are you this morning?"

"I am doing ok." Hunter looked at Shi. "She seems worse today then she did yesterday." He looked at Heather and saw she was just as concerned.

"Yeah she is. I do not like it. For I know she went out last night and have no clue what she did." Heather looked at her friend concerned for her health.

"Do you have any work out gear to fit me?" Hunter asked softly. "I'll spar with her again."

Heather nodded and took Hunter to get some work out gear like Shi's that did not give away the fact both of them were trained ninjas.

Hunter changed and nodded to Heather as he strode past her. He stood near Arashi waiting for her again to acknowledge his presence. She did and they sparred once more. Hunter did not like the weakness he could sense in his beat bud.

Marah frowned looking around herself. She followed her heart and found herself at a cabin. She realized that no one would find her there for it was protected. She did not know why it was but she could feel it. Opening the door she sighed then blinked for there was a man standing there. 

Marah realized she could see right though him. She blinked and forced herself not to faint. "Who are you?"

"I am Fal'ich." The spirit spoke. "I will be here to train you and keep you safe. No one will be able to find you. You are hidden for a five mile radius."

Zakuro sighed as she sat staring at her computer screen. She had been staring at the same screen for about twenty minutes. She looked as if she was about to cry. 

Cam finished coding and turned around to ask Zakuro a question, then froze when he saw the look on her face and the pain in her eyes. He had never seen that look before. She looked as though her heart was breaking.

"What's wrong, koi?" he asked.

She looked up at him, quickly wiping away the tears that had fallen down her cheek. "No. I'm fine." She lied. "It's nothing to worry about, I swear."

Cam stood up and sat down next to her, taking her hands in his. "Don't lie to me, Zakuro." He took off her glasses and wiped away her tears. "C'mon, honey, tell me what's wrong."

Zakuro looked into his eyes and said. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here, Cam." She said. "This entire thing has just been one big disaster after another." She began to cry. "Please tell me one thing that has gone right this entire time! One thing!"

Cameron pulled her into his strong arms. Zakuro was always surprised at his strength. He held her and tucked her under his chin. "Our daughter made it safe." He smiled though she could not see it. "Though she has taken to flirting with my cyber double."

That made Zakuro giggle.

.

Cyber Cam looked at Hakura he was working on something Cameron had asked him in addition, when she came in to stare at him. He was not too sure what to say to her. For he could at first sense her hostility toward him. Her hostility seemed to cool.

That cooling surprised her father as well as his cyber double. Cyber Cam watched her carefully not sure of what to do with her.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly.

"Working on the Zords like Cameron asked me too." Cyber Cam said softly working on a problem with one of the LCD monitors in the dolphin zord.  Not that Tori ever complained. She never did. He sighed and noted that Hakura was smiling at him. He felt odd when she smiled and he could not figure out why.

Blake looked at Tori she was done surfing and came by Storm Chargers to see him and Dustin at work. Hunter had the day off suprisingly enough. The three were talking quietly when the door jingled.

They looked up and were relived that it was a young Japanese man that walked into the store and not Shane or Yuriko.

Dustin sighed as he looked over one of Kelly's new 250's. Dustin came over to him. "Hello welcome to Storm Chargers. Do you need any help?" The sandy haired youth smiled at the young Japanese man.

"I found what I wanted just need to get the gear for it." The young man said in accented English. "I am going to be here a while. I need a bike to clear my head." He sounded worried as he spoke. "I am Ikkou."

"You're going to need a helmet and everything Dude." Dustin smiled taking the bikes information so he could ring it up. He helped Ikkou find a crimson helmet and motogear. For the Japanese youth insisted on the color. "So what brings you here?"

Ikkou smiled softly. "You would not believe the true reason if I told you. But I am here for a short time doing a job at the Day Spa here in town. Tranquilly Spa." His soft voice carried over to Blake and Tori.

Tori came over and looked at him. "That place is swanky."

Blake looked at Ikkou as he smiled. "It is. I am worried about one of the clients. She is hurting a deep soul wound I can sense it." Ikkou smiled sadly. "She is coming to the Spa again today. Which I am glad."

That made Tori giggle, Blake and Dustin smile none of them realizing Ikkou was talking about Shi. Though they all felt they knew whom he was talking about. Blake and Dustin loaded the new bike up in Ikkou's rental truck. Ikkou popped his two new moto outfits in the cab of the truck. He accepted directions to the local track and gave his promise to Blake and Dustin to come by the track later that eve. Which Ikkou gave easily.

They watched him leave not knowing why they were sad to see him go. They all were sad and worried as they watched the truck carrying Ikkou disappeared from their view. They returned to work. Tori went and sat down watching moto-skate-surfing vids. 

Sakura sat in one of the chairs on her balcony and thought about what was happening. Most of all she thought of their newly found sibling Arashi. She growled knowing they could not tell her who they were. Not until Yuriko was brought back from being mind controlled.

She growled again she had considered that when she was setting up the predicator wards she had chosen around her room. They kept Yuriko from thinking of her. Also made Yuriko forget why she came to bother her elder sister so she wandered away from Sakura's door.

Sakura growled again looking up at the sky. "You both will pay for this. I swear it." 

Just as she was muttering to herself, a ninja star slashed her cheek, drawing blood. She turned around, but there was no one there. Then she heard a voice say, "Not long now."

Sakura swore. _Why don't you come after me and fight me yourself, bitch? She thought murderously. The absolute last thing she expected was an actual answer._

Unexpectedly one came… in the form of Setsuna's ice-cold voice, whispering murderously in Sakura's ear, like she was right next to her. '_ I haven't fought you because I'm not ready yet, my dear sweet triplet. But don't you worry, Sakura. I'll come after you when I'm good and ready… and make you pay for what you did to my face.'_

Sakura froze up, her blood running cold. She thought that her heart had stopped. "Oh, God." She then squared her shoulder and smirked, her attitude coming back in full force. "Bring it on. You and me Setsuna. One on one, no one else is harmed; but I know you. You'll cheat, for some one is being harmed, you worthless cur bitch."

With that Sakura went inside and washed her face and used some of the healing slave that Arashi had pressed on them. Her newly found yet unknown little sister had pressed them into Sakura and Zakuro's hands before they left.

Sakura used it. She felt the cut sting strangely then looked in the mirror to find the cut was healed and gone. That surprised her to no end. 'Arashi' she thought to herself. "You are a genius is." Sakura smiled glad that she ended up with no scar.

Meanwhile Setsuna paced after she answered her sister. She looked at her new partner in crime Kapri and smirked. The other was as bad as she was. Could be a ditz but she was cold and cruel. She frowned looking down on the beach to where Arashi and Hunter were sparing. She could see that the young woman's pain was gone while they spared.

Setsuna growled for she did not know of many whom had strength reserves the way Shi had them. She frowned realizing Heather had gone back into the house so she could not see the Thunder Amazon. She growled in frustration there as well.

She watched fascinated at Arashi and Hunter spared. She watched as Hunter captured the other woman with a move that neither saw coming. Now Setsuna cursed for Hunter's face was mere inches from Shi's. Setsuna watched in sheer horror as Hunter kissed her.

She waved her hand the spy screen darkened and the evil dark ninja shivered. "Damnit." She looked at Kapri. "Get Yuriko."

Kapri looked up from filing her nails she raised a well-manicured eyebrow at her new partner. "Why?" She asked growling at her.

Setsuna frowned forgetting that Kapri was as stubborn and as strong as she was. The pink haired woman was not easily cowed. "Because I SAID so, bitch. Now… GO!"

Kapri frowned and snapped her fingers making Yuriko appear. She titled her head. "You can do that to you know."

Yuriko bowed to Setsuna waiting for her orders.

Hunter felt Arashi melt into him as he kissed her. For some reason beyond his knowledge he pressed his advantage and captured his best friend in a mood that put her face not far from his. He could not resist the urge to kiss her at all.

So he kissed her, deeply kissed her. He felt her body melt into his. Not realizing that he was affirming their bond and making Arashi's pain less. He then stopped and hugged her. She was boneless to him. "I am sorry." He whispered to her in her ear. "I should not have."

"I did not mind Hunter." Shi sighed leaning on his chest. "Thank you for making me feel good."

"Your welcome." He looked at her and she smiled softly at him. Her smile shot a thrill though him. A thrill he did not know he needed till that moment. "Your most welcome, we should go up to the house."

"Shower and Stay a while?" Shi asked softly. "Heather likes you." Hunter smiled and did just that much to the amusement of Heather who had caught the kiss but was saying nothing.

Marah started training that afternoon. She was in her stance and learning. Going though the motions of learning. It felt good to be doing something with her time. Learning something instead of pretending that she loved primping and loved to Shop. Now she loved shopping but not as much as she pretended to like it.

She went though the new movements as her spirit teacher called them out to her. Her body screamed in pain from the movements for she was unused to doing such long workouts. She knew that soon enough her body would grow used to the workouts.

Zakuro sighed. "Just when I thought that my life couldn't get any worse, it did." She said. "God, my life sucks." She looked at the computer screen wishing it had the answers she needed/

"Does it really?" Cam asked. He looked at her amused by her and her ways at the moment. However, he would never tell her how much she amused him. For he did not wish to court her anger.

"Cam, you are the one good thing in my world full of bad things." She smiled. "I know. Without you… I probably would have killed myself by now." Then, she sighed. "I've had enough of this shit."

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're not the only one." He kissed her cheek. "I am so glad you're here, koi. I missed you."

She did not answer him. She just looked away. Her thoughts a million miles away. She was thinking of the past. A past that had come to haunt them like the past seemed to do.

"What's wrong now?" he asked his voice concerned with her well being. He did not like the fact she felt closed off to him.

She turned and looked at him. Her expression sad as she spoke next. "Do you know why Setsuna hates us so much?"

"No." He answered truthfully.

"It's not me or Yuriko she truly hates… its Sakura. She only hates Yuriko and me because we took Sakura's side." Zakuro wrung her hands and sighed deeply.

"What did Sakura do to Setsuna?" Cameron cocked his head to one side he watched her fidget.

"Robbed her of half her eyesight. Setsuna was about to be expelled from the academy and she took on Sakura. Sakura slashed Setsuna right down the left of her face, leaving a huge scar and slashing the eyeball. Setsuna was left half-blind and infuriated, her beauty destroyed. That may be the reason why she's using Yuriko as a vessel. She needs a set of eyes to see for her." Zakuro sighed not liking what had happened in the past. Nevertheless, knowing she had to deal with it.

"That makes sense." Cameron said.  "But why would she go after Yuriko? Why not go after Sakura?"  
  


"Because Yuriko is easier to manipulate…but that's not what's concerning me." Zakuro said. "What's bothering me is why Setsuna is here in the first place. She doesn't do anything unless there's something in it for her."

Cameron just drew her in his arms for he did not know what to say to her. For she was right, the world they were in seemed to have gone stark raving mad. He could only sense pain in all their futures and Hunter and Arashi would be the two that be the worse hit by the pain. For the forces seemed to be aiming for them. To rip them apart and cause them pain as well as the ones whom were doing the ripping.

Meanwhile Heather looks at the datebook and smirks. "Another spa appointment you seem to have one a day all this week Shi-Shi."

"Yeah." Arashi smiled. "I have a different masseuse, he is from Japan and he is really good with his hands." She sighed. "I enjoyed my visit with him yesterday."

Hunter frowned feeling a surge of jealously he shoved it away knowing that Arashi would kick his ass for letting such an emotion touch him. "I'll drive you."

Arashi looked about to protest where Hunter got help from an unexpected source. Heather spoke up. "Let Hunter drive you. After the Spa why don't you two go out? See a movie go to dinner, just hang together. You're supposed to be best buds. Spend some time together."

They both laughed and did as Heather asked. Heather smiled feeling good about herself. For she could see Arashi healing the longer she and Hunter were together.

Hunter drove his truck to the Tranquillity Spa, he parked and Arashi smiled at him. He smiled in return his heart beating strangely when she smiled at him. They walked inside when Shi greeted a handsome young Japanese man.

Hunter frowned softly knowing he seen this young man somewhere he just could not place it. He followed the pair where Ikkou instructed them both to strip in the rooms he brought them too and put on the robes provided.

They did as he bade them. Shi looked at Hunter smiling at him. She could not believe how good Hunter looked in the white silk robe that they spa provided. It hugged his angles and lines teasing Arashi with what they showed her.

She did not realize that Hunter felt the same. Only Shi's white silk robe clung to her curves making Hunter wish he could run his hands over her. That thought shocked him to no end yet it felt right.

Ikkou observed them and smirked for he could see the already strong bond becoming stronger more. He was glad as he brought them over to his room. Today soft strains of Japanese pop music could be heard. There were two tables. Ikkou instructed them to lie on the tables after they took the robes off.

Shi did it easily and Hunter followed her example. He could not believe the other scars he could see on her nude body. Though one he took his place on his table he felt Ikkou cover his butt with a towel. Hunter turned his head to watch as the Japanese man did the same for Shi.

Heather opened her door she looked at Sakura. "Well Sakura what brings you?"

"Arashi." Sakura admitted. "I am worried about her."

"I am too." Heather sighed she then smiled softly. "Though I think things might work out."

Sakura looked at her as the other girl closed the door behind her. Sakura noted the locking of the door. She followed Heather out into the garden. They both sat down on one of the stone dragon benches and looked at the koi as they swam in the water.

"What makes you think things will work together?" Sakura gazed at the thunder amazon.

"When thunder and storm come together the world will wait for shadow to join them. For guardian three they are." Heather looked at her. "Though it never said what they guarded." 

Zakuro sighed as she sat next to the pool by the waterfall. "I officially hate my life… and my family." She muttered to herself. She looked down at her reflection, rubbing her forehead, trying to get rid of her latest headache. "Could my life get any worse?" Then, she looked up at the sky. "Don't answer that."

"Don't answer what?" It was Cameron he had come up behind her again. He was the only one Zakuro knew that could do that. Well other then Arashi, for both her newly found little sister and her beloved were cat-like quiet and it drove her up a wall.

She turned.  "Cam?"

"Zakuro, honey…don't shut me out. Not now. Not when you need me." He looked down at her she looked stressed and he wanted to help her feel better and let go of her stress.

"What makes you think that I need you?" Zakuro looked at him trying to hide her need of him. For she wanted to confine in him badly. Nevertheless, she was not sure if she should.

"Zakuro, it's in your eyes. I can see it there… in your eyes. You do need me. You know that you can't do this alone." He pointed out to her she saw the stubborn look in his eyes. She knew he would not give up no matter what she said.

"I know." She said, "I wish I could." She looked back at he waterfall then at the pound wishing she could find her balance. She was tired of being so off balance.

"Do you really?" He asked her he knelt next to her looking at her.

She smiled for the first time in a while. "No."

"Good." He leaned over and kissed her soundly and she responded to him fully, smiling as their lips came together.

Setsuna sighed as she applied makeup on half of her face. She was frustrated beyond the telling of it. Arashi, her younger sister was screwing up her plans just by existing, her sisters were probably onto her, and worst of all… she'd been placed with Kapri, Lothor's idiot niece and her new step-cousin. 

"Why do you do it like that?" Kapri asked. "Why do you only show half of your face?"

"The other half of my face isn't as appealing." She said. "And don't ask me to show it to you. I don't want you to faint." _I just want you to drop dead, you moronic bitch._

Setsuna resented the fact that Mother had placed Kapri with her. It made her feel inadequate. Then again, that was Sonomi's specialty: making her children feel worthless. And oh boy, was she good at it. Setsuna also resented Sakura for being the reason why Setsuna was forced to hide half of her face. _If she hadn't slashed my face and destroyed my beauty, I would not have to hide it. _

"Something wrong, Setsuna?" Kapri asked.

"Never better, Kapri." Setsuna had a talent for lying through her teeth. "Never better." 

Sensei looked at his wife's picture. "Our son has found a very beautiful girl to marry. You would be so proud of him Miko." He sighed. "I know I am."

He gazed at the picture of his dead wife. "I miss you so and seeing all my students pairing up reminds me of my loss even more then I already feel it." His face was said and so was his voice. "I must mediate now my koi."

Sensei sat near the picture of his dead wife and mediated on the problems facing his team. 

Hunter walked down the boardwalk with Arashi. They were both laughing. They just finished dinner at a tiny hole in the wall Japanese restaurant. They had decided on going to the arcade. Soon they were sitting in a racing sim. They decided to race each other. They raced four times and twice Hunter beat Shi and Twice Shi beat Hunter. They both smirked at each other and played other games.

Each taking wins and smiling as they did so. Both even in what they won at. After arcade games they went and raced go-carts. They finished those at he same time laughing at each other the entire race.

Walking away, they went down the beach. They stood really close to each other as they made their way down the beach. The waves pounded and the two sat next to each other. Hunter found himself holding Shi's hand as he drew her into his lap. 

They kissed again both smiling at each other. For it felt right though neither was too sure of why but they were just going with the flow.  She snuggled in Hunter's arms and he hugged her.

He loved her scent. It excited him and he did not know why. 

Zakuro and Cameron were still sitting by the waterfall, his arm around her shoulder and her head resting on his shoulder. The peace of the area reminded them about the fact that they were alone.

"Cam?"  Zakuro said softly to him, watching the forest's many creatures going about their business. They seemed not to notice the two humans that were sitting near the pond.

"Hmmm?" He squeezed her to reassure her that he was listening. For he was listening to her and the sounds of the forest around them.

"I love you, you know that?" Zakuro purred at him she was feeling very good all of a sudden.

"Yes and I love you, too." Cameron smiled and pulled her to her feet startling the forest creatures into hiding. "Come with me I have to show you something."

Zakuro blinked and followed she was surprised when Cameron led her to the waterfall and to a hidden place behind the falls. She gasped when she saw the table with a feast laid out a feast for two. She looked at Cameron. 

"You did not Koi." Zakuro looked at him wide eyed. 

"Oh, but I did. Come, sit down." He led her to the table. 

Meanwhile, Hunter and Shi were walking along the beach, hand in hand. Arashi was feeling better than she had in a long time. She could feel her power growing stronger. She began to wonder if she and Hunter could have a happy future together without putting themselves in any kind of danger. It was too much to hope for, that she knew, but it didn't stop her from dreaming about it.

"You, ok, Shi?" Hunter asked he looked at her she appeared to be a million miles away dreaming of something. He wondered if she was dreaming what he was, a happy future with a few kids and no danger from above them trying to take over the earth.

"I feel wonderful." Shi said. "I can feel my strength and power growing and my pain is gone." She looked into his eyes again and to him, she seemed to glow in the moonlight.

He drew her into his arms then kissed her again. Arashi melted into Hunter's arms enjoying his soul-searing kiss. They had to break apart of a moment to breathe. Once they caught their breath they smiled at each other and kissed again.

At the waterfall room, Cameron fed Zakuro one of the foodstuffs from the lover's feast he had prepared for her. His chopsticks expertly placed the foods in her waiting mouth. Cameron had blindfolded his beloved to tempt her taste buds and to see if she could figure out the foods he placed there.

Zakuro for her part was enjoying the feast for her senses. She was unprepared for feeling Cameron's lips on hers. She responded by kissing him back just as strongly. She felt his hands slid over her. She shivered with delight although she could not see him. She knew her beloved was grinning like a mad man when he was not kissing and touching her. For the first time in her entire life, she was experiencing love, joy and happiness. It was absolute euphoria. And for once, she had absolute confidence that no one could take her love for Cam away. No one could take him away from her and that made her so happy that she didn't know what to do… except maybe give in to her desires. And right now, all she wanted, all she could ever want, was to be with Cam… forever.

She felt Cameron gently lift her up and carry her over to somewhere. She felt him drop to his knees and she was now cushioned on something soft. They continued to kiss. And Zakuro removed his shirt running her hands over his silky smooth skin on his back. She felt his shiver as they continued to kiss.

She allowed him to remove her shirt. They had already removed their shoes before eating so she knew she had no worries over that. She groaned and purred in her throat as he kissed her lips and face and neck.

Soon they had all their clothing covering the floor. Zakuro was amazed at the softness of her beloved skin. Amazed at the soft questions he whispered to her. Finding out what she liked best when he touched, kissed and fondled parts of her body.

She could feel her body's reaction building. She felt her desire rising with every move they made together. Soon enough she felt she could take it no longer. She realized he was teasing her waiting for her to tell him it was ok.

"Cam, I need you…please Cam." Her voice was breathless as she asked him to do what they both wanted. Soon she felt him breach her womanhood. It did not hurt as much as she though it should. Then she realized with all the playing they had done and with Cameron's natural gentleness made her loss not hurt so much.

Soon they moved in the age-old dance of a man and a woman. Cameron found a rhythm that made his beloved moan and writhe beneath him. Much to his delight as he made love to her.

At Arashi's beach house, Shi lead Hunter to her bedroom. They sat down on her sofa in there and talked. Shi sat in his lap and they looked at each other. Both remember things they done together at sixteen. They both smiled lightly remember what had past between them then.

They kissed again and Hunter gathered her up in his arms and carried her to her bed and laid her on it. They kissed some more. Soon tugging each other's clothing off to get to the skin that was underneath. They kissed and moved together in the beginnings of their own dance.

Both running high on instinct and the bond they shared binding them and their actions tighter together.

Under the waterfall, Zakuro gasped as her inner walls hugged Cameron's hardened member causing both to fall off the edge of pleasure. They both collapsed on each other Cameron cuddling his beloved to him. Neither realizing that there were others dancing the same dance as they were. 

Zakuro sighed. "Cam?"

"Yeah?" he sounded dead tired. 

"I love you." Her voice had to be no louder than a whisper. She was exhausted… but she felt complete. She and Cameron had shared something very special and sacred. She had known from the moment they'd first clicked on the Internet that their relationship would be special.  And now…even before they exchanged vows and became husband and wife, they'd become a single united being through one of love's most sacred dances: sex. They'd made love for the very first time and as an Amazon, Zakuro had truly come of age. She sighed as she fell asleep, smiling. She knew right then and there that Cameron would be there by her side for the rest of her life. At long last, she'd found someone to love… and yet she couldn't quite shake the feeling she had of déjà vu. Like she'd met Cameron before…only, it was a long time ago. A _very long time ago… like say, 2,000 years ago in Ancient Japan…_

Shrouded from their senses, Marah watched Dustin and Sakura, trying to ignore the feelings of jealousy tugging at her heart, wishing that she was the one that Dustin was smiling his beautiful smile at. But, inside, she knew that she could never face Dustin ever again. Not after what she had done to him. She deeply regretted it, and wished that she could tell him that she was sorry. But he would never believe her. 

Sakura was trying to teach Dustin how to eat a Japanese meal with chopsticks and Dustin wasn't very good at it…but he was learning. It was quite comical for the both of them.

"Dude, don't the Japanese use forks or something?" Dustin asked as he unsuccessfully tried to eat a piece of sushi.   
  


"Actually, we use spoons with our soup, but that's about it." Sakura said, giggling. "Here, let me show you." She placed her hands on his and positioned them the right way on the chopsticks. "There. Now give it a try."

Dustin did and found success. "Hey, what do you know?  It works."

She smiled. "See?"

Dustin looked up and gave her another smile. She suddenly found herself drowning in his warm brown eyes, her heart beating faster. Dustin was so cute and adorable, so childlike in his innocence and naïveté.  

  
Marah continued to watch knowing suddenly she needed to keep Sakura and Dustin safe. Her heart spoke of danger to the two sitting so innocently together. An innocence that would soon be shattered. She watched as the pair soon went home. Dustin dropped Sakura off and watched as she walked into her shared apartment.

Marah watched as Dustin drove off. She followed him wanting to make sure he was safe. For she could not shake that both were in danger. She watched over Dustin till she knew he was asleep. Once he was safe in the land of dreams and Marah set up the wards to keep him safe.

"Good night Dustin. I am so sorry." Marsh said softly as she set up the last ward. She did not realize that Dustin had heard her.

Looking around the curly haired youth frowned. "Marah?" He said confused not hearing an answer he went off to sleep feeling confused and his dreams of both Marah and Sakura did not help him any either.

In the beach house that Arashi was sharing with her best friend. Heather peeked in Shi's room wanting to talk to her friend the site that made her blink. Heather smiled seeing the pair was curled up together under scarlet silk sheets. She noted the clothing on the floor and the smell of sex that hung in the air. She shook her head and closed the rice paper screen.

Heather smiled to herself. "Those two are something else. Best friends that share such a bond as they do and now I find them sleeping together naked." She shook her head and disappeared into her own rooms. "Lovers and best friends are Hunter and Shi and I wonder how long it will take the others to see that."

She climbed in between blood red sheets. Composing herself for sleep and for dreams. She smiled softly for her dreams were of two people one man and one woman. She always woke up better from those dreams. Soon Heather fell asleep and began to dream of her two bonds.

In Shane's apartment the two new lovers slept curled up with each other. Their clothing on the floor. Shane held Yuriko not realizing how much they strengthened their own bond by the act of making love to each other.

They both slept peacefully.

Sakura's dreams were fitful instead of peaceful. She kept seeing the deity of flame, Phoenix, in her mind, whispering things into her ears, telling her about the future. She just kept tossing and turning until Phoenix whispered, "Yuriko's coming for you."

Sakura sat bolt upright in her bed, breathing hard. "Oh God." She panted. "It was just a dream."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Sakura turned towards her door. "Yuriko?"

  
 


	7. Blinded Fate

Chapter 7: Blinded Fate   
  
  
  


Sonomi looked at her evil lover Lothor. She actually liked that name better then his old earth one, but she preferred to use Kiya. He didn't seem to mind. She smirked knowing things were falling into place. Well at least they seemed to be falling in to place. She looked down on the blue jewel known as earth, a jewel that would soon be hers. She could not wait to see the look on her traitor daughters faces when each of them died. 

She laughed darkly at the thought of their deaths. Smirking she could not believe her failure in locating Yuriko's twin all those years ago. She had killed the girls' Father. He died not giving Sonomi the answer she wanted about where Arashi was. 

She cursed Kai Mihara her dead husband for hiding the girl child. She never did find the brat. Now after all those years Arashi turns up. The little wretch was bonded to one of the thunder ninja brothers. That angered Sonomi to no end. For the two were way too happy together. 

And then there was the matter of her eldest daughter, Zakuro and Miko's only son, Cameron, who also happened to be Lothor's only nephew. Sonomi was furious with herself for not seeing the bond they shared earlier. And now, they'd made love, further strengthening their bond. It made Sonomi so mad that she wanted to scream. 

She had tried to deny Zakuro happiness for a specific reason and now, Zakuro was happy… way too happy for Sonomi to be comfortable with it. 

No one deserved that sort of happiness. No one on earth would ever feel that happiness once she and Lothor won. She smiled darkly at that. She then felt Lothor wrap her up in his embrace and she leaned on him letting her dark thoughts wander.   
  
  
  
  
  


At the Trejo Condo, Blake looked around his and Hunter's condo. He checked his brother's room. Hunter's bed had not been slept in the night before. Blake shook his head. Worried yet he was not for he had a feeling he knew where his brother ended up at Arashi's beach house. 

He sighed picking up the phone and calling Arashi's place and talked to Heather who seemed amused. She told him that his brother was indeed there. And that she would tell him that Blake called. Blake had a feeling there was more to it then Heather was letting on. He knew he have to pry the details out of Hunter later. 

He sighed and got ready for his day. He was meeting Tori at the beach to watch her surf. She had promised not to surf without someone else to surf or be there on the beach with her. Blake had naturally volunteered his time to be with her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Within the beach house in the kitchen, Heather smirked as Hunter and Shi both breezed in the kitchen. "Good morning. Did you two enjoy yourselves last night?" She smirked some more for her comment got both blushing. This was unusual for neither were prone to blushing. "Oh, Hunter. I told Blake you were here. He called earlier wanting to know if I seen you. Your bed was not slept in last night. I told him I pass on his message. You need to go spar with him about noon." 

Hunter nodded knowing he was going to get razzed by his brother for spending the night with Arashi. He sighed and dug into the breakfast that Heather had made. He watched Shi out of the corner of his eye. He felt so right with her. Last night had been a wonder. On the plus side Shi looked tons better then she had the other day. 

Hunter had enjoyed making love to his best friend more then he really wanted to admit. And he knew she enjoyed it very much. Enough that she demanded an early morning round two of the previous night's action.   
  
  
  
  
  


At Storm Chargers, Dustin looked up at the bell. He sighed then blinked in surprise. There stood Blake and Tori, Hunter was nowhere to be seen. "Dudes, where's Hunter?" he asked. 

"He is at Arashi's." Blake said smirking. "My Bro never made it home last night." He fingered one to the displays he was standing next to. He still could not really believe it himself. 

That got a low whistle from Dustin. "Dude, isn't Arashi and Hunter best buds?" 

"Yep." Blake said. 

Tori shook her head. "Their bond is deeper then that you two. I swear you two are worse then a pair of girls…gossiping. If Hunter knew he'd kick both your butts." 

The doorbell jingled again and the three turned and it was Ikkou coming though again. They all greeted him with a smile. He walked over to the trio and they all began talking and discussing the race they had the other day. Both Blake and Dustin had been surprised at how good Ikkou was. Tori smiled as they all talked about motocross and Japan.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In his mediation spot Sensei sat thinking about what was happening. He kept getting glimpses of things to come and he liked none of what he saw. "This is not good." He sighed and kept mediating. Unbeknownst to him he was being watched over by a pair of Shi's spirit guardians.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the waterfall room on the soft lover's bed, Zakuro sighed as she awoke, her eyes fluttering open slowly. She felt a dull ache in the lower portion of her body. She let out a low groan and then, she looked around, trying to figure out where she was until she looked over and saw Cameron, sleeping soundly beside her. A soft smile spread over her face as she gazed at him with loving eyes, remembering what had happened the night before. 

He moved all of a sudden, flinging an arm over her middle making it so Zakuro could not move. He then in his sleep pulled her toward him. He nuzzled her and asked in a sleepy voice. "Awake beloved?" 

"Yes." She nuzzled him back, lacing her fingers with his, allowing him to lean in and give her a deep kiss. She knew that she had to have it bad when she didn't give a damn about the prospect of Cameron having morning breath. He ran his hand through her hair, cupping the side of her face, stroking her cheek. 

"I love you." He murmured quietly. 

  
  
She smiled the smile that Cameron had fallen in love with the first time he saw her picture over the 'Net. Her eyes sparkled in a way that only Cameron was privileged enough to see. "I love you, too." 

He smiled. "You're glowing." Cameron remarked. "Did you know that? You're glowing." 

Zakuro felt like an entirely different person. "I am?" she asked. "I didn't notice." 

"Well, of course, not, but I noticed." Cameron smirked at her and she hit him with a pillow. Making them both laugh.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In Ninja Ops, Hunter met up with Tori, Blake and Dustin. They looked at the older of the thunder brothers. Who did not realize Zakuro and Cameron appeared behind him. 

Blake could not resist the urge to tease as well as make a comment to his brother. "Slept over at Arashi's house. What could not call and tell me where you were going to be. I know you two went out and hung out and stuff. You did not tell me you were spending the night." He teased his older brother. Blake smiled softly his eyes dancing with mischief. 

"Dude, are you two more then what you claim?" Dustin asked innocently. He scratched his head looking at Hunter. 

Zakuro could not help but feel a small smile tug her lips. She shook her head and she knew Cameron would keep his own council over this development. 

Tori came to the silent other half of the thunder brothers. "You guys stop it. What ever happened it's none of our business. Leave Hunter alone." She growled. Both young men backed off. 

Cameron sniggered. "She told you two. What is it about playing with fire you two?" He eyed Blake and Dustin. "Don't burn yourselves." 

Dustin and Blake sighed. 

Zakuro and Tori both smiled and Hunter brooded over all their comments. For even he was not sure what was going on in his own spirit.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At the Tranquility Spa, Shi was having another session with Ikkou. He noted that she was definitely doing better. Something the young Japanese man was glad of. For he had not like the way she felt before when she been there without Hunter. She was deftly doing better when he saw them together. 

"You're glowing." He remarked. "What happened to you?" He worked on her back. Getting each and every knot that he could find worked out and loose. He smiled as her muscles responded to his touch. 

"Hunter." Shi said with a smile. "Hunter happened." She loved the way Ikkou's hands felt. He was truly a master at what he did. Plus there was something else in his touch that was only in Hunter's it puzzled the storm caller. 

"Tell me about it." He asked her. "If it's not prying. For you know I will not tell a soul." He continued to work on her as she spoke of what happened between her and her best friend. She was quite frank and that made Ikkou happy. For he hoped she would share what had happened with him. He almost felt like he had been there with them.   
  
  
  
  
  


In Ninja Ops, Hunter was working on his simulation. The others watched in awe as he worked out and took out the Kelzacks that Cameron was tossing at him. 

"He seems more powerful then before." Cameron muttered. "He has never lasted this long in a simulation before nor has he taken down this many foes before either." Cameron frowned watching the young man in only his ninja uniform taking out Kelzacks like it was a breeze. 

Dustin blinked. "Dude he is not even in his ranger form yet." His voice trailed off and Zakuro looked at Dustin realizing what the young man in yellow had not articulated. 

Blake and Tori looked at each other. "Arashi?" they both murmured.   
  
  
  
  
  


In Sakura's bedroom a battle was beginning to happen. "Yuriko Mihara, you have a lot of nerve showing up here." Sakura glared at her younger sister, not daring to move from the bed. "How dare you! You taint the family name and the name of the Amazon! You stupid little bitch! Do you have any idea of what you've done?"   
  
  
  
"I don't care." Yuriko shrugged. "Setsuna promised me."   
  
  
  
"What did she promise you?" Her eyes narrowed for she had a good idea what was promised. A bond that was already so strong that it would only cause madness in one and weakness in the other. 

"She promised me that I get to have what I want if I help her out. And I want Hunter… all to myself." Yuriko smiled a devil of a smile. 

Sakura frowned. "You are a fool to mess with fate. You have your bond." She narrowed her eyes. "Shane is your bond. Don't steal another's bond. It is wrong and the karma ramifications will be painful for you." 

"I know that Shane's all mine." Yuriko said. "But, I want Hunter too. You see…." Her eyes twinkled darkly. "I'm a little bit greedy." 

"You're a fool." Sakura sighed. "Your greed will only cause madness. Is that what you want? Hunter will know that it's you and not Arashi, you baka. You will plunge him into madness for he belongs to you not."   
  
  
  
  
  


At Arashi's beach house, Heather watched as her best friend walked in. There was a bounce in her step that could not be denied. Heather could tell Shi was happy as anything. "Good to see you looking good." 

"Want to race Heather along the beach?" Shi smiled. "I want to ride and I don't want to ride alone." 

"Sounds good. Let us both change and we can ride. It's been a while since we both rode together." Heather smirked as the two walked thought the garden and went to their separate places for their motogear. Both came out in record time. 

Heather could tell that Arashi was excited by the idea of riding together. They both walked thought he house to the garage. Sitting on Arashi's workbench was an envelope. The pair looked at each other. 

Going over Shi picked it up and opened it. Frowning as she read it. The storm caller handed it to Heather who gasped. "Hunter is my brother." She said softly. "My best friend and my brother." She giggled. "Oh how ironic is that. He is older then me by a year." Heather smiled. "I've been looking for him for years and he was right here under my nose all this time." 

"Nineteen, eighteen." Shi smirked. "I am almost eighteen. Will be in a few weeks." She sighed. "Let's ride."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In Ninja Ops, Hunter walked out of his simulation. He had never even used his ranger form. He found Sensei on the table looking at him. The others were also looking at him in awe. 

"What?" Hunter frowned at them. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" 

"Do you know how many Kelzacks you took out in your simulation?" Cameron asked the blonde motocrosser. For he could tell that Hunter was sweating but he did not look at all tired. 

"No." Hunter said. He looked at them. "Did I do a lot of them?" 

"Understatement of the century." Zakuro said. "Hunter, you… you've gotten stronger. Your powers have definitely increased. What happened to you?" 

Hunter smiled. "Shi." He said. "Shi happened." He winked at Zakuro. The grin on Hunter's face spoke volumes of what he meant. He felt so much better with her in his life. She completed him like he never knew he needed that completion. 

Zakuro laughed softly. "Hunter." She smiled knowing what he meant. His bond with her unknown baby sister was amazingly stronger. She prayed to her forefathers that Setsuna would not be fool enough to try and break it. For Zakuro could only see them causing Hunter's mind to snap he would never accept any other then Shi. For they were two halves of a whole. 

She watched as Hunter sundered off. "I have a spa appointment. Later." 

They all watched him surprised. 

"Spa?" Blake said confused. 

Tori giggled. "Arashi."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


On the beach a pair of motocrossers raced. One in gray, black and scarlet and one in gray, blood red and white. They raced each other neither giving the other any headway. They pulled up to their shared place taking their helmets off. They smirked. 

"That was wonderful." Heather said smirking at her friend. 

"Yep." Arashi smiled. "I hope Hunter is going to the spa…Ikkou made a few appointments for him as well." 

Heather giggled. "Sounds like fun."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At the Tranquility spa, Ikkou was now working on Hunter. He could tell the other was relaxed but tense. He did not blame Hunter one bit. For Ikkou had an inkling of what was going to happen. He had a feeling it would take his intervention to save Hunter's and Arashi's souls from getting too badly hurt. 

"What is on your mind Hunter?" Ikkou asked him as he worked a predictor bad spot on his back." "You seem extra tense yet not." 

"I am still worried about Arashi and I am afraid that I am going to cause her pain though I don't want too." Hunter admitted as Ikkou worked on his body. "I can feel dark forces trying to tear us apart." 

Ikkou sighed his hands felt like magic to Hunter. "That's not good Hunter. Not good at all for either of you."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back in Sakura's bedroom the two were still facing off. "You're a bitch." Sakura's eyes narrowed. "How dare you try to take Hunter from Shi! How would you feel if someone tried to take Shane from you?" 

"I'd get revenge," Yuriko seemed almost cool about it. "Now, I'm only going to say this once: Stay out of my way…. Or else. Got it?" 

Sakura simply said, "What has Setsuna done to you?" She watched her sister who was now her foe. Sakura sighed inwardly knowing that Yuriko was going to end up hurt by Hunter in his madness because of what Yuriko was planning. 

Yuriko smirked. "Given me everything I want and you know that I want the world. I'm very ambitious, remember?" 

"There's a difference between ambition and greed, Yuriko. You of all people should know that. Hunter belongs to Shi, not you. They were made for each other. Don't you know that? Without Shi...Hunter will lose his mind..." Sakura said simply hoping her words would break though her spell-bond siblings mind. She knew they would not but she wanted to hope Yuriko was stronger then that. Sakura found she was wrong for her little sister was proving herself to be weak willed. 

"And Arashi will lose her powers." Yuriko finished with a self-satisfied smile. "Why do you think she was getting weaker earlier? It was a special spell that Setsuna cooked up just for Shi. The longer Shi denies her bond with Hunter, the weaker she'll get... until her powers are completely gone and she will have lost the strength to get out of bed in the morning, much less get up and fight. Then, just for the heck of it, Setsuna will take her away." 

"And make Hunter insane." Sakura said, flatly, anger seeping into her voice. 

"Oh, he won't be... because I'm going to take her place." Yuriko was smiling again and her smile was freaking Sakura out. "You see... I discovered that Shi and I share the same kind of energy reading and that I can make myself look like her, act like her, talk like her.... the works.... with a little help from Setsuna, of course. Soon enough, I'll _be_ Arashi Tomoe. I'll have my cake... and eat it, too. And you are NOT going to stop me." Then she held up a few ninja stars. "I'll make sure of that." 

"You don't get it do you." Sakura growled at her. "Hunter in his madness will know you're a deceiver. He will know no matter how much you think you are Arashi. You will never be her. No matter what Setsuna promised you! It will never come to pass." 

"In, all honesty, Sakura, I don't really care what you think. And what you say. I just want Hunter… all to myself." Her eyes flashed red and Sakura knew that she was in trouble. "And I always get what I want." Then, she dove on Sakura.   
  
  
  
  
  


At the beach house Hunter walks though the garden and comes to Shi's door he opens it. "Shi?" He called out to her. He spotted her on her sofa curled up with a book reading. 

"Hunter." She got up all smiles. "Can we talk?" 

He sat down next to her. "Of course." He touched her face. He felt great sitting next to her that and they were alone so he was not afraid to show her tenderness. His heart decided to speak before his mind registered what he was saying. "I love you Arashi Tomoe. I think I always will forever and always my soul is bond to yours." 

"I love you Hunter Trejo. Forever and always our souls are one. They have been one for a long time." Arashi sighed. "I just realized it." 

"One soul, two bodies." Hunter drew her in his arms. Not realizing with their confessions that Setsuna's spell was broken. Though by breaking the spell they were going to change Setsuna's plans.   
  
  
  
  
  


Up in Space on the Alien space ship, Arashi's dark older sister felt the spell break and cursed knowing she have to step things up more. She growled not able to spy on the two that had broken her spell for they were hidden inside the dwelling that Arashi owned. 

Setsuna growled. "Damn them. I will have Hunter." She spoke into Yuriko's Mind. _'Finish up Sakura we have to break the bond between Hunter and Shi now.'_

Kapri looked at Setsuna she smirked she might be ditzy but she could see all the stress that Setsuna put herself. All Kapri would have to do would be to add to it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


While Hunter and Arashi confirmed their life-soul bond truly becoming one soul in two bodies. Zakuro felt suddenly cold. Like something truly bad was going to happen. Then, she shook it off, determined not to let it affect her. 

She went back to helping Cameron with the coding of the zords. For she was determined not to be a burden on her beloved. Plus much like Cameron she enjoyed working and writing code.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back at the beach house Shi brought Hunter with her into the main house where Heather was sitting they handed him the envelope and he read the contents. He looked at Heather and smiled. "I knew you felt familiar. Well little sister. We'll have to tell Blake as well." 

Arashi smiled. "Cool huh?" 

"Yep." Hunter smiled. "I think Blake will love it too." 

Heather smiled softly. "I hope so."   
  
  
  
  
  


At the beach, Dustin was sitting with Blake they were watching Tori surf. Blake had been surprised when Dustin showed up to watch Tori too. Then again he should have known Dustin had truly come to keep him company.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back in Sakura's bedroom the battle started. The two battled, Sakura was holding back a little for she honestly did not want to hurt her little sister. Yuriko on the other hand was going full force. Yuriko was surprised when Sakura tossed her back. She then tossed something at Sakura. It got in her sister's eyes. 

Sakura gasped surprised for she could not see. Two sets of evil laughter she heard. She looked around blinded by what Yuriko had tossed in her eyes. 

Yuriko glared at Sakura. "Like I said." She said, angrily. "I always get what I want." She laughed darkly. "Have fun trying to see sis. It's a present from Setsuna." 

Sakura soon realized that Yuriko had left her alone. She stood shock still realizing that her sight was not returning.   
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, back at Ninja Ops, Zakuro was suddenly struck down by a blinding migraine headache, followed by flashes of Sakura and Yuriko battling. When she screamed, Cameron was right there by her side. Before Cameron could even ask her what was wrong, she'd dragged him out of Ninja Ops and back to her apartment. 

"Sakura!" Zakuro cried. "Sakura, where are you?" She looked around frantically for her younger sibling. She was scared deeply in her bones. 

Cameron looked around as well. He was picking up on the fear in her voice and her manner. "Zakuro, what's wrong with you? What happened to Sakura?" 

Then, Sakura's voice came out of her room. "Zakuro? Cam? Is that you?" 

"Yes, Sakura it's us! What's happened?" Zakuro called out relieved that her sister was alive. She was about to have that relief dashed to the four winds when Sakura suddenly came stumbling out of her bedroom, bumping into things right and left. Zakuro rushed to stop Sakura from falling into a chair. "Sakura? What happened?" 

"Phoenix tried to warn me just before it happened." Sakura said. "She tried to tell me that this would happen. I didn't listen. And now look what happened." She did not want to look at her sister. There were tears in her voice and Zakuro could tell she been crying. 

"Sakura, what happened?" Zakuro asked. "Look at me." She demanded she was not prepared for what she was going to see. 

Cameron watched the sisters closely for he was gravely worried with everything. Events were spinning out of control too rapidly for his liking. 

Sakura looked in the direction of her sister's voice and opened her eyes. "Zakuro… my sight… Setsuna stole my sight!" 

Zakuro gasped. Sakura's eyes were a pure white color. 

Cameron rubbed his forehead. "Old gods preserve us. This is not good what so ever."   
  
  
  
  
  


Back at the beach house, Heather and Hunter were talking. Arashi was moving around in the kitchen making a snack for them and for the others when they arrived. Hunter had called his brother's cell phone and Blake was bringing Tori and Dustin with him. 

When the trio walked in the house they could feel the happiness abounding within the walls. Arashi smiled and winked at them. She had made up pizza rolls and other goodies for them all to snack on. Shi then gave them the necklaces explain to them what they were. There were six left and one of them was puzzling Dustin for he did not understand it. 

They all accepted the protections and smiled. Blake smirked for Hunter and Shi were sitting on the sofa very close to each other. There was no space between their bodies that Blake could see. He shook his head glad his brother and his best friend had figured things out. 

Hunter looked at Arashi. "What's wrong?" 

"I am not sure." Shi and Heather looked at each other. Then Tori caught their gaze. "But something feels off." The other two nodded. "Way off Hunter." 

"You're not kidding." Zakuro's voice interrupted them. "We have another problem." 

"Zakuro!" Heather cried. "There you are! Where have you…" She cut herself off when she saw Sakura with Cam and Zakuro and it appeared that they were helping her. 

"What happened?" Shi asked. She and Hunter stood at the same time. Both of them looked ready to battle. Zakuro could not believe their instincts. Though she could. These two felt like old warriors. 

"Yuriko's crazy!" Sakura declared. "She's mad!" As Cameron helped her into the sofa next to Dustin. It was then that they realized Sakura was wearing dark glasses that covered her eyes. 

"She stole Sakura's sight." Zakuro said. She sat next to her sister squeezing Sakura's hand for she could still not believe it. 

"How?" Tori asked. Blake hugged her both felt cold. They did not like this one bit. They did not like the fact that both Arashi and Hunter looked ready to sound an old fashioned wild hunt. 

"Sit down and I'll explain it all." Zakuro said to them. She looked at Hunter and Arashi. "Sit both of you." 

They sat, as did the others who had gotten up. Heather looked at Sakura. Then back at Zakuro she felt very cold. "Yuriko has gone mad?" 

Sakura sighed. "We need to tell Arashi about." Sakura sighed. "You know what I mean Zakuro." 

"It's a lot more complicated than that." Zakuro said. "Yuriko isn't in her right mind… she's not even acting on her own. She's been brainwashed." 

"By who?" Shi asked. "Who could be doing this?" Hunter squeezed her hand he watched Zakuro and Sakura. He was not getting a good feeling from all this. 

Heather looked thoughtful. "Setsuna Mihara would… if she was still alive." She frowned not liking this. Not liking the feeling she was getting at all. _'Dammit that bitch needs to die. All she does is cause others pain and more pain she will cause before this all ends. But she is supposed to be dead. She could not truly be alive. That would suck if she was.'_

"That's just it, Heather." Sakura said. "Setsuna's still alive… and still angry about what I did to her face." She felt Dustin hug her she did not know why but she felt better knowing he was there. 

"WHAT?!" Heather cried. "Sakura, Zakuro; are you mad? You were supposed to kill her! She was supposed to die! At your hand!" 

Zakuro looked at Heather knowing what she would ask rattle the young woman in blood red in front of her. "If someone asked you to kill Hunter… to spill the blood of the only family you've ever known, would you do it, Heather? Could you do it?" 

Heather didn't answer. She looked at Arashi instead. Knowing why she could never take her own brothers lives. She looked at Tori then Arashi. 

"I didn't think so." Zakuro looked rather uncomfortable. "I couldn't do it, anyway… no matter how evil she is, no matter how many rules she breaks; no matter how many people she hurts…it doesn't change the fact that she is my own flesh and blood, my sister, my family. No matter what she does wrong, I may never be able to bring myself to kill her. Because despite all her flaws…" 

"…You still love her." Sakura finished. "I can't love her…not after this." 

"Sakura…" Zakuro spoke softly looking at her blinded sister. Cameron squeezed Zakuro's hand. He had a feeling he knew what Sakura was going to say next. 

"Zakuro, do you have any ideas how many times she's tried to kill me?" Sakura was angry. "How can you possibly care about someone who tries to take your life away? HOW?" 

"Because I just cannot." Zakuro sighed. "I guess I am too soft hearted." 

"I am not." Sakura sighed. "Well not anymore. This is beyond family now. We are not family to her. We are expendable pawns on her way to get what she wants." 

"What was the other thing you all wanted to tell me?" Arashi looked at the two before her. Drawing them to the other question they had not answered. 

Zakuro sighed not sure what to say. 

Cameron looked around him and wondered how badly the group was going to get hurt. His eyes rested on Hunter and Arashi. Hunter had casually placed an arm around his beloved's younger sibling. He seemed almost protective of her. Like he sensed she was going to end up hurt. That bothered Cameron. 

Dustin held on to Sakura. He could not think of anything to say but he wondered if they would answer Arashi's question. 

"Setsuna's after you, Arashi." Zakuro sighed. She was going to hear it at some point anyway. "She wants your power." 

"It's one of her flaws." Sakura said, flatly. "Setsuna's very power hungry and she'll do whatever it takes to get what she wants." 

"My power would never be hers." Arashi pointed out to her very surprised siblings. "My power would go to my bond. Only Hunter would end up with my power, my strength." She felt Hunter hug her tightly. "There is something else. What else are you hiding?" 

Zakuro mulled over what Arashi just stated and felt suddenly cold for she knew her little sister was correct. Setsuna would never see that. She only think she was claiming something as it slipped out from her grip and became one with Hunter. 

Sakura gasped squeezing Dustin she was seeing a vision. She saw what would happen when Setsuna came after Arashi. She saw the damage that Hunter in his madness would do. Sakura saw Blake's chest and arm bandaged. Tori was also bandaged. So were Shane and Yuriko. Though the latter two sported broken bones. She saw Arashi struggling in a wheelchair and proving that there was more to her then just the strength of the storms. She saw a young Japanese man helping her to her feet. With him Arashi walked and ran and fought. But when he was not there she could not get out of the wheelchair. 

"Oh my sweet forefathers. Now this cannot happen." Tears fell down Sakura's face. "All that pain." She paused. "Zakuro tell her the other thing she needs to know. Tell her." 

Zakuro sighed. "Setsuna wants revenge on Sakura… but she's also after Sakura's power. Sakura is a very different kind of ninja." 

"Meaning what?" Shi asked. "I can't see how she's any different from me." Hunter sighed and held on to Shi for he was not sure how much longer their happiness would last. She leaned on him both taking confront in the other's nearness. 

"Sakura is a fire ninja, for one thing." Zakuro replied. "But she possesses a very unique power in addition to her power over fire: future sight, or as you may call it, the power of premonition." 

"She can see the future?" Tori asked. "That is so cool!" 

"Not all the time." Sakura said. "Occasionally, it hurts. But yeah… it's kind of cool. I receive visions from a fire deity known as Phoenix. She's the source of power for all fire ninjas." 

"But once, every century or so, she chooses one fire ninja as the channel for her power…" Heather added. She'd heard the story before. "And in this century, that ninja is Sakura." 

"That's why Setsuna's after Sakura. She wants her power. Setsuna wants the power of future sight." Zakuro said. "And there is no telling what she might do if she gets a hold of both Sakura and Shi's power… and no telling what she might do to get her hands on Shi's power. If she's desperate enough, which she often is, she will do anything, and I mean _anything_ to get what she wants… including recruiting pawns to do her dirty work for her." 

"Setsuna is already a user of dark ninja magic…why the hell do you think she was expelled from the Amazon Ninja Academy in the first place?" Heather asked. "And as stated in Amazon law, Setsuna was supposed to die at the hands of one who shared her blood… a sister, let's say. And guess who got chosen? Zakuro… who apparently couldn't force herself to slaughter her sister, no matter HOW evil they are…" She glared at Zakuro, who glared right back. 

"So I showed her mercy!" Zakuro shouted. 

"And because you did that, you may have gotten us ALL KILLED!" Heather yelled. "You know probably better than anyone else in this room what Setsuna is willing to do to get whatever it is that she wants. She is willing to kill, lie, cheat, steal, whatever! In her little world, the rest of us are allies, foes, or expendable pawns at her disposal." 

"Heather, what are you getting at?" Zakuro asked. 

"You know damn well what I'm getting at, Zakuro!" Heather cried. "Either you kill Setsuna now or I'll do it for you! Or I'll find someone who will!" 

Arashi stood. "I'll do it." She looked at both Zakuro and Sakura and her elder sister suddenly realized that Arashi meant it. She never saw such a mask as Arashi wore save on one other face and he sat next to his bond. Hunter stood and gathered her in his arms. 

Everyone looked at the storm caller with astonishment. Mouths dropped open at her volunteering to do such a thing. They all stared at her in shock. 

"It's not like another life on the blade of my sword will matter." Arashi continued. She sighed not looking at any of them. She had to quell her temper from boiling over she watched as the sky darkened over head and thunder rolled announcing the thin hold the storm caller had on her Gifts. 

Hunter hugged her helping her with his strength to keep the storm just to the dark clouds that now hid them all from being spied on. For the electric currents racing though the atmosphere scrambled any surveillance equipment… and that made Setsuna one very unhappy ninja. 

"You can't." Zakuro said, flatly. 

Before Shi could open her mouth to ask why, a ninja star came through an open window and slashed Shi's cheek. 

Hunter caught the ninja star. He looked though and he knew by the sudden down pour that Arashi had lost the battle with her temper. Outside who ever were unlucky enough to get caught out in the suddenly raging storm. Was getting treated to lighting and the worst form of weather that could be. For Shi was whipping up a tsunami in her fury. 

Hunter dropped the star on the table. 

The storm stopped suddenly for Arashi fell suddenly and Hunter felt a pain in his soul like he never felt before. He let out a howl that chilled all the people in the room as he fell next to Arashi. He gathered the very still storm caller in his arms. Tears running naked down his face. 

Sakura took off her glasses and somehow, _somehow_, she made her way over to Arashi. Then, she reached out and touched, Shi's face, murmuring something in a very old form of Japanese: "Phoenix, my mother, my creator, the source of all my strength, hear my call and answer my plea. Give life to my lifeblood, so that she may live again." Her eyes flashed orange and red for a moment and then, Shi's eyes opened and she found herself staring into Sakura's pure white eyes. "Are you all right now, Shi?" Sakura asked. "I can't see for myself, so would you mind telling me?" 

It wasn't until Shi saw for herself what Setsuna had done to Sakura that she finally got the full extent of what Zakuro was trying to do. She was shocked when she saw Sakura's pure white eyeballs, but she kept it in and said, "I'm fine, Sakura. Nothing to worry about." She gripped her sister's shoulder. "I will be your blade your tool of vengeance upon the one who has so dishonored you." 

Everyone thought they heard a gong vibrate though the house. They all looked about themselves then back at each other. 

Zakuro who regained her mental balance faster then anyone except for Cameron. Looked at her younger sibling. "What do you mean your blade is stained in enough blood?" 

Arashi returned Zakuro's question with another one. "What is it that you need to tell me? Sakura seems to think it's important." 

Cameron smirked knowing that Zakuro was not going to get out of that question easily. He shook his head for Arashi in her own way pointed out that there was something they were supposed to tell her. 

Sakura smiled even in her blindness for she knew this sibling would be a fun addition to the family mix. For Arashi kept her own council and that would drive Zakuro and Yuriko crazy once everyone was back together. That and the storm child was definitely the quiet member of this loud clan of ninjas. 

Tori watched all this in awe. She still could not believe that Arashi was saying she kill Setsuna. It astounded her that one could say they do such a thing. She felt Blake hug her and lean on her. 

Dustin was also a bit shocked at Shi's delectation. For he had a feeling the taller girl could do it. She seemed the sort that could do the dirty work and then go on with her life. 

Hunter held his beloved feeling the sting that he knew would not be the last time he felt this pain. He did not like the feeling he was getting from deep within. 

Heather sighed. "Well Arashi is willing to defend those she barely knows. Though my friend is definitely different from the norm." She smiled. "Well Zakuro what is it that you need to tell Arashi? You know she will not give you any information until you tell her the other thing she needs to know." 

Zakuro sighed. "There is no easy way to tell you this, Shi… but, well…you're…you're…you are our sister." 

Shi's eyes grew wide. "What?" she asked in a very small voice. She was shocked for she went from no family to suddenly having four sisters she knew nothing about. 

"You're Yuriko's twin sister." Zakuro said. "And my little sister." 

"And mine." Sakura said, after making her way back to the couch. "And that also makes you Setsuna's sister… a fact that she won't like once she finds out." 

"Don't you mean _if_ she finds out?" Zakuro asked. "Of course she won't find out if we all keep our mouths shut." 

"Twin?" Shi sighed rubbing her forehead. "No wonder I felt bond to protect you guys." She looked at the two. "For my heart and soul knew what my mind did not know." Eyes narrowed. "Still does not change the fact that I will kill Setsuna for you both." 

Zakuro looked at her little sister she was beginning to realize that Arashi was even more pig headed then Yuriko, Setsuna and Sakura combined. She rubbed her forehead laughing slightly for the normal migraine did not come roaring into force. 

"This place does not allow migraines." Heather said softly. "There are enchantments here that keep them away. They make most mind magic hard to do. Very hard to do." 

Cameron smirked a little. "Seems you two have an ace that you never knew." 

Zakuro looked at Arashi. "Well Little sister." 

She watched as Shi got up and looked out the balcony. Arashi sighed. "You have been being stalked by ninjas." That got gasps from the entire group save Hunter. He blinked and frowned he looked at his beloved. "They all bore the mark of the Amazon school. I have lost count of how many I have culled. They always come in groups of fours. There have been four groups so far. Nothing I cannot handle. They will not stalk you again. I make sure of that." 

Sakura smiled realizing why Arashi claimed she could kill Setsuna. She definitely had the practice. She could also tell that her sister had made peace with her own soul over the deaths. This in of itself was amazing. 

Heather shook her head. "Arashi so that's what you been up to, hunting people." 

"Yeah." Arashi admitted. Hunter came up and gathered her in his arms to give her a quick hug. He then let go and they stood very close to each other. 

Tori sat there shocked. So was Dustin. Only Blake and Cameron appeared to be unfazed by the revelations. Cameron regarded the newest addition to his beloved's family with a soft wry smile. He knew she make waves in a way that Yuriko was not going to like and would amuse her older sisters to no end. 

Sakura said nothing, but she noticed that Zakuro wasn't saying anything. "Zakuro?" she asked, looking around, hating her blindness more by the minute. Then, she heard a door close. 

"Cam, could you please go and check on Zakuro?" Sakura asked, trying to figure out where her sister's fiancé was. "I don't want her going out alone…primarily because I know that I'm currently of no help to her and if she goes out all by herself, it makes her a prime target for Setsuna and Yuriko and God knows who else…." 

"Say no more, Sakura." Cameron got up from the couch. "I'll go and talk to her. The shocks were most likely too much." He eyed Arashi and Hunter knowing the pair would provide for a few more. 

A moment later, Cameron left the house and the door closed behind him. He found Zakuro was standing on the porch, staring out onto the open ocean. She was hugging herself and her face was a mask that few save himself could read. 

"Koi, are you all right?" he asked. 

"I don't know." She said. "I woke up this morning and I was glowing because I had so much love for you in my heart and you were there, right by my side… and you and I had made love. I was glowing because I felt loved and safe. And now…I'm not even happy anymore." 

"That is understandable." He drew her in his arms. "Your newest sibling is a spitfire and that's not even her element." 

That got a ghost of a smile from Zakuro. "You're right she is something." Then, the ghost of a smile faded away from her face and she looked sad. "Leave it to my mother to somehow manage to ruin everything." 

"She will not ruin this." Cameron smirked lightly much to the amusement of Zakuro. "I think your newest sister would take her out as well." He sighed. "For she definitely does not wish harm upon you or Sakura. Even Yuriko, but that remains to be seen."

"It does." Zakuro sighed. "We should go back inside. The others." 

Cameron nodded and they pair went back inside.   
  


Back inside, Heather looked at the others. "So what do we do know." She sighed "I know this is moving too fast. But we need to try and stop this before more madness happens." 

"You cannot stop what is already rolling." Arashi looked back at her friend. She looked back at Cameron and Zakuro who had returned. "We are stuck dancing a reel that Setsuna has called up for she will not stop." She sighed. "She cannot even realize that my power would never be hers. It would go to Hunter and make him more powerful then he currently is." 

Zakuro shivered for she knew her newest sister was correct. "Why do you think you can take her out and not care?" 

"To me she is not a sister. She is a foe. A rabid animal that must be taken out for the heath and safety of the pack." Arashi looked at them all. Letting her words sink in to their thoughts she then went on. "I gave my word of honor to keep all of you safe." That startled them. "I will even find a way to keep the ones gone mad safe if I can. But I doubt that will happen." 

"Yuriko is completely gone." Sakura said. "And since no one's seen Shane, we have no idea how far he's gone, but Yuriko…. well, whatever kind of brainwashing Setsuna's done to her, it must be some heavy duty stuff, because she doesn't seem to be listening to reason anymore." 

"Why am I not surprised?" Zakuro muttered. "Setsuna's only bringing Yuriko's secret desires to light… playing on her jealousy. She's exploiting Yuriko's weaknesses and using them to her advantage." 

"Sounds just like Setsuna." Sakura said. "But, why steal my eyesight?" Dustin held her reassuring her that he was still there. That he still cared for her even with her sight gone. 

"So she can use it to restore the sight in the eye you slashed," Zakuro said. "And in a way, restore her beauty." 

Arashi and Heather snorted at that comment. That earned the pair a look from Zakuro and an amused smile from both Cameron and Sakura. 

Tori blinked and looked at the two thunder brothers they seemed to be silently speaking with each other. She sighed wondering what in the world was going to happen to all of them. She also wondered who was going to get hurt from all this.   
  
  
  


Ikkou stood in his hotel room. Knowing he was protected from the evil storm that was brewing. For the evil ninjas had no clue the Amazon-Ninja Storm team had such an ace up their sleeve. Then again they had no clue Ikkou's true reasoning for being there. 

Ikkou knew he needed to be there for something was going to happen that he needed to be there to help stomp some madness before it hurt people. Though he knew that the madness would hurt quite a few people. 

He sighed. "I hate waiting. The storm gathers and I have to wait. Damn this whole game."   
  
  
  
  
  


Back at their apartment within her bedroom, the fire ninja, Sakura had a difficult time falling asleep. For one think, she wasn't sure half the time if she even WAS asleep. For her world was darkness now. She sighed then laughed darkly. For she knew Setsuna was even more pissed off now then she had been. For she might have her sight and beauty back. But she had no power. She knew her former sister, for she could not think of Setsuna as her sister, would react even worse when she took out Arashi. For Arashi was correct about her power becoming Hunter's and no one else's. 

She sighed composing herself for sleep. She breathed in the soft scent of lavender and cherry blossoms that Arashi had pressed into her hands. Told her that it would help her sleep. Soon enough Sakura found herself dreaming. She knew she was dreaming. For in her dreams, she could see once more… and she could see Dustin…his beautiful smile, those wonderful eyes, that cute face, that curly _mocha colored hair that felt like silk…the whole package. She could see him and actually hold him close…and she could see him as he kissed her… She drifted off to sleep, a smile on her face. She could almost feel his arms around her…almost feel his skin against hers; almost smell his earthy scent….   
  
  
  


In Zakuro's bedroom, she got ready for bed. She looked over at Cameron who insisted in staying till this battle was over. He did not want to leave her and Sakura alone. It made Zakuro happy for she knew how deeply he cared. It just took moments like this for her to really realize it. 

"You don't mind staying?" Zakuro asked Cameron for what it seemed a thousand times. 

"Koi." Cameron looked at her amused. "A thousand times I have told you. I don't mind. Now stop ok." 

"I'm just worried." She said. "I really don't want to leave Sakura alone in her bedroom. I'm afraid that something might happen to her. She could get hurt trying to leave her room for the bathroom, stuff like that. But I can't sleep with her or she'll think that I'm weird or something." She groaned. "I officially despise my mother… if she disowns me, I don't give a damn. In fact, I hope that I never see her again. My life is much happier without her." She paused. "I know it's horrible to want your own mother dead, but my mother…she's…" 

He pressed his finger to her lips. "Hush. Don't think about her right now." He kissed her lips deeply. "It's time for just the two of us." He trailed kisses down the side of her face and her neck. "Ok, koi?" 

She sighed. "Hai…" 

They repeated what they had done the night before. Though they did try a few different things. Zakuro found that Cameron loved her flexibility as much as she did.   
  
  
  
  
  


Back at the beach house Arashi sighed knowing that now everyone that was not infected by the madness that Setsuna had plagued them with bore their protective necklaces. She sighed feeling Hunter hug her. He elected to stay with Arashi for he wanted to talk to her. 

Heather, Blake and Tori all knew better as they watched the others take off for the night. They watched as Cameron took Sakura and Zakuro home. They also watched as Dustin went home himself driving his yellow jeep. 

Heather saw the last two off. She heard the storm rolling in. much like it had the night before twice in fact so she shook her head. "Those two if they keep going at it like that they are so going to flood the world." She smirked for she knew her brother and her best friend could not help it. Together they would create storms every time they made love to each other. 

Heather went to bed. Where she once again dreamed of the same man and woman. They all once again made love to each other making Heather feel boneless and happy.   
  


Back at Dustin's apartment, the young man in question had stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. Where he fell asleep and began to dream of Sakura. A small smile appeared on his lips as his dream of her continued. What surprised the dreaming earth ninja is that Marah had joined them. First in teasing Sakura and making him groan in watching the two make out then in the fact they both took him on making him groan in delight.   
  
  
  
  
  


Next morning, Shane looked at Yuriko. "Well love? What is on the plan today?" He looked at her knowing she knew what they were supposed to do. "They know we are not on their side. So what do we do now?" He waited on her answer. 

Smiling wickedly, Yuriko ran her fingernail along the edge of one of the sai she had stolen from Sakura. "Right now, Sakura is weak and vulnerable… the easiest kind of prey. Because her eyesight is gone, her ninja senses have been severely dulled… making it impossible for her to sense anything. So that means that we can kill her… and she'll never know that we were there." 

"I love the way you think, raikou." He purred at her, kissing her deeply. She responded by deepening their kiss. For she honestly loved the way Shane tasted. 

She placed the sai down on the table beside her and wrapped both arms around him, shivering slightly as he ran his hands along the curves of her body, trying to figure out how to get her pink accented ninja suit off. She smiled as she felt him caress her. 

"What are you up to, kamikaze?" she asked him softly. 

He nuzzled her. "I'm about to make you one very happy dark ninja."   
  
  
  


Back at the beach house in the early morning, Arashi looked at Hunter. They were both glowing from what had transpired earlier. "Storm creator." She poked his chest. 

Hunter laughed at her. "I think the storm is your doing Stormy." He smiled lightly at the beautiful storm caller in his arms. Her hazel eyes were always changing their look. He loved her eyes. He could tell she was worried. "What is it?" 

"We need to guard Sakura." Arashi sighed. "At least till I can get her training. She can fight blind its just getting her to realize this." 

Hunter nodded. "Let's get dressed. For I think you may be right Stormy." 

The pair quickly got dressed and went to where Arashi's sister's apartment was. They ghosted into Sakura's room. Both becoming one with the shadows. They stood in guardian ship over Arashi's blinded sibling with out even Zakuro and Cameron releasing that they were there. 

Sakura wakes up feeling thirsty. She does not realize she is being watched by Hunter and Arashi. They both observe her getting out of bed and moving toward the door. The pair ghost after her ready to come to the aid of the newly blinded young woman. 

Sakura not remembering the set-up of the front room tripped over the ottoman on her way to the kitchen. Landing with a thud. "Goddess blast it." Sakura raged. "All's I want is some water." 

She felt hands help her. She wondered who was silently helping her up. She then heard Zakuro's voice and got her answer to who was helping her. 

"Arashi, Hunter what are you two doing here!" Zakuro said with surprise. 

"A robe Zakuro." Arashi said softly. "You're nude." 

Sakura heard Hunter mutter and she knew he was looking at Sakura. 

"I know you don't want help. But the kitchen is this way." Hunter said softly leading the blinded Sakura to the kitchen. She listened as he rummaged for a glass and filled it with water. He then made sure her hands curled around it. "There." 

"Thank you Hunter." Sakura said. "I take it Zakuro came running out without clothing?" 

"She did." Hunter said softly. "Zakuro is an attractive woman. But she is not my life mate." He laughed with his own words. "I have to admit… I'm a little jealous of Cam. He gets to have all that beauty all to himself. I can easily see where Shi gets her beauty from." 

Sakura said nothing; she just sighed and drank the water. 

Zakuro went back into her bedroom and closed and locked the door. She couldn't shut the door fast enough. "Hunter just saw me… butt naked." She told Cameron, who was in her bed, wrapped up in the white and green silk sheets and lying against her green and white pillows. "He and Shi were hiding out here, watching out for Sakura, making sure that she doesn't break her neck trying to do something very basic." She sighed. "That's what _I_ should be doing. I should be looking out for her. As a sis, I stink." She crawled back into bed with Cameron and let him put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "I can't understand it. I can't keep them safe…I'm the oldest of the Mihara sisters. It's my duty to keep the others safe and I can't do that! I can't do it all...." 

"No one expects you to." Cameron said. "You are only one person and you have a life of your own. There is no way that you can do it all. It's not possible." He hugged her. "Sakura knows that you care. She doesn't want to be a burden to you. Why else would she try to do things on her own event though she can't see?" 

Zakuro sighed and said nothing.   
  


Later that day, Sakura was trying to console herself by sitting on the beach and listening to the ocean. It wasn't working. She kept feeling more depressed and Shi and Hunter refused to leave her alone. She wanted to see Dustin more than anything else, but she knew that the only places where she could see him were in her dreams and in her memories. 

_Where are you when I need you, Dustin?_ She thought to herself, unable to keep her tears from falling down her cheeks for one moment longer and she let herself cry. 

Hunter who was watching the blinded sister waited for his beloved to return with their friend. Dustin found himself being bodily carried by Sakura's youngest sibling. He could not believe how strong Arashi was. She stopped next to her tall brooding life mate and set the smaller earth ninja on the sand. 

"Go, she pines for you." Shi said softly. "You take care of her for now." Arashi smiled looking at him. "She needs you." 

Dustin nodded and watched as Shi and Hunter took off leaving him with Sakura. He made his way over to her. He plopped down next to her. His head full of the things Shi had told him. 

"Hey beautiful." Dustin said softly making Sakura jump. "Arashi said it was my turn to keep you company. Something about talking to her teachers about you." 

"Why would Arashi want to talk to her teachers about me?" Sakura looked at him. He knew she had zeroed in on his voice and looked toward the sound. 

"To help you gain your confidence back." Dustin sighed touching her face. "I don't like seeing strong fiery Sakura so broken." 

There was something in his voice. She felt his fingers tracing her face. His touch was sending thrills though her. For he was so gentle. She was taken by surprise when she felt his lips touch hers.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In Arashi's garden, Shi stood talking to one of her teachers. Hunter brought the others that were still good to see Arashi's spirit teachers. 

Zakuro blinked for there were ten of them. She knew there were more. These ones were just the main ten. She was surprised at the fact that one of the female teachers was dressed in the robes of a samurai. 

Cameron was even more surprised. "Mother." He said softly his words made Zakuro look at him, then back at the woman. She definitely saw traces of her lover in the woman, especially in his eyes. Cameron had inherited his mother's eyes. 

Tori and Blake blinked they were in shock. None of them had ever seen ghosts like these. You could fairly feel the power coming off them. Their power was amazing. It made you wonder how powerful they were in life to have such power in death.   
  


Up in Lothor's spaceship, Setsuna went to find her Mother to find out what she should do next. Or what her Mother wanted to happen next. For her sisters were stronger then she realized. She was not counting on the strength of her unknown sister. She growled in frustration. She had been told by her mother to just come in at any time. 

When she opened the door Setsuna was not prepared to see her Mother and Lothor having sex. She fainted dead away. The pair seemed not to notice as they kept on going showing great stamina for their age.   
  


Kapri meanwhile had decided to look for her counter part. Not finding her at any of her usual haunts she went to go ask her Uncle if he seen her. Opening the door Kapri winced for her Uncle was still making love to Setsuna's mother. She noted her counter part had fainted and dragged her out of the room before the mating pair noticed either of them. 

Or so Kapri thought. 

Unfortunately for her, Sonomi looked up and spotted her. "Kapri!" she shrieked, covering herself up. "What the hell are you doing in here?" 

Kapri turned a violent shade of red. "Uh…. leaving." And she dragged Setsuna out, thinking,_ I didn't see that. I didn't see that. I didn't see that, _The whole time. 

Sakura, although she was elated at the fact that Dustin was finally kissing her, couldn't help but begin to cry softly, allowing a few tears to make their way down her cheeks. Dustin gently pulled away and saw that she was crying again, tears falling from under her dark glasses. 

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, reaching for her glasses. She could sense that he was reaching for her glasses and she pulled away. 

"Please don't." she said, softly. "I don't want you to see what she did to me." 

"Sakura…" he said, softly, reaching for her. She kept backing away. 

"Don't." she pleaded. "Dustin, I don't want you to see." 

"Sakura, please." Dustin said. 

She sighed and took off the glasses, then turned back in the direction of his voice, opening her eyes. He gasped when he saw that her eyeballs were a pure white color. "Oh, Sakura." He murmured, touching her face. "I'm sorry." 

She reached out and touched his face. "Don't worry." She said. "I'll get my sight back." She felt his face, trying to get a visual of it. She wanted to see him so badly that it hurt. It really truly hurt. 

"I know you will." He kissed her again and Sakura felt his love surround her.   
  
  
  


Up in another part of the alien spaceship, "Poor, poor, Sakura." Yuriko said from her spot on the bed she shared with Shane. They were watching her on a viewing screen set up in their room and as she spoke, she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. "She's so sad… so weak… so vulnerable. Dustin can't protect her… she's the perfect victim…and murdering her will be the perfect crime." She turned to her lover, who was planting kisses along her bare shoulder. "If we do our jobs right." 

"Whatever you say, love." He murmured, kissing her lips. "You know we shall." They both grinned wolfishly.   
  
  
  


Back on the beach, Dustin pulled Sakura to her feet. "Come on. I want to see how Arashi is going to help you." 

Sakura smiled. "I want to know how she plans on helping me too." She sighed as Dustin led her back to the gardens. 

Sakura gasped for she could fairly feel the powerful auras of Shi's spirit teachers. She looked over at them unable to grasp that her little sister could need such powerful teachers. Then again considering her bond with Hunter Sakura was not too surprised. 

A female voice spoke. The voice reminded her of Cameron only female. "So this is the one who you wish us to help Little Storm." 

"Hai Sensei Miko, my newly found elder sister, Sakura." She heard Arashi speak. "She needs to realize that she can defend herself even better then we can." 

"How is that possible?" Sakura asked. "I don't see how being without my sight makes me nothing more then a burden." 

"Dude." Dustin said blinking. "I don't get it." 

Sakura could feel her beloved's confusion. She understood why he was confused for once she was confused along with him. 

"For her other senses should make up for her lack of sight." Cameron spoke up. "Hearing, touch, taste. All of them should become stronger." 

"You're beginning your training today." Hunter spoke up gaining Sakura's attention. "Dustin will be your partner." Sakura could fairly feel Hunter's smirk.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In her hidden cabin, Marah looked over the forest she felt nothing but regret for what had transpired between her and Dustin. Her heart broke when she remembered what she done to him. Silent tears ran down her face. 

She sighed wishing she could prove to him and his beautiful new girl that she was worthy of their trust. Though she knew that she was not. She longed to be near them both. Longed to keep them safe. She did not know why she felt thus but she knew it was right. 

"I want to help them." She said to herself. "But how can I? I betrayed his trust once. I'll never be allowed to try again. What can I do to make him trust me again… and prove to him that I can be trusted and this time it's for real?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back at Ninja Ops, Cyber Cam was making sure Sensei was well taken care of. He was surprised that Haruka was helping him in his task. Then again the girl had been following him around a lot lately. He did not understand but she made him nervous. 

After they took care of Sensei's tiny cart domain. Cyber Cam went to work on the bike's Cameron had created new ones for his beloved and her sisters. There were three and Cyber Cam suspected there would be two more soon enough. 

Haruka stood very close to him. He turned suddenly not really realizing she was behind him and their lips touched in a surprising and awkward first kiss between them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, Sakura had begun her training and she was slowly beginning to see how much stronger she could become with a little help…and the guidance of Phoenix, as well as Dustin's love. She could feel it surround her, strengthen her…aid her. She knew that she was slowly becoming stronger. She could sense it. She could _feel_ it. 

She also realized how much her newly found little sister was right. She could not shake the feeling that Hunter and Arashi were still in danger. As she moved against Dustin. Blocking him she thought on her feeling. She knew her gut was right Hunter and Arashi were the ones other then herself that were in true danger. The others were just pieces in this game that Setsuna was playing.

She sighed going though her dance with Dustin. Smiling slightly her confidence returning. It returned with each movement competed. Each step taken she felt her heart grow lighter.   
  


Back on the ship, Kapri and Setsuna were spending quality "girl time" together… doing each other's fingernails. They were both trying to forget the whole Lothor-Sonomi sex seeing that they both witnessed. 

"So now what do we do?" Kapri asked she examined her nails with a critical eye. "Do we just sit and wait for something to happen?" 

"No. We _make _something happen." Setsuna replied. "It just so happens that I have the perfect plan for taking out Arashi… we take out Hunter. Apparently, Shi can't survive in this world without her life bond." She paused, smiling wickedly. "We take out Hunter; Shi dies… or goes mad without him." 

Kapri smiled. "I'm beginning to like you." She said. "I'm beginning to like you a lot." She frowned, "I thought you wanted Hunter." 

"Their bond is too strong to break with out causing madness." Setsuna sighed. "I have never seen a bond that strong. It must be destroyed." She smirked. "Plus if I cannot have Hunter Arashi cannot have him. I cannot allow it." 

Both young women smirked evilly. They both knew that Yuriko would not like this change of plans but that did not matter. For Setsuna turning Yuriko's thoughts to hating Hunter would be cake.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


On the beach, Ikkou was walking down a private stretch of beach when he spotted Arashi and Hunter walking toward him. He grinned as they grinned. 

"Good you found your way here." Arashi smiled brightly her spirit feeling even happier with him. She felt amazingly even more complete with Ikkou and Hunter standing with her. 

Ikkou's presence seemed to hide the pair from Setsuna's surveillance scanners. It was almost magical the block he unintentionally created around himself and the other two. 

"It's good to see you Ikkou." Hunter smiled as well. He felt oddness in his chest when he looked at the young Japanese man. _'I cannot be attracted to him too. I have Arashi but there is something about Ikkou.' _He sighed not giving away his thoughts to the other two. 

"It is good to see you as well." Ikkou smiled and looked over at the beach house. "Is that your place Arashi-chan?" 

"Yep. Let's go up." Arashi smiled. She led the way the two young men trailing behind. Hunter and Ikkou brush arms and they both get an electric tingle between the two of them. They were eyeing each other. When they thought the other was not looking. For they felt a little confused.   
  
  
At Storm Chargers, Blake looked over at Heather. His new sister was looking at the clothing on the racks and trying to find some blood red tops. The young man smiled for Tori was helping her. They were both shopping in Storm Chargers much to Kelly's amusement.

Meanwhile, Yuriko was spying on Hunter, Shi and Ikkou and playing with a flower, saying in a sing-song, voice, "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me…" She pulled out one of Sakura's sai. "He loves me not. Bye, Hunter." An evil smile crossed her face. "If I can't have you… no one can."


	8. Madness Hunted

Chapter 8: Madness Hunted

At Ninja Ops, Hakura found herself watching Cyber Cam. He was programming again. She had to smile for she thought he was really cute. Plus he seemed to get all flustered when she got near. Hakura still had yet to figure out why, but she was sure it had something to do with their kiss.  She sighed. She really wanted the kiss to happen again.

Cyber Cam eyed Hakura completely unsure of how to act around her. She confused him to no end and he was not sure where to go. He sighed and went back to work. Waiting for the moment she would slide up next to him and start helping. He did not have to wait too long for Hakura soon joined him. She brushed his cheek with her fingers. Cyber Cam smiled shyly at her. The pair went back to work and before they knew what was happening, they were kissing again.

Sensei observed this and shook his rodent head, wondering why in the world the pair liked each other so much. He figured that it was part of their programming.

Within Arashi's garden, Yuriko waited till Hunter went to go get something to drink. She smirked looking at her not yet insane sister and Ikkou. She did not know who the handsome Japanese man was but she could not help but feel glee that he would be there first to witness the madness that would take Shi. She silently followed Hunter he had a feeling someone was following him. He just shrugged it off thinking that in this one place he was safe.

Yuriko then pounced on Hunter stabbing him with the sai she screamed in sheer joy from the look on his face when he realized she had stabbed him in the shoulder. Yuriko's scream of triumphant was short for under her Hunter disappeared. Lighting circled the thunder ninja and it tossed the evil ninja off of the wounded ninja of light.

Yuriko growled looking around him. She did not understand where he had gone. She disappeared and reappeared on the ship.

Arashi standing talking quietly with Ikkou felt her soul scream. She felt Hunter's powers come to her and her mind snapped. "HUNTER!" Came the cry from her lips. She fell to her knees tears staining her cheeks as she silently cried for she could no longer sense Hunter Trejo.

Ikkou watched Arashi and cursed. For the games had begun much as the game plan had changed. For Arashi would be just as dangerous as Hunter driven insane. "Goddess no."

Heather came running and saw Ikkou and Arashi. The tears on her friend's face made an icy knot appear in her stomach. "Where is Hunter?"

Arashi got up and walked past Heather. She and Ikkou looked at each other. Heather felt herself pale for Arashi looked blank. Like someone had taken something that gave her life. It then hit her as Arashi found the pool of blood that showed where Hunter had once laid bleeding from the attack.

Arashi touched the blood. "Hunter, Beloved Thunder." Her voice had a very odd quality. "Where you go? Shadow needs to talk and Storm needs her Thunder."

Heather and Ikkou looked at each other. Ikkou understood Shi's cryptic words but Arashi's words confused Heather for she did not know Shadow was Ikkou. They both blinked and Arashi was gone.

Both started cursing. "We better start looking for her." Ikkou said softly. I'll look up the coast." He volunteered so that Heather would be able to call her comrades.

Heather radioed Ninja Ops with her bad news.

Back in Ninja Ops, Sakura was in the middle of a sparring match with Dustin when Phoenix sent her a particularly painful vision and she collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. The last thought she had beforehand was that Hunter was going to be okay… Kendrix, the Black Phoenix, Maya, the Pink Dragon and Karone, the White Wolf would take care of him until he got better.

They showed her where they hidden him. He was in their space between worlds. Their small pocket world, Hunter for his part did not look all too thrilled with his lot. Even though he was surrounded by a very beautiful landscape. Sakura could tell he was extremely angry. His rage showed in his eyes and she noted the bandage on his shoulder.

Sakura sighed as she felt Dustin lifted her up and placed her on the cushions. She then heard Heather's frantic call. Sakura felt herself grow cold when she described the blank look on Shi's face and how fast the storm caller disappeared.

"Damnit." Sakura said softly.

Dustin looked at Cameron and Zakuro they all felt the same as Sakura. "Dudes why do I feel like we are about to be really screwed?"

Cameron looked at the yellow wearing motocrosser. He spoke as Blake and Tori both arrived. "I don't think screwed quite covers it."

Up in the Alien spaceship, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE VANISHED!?" Setsuna roared at Yuriko, who was remaining stone faced.

"Exactly what it sounded like." Yuriko looked impassively at her sister. "He vanished." She then smiled madly. "Arashi should be quite unreasonable by now."

Setsuna glared at her little sister. Kapri shook her head. Kapri spoke before Setsuna in her anger could. "You fool. You realize you made Arashi into a hunter. She does not care anymore… anyone gets in her way over finding and destroying those that have harmed her will be hurt. She will want you, Setsuna and anyone else she can destroy."

Setsuna began cursing. "She'll hunt Sonomi as well." She closed her eyes. "This is not going to be good."

"Miscalculated didn't you." A cold voice spoke behind them. They turned and looked at Lothor who had spoken to them. He smirked. "You should not have driven her mad."

Sonomi shook her head. "This changes plans."

Kapri and Setsuna both took the time to note that Sonomi and Lothor were both wearing robes. They looked at each other and shuddered, but they were snapped out of their thoughts when Yuriko suddenly collapsed on the floor, screaming in pain.

Sonomi smirked and shook her head. "I have stupid children, Kiya." She muttered. "Zakuro, for falling in love with Miko's son, Sakura, for falling in love with a bubble headed ninja, Yuriko for being a bitch, and Setsuna whose plans are screwing up as we speak."

"We won't have any children." Lothor said. He smirked. "You forgot your mad daughter."

"The mad one seems to be the only one with any kind of real strength." Sonomi muttered then smirked. "I knew she be the strong one."

Setsuna growled to herself she definitely wanted Arashi's hide now. For Sonomi was right her younger sister was more powerful then she realized. The very next thing she did was scream.

Sonomi and Lothor exchanged looks. "I'm beginning to regret ever having these kids." She muttered. Though part of her looked forward to seeing what Arashi would do to Setsuna. For she had her thoughts on who win that battle and it made her smirk more and she and Lothor both left.

He looked at her once they were alone. "You really think Arashi is your strongest daughter?"

"I wish that she wasn't." Sonomi was angry. "But she is still my child… which means that she'll die soon enough and be out of my hair soon enough." Then, she narrowed her eyes. "And stop calling Arashi my child. As far as I am concerned… she's no daughter of mine… and I want her dead."

On Earth the maddened Arashi prowled she had a manic grin plastered on her face. She was hunting and the first name on her list was Shane. She found the dark male ninja. Pouncing on him without warning she and Shane began to battle. A battle the evil Shane belatedly realized he would not win. For Arashi was stronger then he realized.  Shane had not realized he was truly dealing with someone who had the strength of two as well as madness fueling that strength.

Shane screamed as he felt his bones breaking. Arashi stopped when she was done and giggled a cold dead giggle. "Aww my toy is broken. Must find a new one." She patted him on the head. She brushed his face picking him up. "Must take the broken toy back home. Sissy will fix you." Arashi giggled her insane giggle and Shane felt cold.

Back at Shi's beach house the others gathered. They heard Arashi whistling a child's song and they all blinked when she came into view carrying Shane in her arms. 

Heather's eyes widened when she realized that Shi had broken Shane's bones. Arashi was smiling broadly and giggling and Shane looked frightened and not so evil anymore.

"Arashi." Zakuro said shocked. For once she was glad Sakura was blind she was spared of the sight of the madly grinning Shi carrying a broken and frightened Shane.

"Sissy." Arashi spoke her voice strangely child like. "My toy is broken. Can you fix it?" She set Shane at Zakuro's feet like he was indeed her toy.

Zakuro looked at Arashi then at Shane who looked like it was taking everything he had not to scream out in pain. "Oh sweet goddess…Shane…Shi, what have you done?"

"I did something wrong?" Shi cocked her head to one side. She looked at the others completely without guile and innocent very much like the child the madness made her into being. She stuck her hands behind her back and pouted. She shuffled her one foot in front of her looking at Zakuro.

"I think that it's safe to say that Shi won't be the only one losing her mind." Cameron muttered into Zakuro's ear. "Can't Yuriko feel Shane's pain?"

Zakuro didn't answer him, for at that moment, in her mind, she could've sworn that she heard Yuriko shrieking in pain.

"Is this one of those times when I'm supposed to be glad that I'm blind?" Sakura asked, breaking the quiet and caused everyone, except Shane, to look at her.

"Sissy can't see my broken toy?" Shi asked Sakura. She looked at her sister blinking and pouting for Sakura could not see her broken toy.

"No, I can't see your broken toy…I can't even see myself!" Sakura exclaimed and Dustin squeezed Sakura. She realized that not seeing could be a gift.

Shi turned back to Zakuro. "Can you fix it?" She pointed at Shane like he was not even human. Zakuro knew that was part of the madness that had taken her.

"I'll see what I can do." Zakuro said, and Shi left before anyone could stop her.

"I wonder what'll happen if I tell her that Hunter's alive…extremely pissed off, but alive." Sakura thought…aloud. Everyone looked at her. 

"WHAT?" said Zakuro in surprise.

Ikkou smiled slightly. "She cannot feel him. That is what the problem is. She has his power. Till he is returned and claims his power back." He made a dismissive motion with his hands.

Zakuro turned to look at Ikkou. "Wait a second." She said. "I know you!"

"And I know you." Ikkou smiled. "You're Zakuro Mihara… the Japanese gymnast whose Olympic dream ended as a result of a mysterious illness. I went to all your events." He smiled and sighed wishing he could do more for Arashi.

Zakuro looked at him thoughtfully as she heard Blake speak.

"Shi is mad as a March hare." Blake sighed. "This is not going to look up. For she'll start singling us all out next depending on if the mood strikes her."

Tori sighed. "Blake's right Shi will eventually start on some of us."

Zakuro knew that be true. For eventually Arashi would need new toys and they all fit the bill very well indeed. Her sister as of that moment no longer plays well with others.

Heather sighed looking at Shane. "I don't think you will be lonely long Shane." The others looked at Heather. "For I have a feeling I know who Arashi will get next."

Shane groaned knowing exactly what Heather meant.

Meanwhile, Yuriko had descended to earth to find the wounded Shane and bring him back to the ship. She knew that it was risky…no telling what Shi might do if she found her before she found Shane. Yuriko even knew the first place to look: Shi's place. Judging by the amount of pain her bond with Shane had put her in; Shi must have done quite a number on him.

Yuriko was halfway there when she heard a voice call out, "Lookie! A new toy!" She froze. Shi had spotted her.

"Oh Goddess, am I screwed." She muttered. Turning to face her maddened sister she was not prepared to be tackled and the two started wrestling. Yuriko cursing for Arashi was stronger then she should be. It hit her. Hunter's strength was now Arashi's. They continued to struggle. Then Yuriko felt the same thing as Shane did Arashi broke two of Yuriko's bones and Yuriko felt her inner organs moving. She realized belatedly that deadweight techniques her sister also knew and cursed for Arashi could do more damage then what most would ever realize.

Yuriko screamed in pain knowing Shane was as well. Arashi giggled and picked up her now broken sister. Yuriko for some reason could not find reason to be mad at Arashi as she passed out.

Within Yuriko's mind, Yuriko found herself looking around. She saw a man standing there. "Daughter." He spoke his voice gentle. "What have you done?"

Yuriko looked at the man and she found herself beginning to cry. "Daddy?" she asked. "Is it you?"

He smiled and hugged his daughter. "Yes little dragon, its me." He looked at her. His strength taking Setsuna's mental warp on his youngest child and sending it back to her. He healed her mind the way only the dead could. Healed and made sure she could not come under Setsuna's tricks. He also did the same of his other daughters. He knew he could do nothing for Arashi till her mind was healed.

Arashi skipped back to her house and giggled all the way. She carried her burden of Yuriko like she was a rag doll in her arms and to the maddened ninja Yuriko was a rag doll.

Back at the beach house Heather heard the giggles and sighed. "Zakuro, Arashi has another broken dolly." She sighed. "Wanna bet its Yuriko?"

"Not a doubt in my mind." Zakuro said. "Knowing Setsuna, I think that it's safe to say that she'll be staying put wherever she is. She may be nuts, but she knows better than to mess with Shi."

"Well, that's good." Cameron said. "Could you hand me more bandages?" He was now looking at Yuriko and Shane sighing. For the two looked like they had seen better days. Cameron had Ikkou take Shi to her rooms. He knew the other young man would be able to do something with Zakuro's younger sister. He just hoped he be able to bring her back to sanity.

Cameron, Zakuro and Heather were fixing up Shane and Yuriko. Shane had reached over as much as he could and gripped Yuriko's hand. 

Heather found herself smiling a little at the display of affection. She shook her head for both of them seemed healed from what they had become. "Are you two ok?" Knowing that they both be able to answer her. Heather had given them both some good pain killers.

Shane sighed. "Remind me to never ever spar with Arashi." He sighed. "She does not play well with others."

That made Cameron smile.

"Shane's back." Zakuro said. "Skyla would be proud."

Meanwhile in Shi's rooms, Ikkou was trying to put Shi in something remotely resembling a normal state of mind, even though he knew that would be impossible without Hunter around. Ikkou was part of Shi's soul, that he knew, but Hunter was the one she really needed. Ikkou wasn't enough.

He was massaging the storm caller. She was not distressed in anyway. He could feel her muscles warm to his touch. She sighed and growled a bit. Looking up at him suddenly he realized that she was back he was unsure how long.

Arashi reached out and touched Ikkou's face. "Shadow why they take Thunder from me?" She asked him softly. "I don't like this pain."

Ikkou gathered the storm caller in his arms. "I know Storm. I know you don't." He looked at her. "What am I going to do with you?"

Arashi gave him a wicked smile then leaned on his shoulder as they sat on her sofa. "Love me?" She asked softly. "Make me feel real. Make me feel whole."

"I don't know if I should." He said softly. Then he heard within his mind. 

_'Do it Shadow. You know I cannot come back for a while. Love her for both of us.' _Hunter's mental voice spoke within Ikkou's mind. _'Make her sane again Shadow. They will need her for the battle.'_

_'Somebody tell me that this is all one really freaky dream.'_  Ikkou thought. '_Shi's throwing herself at me and Hunter is begging me to take her. I sincerely hope that he's not a voyeur or something.'_

_'It's not a dream. You need to bring her back and you know that is the only way.' _Hunter's mental voice spoke with amusement. _'If I could come back and claim what it mine I would but I am not allowed.'_ His frustrated growl startled Ikkou. _'What do I have to do to you Ikkou to make you see this is the only way?'_ Ikkou thought he felt Hunter's hands lightly trace his cheek. _'Just take her she needs you to make her sane and you know this.'_

Ikkou looked at the storm caller in his arms. She shifted to look up at him. When she shifted her silk robe opened a little showing Ikkou the soft mounds of Shi's breasts. His breath caught as her eyes caught his. Her fingers ghosted over his face. "I know it's sudden. I know you need more time but time is something we don't have." She looked at him. "I know what will make this better for both of us." 

She leaned forward her forehead pressed agaist his and suddenly Ikkou felt that he known her forever. Watched her grow up. He realized that he had indeed met Arashi before in Hong Kong when they were just children. His and her memories wove together. He realized why she needed both himself and Hunter.

He was not surprised when her lips met with his halfway in a hungry kiss that defined the term sexual healing. For the kiss acted like an electric shock and aroused him faster then anything had ever aroused him. Arashi knew he was aroused for she was sitting on his arousal where it was restrained by his jeans…_barely _restrained, but restrained, nonetheless. 

She smiled. "You're not leaving me anytime soon." She purred, beginning to tear his shirt off his body. "If you do, I'll hurt you." Her eyes glinted like lighting.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked even though he knew the answer already. He still could not believe his as well as her own reactions. For both were running on instinct. Though he knew he was not yet supposed to be the storm caller's lover the fates seemed to have other plans in mind for the storm and shadow.

Shi was tearing his clothes off like a wolf in heat. He allowed her to pull off his tight t-shirt. He heard the roll of thunder. He helped her by discarding the rest of his clothing as her hungry hands roamed over his lithe form.  
  


"Shut up and kiss me." She hissed, going at him in frantic desperation. Ikkou wasn't sure what was wrong with her now, but he sure as hell was beginning to enjoy it. They kissed again hands running over bare skin. Both feeding the fires that suddenly erupted within them. Ikkou realized he needed the temperamental mad storm caller. He could almost feel their third part joining them in spirit. 

Overhead in Blue Bay's skies another storm brewed and fell upon the earth. Sakura looked up feeling the rain falling on her face. "Ok that should not be happening. Hunter is not here."

Dustin looked at his blinded beloved. "Ikkou?" He asked her taking a leap of faith. "He seemed to be bond to Hunter and Arashi. It's not a strong bond but its there."

"Oh my." Sakura was recalling some of the legends of the different ninja schools. "It could not be." She bit her knuckle. "Damnit Dustin. I really wish I had my sight back. I don't know who to explain it to you."

Dustin hugged her as they were both drenched in the rain walking down the boardwalk.

Later on, Zakuro was walking along the beach, dark hair shimmering in the full moon's glow. She smiled as she looked out over the ocean and she could feel her body relax as she watched the waves in the water. Then, she heard a voice behind her.

"Your best event was always the balance beam, you know that right?" It was Ikkou… and he was shirtless. Zakuro tried hard not to look so that she would resist, but she knew that she wouldn't hold out for very long.  She may have had Cameron, but that didn't mean that other men didn't tempt her. She had a tendency, much like her other sisters, to notice cute guys as they walked by, unless she was with Cam. And then, she only noticed them in her mind. But now, Cameron wasn't around and Zakuro was free to notice Ikkou. And oh boy, did she notice. She looked him up and down very slowly; taking stock of his short spiky hair, lean frame lightly accented with muscles, the tan skin, and dark sexy eyes.

Then it hit her that earlier there had been a storm. A storm that should not have happened with Hunter elsewhere and not with Arashi. The only person with Arashi had been Ikkou.

That poured cold water on Zakuro. For she looked at him with her spirit eyes and saw the bond Ikkou had with both Hunter and Shi. "Oh my sweet goddess, Two bonds…my little sister has two bonds." She shook her head. "Unbelievable."

"Not really." Ikkou smiled wryly at her. "Seems part of her knew. Even Hunter seemed to know before I did. I know it's strange."

Zakuro smiled looking out into the ocean. "Strange does not cover it Ikkou."

They both heard a battle cry. Then it hit them whose voice it was. "Arashi." Zakuro said surprised. "We have to find her."

Ikkou and Zakuro came up as Cameron and Heather joined them. As they crested a sand dune they saw Shi battle four Amazon ninjas. Zakuro watched in awe of her little sister with the deadly accuracy that the storm caller dispatched her foes. For within moments of the four finding her she has killed her foes.

Arashi sensed others behind her. She blinked realizing it was Zakuro, Heather Ikkou and Cameron. Walking over to them Arashi smiled. "I needed a work out. I will take care of them."

Zakuro could not believe Arashi was acting sane. Then she realized the storm before, it hit her that Shi was mentally stable for the time being and that was due to Ikkou. She watched much like the others as Arashi disposed of the bodies.

She walked back over to them bare bladed. "Well?"

Zakuro opened her mouth to say something, but decided not to. She then walked off down the beach, lost in thought. Her mind in an upheaval. For dual bonding like the one her sister was experiencing were very rare. She had a feeling two more of these bondings were going to happen.

"And where is she going?" Cameron asked as his eyes followed his beloved's retreating figure. He wondered what was so heavy on her mind. He stood there torn between questioning Arashi and Ikkou about Arashi's sudden return to sanity or following his beloved. He chose to question for he had a feeling that someone was watching over his beloved.

"Maybe she just needs to think." Shi suggested. She cleaned off her bare blade of the blood that decorated its length. She looked closely at the surface inspecting for nicks. "Looks good still." She smiled.

Ikkou steered Arashi toward the house and Cameron and Heather followed both had a million questions running though their minds. Heather realized that Arashi was carrying the uniforms of the dead Amazon ninjas. She smiled slightly at that.

They all went to check on Yuriko and Shane. Yuriko blinked for she had been cuddling with Shane they both looked up and Yuriko's eyes widened. "Sis?"

"Hai Little sister I am back for now." Arashi looked at Yuriko. Both were noting that the other actually looked nothing like the other. Arashi smiled.

"How can this be possible?" Shane asked.

"Don't ask." Cameron sighed. "You really don't want to know the answer." He said as Ikkou and Shi disappeared. Heather left leaving Cameron with Shane and Yuriko to answer their questions. 

Farther down the beach away from the others. Zakuro did need to think and she did think as she walked down the beach. It wasn't until she was alone that she heard a voice behind her ask, "Are you sure of what you want, Sister Wolf?"

She turned around and got the shock of her life. "Merrick?"

He stood there neither of them realizing that Marah was watching over them both. For Marah sensed that the eldest of the Mihara sisters was in danger. The girl in light pink could not help that she felt danger was coming. She knew the man standing not so close was not the source of the danger. Neither was his darker shadow Ninakou.

The dark wolf spirit noted Marah watching the two who were interacting. He noted she was acting as unseen guard. Much like he was. He sensed the danger both the Arctic Wolf and Lone Wolf were in. The third wolf, Storm Wolf was barely sane and that bothered the wolf spirit.

"What… what are you doing here?" Zakuro asked.  "This isn't your world! You live in another world…the world that the other power rangers are from…the world of Zeo, Turbo, the Lost Galaxy…all those other ones…the ones…"

"On TV?" Merrick finished. "No…we're real... just like Dustin said we were."

"Even Adam?" Zakuro, a reluctant watcher of the Power Rangers shows with her sisters, had seen every season and even had a few rangers she liked especially the Asian males, a list that included Adam, Kai, Lucas, and Chad. Merrick was one of her very favorites, because he intrigued her so. 

"Yes… even Adam." Merrick replied. "If I was told correctly, you once had quite a fondness for him."

"What do you mean by once?" Zakuro asked.  "Adam has always been my favorite Power Ranger. I was so devastated when he left."

Merrick smiled and Zakuro felt like a deer caught in headlights, frightened and tantalized all at once. She felt her heart speed up. 

_'No…I've got to be strong!' _ She thought, frantically. '_I must resist! Merrick is just a fantasy. I have Cam… I love Cam.'_

"Is that what you really think, Sister Wolf?" Merrick asked. "Why would you settle for less then what you deserve when you could have so much more… when you could have someone just like you?" His eyes seemed to glow with an eerie silver light and Zakuro felt herself freeze up. 

_'No…'_ she thought, desperately. 

Up in the spaceship looking down on the scene below. A very intrigued dark ninja smirked. "Well, well." Setsuna was pleased.  "Looks like Zakuro's been tempted… and she doesn't have the willpower to resist."

"Your sisters all have their weak spots, love." Another voice said. "Merrick Baltion just happens to be hers… just like you are mine."

"And you are mine of course…Yamato." Setsuna purred his name out as he came toward her.

Yamato Yagami, a tall guy who looked like an older version of Blake with long hair, came out of the shadows and smiled. "I think that it's high time that I paid Blake a little visit."

Setsuna smiled. "Of course… remind him of his past… at least until Hunter is back…."

"Oh course love." Yamato kissed his dark ninja lover and then disappeared in a crackle of black lighting.

Back on the beach Marah gasped as out of nowhere a being appeared and set a vine like arm to knock Zakuro off her feet. Zakuro rolled and cursed realizing she had left her morpher at Arashi's dwelling.

Suddenly infront of her a girl appeared. She frowned for she recognized the girl. "Marah." She felt some one help her up. "Merrick what in the world." They both stood there and watched the battle unfold.

Marah drew her ninja-to and faced the youma. She made sure she was between it and its prey. Marah was not about to let Zakuro get hurt. She no longer cared if Dustin knew she was on earth. "I will not let you harm them." She said softly. 

"Foolish mortal." The vine monster said. "Then you shall die along with her." The monster attacked. Marah dodged and slashed with her sword. One vine thing wiggled on the ground squirting green goo from the end Marah cut off.

Zakuro's eyes widened as she watched. Even Merrick was astounded by the movements and fighting ability of the girl in front of them. Ninakou stepped out of the shadows.

"She fights well." He rumbled softly. "She will destroy her opponent and say you. Does that change the way you see her?"

Meanwhile, Marah fought agaist the vine youma and it managed a few hits but soon enough Marah had defeated it. She sighed watching it blow up. She knew she had to go away for the others would be coming hearing the explosions. She turned and bowed to Zakuro and promptly ninja bounced away.

Zakuro looked to the left where she had come from and Cameron, Arashi, Ikkou, Heather, Blake and Tori all came running. They looked at each other. 

Cameron looked at Zakuro then his eyes fell on Merrick. He looked at Zakuro again his face a mask. He turned and walked away with out a word said. Cameron made his way quickly from the scene and he did not look back.

Zakuro wondered why and realized that Merrick was holding on to her in a way that could be misinterpreted by the onlooker. She pushed him away and ran after Cameron.

"Cam, wait!" she cried. 

Cameron stopped and turned to look at her. "You betrayed me." He said. "I thought you loved me." His words cut like knives for they bore a truth that Zakuro did not want to hear for part of her had betrayed her beloved.

"I do!" She cried. "Cam, I do…it's just that Merrick was trying to protect me…and…" Zakuro was cut off and screamed when a bolt of lighting suddenly struck her.

"Zakuro!" he cried. He gathered his lighting stuck beloved in his arms. "Lighting would not have struck if it was not in part true. Oh Zakuro." He felt tears run down his face silently.

Back facing Merrick and Ninakou the others looked at the two. Arashi spoke first making Ninakou smile inwardly knowing the storm wolf would be the one to speak first.

"Why are you here?" Arashi's voice was calm but the sudden crack of thunder bellied her true feelings.  "Why are you tempting my sister? Is your princess not enough for you? Are you betraying her as well?"

Merrick found that he was glad of the darkness for Arashi's words were making him flush. His heart was as torn as Zakuro's. His was between his princess and his fellow wolf…but since he knew that he might never again see Princess Shayla, he had to find a new princess, like she'd told him to. And after searching far and wide for a suitable young woman to be his princess, he'd found one: Zakuro

The others watched this by play between Arashi and Merrick. All save Ikkou who was looking over where the battle was fought. "Arashi I know you wish to rip him in two but." Ikkou's calm voice makes the storm caller rein in her storm that was wanting to break. "I think that neither Merrick, Zakuro nor Ninakou were fighting in this fight."

Ikkou looked into the stormy hazel eyes of his lover. "Someone else fought for her."

Heather found her voice before the others. "Who?" She spoke as Dustin and Sakura made their way over to the others. Dustin blinked taking in Merrick and his darker half.

Ninakou spoke knowing his voice would not enrage the stormcaller. "Zakuro called her Marah."

Dustin blinked holding on to Sakura. "Marah?" He looked at Ikkou then at Ninakou. "Marah fought and kept Zakuro and you two safe." There was surprise in his voice.

Heather smiled. "I had a feeling she come over to the light." She sighed.

Merrick sighed and felt he should explain his actions so that Zakuro's violate little sister would not attack him. "I was sent here to test Zakuro's love for Cam… by Cam's mother, Miko. The way that Zakuro ran away from me proves to me that she loves him…"

"That proves nothing." Arashi mummered. "She knows you will go away." Arashi's eyes caught Merrick's making him flinch. For her words were true. "She loves three and two she cannot have ever save in dreams." 

Ninakou looked at her knowing Arashi did not realize what she was speaking. He also realized that the others really had not heard her say anything either.

"Dustin..." Sakura had heard the way that he'd said her name. "Who's Marah?"

He led the blinded Sakura away to another spot on the beach away from the others ears and told her about what had happened between him and the one they called Marah.

Sakura listened quietly. Her heart hummed when it heard Marah's name. Something about his story intrigued Sakura and she found herself wanting to meet Marah. For she felt drawn to her for some reason.

Back where the group that was dealing with the silver wolf they all heard dark male laughter. Blake frowned for he knew that laughter. "He is suppose to be dead."

"Who?" Tori asked Cameron brought Zakuro over as well. He frowned hearing the laughter.

"That does not sound pleasant." Cameron remarked. He looked at Merrick. Then looked back at Blake. 

Blake frowned. "Some one I hoped was dead. He was reported dead… Before he could be tried for practicing the dark ninja arts. I caught him." He sighed. "Yamato." 

Meanwhile, on the boardwalk, Sakura somehow managed to wrap her arms around Dustin's waist and hold on to him. She sniffed his scent.

"You smell warm and earthy…" she remarked.  "I like your scent. I wish I could see you…"

"I know…" He kissed her forehead. He held her loosely in his embrace. He looked at her drinking in her Far Eastern beauty.

She smiled. "When I get my sight back, you think you can teach me how to motocross? I've always wanted to learn."

"Of course. Your newly found little sister seems to have quite a few extra bikes." Dustin's voice was breezy to Sakura's ears. "Sakura have I told you how much I love your scent?"

"No." She giggled. "You like it? Arashi made it for me."

"She chose well for you. Lavender and musk mixing in with the scent that is you… cherry blossoms." His voice seemed to purr at her.

Sakura could tell she aroused him. She could hear it in his voice. She knew it when he kissed her deeply pressing her agaist him in his warm embrace.

Back on the beach, Arashi sighed. "We should go up to my beach house." Shi looked at Merrick and his dark half. "Both of you come. I have space for two more. It is dishonorable of me not to invite you."

Merrick nodded and he and Ninakou followed the ninja storm rangers back to Arashi's beach house. Ikkou followed Shi as she showed Merrick and Ninakou to separate rooms. Their rooms suited their occupants. "Good night."

They both nodded to her and shut their rice panel doors. Turning to Ikkou. "Sleep?"

Ikkou smiled. "Of course." He led her back to her room where they both stripped down to nothing and crawled into her bed and both feel asleep. Both feeling like a third body settled in they knew Hunter was with them in spirit.

In a pink and red room, Yuriko sighed as she cuddled with Shane. Both knew they were very drugged up. For neither was feeling any pain.

"Mmmm," Yuriko was inhaling Shane's airy scent. "What a nice scent."

He didn't say anything, just held her close and stroked her hair. She felt warm in his embrace. Yuriko and Shane both sighed and feel asleep.

A moment later, Shane's eyes shot wide open. "Yuriko… why do you smell like Hunter?"

Yuriko looked at him her expression was crestfallen. "It's my fault that Arashi is mad." She looked at her beloved. "I attacked Hunter. He disappeared and I don't know where he is."

"Oh Yuriko." Shane held his beloved. "So that's what's wrong. That's why we both got hurt. Shi's not in her right mind." Yuriko nodded. "Let us hope fate is kind and brings Hunter back soon. I don't think the others." He looked at his wounds that Cameron and Zakuro had set and Sakura had healed though he was still hurt from them. She mended both their bones. He sighed and felt Yuriko sigh with him.

Back at Ninja Ops, Cameron arrived with Zakuro in his arms. She had slept the entire way there. He laid her in his bed and sighed. Arashi had seen to her older sister's wounds. Arashi told him to keep Zakuro close. For she would truly need him that night.

Cameron felt bad because he had accused Zakuro of betrayal. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't put the hurt look out of his mind. He couldn't forget the way she looked at him when he accused her of betraying him… the pain in her eyes. And then the fear when she had been hurt. And it was his fault, entirely. He stroked her soft hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, kissing her forehead.  "Forgive me, koi. I didn't mean to hurt you so."

In the pocket realm, Hunter glared at his keepers. "I am almost healed," he growled. "Let me go back." He looked at the dragon, wolf and phoenix. He felt a second wolf settle at his feet and he ruffled its ears. Hunter could sense the larger wolf belonged to Arashi.

"Not yet, Hunter." Karone said. "We must wait for Yamato to leave."

"Yamato?" Hunter turned pale. "He's come back?"

"Yes." Kendrix changed the dressing on his bandage. "And he's possibly seeking revenge on Blake. We are not sure. That is why we must keep you here where it is safe."

The wolf at Hunter's feet nuzzled him and he smiled a little when he saw the wolf's eyes. They were hazel and reflected the emotions that the wolf was feeling… just like Shi's. 

Back on the boardwalk, Sakura pulled gently away from Dustin's warm embrace and she suddenly found her eyes hurting. Then she blinked and saw Dustin's warm, affection-filled face, complete with his beautiful sparkling brown eyes.

"My sight…" she murmured, "It's come back!"

_'But only for a little while, little phoenix'. _ It was Kai Mihara's voice. Sakura remembered it very well, even though Kai himself was a distant memory. '_The spell I cast will only temporarily give you back your sight. So enjoy it while you can. And do not worry. I will find a way to bring you back your eyesight permanently little phoenix. I promise.'_

_'Thank you, Father.'_

_'Welcome Firebird.' _Sakura felt her father's mental laughter and had to smile.

"Sakura, what is it?" Dustin asked.

She looked up at him with joy in her eyes. "My sight is back!" 

Back at Ninja Ops in Cameron's bed, Zakuro tossed and turned in her sleep, trying to fight off the highly erotic dreams that seemed to plague her. She finally snuggled into Cameron relaxing agaist him, breathing in his scent. Then, she felt herself drift away on a distant memory….

She was sitting in a beautiful Japanese garden, staring at her reflection in a pond filled with pretty goldfish. She looked like herself, but she had to be in another body. She was dressed in a green kimono with a white obi and her hair was done up and held with a pretty hairpiece shaped like a lotus blossom. She was smiling at her reflection, lost in happy thoughts when she heard someone call out a name that was similar to hers: "Kori Zakuro? Are you out there?" What also surprised her was that the voice was familiar. The voice sounded like Cameron's. 

Much, to Zakuro' surprise, she answered to the unfamiliar name. "Yes, Syaoran, out here in the garden."

She turned around, still smiling, but she was surprised to discover that the man she had called Syaoran looked exactly like Cameron, only he was dressed in black robes accented with green and a sword encased in a sheath on his hip.  As a matter of fact, he looked like… a samurai… dressed down…but he was still a samurai. "Syaoran?"

"Kori Zakuro." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed some time to think." Was her reply. "That's all. I just wanted some air."

He came to sit next to her and he took her hand. "Don't worry, my koi. Everything will be okay…you know that, don't you?" 

"Hai, I know."  She sounded the same to her ears, but it took her a moment to come to the realization that she was speaking in Japanese… a very old version of Japanese. She smiled at Syaoran. "When, you're with me, everything feels better and I feel warm and safe and happy. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I just want to stay this way, with you, just like this…for all eternity."

"When we marry, Kori Zakuro, we will be this way, just like this, for all eternity. It will be just the two of us forever. I promise."

Zakuro awoke from the memory and sat up in bed, her eyes wide. She was shocked. "What the…" She shook her head. "I don't understand this. I need to get out." She sighed, untangled herself from Cameron and then decided to go out and take a bath in the waterfall. Hopefully, no one would see her. 

In Heather's room she lay awake going over the events that had been had been going on. She had to smile for Blake and Tori had opted to spend the night here. Blake seemed not to want to go home. For Hunter was not there and everything in their home reminded the younger Thunder brother that his elder brother was gone.

Heather sighed thinking about Hunter, Arashi and Ikkou. She smiled softly. _'Triads, my brother is held within a very powerful triad; Storm, Shadow and Thunder. I wonder if the others realize how powerful the three will be together.'_

She rolled over and fell into a blissful dream of her two bonds. She hoped to be able to meet them soon. For this dream meeting with them was good but not as good as them being with her in the flesh.

Meanwhile, Dustin and Sakura decided to celebrate the return of Sakura's eyesight.  Dustin laughed and swept Sakura up into his arms, twirling her around. "Oh, that's wonderful!"

She smiled, lightly.  Dustin's laughter was like music to her ears. She answered him softly. "But it's only for a little while. Dad said that I had to enjoy it while I can."

"Odd… you never mentioned your dad before." He looked at her. Studying her features etching them in his mind. Knowing she was doing the same to his.

"He died when we were all very young." Sakura replied. "He's a very distant memory, except for Setsuna. Though Setsuna doesn't even remember him, then again, that might because Sonomi poisoned her mind. Anyway, He's the one who took Arashi away and hid her before Sonomi realized that she had given birth to the rarest of elemental ninjas: a storm caller."

"What's a storm-caller?" Dustin asked. His confusion coming back in full force. He hated it when he sounded like a complete flake but this was one of those times.

"Arashi is what's known as a storm ninja, meaning that she controls all the elements that make up a storm: ice, snow, fog, water, wind, lighting, and thunder. Her power is mainly controlled by her emotions, but you probably already know that based on watching her earlier with Merrick. When she really feels like it, she can actually call on a storm. That kind of ninja is even rarer than the kind of ninja I am: a fire ninja chosen to be a champion of Phoenix, the fire deity.  My guess is that Father hid Arashi away, where Sonomi could not find her to keep Sonomi from trying to steal away Arashi's power… and use it for her own." Sakura led Dustin to a bench and sat down next to her. She placed her head on his shoulder.

Cameron awoke to find Zakuro gone and he wondered where she could have gone. He got out of bed and decided to go outside, just to see if she was there. She was.

Much to Cameron's surprise and shock, Zakuro was bathing herself in the waterfall…and she didn't seem to care that the entire world could see what the gods gifted her with, causing Cameron to wonder if she or any of her sisters had any inhibitions at all. Then he remembered something: occasionally, Zakuro was very shy about who saw her body and would only bathe out in the open for the world to see if she was completely, totally sure that she was alone…which she was. Cameron was one of the few people who could successfully sneak up on Zakuro without her noticing. But something was keeping him from moving closer to her. Her beauty entranced him. He couldn't take his eyes off her.  

Zakuro was not only bathing in the waterfall, but she was bathing in moonlight as well. Her long, sleek black hair shone silver under the glow of the full moon, and the light illuminated her curves. He could see almost all of her body above the waist because the water hid the rest of her.  He was reminded of their first night, only two nights before and how getting a really good look at her gloriously nude body in its entirety for the first time, literally robbed him of speech. He had been in awe of how beautiful she was, just like he was now. 

Back in the pocket realm, Kendrix ushered Hunter into a little shelter so that he could sleep. She knew the thunder ninja was not at all happy. But it could not be helped he had to be kept safe.

"We don't mean to keep you here so long, Hunter-sama." Kendrix said. She had changed into her human form; she looked like her counterpart  Kendrix from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, glasses and all, only dressed in a flowy black dress with gold accents and barefoot. "But, we must make certain that the danger has passed. We cannot afford to send you back to your home when you are still injured and weak and when such a huge danger awaits you."

"Yamato tried to kill Blake when Blake caught him using the dark powers." Hunter said, flatly. "I have to protect Blake. It's my duty as the older one to protect him… to keep him safe. I can't do that while I'm here." 

Kendrix sighed she could feel his anger. "We know that, but we can't risk it. You mean way too much to Arashi for us to just let you die. Although, we know that she misses you very much and as soon as you're all better, we'll send you home, ok?"

Hunter looked at her and saw the concern on her face. He couldn't stay mad at her. He sighed. "All right, then. Now, where do I sleep?"

Kendrix smiled warmly at Hunter. "This way." then she called for Karone, who had also returned to her human form, like her counterpart Karone from PRLG, only dressed in a flowy white dress.

Back at the beach house in Arashi's room, Shi awoke to find herself in the safety of Ikkou's arms. Thinking that he was Hunter, for to her they both felt the same. She snuggled closer to him. Sighing deeply she fell deeper into sleep and Ikkou tighten his grip around her not wanting her to fall into madness again.

So the Shadow and the Storm slept feeling the presence of Thunder joining them in spirit.


	9. Thundering Battle

Chapter 9: Thundering Battle

Looking out into the ocean, Shi stood feeling her sisters, Heather and Tori join her. She could feel their heated gazes on her. She had not turned to greet them for her mind was going over her need of Hunter and Ikkou. It had her confused but she knew it was right.

"Why are you out here by yourself Arashi?" Zakuro asked softly. "You know it's not safe to be alone right now."

"I have no wish to hurt those I love. I have already hurt my little sister and her bond is that not enough?" Shi asked her elder sister.

Tori sighed. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You did not kill either of them. Plus with out you hurting them they are against us."

Yuriko hugged her elder twin sister. "I am sorry about being such a bitch and taking Hunter from you." Yuriko sighed. "I don't deserve to be forgiven. Setsuna played me for the fool I am."

Shi awkwardly hugged Yuriko back.

Heather sighed. "We got bigger troubles then laying blame."

Arashi nodded. "That is right. Blake and Tori must be kept safe." Her comment about Tori got all their attentions. They gazed at her.

"Tori too?" Sakura asked, "Why Tori?" Heather had brought her down for her father's spell was beginning to fade it had held up nicely for three days so far. But today the fourth day it was fading and Sakura could see at times and then suddenly not see a thing.

"For Tori is Blake's lover." Arashi stated simply. "She makes a good target if you want to cause your foe a great deal of pain."

Tori paled as Heather hugged the blonde for the girls realized that Arashi was indeed correct.

"How do you think in my madness that I got Yuriko free?" Arashi asked. She looked at the others for Yuriko still had not let go of Shi even though Shi had let go of her. Yuriko was clinging to her sister not wanting to let go.

"By hurting her bond and bring her to Earth." Zakuro sighed and then laughed a little. For she realized there was truth in the old saying that in madness true genius was born.

The girls all stood on the beach near each other and watched the ocean. It was calm and rolling in making the girls wish their world was as calm.

"The war is on." Arashi spoke. "I plan on making all our foes suffer and die for what they have done."

Meanwhile the guys were having an impromptu meeting in Ninja Ops. Cameron looked at his fellows. He noted the varied reactions from them. Blake was pensive and broody he was acting like both himself and his missing brother. It was a bit amusing to watch Blake being both himself and Hunter. Dustin was trying to fold a piece of paper into something. Shane, who was still bandaged, was watching other others.

Cameron sighed. "Shane you're forgiven As much as Yuriko is forgiven. We forgive Arashi for not being all there."

Shane sighed. "I know it's just."

"Dude." Dustin spoke up. "We need to figure out what to do about this Yamato guy. If he is as dangerous as Blake says he is."

"He is." Blake sighed. Then shook his head. "I hope he does not mess with the girls."

"Shi would kill him." Cameron stated. They all looked at him. "You did not see her fight off the amazon ninjas. She can kill if she needs too and go on with life as we know it."

Blake smiled, "No wonder she makes a good match for Hunter and Ikkou. They are both like that as well. Survival of the fittest."

Cameron opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Haruka. "Daddy, have you seen Mommy anywhere?" she asked, causing the guys save for Dustin, who had met her already, but still had no idea who she was to stare at her in shock. "There's someone here from the academy who's been looking for her… and no, she is not a spy."

"Uh, Cam, who the heck is that?" Shane asked, pointing to Haruka. He winced for his quick movement caused a shot of pain to run though him. Reminding him to take things easy when he moved.

"Uh, excuse me, but I have a name." Haruka said. Giving Shane a look one that reminded the air ninja of the girls on a bad day for they could all move their faces just the way Haruka just did.

Cameron gave his daughter a look and turned to the guys. "This is Haruka, my daughter with Zakuro… but there's something about her that you all should know. She isn't a human being."

"She's not?" Dustin looked confused. He was now holding a paper crane in his hand. He set it down feeling more confused then normal. "Dude, then what is she? A robot or something?"

"Not, quite." Haruka said. "I'm a human computer… a persocom. Cameron and Zakuro, my parents built me when Zakuro's headaches got so bad that they made even daily life impossible. I can do everything that Daddy's supercomputer can…and a whole lot more."

"You're a computer?" Shane was in shock and awe. He looked at her to his eyes she looked human. Then again so did cyber Cam. "And you walk and talk and basically act human?"

"Yes." Haruka said. "I do." She smiled at them. She then kissed her dad on the cheek and went off to find Cyber Cam she was humming a song as she went to look for him.

"She's quite a character." Blake commented, and then he got up. "I'm going to find Tori."

Meanwhile, the girls had returned to the large apartment that the three Mihara sisters were sharing. The furniture was rearranged so that Sakura could make it from room to room without the worry of falling into something. The moment Sakura got into the house, she had retired to her room and locked the door. If she was going to go blind again, she wanted to face it alone.

"So," Zakuro was trying to play gracious hostess. "Who wants tea?"

The other girls all gave her odd looks. 

"No time for tea." Arashi sighed. "Thank you for the offer. I need to train some more."

Sakura lay on her bed, tears coming from her fading eyes. She couldn't lose her sight again, not now! She was so close to having Dustin all to herself. She now found herself falling in love with Dustin and she wasn't about to let someone take it away. The last four days had been the happiest of her life. They'd spent almost every day together and Dustin was busily trying to teach her how to motocross in the process. She was enjoying it to no end and quickly discovered why he, Yuriko, Blake, Hunter, Shi and Heather all enjoyed it so much. It was fun… crashes and all.  She loved seeing the world again… feeling free and independent. Why would she let Setsuna take all that away? She couldn't. She wouldn't. 

Back at the beach house, Ikkou was making a call on his cell phone. He really needed to call his brother and find out how he was doing. He waited for the answer.

//Hello? // Isshuu said softly into the phone. His voice had a strange breathless quality about it, which made Ikkou feel that he interrupted his brother doing something. Ikkou then heard Nanami speak in the background.

//Hello Isshuu-kun. // Ikkou said feeling silly for he realized what he interrupted. //You said to call and I seemed to have chosen a bad time to call you. //

//Yes bro you did. // Isshuu answered his elder brother. Ikkou heard Nanami giggle. Ikkou could almost see Nanami slide up to Isshuu and sit on his lap while he talked to him

//Ikkou-kun. // Nanami's voice came over the cell. //You can talk to your brother later. We're busy. //

Ikkou laughed softly as the three said their good byes. He turned to see Tori and Arashi looking at him. Arashi raised and eyebrow as he hung up his cell.

"Where is Heather?" Ikkou asked softly.

"She is staying with Zakuro and Sakura." Arashi answered him. "Calling your brother?"

"Yes I." Ikkou felt himself flush. Arashi laughed softly and Tori giggled.

A few feet from the trio, Yamato looked up at the talking group. He waited a bit down the beach for he knew they all soon walk toward him. He watched with an evil smile as they did just that.

He waited not knowing what he was about to tangle with to get Tori. Not realizing he stood no chance to get Tori with Ikkou and Arashi with her.

The trio walked down the beach. "I wish I would have brought my surfboard. The waves look good this afternoon." She smiled.

The three were suddenly tossed backward. Picking themselves up. They looked at Yamato for the first time. His looking like Blake made Tori want to kill him. For to her for him to bare her lover's face was sacrilege to Blake.

Arashi who's hold on sanity was not all that great lost it right there for she had taken the blunt of the attack. She let out a wolves howl that carried to her eldest sisters, Heather, Merrick and Nanakou. She launched herself at Yamato without much warning.

She was on him wrestling and fighting with him. Yamato was surprised with her strength. Then he realized it was not just her strength it was also Hunter's he was dealing with.

He noted as he fought with the storm ninja that the other young man put himself between the two fighters and the water ninja. Yamato growled for this was not working out. Then, he remembered that this was one of Setsuna's baby sisters and wisely backed off. "Oh, by the way, Arashi, and yes, I know who you are, Setsuna sends her love." 

Shi froze. "How do you know Setsuna?" she was half sane now. She glared at him as another storm rumbled overhead.

"Who do you think introduced Setsuna to the Dark Powers?" Yamato replied. He suppressed a shutter as he heard the thunder roll.  Realizing he was treading really deep water with this one. "I did."  He smirked. "See ya around." And he was gone.

"What the hell was that all about?" Tori asked. "And who was that?" She looked at Ikkou and the half sane Arashi.

"I think that was Yamato." Ikkou said. "Although, Blake never did get around to describing him."

"Indeed." Shi growled. "I am so going to kill him." She looked up at the sky and waved her fist up at Setsuna and Yamato. "Your both dead you hear me. I will hunt you down like the dogs you are."

As Shi spoke Zakuro, Sakura, heather, Ninakou and Merrick ran up.

"What happened?" Zakuro demanded she looked at the trio before her waiting for an answer and Shi told them.

"You met Yamato?" Zakuro asked.

"You know who he is?" Shi asked looking at her sister gravely. She was not too happy with this.

"Of course I do." Zakuro replied. "I've seen him before. He snuck onto the school grounds and taught Setsuna the Dark Powers. I saw them do it and it was me who told Sonomi." She clenched her fists a little. "I have to go." She turned and dashed off.

"What's the matter with her?" Sakura asked, trying to steady herself. Her sight was going again. The spell was fading and soon she'd be blind again and her world would be darkness once more…which was the last thing she wanted.

Meanwhile at Ninja Ops, Sensei was meditating. He sighed for he was looking at his dead wife. Her spirit had come to him while he was mediating. He noticed he was in human form like he always was when he mediated.

Up in the alien spaceship, Setsuna frowned at the monitor and hearing Shi's words she felt a chill. A chill that meant what the storm caller was saying would come to pass. She seen the naked rage in her little sister's eyes and watched as her equipment soon failed for Arashi's storms interfered with her ability to watch.

Yamato squeezed her shoulder. 

"I thought I told you to wait until you were absolutely sure that Tori was alone!" Setsuna snapped at him. "I am under enormous pressure from Mother to make sure that Arashi is dead and here you are, screwing up my freakin' plans!"

He looked at her. "You told me to test them. I did. Arashi is way stronger then you told me." He sat down. "I am not feeling all too great right now Setsuna."

Setsuna frowned and picked up one of her scanning devices her eyed widened as she read what it said. Then, she smiled. "I just think I've found the answer to my problems."

Back at the girls apartment Zakuro let herself inside. Outwardly she was calm. Inside she was shaking with both fear and rage. She looked around seeing nothing out of place. Then her eyes alighted on a form that she knew and well. Much to Zakuro's shock, Cameron was sitting in her apartment when she came in.

"How did you…?"

"You gave me a key, remember?" Then he saw the look on her face  "Are you ok, koi? You look awful."

"No I'm not." She said.  "I'm upset, okay? Upset that even when I'm a million freakin' miles away, my mother still manages to screw up my life!"

Cameron drew his beloved in his arms. "It will work out. Just wait and see. Arashi is our wild card."

"Cam, don't you get it? Nothing in my life has ever worked out!" Zakuro pulled away from him. "This will end badly…just like everything else! There is just no way that this is going to have a happy ending! I just don't think that I have a chance to go on! Now just leave me ALONE!" She stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Cameron looked at his beloved his heart shattering. He sighed. "I guess I am going back to ops." He left the apartment his heart in broken and bleeding from Zakuro's apparent inability in trusting him or his faith.

Up in the Alien spaceship, Sonomi paced she was not too happy with what was going down. Arashi was putting a kink in her plan that was not a good thing. "I need to know more about her. Its bad enough that her bond." She spat the word out like a curse. "Is not in reach." She growled. "My only dark child is an idiot and her plans are failing."

Lothor watched her. He said not one word but let her rant. He knew that finding information on her missing daughter was next to impossible. For there seemed to be no records of her anywhere.  "I think that Kai did an excellent job of hiding her."

Back at the beach house, Tori sat in Blake's lap and told him what happened. Blake looked very concerned with her words. He looked at the others. Seeing Ikkou by Shi's side made him smile a little. He could almost see Hunter with the two.

He looked at his beloved. "I am glad your safe."

"I am glad to be safe." Tori hugged Blake and settled in his arms.

Shane sat watching the others. Yuriko sat with him. She squeezed his hand. Both watched those around them. Neither sure of what to say. Both of them decide to remain silent.

Dustin hugged Sakura. He sighed for he had enjoyed having her sight back as much as she did and now that it was leaving her again, it seemed to sadden her. 

Merrick was taking a walk on the beach by himself when he saw that Zakuro was sitting on the beach and she looked unhappy… in fact, she was crying. 

"Hey, Zakuro, what's the matter?" he asked, jogging over to her.

She looked at him with red eyes and said. "I've just discovered that my life isn't worth living anymore. My mother and sister are hell bent on trying to ruin what little happiness I do have, I can't stay with Cam or he'll die, and well, if this is what my life is going to be like, then what's the freaking point?"

Merrick sighed rubbing his forehead. He realized that Zakuro just hurt Cameron in a way that would not be easily healable. "Living is the point." His words were harsh. "Just by living you defeat them. Each moment of happiness you hurt their cause. You must believe that." He looked out into the ocean. "You realize in your actions you hurt your lifemate again?"

Zakuro looked at Merrick and then she eyed the ocean.

At Ninja Ops, Arashi walked in to find Cameron working on codes. She could fairly feel his unhappiness. She looked at him.

Cameron turned suddenly. "How did you find this place Arashi? I know you have not been shown where ninja ops is yet."

"I found you all a long time ago." Arashi admitted. "My spirit teachers told me how to find this place." She eyed him. "Cam-kun what is wrong?"

Cameron debated on telling his beloved's little sister his woes. But he realized she would not give in till he answered. "I think Zakuro does not want me near any longer." His voice softly as he looked at the codes. "I think she no longer cares for me. I am going to set her free. For its freedom she craves."

He stood up and walked past Shi. The storm caller could tell this was killing Cameron's heart worse then anything. So the dark haired girl followed him.

On the beach, Zakuro looked up and realized Cameron was coming toward her. He looked at her. There was a sadness that she could not believe was there. Cameron looked at her then at Merrick.

The samurai tech whiz spoke. "I am setting you free Zakuro." He looked at her. "When you regain your faith in me. We'll talk. Till then enjoy your life. For you seem to not want me in it." He turned away so that Zakuro could not see his tears as he walked away his heart torn in two.

At the beach house, Heather looked up as she heard Cameron come in. His shoulders were slumped and the thunder ninja wondered why. She looked at Blake and Tori and they looked just as confused as she felt.

Cameron flopped down on a sofa and did not look at any one.

Yuriko looked at Shane. None of the crew had ever seen Cameron so defeated. He looked like someone had stolen his soul.

"He just dumped Zakuro." Shi said. 

"Which will turn out to be a very big mistake." Sakura said. "Because it might be the last time any of us see her…alive."

"And you WAITED to tell us that?!" Yuriko shrieked. "Are you insane?"

"No…" Sakura spat. "I'm blind again, ok? I've had other things to think about!"

Despite his words to her earlier, Cam still loved Zakuro and the last thing he wanted was to discover her body and realize that the last thing he said to her was that she didn't want him in her life anymore. Before anyone else could say anything else, he was out the door.

Meanwhile, Merrick had left Zakuro alone with her thoughts on the beach and all Zakuro could do was cry. She'd lost the one thing that meant the world to her: Cameron's love. She'd lost the single most important thing in her entire life and her sister and mother were the ones responsible. They'd pushed her and pushed her until she reached her limit and she realized that the only thing she could do to save the only man that she'd ever loved was have him set her free. But that only made her feel worse. In fact she felt, empty.  Zakuro was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that Setsuna, holding a crossbow, was standing right behind her.

"Say bye-bye to life, Zakuro." Setsuna said with a wicked little smile. Although Yamato had wanted to kill her himself, Setsuna wanted to do it more. She had a score to settle with Zakuro. "It's time to die…all by yourself." 

Then, she pulled the trigger and the bolt fired.

Zakuro felt a sharp pain in her back and then she collapsed. The last thing she thought was, _I'm so sorry, Cam…I love you so much…_

Setsuna smiled with satisfaction on her face. "At last…I did something right. Mother will be so proud."

Up in the ship, Sonomi did smile. "At last, she did something right." She said. "Now, if she can just leave her there, Zakuro will die from blood loss."

It didn't take Cameron very long to find Zakuro. She was lying face down in the sand, a crossbow bolt stuck in her back and she was bleeding out.  Someone had tried to kill her. Then, he remembered something that Zakuro had told him: _"Setsuna is a telepath. Her ninja telepathic skills are quite formidable. Her favorite way to abuse her powers is to use them to make other people's lives miserable." Then it hit him who was responsible for this and for Zakuro's current mental state: Setsuna. Setsuna and Sonomi had been plotting against Zakuro, Yuriko, Sakura and Arashi and were going to kill them… one by one._

Cam scooped up Zakuro in his arms and held her close to him. "Don't worry, Zakuro." He murmured. "It'll be ok. I'm right here."

Zakuro stirred slightly in Cam's arms and quietly moaned his name, followed by, "Gomen nasai." Then, he saw her face. She'd been crying.

Setsuna turned to leave she realized that Arashi stood behind her. Arashi smirked at her sister. "How would you like a scar for the other side of your face." With those words Arashi jumped on Setsuna. The two battled and Setsuna realized blatantly realized that Arashi was stronger then she realized.

Arashi was battling Setsuna with two tantos. The two danced and Setsuna felt her both of her cheeks grow hot. She then realized blatantly that Arashi had scored on her. Arashi smirked and disappeared leaving Setsuna howling for Arashi had been playing with her.

Arashi then pounced on Merrick's back. "Hi hi Merrick-kun." She giggled. "I had fun playing." Shi was once again only half there.

Merrick smiled softly. "You are acting the part of the puppy."

Arashi giggled.

Merrick shook his head as Nanakou joined the pair. The dark wolf said nothing for there really was not a thing he could say.

Meanwhile Cameron carried Zakuro into Arashi's house. "Sakura can you heal your sister?" Cameron looked at her. The blinded triplet sister gasped.

"Of course I can." Sakura said. "Bring her over here."

Cameron carried his beloved over to her identical triplet and laid her on her stomach. He removed the crossbow bolt from her back and Sakura then laid her hands on her sister, making a little prayer to Kendrix, the black phoenix, high priestess of Phoenix to bring her back. A moment or so later, Zakuro's eyes shot open and she cursed.

"Damn Setsuna." She muttered. "I swear she's out for blood."

"And you just got around to noticing this?" Sakura asked. "She's always been out for blood. Ever since we were freaking' babies, she was always trying to beat us at something!"

"She wasn't always like this." Zakuro said. "Setsuna used to be a good person… before Sonomi got to her and scrambled her brain."

"Zakuro, what planet do you live on?" Sakura sighed not believing her sister could be so dense. "Setsuna's always been a bitch and she will always be a bitch!"

"No, she hasn't!" Zakuro cried. "You just don't remember it as well as I do."

Meanwhile, Heather went to the door she opened it just before the person who was going to knock, knocked. Smiling at the other girl. "Hey Retasu." 

The other girl that looked a lot like Zakuro walked in. "Hey Heather." She looked at her friend. "Where is my best buddy?"

On the beach, Merrick sighed still carrying the stormcaller. He was surprised that she was so light. He stopped. "I should call the others Nanakou they are going to need help."

"Help?" Arashi asked.

"From my friends, the Wild Force rangers." Merrick explained.  "My friends Cole, Max, Danny, Taylor and Alyssa…not to mention Princess Shayla."

Nanakou and Shi shared a little smile.

"When will they be arriving?" Shi asked, "

"As soon as I can reach them." Merrick replied.

"Well call call." Shi looked at him from her position half on his back and half wrapped around the lone wolf. Merrick had to smile for Shi could be so cute when she was being but a child.

Back at the beach house, Heather and Retasu both walked in and the noisy room fell silent. Heather frowned. "What? Why you guys go quiet?" She looked at them frowning. Heather realized that they were all staring at Retasu.

The girl that looked so much like Zakuro frowned noting that there was only one person not staring at her and that person was blind. She fidgeted a little for she never had been stared at like this. It bothered her to no end.

"Why are all of you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Zakuro couldn't help being a little defensive. How was she supposed to know that this wasn't Setsuna in disguise? 

"Retasu…just Retasu…I'm Shi's best friend." Retasu replied. "You know…you look enough like me to be my sister." She sounded puzzled for Zakuro indeed looked a lot like her and she knew she looked a lot like Zakuro.

"And vice versa." Yuriko said frowning. "There were not three of us?" Shane squeezed her hand. He could not believe all that was happening the world, as they knew if kept spinning out of control.

Sakura closed her blinded eyes and contracted on the Phoenix. Her eyes flew on. "There were three born that night. The storm mistress, mistress of magnetism, and mistress of lighting." She was breathing hard for Sakura was in shock. "Two sets of triplets."

Zakuro looked at Sakura surprised. "But…" Zakuro was used to this.

Sakura went on. "Two untainted by the evil of the mother. Two pure shining souls untainted by the mother's darkness. Two that will free the power." Dustin squeezed her shoulder letting her know he was there.

"What power?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Sakura said.

Zakuro stared at her oddly for a moment. She could have sworn that she'd had a flashback.  She saw a girl in a black robe who looked a lot like Sakura and the girl had said the exact same thing: "That's for me to know and for you to find out, Kori Zakuro."

They all heard the French door open and Merrick comes in carrying Shi. Nanakou came in behind the two. Shi was giggling like a young child.

Blake sighed not liking that Shi was once again reverted to a child. Tori squeezed his hand.

"Merrick you don't have to carry her." Cameron said sighing seeing that Shi was once again reverting to a child's behavior. He watched Ikkou go to Merrick and Arashi.

Shi smiled warmly as Merrick placed her on the ground. She hugged Ikkou and leaned on him. He hugged her tightly. "Oh Arashi-chan."

Retasu blinked. "Shi?" She could not believe what she was seeing. Her best friend was acting extremely odd. Heather clasped her on the shoulder.

"Shi is only half here most of the time. One third of her soul bond is in another realm healing. A lot of shit has gone down while you were gone." Heather sighed.

"Someone tell me what's going on." Retasu asked. She watched, as Shi was lead away from the rest of the group by a handsome Japanese man. "Please tell me."

Merrick looked at Retasu and sighed. She carried herself well. There was something about her. A strength that could not be denied. He looked at the others. "I called in my teammates. I think we are going to need them." He looked at the ninja storm rangers. "You're going to need them in this fight."

Zakuro looked at him. "You have teammates?"

Meanwhile in the pocket realm, Hunter was pacing for he was healing quicker then the three guardians expected. He was agitated for he knew he had completed his healing. He was reassured with the wolf that paced with him. He found that the wolf allowed him to rant and rave and did not once try and soothe him. Hunter always felt better after he ranted at the wolf's listening ears. He sighed.

"Can I go home now?" he asked. 

"Well…." Kendrix looked a little nervous. "Is that really such a good idea?"

"Yes." Hunter was testy. "Shi needs me. You know that she needs me. I am fully healed and something is going on with Yamato and Setsuna. Both of them are hurting." He looked at the other three. He felt a hand clasp his shoulder and realized the wolf that was Shi's guardian was standing there in human form. 

She looked at the others. Kendrix blinked when she saw the silent wolf. It hit her who the wolf looked like. The wolf looked like a much wilder version of Princess Shayla. Dressed in black leather from neck to her booted feet she spoke. "He is right he must go back. Unless you want the Earth destroyed?"

They shook their heads.

Shayla touched Hunter's shoulder. "I will take you back Ikkou and Shi need you Hunter." She smirked. With those words the two faded from the pocket realm. Shayla deposited Hunter inside Shi's room as Ikkou and Arashi walked in.

Shayla turned back into her wolf self and went to check on Arashi's triplet, Retasu. The dark wolf padded across the garden and went inside the main house. She padded over and looked silently at Retasu.

The dark haired girl looked down at the wolf. She blinked recognizing her friend's guardian at the same time Heather did.

Heather spoke up. "Hunter's back." A roll of thunder and a sudden raging storm answered her comment. Heather nodded and laughed as everyone jumped. Walking over to the French doors she smiled at the rain. "Oh yeah all three of them together."

Retasu blinked. "Three?"

Blake smiled. "Hunter's back." Tori smiled and hugged Blake. "I am glad he is back."

Yuriko smiled as well. "Means Arashi is fully back as well. Which explains the storm." She looked outside. "Shane look at that fog…."

Shane blinked and Dustin whistled for they were getting the full brunt of Arashi's abilities. "Great. Just lovely." Shane groaned. "We're not going to be able to leave here because of this."

Dustin squeezed Sakura's shoulders again and pulled her in his lap. "Well looks like we have one threesome Dude."

Sakura had to giggle a little at that.

Retasu sat down and Merrick sat next to her with Heather sitting on Retasu's other side. "What is going on? Why do I feel like I dropped in the middle of a battle situation?"

"Because you have." Heather said softly.

Within Arashi's bedroom a reunion was taking place. Ikkou opened the rice paper screen and both his and Shi's eyes alighted on Hunter's form. They all felt the snap as Hunter's powers settled back within him once more.

Arashi flew across the room and tackled Hunter to the ground. "Hunter." Hugging him tightly as he scooped her up into his arms. His eyes fell on Ikkou.

"Don't even think about leaving." Hunter looked at Ikkou. "Come here." Ikkou walked over to where Hunter was holding Shi and felt her draw him in to their embrace.  Ikkou felt Hunter kiss him deeply, a thrill ran though him. "Thank you Ikkou." He looked at the Japanese young man. "You are as much a part of my soul as Arashi is." Hunter cupped Ikkou's face.

Shi giggled. "I love you both with all my heart and soul." She then kissed both of them.

At the Cabin that Marah stayed in she sighed watching the fog roll in and the storm front come crashing down. She sighed wishing she could go to Dustin and his new beloved. She felt so lonely without them near.

She smiled a little for helping Zakuro had helped her feel better and more worthwhile.

Zakuro and Cam were standing outside on the porch swing, watching the rain.

"I remember the first time I saw you…" Cam said. "I was playing around one day with my satellite surveillance system and I was watching over Japan when I decided to zoom in on a park near the university. That's when I saw you. I remember exactly what you were doing. You were sitting beneath a tree, eating lunch, your nose buried in a psychology textbook. You were so beautiful. I fell in love with you almost instantly."

Zakuro was resting her head on Cameron's chest as he spoke and she felt her heart warm a little.  "I love you…I didn't want to hurt you at all, but I was so scared and upset that I had no idea what to do. I just got scared and I was just so upset that I acted rudely towards you without thinking. I couldn't think straight and that's why I hurt you. I was so afraid that I would lose you to my mother and sister who never loved me that I actually wound up losing you… to myself. I don't want my freedom…all I wanted was you."

The next afternoon… 

"You guys want to do _what_?" Zakuro stared at Yuriko, Retasu and Sakura in shock and amusement. 

"We're going to go Hunter-watching." Yuriko said. "Not that Ikkou and Arashi will not be with him."

Retasu smiled and giggled. "It's really going to be Hunter-Ikkou-Merrick-Arashi watching. For I over heard that they were all going to spar together."

"And would you please tell me WHY you all want to go Hunter watching?" Zakuro asked. "Because I can't think of a reason why you girls want to go and watch Hunter."

"Because we think he's delicious…. and Shi's hogging him all to herself!" Retasu cried. "It's like if any of us even look at him, she flips out! It's not like one of us is planning to steal him from her!"

Sakura sighed. "Arashi cannot help it."

Heather sighed. "She is very protective for some one tried to take Hunter from her." Eyeing Yuriko. "And said person is still has not apologized and promised never to do that again."

Retasu looked at the now blushing Yuriko. "You're why she reacts so angrily. Yuriko you don't pouch another's bond especially your sister." Retasu sighed suddenly realizing why Arashi reacted so strongly to the girls flirting with Hunter.

Meanwhile the four in question were facing each other. Each armed with a weapon of their choice. Arashi was armed with a dual bladed staff reminding Hunter of the staff his brother also wielded. Hunter held his ninjato. Merrick held a staff loosely in his hands. Ikkou held a nagita. They all looked at each other waiting on one more to show.

Cameron walked up to the group he carried a katana. He nodded to the others.

They were about to start when there was a shout of "Ikkou!"


	10. Wild Hurricanes

Chapter 10 Wild Hurricanes   
  
  
  
  
  
The group turned and watched as Ikkou's brother came toward him. There were two others with him, one male and one female. The female was holding Ikkou's brother's hand.   
  
"Isshuu-kun, Nanami-chan and Yousuke-kun. What brings you three to the States?" Ikkou asked. "You're interrupting our sparing session."   
  
"We noticed." Isshuu smiled at his elder brother. "So, you seem different bro."   
  
Ikkou smiled lightly. "I am different. That is of no moment. Stay back we are about to start."   
  
Isshuu nodded and lead Nanami and Yousuke a bit more away from where Ikkou and the others were standing.   
  
"Melee time." Arashi said softly. Her voice held a dangerous edge to it.   
  
Retasu smirked for she and the other girls joined Isshuu and his friends. "This should be good." She said and Yousuke nodded in agreement.   
  
Moreover, good it was. For all the fighters were amazing warriors. Soon enough the last ones standing were Cameron and Arashi. They were still battling while Zakuro watched wide-eyed. For she did not know her beloved was actually that good a warrior. The others dropped out to watched Cameron and Arashi battle it out. Ikkou and Hunter smirked they were enjoying themselves excessively much. Ikkou kept himself between Hunter and the girls.   
  
Ikkou gave them a look and Retasu realized that Arashi was not the only one they would have to deal with. Merrick clasped Hunter and Ikkou on their shoulders. "They are amazing."   
  
"Hai." Ikkou smiled agreeing. "Very much amazing."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Marah was going though an old cave. She sighed knowing that something she needed was there. She continued to look for it. Then she smiled as she opened a large wooden box with in the box she found the scroll. She read what was on its surface and grinned happily.   
  
"This will fix Sakura's eyes. This will make her and Dustin happy once more." Marah felt her heart sing with that thought, for she wanted them both to be happy. "I cannot wait to see the look on her face when she can see once more."  
  
She walked out of the cave carrying the box and going back to the cabin where her spirit teachers waited for her return and what she found.  
  
  
  
  
  
In Japan Kouta sighed he looked at his watch he sighed for he was always on time. Then again, most people were not as punctual as he was. He looked up and saw them walking toward him. Though they did not have their powers, he knew they could help as trainers over in the states.   
  
They smiled in greeting to Kouta. He nodded to them happy they appeared, for they felt useful again. He knew how hard it was to realize that the world no longer needed you. That it had replaced you with new saviors.  
  
They all exchanged greetings and went on their ways.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Shi had everyone gather in the front room of her home and decided to serve tea to her guests. It was time for introductions.   
  
"This is my younger brother Isshuu Kasumi." Ikkou said. "And the girl next to him is his girlfriend, Nanami Nono."   
  
Zakuro, who felt comfortable enough around Isshuu, Ikkou, Nanami and Yousuke to do so, spoke in Japanese: fluent, rapid Japanese. She had not done that around anyone other than her sisters lately, primarily because it simply did not feel right.   
  
Heather was missing this little introduction, much like Yuriko. Yuriko was sleeping in and Heather had gone to her rooms to take a nap. She could not believe how her temples were throbbing.  
  
Arashi looked at Zakuro and said sharply for Merrick, Shane, Dustin, and Retasu all looked lost. The thunder brothers and Cameron were following the conversation easily enough.   
  
"Zakuro-chan." Arashi spoke in English gaining her sister's attention. "Let's keep this to English." She eyed her sister. "There are those here who don't understand Japanese." Shi motioned to Retasu, Shane and Dustin.   
  
Zakuro blushed forgetting that they were there for the moment. "Gomen...I guess I forgot that part."   
  
Arashi shook her head.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile arriving in Blue Bay Harbor city limits a white jeep drove. Inside it were four young people. Behind the white jeep was a yellow convertible following them. The blonde elected to drive up by herself. Both women nodded to each other. The jeep took the lead and the yellow car followed the directions that Merrick had given the group. These young people were Merrick's friends: Cole Evans, Danny Delgado, Max Cooper, Alyssa Enrile and Taylor Earheart. Taylor was the one in the convertible.   
  
They took in the sites of the beautiful city of Blue Bay had to offer. They could not believe how nice it was. Cole was pleased about the trees and how well the parks all looked.  
  
Alyssa smiled glad that traffic in California had been nice to them as they drove down the coast. For she really hated driving in California's rush hour.  
  
  
  
  
  
Up in the spaceship, Setsuna, Yamato and Kapri were all trying to figure out a plan. Kapri could tell that Setsuna was not happy. Kapri noted the hairline scars on each cheek. The other young woman decided not to say a word.   
  
Yamato also decided not to say a word. Even though he knew who had gifted his beloved with her newest scars. He was glad that they had not marred the beauty that he knew was there.  
  
"Shi is grinding on my last nerve." Setsuna muttered. "I'm getting really sick of her."   
  
Yamato grinned. "Then let's get her."   
  
Setsuna and Kapri all grinned.   
  
  
  
Zakuro had left the room while the others talked, and decided to go back to her apartment. Her mind was a mess of mental turmoil. She needed to think...not just of Cameron but of a man named Shirogane, as well. She could not believe it; believe what her heart was telling her.   
  
She paced her apartment for a few moments. Looking around she sat heavily in her chair. She could not believe the events that were spiraling around her. It was dizzying to her. She sighed wondering when in this dizzying dance fate had called for her, if she would be able to catch her breath.   
  
She knew she needed to talk to Cameron about it. However, she could not allow herself to do it. She just could not seem to trust the man she loved with her secrets.  
  
  
  
Kapri found her sister alone on a beach. She blasted Marah causing her to go flying into the sand. Marah rolled much to her elder sister's surprises. Was now standing there in a fighting stance.   
  
"Hello Kapri." Marah sighed. "What do I owe this pleasure?" She said with much sarcasm. She eyed her sister with distain. She felt a little pain from the blast but did not let Kapri know that she hurt her.  
  
"Time to die." Kapri announced to her sister. Eyeing her Kapri could not believe the strength she saw there. She growled to herself for as far as she was concerned Marah needed to die.  
  
"Not in a million years." Marah smirked. "I will not go down easy."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On a plane ride from Japan, Kouta looked at the Gao rangers. He sighed, "I hope this all works out." He eyes the rest of the plane as he spoke. He noted that most of the passengers were asleep on the plan he could not blame them it was a long trip.  
  
Oogami smiled lightly. "It will be worth it. We just got to get there to help them." He sighed. "I don't like this thing. What is this thing anyway?"   
  
"It's called a plane Oogami," Sae said softly she squeezed Kakeru's hand reassuring him as well. For neither man seemed to like the entire idea of a plane ride.  
  
The group settled for their obscenely long plane ride.   
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at Shi's place, Shi was wondering where Yuriko had gone off. She looked around noting Sakura and Dustin talking quietly. Isshuu and Nanami were talking. Her eyes landed on Shane to her he did not look too happy. It was as if he could sense the betrayal that was going to happen to him.  
  
"Hey, Shane?" she asked. "Have you seen Yuriko?"   
  
"Who's Yuriko?" Yousuke asked.   
  
"I am." Yuriko had appeared in the doorway, dressed in a pink and red Chinese style dress that was low cut and showed off her legs.   
  
Yousuke's jaw dropped. So did Shane's, even though he already knew that she was a beautiful girl. He felt the cold feeling fill the pit of his stomach as he watched Yousake watching Yuriko. He growled softly only Shi noticed.  
  
"//Please tell me she's single. //" Yousuke said.   
  
Shi sighed. "//She is but she is not. Be careful Wind warrior. //" Arashi said softly so only Yousuke could hear her, for she knew that this was a lost cause for Yuriko had a weakness for those who wore red. That weakness would prove to be her undoing in the end.   
  
Ikkou decided to take this opportunity to get away, so he quickly and quietly pulled Hunter out of the room and to Arashi's bedroom. The two talked quietly while exploring each other. Ikkou straddled Hunter's lap his hands tracing the blonde's face. Their words were spoken in between soft kisses.   
  
Arashi walked outside humming and Sakura laughed and shook her head. For she recognized that hum. Sakura knew that Arashi knew that her two soul mates were up to finding each other without her helping them. Arashi's older sister could detect no jealously from the storm caller. The fire warrior had to smile realizing that Hunter, Ikkou and Arashi indeed had a special bond.   
  
Blake wandered in and caught Isshuu's eyes. Both had the urge to find their brothers. Their girlfriends joined the humming Shi on the deck.   
  
"Why do I have a feeling they will not like what they are about to find?" Nanami sighed speaking softly.   
  
"What do you know of...." Tori's eyes darted over to Arashi. "Of Ikkou's personal affairs?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Zakuro arrived back at Arashi's place and joined the rest of the girls outside. Dustin had brought Sakura out and left for work. Retasu sighed taking in the ocean. Heather leaned next to the still humming Arashi. She could tell her friend was severely amused by something.  
  
"You are amused." Heather said softly.   
  
"It's about to get more amusing." Shi smiled. "Just wait a few moments." She continued to hum and smirk much to the astonishment of Heather who did not understand why Arashi was so amused.   
  
The next they heard was a loud yell of "HUNTER! WHAT THE HELL!?"   
  
"And that would be Blake." Shi said with a satisfactory smile.   
  
Then they heard following Blake's words. "//IKKOU! WHAT THE HELL!?//"   
  
"That would be Isshuu." Shi shook her head smirking lightly.   
  
"What in the world happened to them?" Heather asked. "And who the heck is Isshuu?"   
  
Remembering that Heather had been asleep during introductions, Arashi took Heather inside and lead her to her bedroom. What they saw made Heather nearly faint and Shi smile.   
  
Blake and Isshuu were standing against the wall of the room near the door, looking pale and shocked. Hunter and Ikkou were lying on Shi's bed, naked from the waist up and looking as if they had been kissing each other just before they had been caught.   
  
"//What? //" Ikkou asked, annoyed. "//What are you looking at? //"   
  
"//My brother's bisexual. //" Heather said, the color draining from her face. She found herself joining Blake and Isshuu on the wall. They huddled together trying to draw calmness from each other.   
  
"//And that's a problem because...? //" Hunter asked.   
  
Shi crawled on the bed and smiled at them, kissing them soundly. "//Nice now you taste like each other.//"   
  
They both smiled at Arashi, each touching the side of her face.   
  
Heather, Isshuu and Blake could not believe how calm and accepting the storm caller was of Ikkou and Hunter being together without her. Then again, the trio was standing huddled together in shock.   
  
"//Threesome? //" Isshuu said still in shock. "//My brother is in a threesome. //"   
  
"//Unbelievable. //" Heather said. She still looked pale. "//Simply unbelievable. //"   
  
They stumbled out of the room numb with shock. Going outside they sat on the deck chairs the rest of the crew blinked at the paleness pf the three.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Zakuro and Cameron were having reconciliation...alias sex. Cameron was getting the feeling he was being seduced by a very desperate Zakuro but he did not know why she was so desperate.   
  
Zakuro was desperate to prove to Cameron that he was the only one for her, even though she knew in her heart that it was not quite true, not anymore. On top of that, Zakuro was in heat, it was a heat that Cameron alone would be unable to satisfy. Zakuro needed more.   
  
Cameron could sense that need and did not understand it at all. He could also sense the secrets she was holding and wondered if she ever talk to him about it. On the other hand, as he made love to her he wondered if they were just going to splinter apart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Yuriko was making Shane see red by flirting with Yousuke and she did not even seem to care. Apparently, she seemed to think that a little flirting would not hurt anyone. She was missing all the warnings of the rage she was stirring in her life mate's soul. She was making Shane into a murderous mood with the way she was being with Yousake.  
  
Yousake did not seem to realize she was taken either as he flirted back. For he was honestly smitten by Yuriko. The girl had captivated him.   
  
Shane growled and disappeared to Shi's dojo. He started to work out against one of Arashi's spells. He was highly not happy with what Yuriko was doing. What angered the red ranger more was that Yuriko seemed not to see the hurt for the wretched girl wanted to have her cake and eat it, too.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the beach, Kapri and Marah battled. Kapri was shocked that her sister could fight so well. They danced with deadly ninja quickness. Marah did a move so quickly she threw her sister off guard. Disarming Kapri, Marah mock bowed and took off.   
  
Kapri cursed dizzy from the battle and the finishing off hits that Marah had gifted her with, the pain was unbelievable. She picked herself up and sighed, going back up to the ship she growled as she took care of her own wounds. She knew that somewhere Setsuna was laughing at her for she could not take out her one sister. Kapri smirked for Setsuna could not seem to take care of her five sisters either.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the beach under the unknown watchful gaze of Nanakou, Sakura sat listening to the ocean. She heard a soft thud next to her. She turned to face the thud thinking she was under attack but before she could move, she heard a scroll open.  
  
Then she heard this.   
  
"As the phoenix rises Granting healing to all With its tears So the sight of the sightless That once held sight is returned Sight of the living."   
  
Sakura blinked and looked around seeing the world again. She saw Marah for the first time. Then watched as the other girl smiled, bowed and disappeared in a ninja poof of smoke before Sakura could think to make her stay. She stood there in shock she could not believe that she could see. She also could not believe who had presented her with her sight again. She also could not believe that Marah was so beautiful.  
  
Nanakou came over to her. "It seems Little Phoenix that you have been healed." He squeezed her shoulder knowing she was about to fly off to go question Dustin now that she had truly seen Marah.  
  
"Indeed I need to talk to Dustin." Sakura looked at her watcher. "That was Marah. I know it was." He nodded and watched as she took off to go find her earth lover.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Shi was preparing some tea for herself when she saw Zakuro's form come out of the night and onto her porch and then into the house. "//Evening. //" She said. She sounded depressed. "//Can we talk? //"   
  
"//Go head Zakuro. //" Arashi answered. "//What is on your mind? //"   
  
Zakuro begins to unload on her sister all her dark secrets and Arashi listened and did not judge her for her past. She felt her rage boil, as she did not allow it to affect the weather outside. Arashi sighed listening to her elder sister with no expression on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Sakura who now had her sight back found Dustin just getting off work. "Dustin we need to talk." She pretended not to notice the stares she was getting from the male population in Storm Chargers. She only had eyes for Dustin.  
  
Dustin looked up at her as they walked out of Storm Chargers. "You got your sight back." Dustin smiled happily. "Dude that is cool."   
  
"Marah got it back for me." Sakura waited for his reaction. She was not disappointed with his reaction. She could almost feel it come bubbling to the surface. He stopped in his tracks squeezing her hand.  
  
Dustin turned to look at her shock clearly over his mobile features. "She did!?!" Sakura nodded. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see your face again."   
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Zakuro was staring into her cup in Shi's kitchen and Shi was sitting across from her. "If you'd asked me when I first got here who my soul mate was, I would have said, without a doubt in my mind, that it was Cam. Now, if you ask me, I can't give you an answer... because I'm not sure if Cam is the one meant for me anymore and that makes me hurt inside and that is also because of this." She showed Shi the star pendant that Cameron had given her. "He told me that I was his shining star."   
  
"Well, that's good...isn't it?" Shi asked.   
  
Zakuro looked like she was about to cry. "I don't know. You tell me. I just don't think that I deserved it, but it's too nice to give back."   
  
Arashi looked at her sister. "Sometimes life likes to send us curve balls. You could have a second bond. One that will fill both you and Cam-Cam with happiness that you never realize."   
  
Zakuro looked at Shi. "You think so." Her heart was getting lighter.   
  
"Hai I do." Looking at her. "It's Cameron that might not welcome it. Not at first. For he will not realize he is also incomplete." Pausing she sipped her tea. "Not realizing he is also missing something."   
  
Zakuro smiled a little. "Thanks, Shi." She sighed glad to have a sibling she could talk to. However, she was loath to confess other things about her past to her newly found sister. Things that Sakura and Yuriko had no idea of. Even Setsuna had no clue some of the things that Zakuro had gone though. Zakuro had reasons, not good ones, for why she clung to Cameron and his love like a drowning man clings to a life ring. She needed desperately to feel loved and to be loved. Cameron gave her the love she needed but she was so afraid he and this new love that was invading her mind would reject her when they found out about her past.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Heather went out to the beach to catch some sun, (the early morning variety was the absolute best), and to do her daily yoga exercises. Heather loved doing yoga. It made her feel nimble, lithe, and graceful and it also helped relax her. She figured that no one else would be around to watch her, Heather liked her privacy, and so, she could concentrate on her stretching... in peace, just how she liked it.   
  
Not realizing that in a few moments, she would be gaining a small audience of one.   
  
Isshuu, who came out to do a little Tai Chi before breakfast, was surprised to see Hunter's twin sister, Heather, already there, doing yoga exercises. He did not say anything to her, he just watched her, amazed by her beauty. Amazed by her lithe grace. For he been catching himself watching her. He sighed lightly. Then began to do a morning routine of his own. The movements soothed him and allowed him to still watch the American beauty that was catching his attention. Isshuu and Nanami had been talking about Heather.   
  
For the pair recognized her from the dreams they had been having. Both decided that Heather was suppressing her memory of the dreams for she should have recognized them both. For they recognized her.  
  
Heather was not suppressing her dreams; she was simply trying very hard to pretend not to notice Isshuu or Nanami. However, with Isshuu, it was rapidly becoming difficult. She could not pass him without noticing him. Nevertheless, she could not keep ignoring him. It was a recipe for disaster and she knew it. Eventually, she was going to have to approach him.  
  
In the dojo; Ikkou, Hunter and Shi were sparring. Watching the trio move fascinated all; Cameron, Merrick, Retasu, Sakura, Dustin, Shane, Yuriko, Yousuke, Nanami, Tori and Blake.   
  
"I take it your over your shock?" Tori said quietly to her beloved.   
  
"Not quite." Blake sighed. "I always knew Hunter was bi. It's just not something you expect." He winced as Tori giggled at him. He was glad she was amused by his own embarrassment.   
  
Nanami smiled lightly. "If its any conciliation Isshuu-kun feels the same. He is still reeling from the shock. Then again he had no clue his brother was bi."   
  
That made Blake smile wryly and feel a little better about the shock of seeing Hunter and Ikkou kissing the other day.   
  
Retasu sighed as the three back off each other. Arashi turned to Retasu and pounced. The young woman was prepared but not for she and her best friend went rolling and then they started sparing much to the surprise of the others.   
  
"Dude does everyone here know martial arts?" Dustin asked as Sakura squeezed his hand smiling at the two. For their fight looked more like gymnastics then fighting right about then with all the tumbling and tosses they were doing. Sakura smiled. "Zakuro did gymnastics before her headaches took over. She was one of Japan's national champions, and then migraines ended her career. She was wonderful, Dusty. You should have seen her perform. She was the personification of grace, beauty and style. In fact, for her, gymnastics was her ticket away from the academy. It meant that she could be something other than a fighter. That She could be a star. She wanted to be a star, in fact and I cannot tell you how much time she put into both her ninja training and her gymnastics training. I went to one of her competitions once to watch her and I was just blown away. She was good and by that, I mean Olympic gold medallist good. She got a standing ovation. I mean, the entire crowd, the arena was packed, jumped to their feet for twenty uninterrupted minutes of thunderous ovation. It was beautiful and she was thrilled. I've only seen her look that happy one other time: when she's with Cam." "She must have been pretty happy, then." Dustin said. "Yeah." Sakura said. "She was."  
  
Meanwhile, back on the beach, Heather decided to swallow her pride and go talk to Isshuu. She walked over to him and watched him practicing his morning exercises. She took in his lithe grace and was amazed. Her mind in a whirl of conflicting emotions. She looked at him waiting for him to acknowledge her presence by facing her and stopping. The moment Ikkou looked at Heather, she could not help herself. She threw herself on him and began to kiss him. Not knowing what was driving her into his arms. She did not understand the wild desire that had trapped her soul in its burning embrace.  
  
Cameron wandered away from the dojo to go and meditate. He found a nice hidden spot to site and think. He did not know a wolf dragon spirit that could sense the winds of change blowing on him was watching him. The dragon felt terrible for he knew that the young man in green would be playing a secondary role to another. When all three should be on the same grounds. The wolf dragon sighed not knowing what to do other then watch and wait. For he did not like the pain he saw in Cameron's future. Pain that would be caused by the woman he loved beyond life. Zakuro and the other wolf would tear apart Cameron's heart and soul wounding him dearly. Wounding him so badly he would not feel the physical hurts that he would endure because of it.  
  
Meanwhile Zakuro awoke up gasping for the dream she just had had her body screaming for release. She had begun to dream of both Cameron and another young man. Both of them tormenting her in ways she could not believe were possible. She sighed laying in bed her body on fire with desire and need. She growled at herself for such weakness. Her mind clung to the passion-filled dream and she clung to her bed pillows, forcing herself not to cry herself to sleep as she had done countless times when she was a child, after a day and night of enduring her mother's seemingly endless emotional, psychological and physical torment.  
  
Up on the Alien space ship, Lothor looked at his Generals, Kapri, Setsuna, Yamato, and Sonomi. His dark eyes took them in as he sat on his throne. He looked at them weighting them. "Blue Bay I am beginning to think has forgotten about us." He sighed darkly making them all wince. "We will attack the city in three different spots to thin out the ranks of the Rangers. That way we can destroy them easier." He paused then called out. "Qualm Dread mistress of fear comes forth. Malaise master of pain come forth. Stratagem master of tricks come forth." Three monsters appeared; one female and she looked almost human save her face was a strange mask that instantly installed terror in the hearts of those that looked human. "I am here." Her voice was like music and it created the taste of fear in the person as they stood there. The second monster stood there he was wrapped in bandages looking very much like what a mummy would look. His undead looking features making Kapri and Setsuna squirm. "I am Malaise. At your service master Lothor" The third monster stood there dressed like a very bad court jester his darkness tinged clothing and madly painted harlequin face as he smiled darkly at them not saying a word. He bowed to Lothor.  
  
At the Blue Bay Harbor Airport Kouta looked around and found Yousake, Ikkou, a tall dark haired young woman and a blonde man coming over to greet him and the Geo rangers. He smiled seeing his fellow sentai fighters. He was honestly glad to see them. He blinked for he could feel the sheer power coming off in waves from Ikkou and the two shadowing him. "Hello Ikkou-kun. Who are your friends?" Kouta greeted his friend Yousake with a nod. "They are my soul bonds, Hunter and Shi." Ikkou answered much to the shock and amazement of the group that had just arrived.  
  
Meanwhile on a secluded part of the beach away from prying eyes. On the other hand, so Sakura thought she was unaware of being watched by Marah. "Dustin, hold still." Sakura said. "I can't draw you if you're moving." "How much longer?" Dustin whined. "I'm getting stiff!" "You can't rush art, you big baby!" Sakura cried. "Now, just hold still!" Dustin sat on his motorbike, glaring at Sakura as she attempted to draw him into her sketchbook. "Stop glaring at me!" She cried. "And let me draw you!" "I am and I am not glaring at you." He exclaimed much to Marah's amusement.  
  
In Heather's room three people sat. Heather looked at the two sitting so close to her. "I am so confused." They both smiled at her. Isshuu had dragged himself and Heather inside to talk to Nanami after the kiss she had gifted him with. He did not want to hide secrets from his beloved siren. He could see her attraction to the blonde and he could feel his own attraction to her as well. Heather looked at the two unsure of what to do next. For she felt like a world-class fool for giving in and kissing Isshuu when she knew he was taken.  
  
The group stopped by the local mall for Shi insisted that they stop she had something she needed to pick up. They went into a jewelry shoppe. Shi smiled at he clerk. She handed the other two halves of her soul black velvet boxes. She held the third. "Open it." They did as they all sat next to a fountain. The others were quite a bit amused by the three. Ikkou smiled lightly for when he and Hunter opened their boxes there were rings in them. Rings that were three different bands winding around each other in a Celtic knot pattern. "They are beautiful koi." Ikkou smiled. All three now wore matching rings declaring beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were together and they were three that were one.  
  
Meanwhile, Yuriko was busily getting herself all dolled up for a date when Sakura, sketchpad in hand, came into her room. She watched her sister for a moment getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She then spoke up drawing her little sister's attention to herself. "Well, well, well...look at you." Sakura said. "And where are you off to?" Yuriko smiled as she slipped on a devil red Chinese dress with pink lining that showed a lot of leg. "Yousuke and I have a date." She replied as she put on a pair of scarlet red high heels and matching gloves. "He's taking me out to dinner." "A date with Yousuke?" Sakura asked. "What about Shane?" Yuriko smiled a wicked little smile to her reflection in the mirror. "Shane who?" she asked as she spritized on a little perfume and tied her hair up in a bun with a couple of pink hair chopsticks. "I don't know any Shane. I just know Yousuke." She whipped out a lipstick and spread it over her lips. "I think that I'm in love with him." "And I think that you've gone mad." Sakura said. "You can't just throw away his love for you." "No...but I can throw away my love for him. Yousuke's all I want now." Yuriko smiled to herself as she picked up a red fan bearing Yousuke's symbol. "And no one is going to tell me other wise." "You're going to get hurt, you know." Sakura said. Yuriko gave her sister a look. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong, sister dear. No one is going to hurt me." She batted her eyelashes and smiled at her older sister just as the doorbell rang. "Oh... that's my date. Bye-bye, Sakura." With that, she turned and walked out of her room. Sakura groaned. "The way this family is, we should all be a on a freakin' soap opera!" 


	11. Curse of the Wolf

Chapter 11: Curse of the Wolf

"Tori, where exactly are you taking us?" Blake asked as Tori's blue VW bus headed up the road and came to a stop at a traffic light. "You and Cam have been strangely quiet all morning and are acting all cryptic."

"Blake, I told you that it's a surprise." Tori replied with a good natured smile. "Don't worry. I think that you and the others are going to like it."

"It smells like Yankee Candle back here." Hunter said from his position in the back seat next to Dustin. He was feeling a little put off from all the odd behaviors from his beloveds so he sounded a bit cross tot eh others as he spoke. "What did you do, Tori, buy the whole place out?"

"Those are gifts, Hunter." Tori said. "By the way, in case anyone's wondering, Shi, Heather, Retasu, Yousuke, Nanami, Kouta, Ishuu and Ikkou will be meeting us at our destination as will the other Mihara girls." She turned around to give Cameron a secret smile, which Cameron returned.

Blake, Hunter, Dustin and Shane all exchanged puzzled looks. Hunter then looked out eh window wondering what was going on. He knew it could be nothing bad for alls he could feel from the other halves of his soul was contentment.

"Hey, there's like nothing going on between you and Cam is there, Tori?" Blake asked, immediately feeling the need to defend what was his. "I'd hate to have to break Zakuro's heart by bringing up the possibility that her fiancé may be cheating on her."

The light changed and the van got moving again. "No, Blake, of course not." Tori said. "I love you… and no one else."

"God help us." Shane muttered. "They're being all mushy again."

"Just because your relationship with Yuriko didn't work out…" Tori began. Her eyes darting to each of her windows and mirrors to keep an eye on the cars and other drivers around her she could not help but feel bad for her friend. Shane she noted was looking oddly pale.

"Aw, save it, Tor." Shane said. There was a pain in his voice that only Tori picked up on. A pain she did not like the sound of.

"Shane, man, come on…get over it." Dustin said. "Maybe Yuriko wasn't feeling very comfortable dating you and decided to date someone from her own nationality."

"Dustin's right, Shane." Cameron said, looking up from his novel. "In Japan, dating someone of another ethnicity is more often frowned upon than deemed acceptable."

Shane gave Dustin an evil look and Dustin shut up for he knew he was a different nationality then Sakura and Marah. Why did she suddenly pop in his head? Though he had been dreaming of both Sakura and Marah lately it was frightening him to no end to be drawn to two like he seemed to be drawn too.

"Of course, Sakura is not a very big rule person." Cameron added. "Nor does she care what others think of her. This is probably why she's dating Dustin."

"Hey!" Dustin cried out looking at Cameron annoyed now for he did not enjoy being tormented about his flightiness. It bothered him when people brought up that he was not a bright bulb in the bunch it honestly hurt him to be treated like an idiot. Dustin knew he was not stupid he just trusted absolutely and completely.

"Cam, be nice." Tori said. "Sakura likes Dustin, regardless of race. She thinks he's sweet." Her comment made the other boys smirk and Dustin blush.

Tori steered the van onto a street marked "Bay Harbor Road" and kept driving until she reached the 140s. Then, she stopped in front of a lovely two story ranch home with the number 145 on it. It was a creamy color with bay windows in the front and a light blue door. The moment the van stopped, the curtains in one of the windows rustled and the door was flung open and Sakura, dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans with sneakers and her hair in a ponytail, came out and bounded to the van as it parked.

"Tori! Guys! You made it!" Sakura called as she opened the door for Tori to get out. "Welcome to our housewarming party!"

"A housewarming party?" Blake asked. "Tori, you and Cam were bringing us to a housewarming party?"

"Yes." Tori said as she unloaded the bags from Yankee Candle out of the back. "Hunter, would you grab those grocery bags and take them inside, please?"

"When did they get a house?" Shane asked as he surveyed the place. He felt very out of place. The red wearing young man did not want to be where he was at he was not happy about being dragged along.

"About a week ago." Cameron replied as the group walked inside, noticing that a couple of cars, presumably belonging to Shi and Retasu, were already in the garage. "Believe it or not, it's owned by Zakuro's former gymnastics coach. He gave it to Zakuro as a gift and he's making all the payments. It's really nice; six bedrooms, five bathrooms."

"You'd expect this place to be a mansion, with that many rooms." Shane said as he stepped into the sunlight filled hallway. He was trying not to lean on the pristine white walls he was starting to feel dizzy.

"It's actually rather well laid out, three bathrooms upstairs and two down here, on the first floor." Cameron said using what he knew was his teacher's voice. "The bedrooms are all upstairs. There's one for Sakura, Setsuna; whenever she decides to come home and stop being evil, Yuriko and Zakuro. In fact there was enough space left over so Yuriko and Sakura could use the two separate bedrooms as their studios."

"Zakuro, the others are here!" Sakura called as they walked into a large living room with a definite Asian flair. There was some furniture, including an easy chair, sofas, and a coffee table. Japanese wall scrolls and pieces of Sakura's artwork and some weaponry decorated the walls. There was a home entertainment system with an extensive DVD collection, speakers, a DVD/CD player, and a big screen TV, with Tivo. The dining room lead into a spacious, sunny kitchen and it adjoined with a hallway that lead to the den, a study, two bathrooms, the atrium, the basement and the backyard. There was a carpeted staircase that leads to the second floor, where the bedrooms were. The rooms that the group saw were not decorated all in one color, but in an array of colors that made it seem warm and inviting. One could tell that it was definitely Sakura's touch that made it all work.

"Where are the others?" Shane asked not that he wanted to see Yousuke, anyway. The other red wearing young man made Shane furious as much as it made him ill and feel dizzier.

"Yuriko's giving them the grand tour of the bedrooms." Sakura said, remaining cheerful. She could tell there was something deathly wrong with Shane. She had warned Zakuro that Shane was going to die if Yuriko did not truly break the soul bond. It was as Sakura feared Shane was dying right in front of her she unlike the others noted he was looking thinner.

Arashi was standing in the kitchen chopping vegetables when she felt the familiar rush of presence that bespoke of Hunter's return. She smiled lightly as she prepared the vegetables.

She started singing softly, her English singing a little off key but still not to unbearable.

Zakuro came in and looked at her newly found sister and sighed. Shi had a thing about acting slightly odd. She wondered if it had anything to do with having Hunter torn from her so that one time. "Shi?"

Arashi looked up at her elder sister and much to Zakuro's surprise did not look surprised to see her there. "Hunter is back." She smiled Zakuro was glad that the storm caller was happy. "Ikkou is keeping Yousuke in line as well. Zakuro I think this might not turn out too well."

"What do you mean?" Zakuro frowned not liking the odd calm that Arashi was exhibiting at the moment.

"Shane is suffering from a soul bond to my beloved younger sibling." Shi's sarcasm toward Yuriko was quite apparent. The two did not get a long much at all which did not surprise the elder of the sisters at all. "Plus there is a matter of you and the other one who is unwittingly being drawn to you." Arashi looked at her sibling. "We need to find Oogami's life mate before it causes trouble with you and Cam-Cam."

Zakuro looked mildly annoyed. "Only I get to call him Cam-Cam." Then, she sighed and nodded for she knew her newest found sibling was correct. "I also have something I need to confess to Cam."

"The Family curse?" Arashi asked softly Zakuro looked at her surprised. "Craving for fresh blood, the need to hunt, the ability to smell your prey with ease as well as a need to eat almost every red meat thing blood red if at all possible." Arashi asked looking at her. "Just ask if you need help, been dealing with it all my life."

"While hearing that makes me feel better, I don't know if you can truly help." Zakuro said. "It centers itself around my cycle and it makes me…unpredictable at times."

"I think I have something that can help you." Shi murmured. "Come by my house later. I'll give it to you then."

With those words Arashi became silent as Cameron brought Hunter into the kitchen. Arashi smiled warmly at her friend then to her soul bond. "So what's in the bags Koi?"

"Not sure." Hunter answered coming over to her as he unpacked the goods that Tori had brought. There was a wheel of Brie cheese, spinach, dried tomatoes, a vegetable palate and veggie dip. Hunter found the round pan at his elbow and smiled in thanks at Arashi he opened the Brie and put it in the pan, quickly chopped up the tomatoes and spread them on top and then placed it in the oven and set the timer for ten minuets.

"Hunter I did not know you can cook." Zakuro said surprised. She had also never seen Arashi and Hunter act like extended pieces of the other. They seemed to anticipate what the other needed and that made Zakuro happy at least one thing in this family was going right.

"Who do you think cooked for Blake and me?" Hunter asked as he sat across from Arashi soon to be joined by Ikkou.

"Sakura, that trunk you where waiting for has arrived." Zakuro said when Sakura came into the room. "I put it up in your room."

"Oh, good." Sakura said with much seriousness Arashi and Zakuro both smelled fear on her. Arashi raised an eyebrow and continued her prep work as Hunter and Ikkou who was now eyeing Sakura with a hard eye. "Don't let anyone near it. It's very important that it stays locked."

"Why?" Shi asked, looking up. "What's in it?"

Ikkou was eyeing Sakura for he had a feeling he knew what it was and if it was what is was he might be forced to destroy one of his soul mate's sisters.

"Private stuff." Sakura said. "Nothing for you to worry about."

Zakuro leaned in closer to her triplet and whispered. "Why did you bring that jacket with you? You know damn well what will happen if your little secret gets out." She eyed Ikkou. "And you had to bring it up with him just standing over there? Sakura are you insane?"

"I brought it here because to me it is far more than just a damn jacket." Sakura hissed. "And you know that. You mentioned it first anyway. " Being around Isshu Kasumi had brought back a lot of memories to Sakura…and not all of them where good ones. She eyed Ikkou and noted the coldness in his eyes and she felt a stab of fear for she knew he was dangerous she was alive only because she had made a promise to the darker of the brothers. She blinked trying not to show her fear.

"What are you two whispering about?" Hunter asked he looked at Ikkou feeling something stirring within his other half. Ikkou was deadly angry. Hunter looked at Arashi and she eyed her sister smelling fear on Sakura. She also caught Zakuro's pointed glare at Ikkou, which clearly said, if not screamed, "Stay away from my sister."

"Nothing that would concern you." Sakura said suddenly changing the subject away from her. "Where's our Yuri-chan? Her lucky bike and her motocross stuff finally got here."

"In her bedroom, pondering whether or not to declare Yousuke as a steady boyfriend." Zakuro replied. "She likes him, but she also likes Shane…in the exact same manner. Apparently, something like this has _never_ happened to her before in her entire dating history. And you know she keeps a record in her PDA."

"It was bound to happen." Sakura said. "Well, she loves them both. What is she going to do?"

"How about do what I'm doing?" Shi suggested she looked at Ikkou and Hunter. "Have two boyfriends then again they are my soul bonds so it not really normal."

"Interesting thought." Sakura said, picking up a piece of celery from the platter and nibbling on it. "I don't think she's considered that yet."

"And she won't…until they try to kill each other out of jealousy." Zakuro added as Retasu came in the room, looking as though she was about to die from laughter. "Hey, little sis, what's up?"

"Zakuro…before you get in your bed, change the sheets." Retasu said in between giggles. "Nanami and Ishuu just christened your bedroom."

Zakuro groaned. "Okay, I so didn't need to know that…and I just bought those sheets!"

Ikkou laughed.

Suddenly, in Zakuro's mind, the scent of earth and musk filled her mind, which announced Dustin's arrival into the room.

Sakura felt the warmth that announced Dustin's arrival and smiled. "Dusty!" she said, cheerfully. "My muse…my inspiration."

Dustin came into the room and the sunlight caught his mocha colored hair, making it shine. He was smiling. "Nice place." He said, coming to Sakura and wrapping his arm around her waist. "I must congratulate your interior decorator."

"That would be me." Sakura said with a big grin. "I did all of the work." Dustin kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"Sakura, you did a fantastic job." Shi said smiling lightly for she was only warming up to a few of her sisters not that she quite trusted them all yet. "Come and redecorate my home sometime."

Suddenly, Tori came into the room. "By the way guys, before I forget, my cousin, Kira is coming to visit the day after tomorrow…and she is bringing her boyfriend, Trent Mercer, with her."

"Your cousin is coming?" Hunter asked her eyeing her knowing that was not an easy feat when you had to play smoke and mirrors with your family. "And how are you going to get rid of her while you have ninja class?"

Tori smiled. "Sakura…I think you may get along with her…would you mind looking after her while I have class?"

"And what about _my_ class?" Sakura asked her she eyed her sibling for Arashi had taken up training her sisters and Sakura was one of the few that enjoyed Arashi's classes. The storm caller was a hard sensei and Ikkou always helped her out it surprised her how much of a team the three made she could never manage the one with out the other two.

"Can you skip?" Tori asked knowing that Arashi was teaching them. When Arashi nodded she did not really mind if Sakura skipped she just make sure her sibling go a one on one lesson later.

Sakura smirked noting Arashi's nod in her direction she was glad that Arashi could let her skip a class to baby-sit Tori's kinswoman. "Yes….I have been taking ninja classes since I was a little kid…I need a break…and I am always up to making a new friend. What's Kira like?"

"She's a musician." Tori replied. "She loves good, old fashioned rock and roll. You'll like her."

"She sounds pretty cool." Sakura said.

Meanwhile Shane made his way outside. He needed a breath of fresh air. It was then he spotted Yousuke and he felt something odd on top of his rage at the young man. Shane sprang a surprise attack on Yousuke the two began to battle. They ninja bounced away from the others. No one noticed that they had taken off.

Shane and Yousuke battled long and hard in the woods near the ruins of the Wind Ninja Academy. They exchanged blows and quite quickly. Soon they had trapped each other in a very odd hold.

Yousuke and Shane looked each other in the eye they both knew that there was one of two ways out of the hold they were currently in. Both were in quite a bit of pain from their earlier battle.

Neither were quite sure about what happened but they found themselves in a lip lock melting into the other. Shane's soul let go of Yuriko's and attached itself to Yousuke as Yousuke's did the same.

Back at the ranch house, Yuriko flew out of her room she had felt something happen as a part of her broke away. She came running into the kitchen and looked wildly at her sisters. "What just happened?" She demanded.

Arashi looked at her and suddenly laughed the others were not sure if they were as amused as the storm caller. Then again both Hunter and Ikkou looked amused as their soul mate. "I think you just been dumped by your own soul's mate." She leaned against Hunter; who wrapped his arms around her and silently laughed. Ikkou when to Arashi's other side and rubbed her back trying to calm the silently laughing Storm caller.

Yuriko blinked and frowned then screamed at her laughing sibling. "No way, it could not have happened!"

Sakura looked at Zakuro both of them had a feeling that Yuriko had just been given a lesson in karma in a very hard way.

Tori blinked as it slowly hit her. She looked at Dustin and Blake as well as Ishuu and Nanami who had just joined them. "Whoa, no way I thought they hated each other."

"What's going on?" Nanami asked quietly.

"Let me guess." Ishuu looked at the others. "Shane and Yousuke are having a meeting of minds?"

Dustin blinked. "Dude your guys dumped you for each other."

Yuriko screamed and ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

The others looked at each other and Arashi handed Zakuro tea. "Here it is my special stock. It's unsweetened." She warned her elder sister.

Zakuro drank it and almost sip it out. The tea was bitter she looked at her little sister and realized she was feeling a bit better. "What is this stuff?"

"Moon tea." Arashi said simply which made Zakuro smile for she knew what Shi has meant.

The others except Hunter and Ikkou who knew of what their soul bond could do looked confused. Sakura blinked realizing what Arashi had meant while the Retasu looked just as confused as the others.

"Moon tea?" She murmured looking at Sakura. Merrick joined them and squeezed Retasu's shoulder in reassurance. She smiled up at him which then again reminded Zakuro who else was in a healthy relationship.

"My fellow rangers got called back home. I am staying." He announced. "The Gao Rangers are staying. It's a bit harder for them to return home."

Oogami came into the room he stood there with Merrick and Retasu. She looked back at him and smiled tugging on his hand and squeezing both his and Merrick's hands much to the surprise.

Oogami smiled at Retasu he was not sure why but she and Merrick filled a void he had not realized he was missing. "Yes Tasu I am happy." He murmured to her the others heard his words and Zakuro felt nothing but relief in her soul as Cameron came over and wrapped her up in his arms.

She smiled to herself. Being with Cam had made her feel warm and safe and more alive than ever. She loved that feeling. She wanted to feel it all the time.

"Good." Zakuro sighed then she spoke a little louder so they all could hear her. Leaving Cameron to wonder why she murmured well and drank a tea that made her wince in its bitterness. "So when this coming together happening?"

"Not sure." Merrick shrugged lightly. Oogami shrugged as well for he did not know but Retasu smiled at her sister.

"He is my friend but I do love him. We promised to help him find his soul mate so nothing bad happens here." She bounced and smiled at the others. Zakuro, Sakura and Arashi knew exactly what she meant so did Tori who shook her head.

Arashi looked at Oogami and smiled a secret smile at the other wolf. Ikkou and Hunter nodded to him too. "We'll talk later and see what we can do to help you with this hunt Oogami."

He nodded feeling suddenly light hearted.

Suddenly there was the sound of heels clicking on the stairs as Yuriko came down and headed to the garage. "I'm going out." She called.

"Don't do anything stupid or illegal." Zakuro called.

"I'm just going to the grocery store to pick up a few things." Yuriko said. "I'll be back…eventually."

Zakuro groaned. "Don't worry about her, guys. She'll be fine." Then, she looked around. "Where is Sakura? Did anyone see her leave?"

Sakura had already gone upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door. Once inside she took a few deep breaths and headed for her black and gold jewelry box, which played the Maeda Ai song "I Wish". She slowly opened it and rummaged around a bit, pulling out a silver key.

She looked around her bedroom. Sakura had decorated it in a fashion that gave the impression of stepping into some kind of celestial palace, simply because doing the entire bedroom in black was asking for depression. So, she had decided to make things interesting and painted the ceiling a deep midnight blue and gotten a bunch of little glow in the dark stars and planets and stuck them on the ceilings. Then, she used special glow in the dark paint to create the illusion of the phases of the moon. For the walls, she gave a bright sunny atmosphere, using sky blue and cloud white paint and painted a sun. Unlike her sisters, she didn't use any posters, so she was happy with it the way it was. The only poster she actually had was the Japanese poster for the movie "Jurassic Park", which was on the front of her door along with the words, "/Sakura's Room. Please knock before entering./", which she had painted herself in beautiful Japanese calligraphy.

With a sigh, she sank to the carpet in front of a large black and gold trunk, which sat in front of her canopy bed (which had black sheets) and unlocked the large silver padlock which held the trunk closed. Carefully she lifted the lid and the first thing she saw was a beautiful black leather jacket with blue sides and a stag beetle on the back (If anyone reading this part has ever seen "Nippu Sentai Hurricanger" or seen pictures of Isshuu Kasumi's jacket, you'll know exactly what I'm talking about. Anyone who hasn't, email me or Ragemoon and we'll send you a few. Also, email us if you want Hurricanger or Gaoranger information). It was her old Ikazuchi jacket from when she had been a student and had met Isshuu. She held it close to her and smelled, taking the rich scent in along with a whole host of memories. A tear fell along her cheek as she closed the lid and took the jacket, a leather skirt, two pairs of boots and a gleaming katana and went to her large curio cabinet, with was black with a beautiful bold gold and red phoenix on it. Carefully, she placed the items in the cabinet and closed it, locking it securely. She slid down to the floor of her room and began to cry, her head in her arms.

Meanwhile, up in deep space, Setsuna Mihara was making a hasty departure from Lothor's base to avoid being caught as a spy dispatched by Sakura.

In order to fully convince everyone that Setsuna was evil, Sakura had been forced to lie, which she disliked, but she knew that without a lie or two Setsuna's cover might have been blown. In reality, Setsuna was good, having studied the way of the Thunder ninja at the Amazon Ninja Academy.

Several months before, Zakuro, Retasu, Sakura, Yuriko, Heather, Setsuna and their friend, Forest ninja Sae Yagatachi, had returned from their individual missions to find the school empty, the students massacred and Sonomi Mihara gone. At first glance it looked as though some kind of outsider had done this, but Sakura knew better. She had had a bad feeling and something about the whole thing had just not seemed kosher, at least to her. Unfortunately, to the others, except for Setsuna, the whole thing was absolutely wonderful. Sonomi must have been taken off and killed and so, when Sakura expressed her concerns, they did something unusual: they didn't believe her.

But Setsuna did, especially after she discovered Sonomi's diary, which was opened to the latest entry, which was dated two days before the girls had returned.

Apparently, Sonomi had been taken by someone named Kiya Wantanabe, who after a very long time, had returned to claim her as his queen and promised to give her everything her heart desired, including her daughters in graves and the power of the storms. Kiya was a familiar name to the girls, having heard it countless times when they were younger, but they knew nothing about him. Sakura thought that it was the perfect time for her and Setsuna to learn, so the pair hatched an ingenious plan: dispatch Setsuna as a spy and have her bring back information for her to use.

Through Setsuna, Sakura had gained valuable knowledge, including that Lothor had once gone by the name of Kiya Wantanabe and that he was Sensei Kanoi Wantanabe's twin brother…which made him Cam's uncle. It then dawned on her that Sonomi had revealed the Amazon academy's secret location to Lothor and the pair had murdered almost all the students, leaving a few alive to assassinate the survivors. Shi had killed those few. Sakura had also learned that the couple, along with the Jakanja (the baddies of Hurricanger) and a group of evil beings from another realm called the Evorian (the baddies of Abaranger, email me for details) were planning a full scale assault on the Earth in about two weeks. Sakura knew that within those two weeks, she had to locate Amazon Phoenix, her zord, the last member of the Amazon Rangers (the group that she and almost all of her sisters except for Shi belonged to), and that Setsuna had to get out.

No one needed to tell Setsuna twice. She was already on her way.

Another thing that Sakura had lied about was the actual origin of Setsuna's facial scar.

Setsuna had acquired that scar because of Sonomi's viciousness. When Setsuna was ten years old, her face had been slashed by Sonomi's katana and if it hadn't been for Sakura, Setsuna wouldn't be alive. Hence, her unwavering loyalty towards Sakura and her willingness to do anything that Sakura asked of her. If anyone else had asked Setsuna to spy on Sonomi, Setsuna would probably have refused to do it. But Sakura was different.

Without giving the base a second glance, Setsuna made a hasty exit, teleporting from the place and landing right in her new bedroom, which was designed with her in mind, in dark red and black, with Sailor Pluto and Mulan memorabilia all over. Sighing with relief, she flopped down on the bed and fell asleep.


	12. Truths & Lies

Amazon Storm: The Continuing Adventures of the Mihara Sisters, the Ninja Storm team and the Hurricanger team

Chapter 12: Truths and Lies

Setsuna was home. No one knew it yet, but Setsuna was finally home. She looked around her room, frowning slightly it was missing something. She then laughed a small laugh as it hit her what she was missing. With a soft voice, "I need to get fish, beautiful fish. Then this will be complete."

Setsuna knew it was not entirely true that no one knew she was there for only her sister Sakura knew that she was home. Setsuna felt her triplet sister hide her and had to smile. She shook her head. She had taken her own precautions. She had been very watchful of her siblings and knew that Arashi would not have a warm welcome for her. Not that she could blame her for she had been undercover and living the biggest lie of her life.

Setsuna sighed knowing that their temperamental sibling would never trust them all again. It hurt her to know that her family had finally come together only to tear themselves apart. She of all the girls understood where Arashi was coming from. Trust, truth and honor were things that Setsuna honestly tried to live by. She knew that Arashi lived by those terms. She felt horrible that her sibling would feel betrayed.

She sighed. "Damn you Mother to the lowest hell on earth." She paused. "I hope we all find happiness just to spite you and you're planning against us." She looked down at the rough drawing that Sakura was working on of all the girls, including her and she had to smile and wonder if this thoughtfully rendered picture would actually be a reality. Setsuna hoped it would be for they all looked so happy in her drawing.

In her workshop, Sakura had sensed her sister's presence when she reappeared on Earth and had almost immediately masked it in order to keep her hidden. She felt there was no need for Arashi and the others to sense Setsuna's presence and find out the truth any sooner than they had to. She wanted to delay it as long as possible or just until Arashi trusted Sakura, which could take a while, judging by how slowly things were going with her. And that meant that Setsuna would have to hide out somewhere for a while…a very long while.

With the luck she knew she did not posses for Arashi has a way of finding out things that Sakura could not believe that her sister could be so informed. It astounded her. Plus she knew that trying to cage her sister would also be impossible. Setsuna would refuse to hide.

Arashi was working on her katas in a semi-hidden area. She felt safe there for only the most able bodied could find her and not many new of this place. She moved with a surety of her surroundings and of her own body. She was at peace for the moment.

In the distance Setsuna watched one of her younger siblings. She sighed knowing that this was about as close as she could get to Arashi at the moment. She touched her cheek. "I forgive you for the matching scar." She smiled lightly. "You were doing as your honor spoke to you. I understand that better then the others. You and Zak are way too much alike. No wonder you both butt heads." She smiled lightly watching her dangerous sibling. She noted the way her sister moved and was astounded at the amount of knowledge Arashi had. Then she also noted the transparent forms that were ordering her around.

She soon disappeared not realizing her sister's spirit teachers had noted her though they spoke nothing to Arashi of Setsuna's presence.

Meanwhile at Ninja Ops; Cameron looked at his computer and let out a low whistle. He looked at Hakura. "Don't speak of this to your Mother." She nodded. "I don't think any of them are ready to know they were genetically tampered with."

"I don't think so either dad." Haruka said softy. "This would shock Mom and my Aunties."

Came4ron sighed rubbing his forehead. He then pondered in his head. _'I wonder if Zakuro already knows. This is something she keeps to her self. Keeping secrets from her family seems to be something she does. Drives me batty it does she should be open with her sisters. Not hiding things from them.'_

He sighed and looked at his Father. His Father nodded for once both Father and son was in agreement over something of this new family they were aligning themselves with. Sensei sighed looking at Ninja Ops, his son and his computerized Granddaughter who was flirting with Cyber Cam as Sensei shook his head amused by the antics of the two seninite programs.

At the Motocross track, Dustin, Hunter, Ikkou, Isshuu and Blake were all racing. They were enjoying a girl free day. Arashi told her boys to spend time with their brothers. Tori and Nanami were in complete agreement and Dustin went for the brothers, both sets, did not treat him like a fool.

They raced around the track. Dustin for once finishing before the other four. They all sat there and laughed about it.

"Dude, I cannot believe I won." Dustin smiled brightening up the other four with his smile. "I never win against you guys. Ever, must be my lucky day." He laughed.

"Hey," Blake smiled. "You are always a winner in my book Dustin." He smiled. "You keep getting better and better."

"I enjoyed racing." Isshuu smiled as well.

"Racing is good for the soul." Ikkou smiled something they all wished the darker of the two Japanese brothers would do more often when Arashi was not with him and Hunter.

Hunter shook his head and smiled. "Come on Bros. Let's keep racing. We have the track for the next five hours of playing in the dirt fun. Which the girls could just never understand." They all laughed and began to race once more. All of them wining at least once if not more then that. Even Dustin took away four wins out of all the races they did.

Back at the villa by the sea, Arashi steps out of her shower to be greeted by the vision of her sister sitting on her bed. "Sakura what brings you here?" She was confused but not too surprised. Of all the sisters she had been gifted with Sakura seemed to accept her and not judge her too harshly. Arashi sighed lightly wondering what could be bothering her very self-contained sister. Sakura gave Arashi the sense of someone who was quite broken and trying to hide it for if the others realized how broken she was they all fall apart. She wondered if the others realized how much they truly depended on Sakura the peacemaker.

She knew that without Sakura here, Arashi would have killed Zakuro and Yuriko in a fit of rage by this time. She watched her as she began to dry off knowing that Sakura would speak her earth-shattering piece when she wished too.

"I need to confess something." Sakura said softly. "When I see Isshuu it causes me such great pain."

"Nani?" Arashi frowned, drying her hair she smiled lightly knowing her sister was staring at her just a little bit too closely. It was not often that Sakura saw her sister in the nude. "Why does it cause you such pain?"

Sakura exhaled. "If I tell you this, you must promise me that you won't tell Ikkou." She said, softly, but still loud enough to be heard. She could not believe the faint scars that her sister's body held. She wondered if she used a cream to lighten them and make them appear fainter. She pulled her mind back at what she was about to tell her. Or drop on her she hoped that it would not taint the way her sister looked at her soul mate.

Shi looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Just swear to me, Arashi. Swear to me that you won't tell Ikkou what I'm about to tell you!" Sakura was on the verge of angry tears.

Arashi sighed. She was learning that her sisters were as stubborn as she was. "All right, fine." She dressed herself quickly and plopped down next to Sakura on the bed. "Now, what's wrong?"

Sakura took a deep breath and began. "I've met the Kasumi brothers before. It wasn't too long ago; maybe a year or two before the Jakanja arrived. I used to be a student at the Ikazuchi School. That's where I met them" She paused drawing a shaky breath inward. "And fell in love with Isshuu."

Shi gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth. "You and Isshuu were in love?" Her eyes widened feinting surprise though her sister did not know she was pretending.

"Yes…and we were engaged to be married." Sakura felt her heart shattering as she spoke the words. "But on the day of the wedding, Isshuu vanished. No one could find him. We searched everywhere, all over Japan and the world. I was worried out of my mind; I had no idea what happened to my beloved. I had received no vision and that scared me more. And it wasn't until a month or so afterwards that any of us discovered what happened."

Arashi had a feeling she knew what happened and who'd done it. But out of respect for her sister, she kept quiet.

Sakura wiped her eyes and chuckled. "Come to think of it, I was actually surprised that none of us had thought to go and find his brother and ask him if he knew because of COURSE, Ikkou Kasumi, the biggest jerk in the entire world had something to do with it. Ikkou had never ever been kind to me. In fact, he HATED me. He hated me so much that he made a regular habit of terrorizing my sisters and me. In fact, he gave me this…" Sakura gently lifted her head and showed her younger sister the thin scar that crossed her neck, in a slashing sort of way. "His intent was to murder but he didn't cut deep enough to cut the arteries."

Shi blinked. She couldn't believe that Ikkou, HER Ikkou was capable of such things. Then again she could, they both felt the same way about their families. She could defiantly feel him on this one. She sighed listening to her sister go on not realizing that Arashi would have done the same for any of them.

Then again there was something about causing terror in people that could be exciting. Arashi sighed. Knowing that if it had been her or Zakuro doing what Ikkou had done that Sakura would have been fine with it the hypocrisy of it did not surprise her in the least.

"He told me that if I didn't let his brother go, he'd have to use force. I told him that he'd gone crazy, that I would never surrender to him. So, he did use force and took Isshuu from me, and then just to add to it all, Ikkou erased Isshuu's memories of me and everything we'd ever shared." Sakura's voice began to choke. "Now, when I see Isshuu, he's not even the same man I loved." Sakura began to cry softly.

Arashi shook her head. "Sakura I hate to repaint this picture for you." Her sister looked up at Arashi's face. "Don't you think he was ordered to kill you by their Father? He would order such a thing you do realize. He was a cold man and expected his sons to be the same."

Sakura blinked. "I did not realize." She frowned. "You mean he might not have minded." The thought of that stunned her as she wiped her tears with a tissue that Arashi handed her.

"Ikkou might even been happy that his brother is happy." Arashi shook her head. "I know it's hard to take. But it is a possible truth." Looking at Sakura. "So why do you think he stopped?"

"Actually someone stopped him." Sakura admitted. "I don't know who. The other ninja and Ikkou battled and Ikkou lost." She looked at her hands.

"Look at me." Arashi demanded her voice was almost an order. Sakura had to smile for she was the only one of the sisters save maybe Setsuna that saw how alike Zakuro and Arashi were. She looked up and was glad she was sitting down.

"Oh my god." She stammered. "It was you. You saved me." She looked at the wonderment of her sister's ninja working gear for the first time. Her memory of the battle playing out in her head she was reeling from the meaning of this. "You've always watched over us. Oh my Goddess Arashi-chan. How? Why?"

Arashi just smiled and started to change once again into normal clothing not saying a word as Sakura stammered her "Why's and How fors?"

On the beach of the villa a few hours after getting back from their six hours of motocross, Ikkou looked at Hunter. "Hunter-koi, I have to make a confession." He looked out into the sea. "You might hate me after this."

"I don't think so." Hunter looked at him. "We've both been dark Ikkou, both of us. Hell even Arashi understands the dark better then her sisters."

Ikkou nodded and began to explain to Hunter what had happed all those years ago and what his Father had ordered him to do. "I really thought that Sakura would have been a good match for my brother. But I did a flame reading and realized that they were not meant to be. Earth is her destiny so spoke the flames."

Hunter nodded. "You did what you had to. Even if she hates you."

"They all hate me. All save Arashi." Ikkou sighed as Hunter held onto him. "I cannot really blame them which is why I will never ask their forgiveness."

"I understand. I would not ask either." hunter sighed. "You were Destiny's Hand and Sakura if she get her head out of her past heartache and really look at what happened with no emotions would truly see that and thank you." He sighed. "But she won't for she is too weak to do so even as she and Zakuro both pretend to be strong. Arashi is the truly strong one for she knows when she is weak and can admit to her own weaknesses even if it is only to us."

They sat together pondering the oddities of the family Cameron was mixing himself up with and did not envy him the smallest bit. They also did not envy themselves either.

On the beach at the same time as Ikkou's confession, Tori and Blake walked together both enjoying each other's company. They sighed and wondered if they ever enjoy a drama free day. They both doubted it. Tori looked at Blake alls she could sense on the horizon were heartache and sadness and she did not like it.

Blake hugged her for a moment as she picked up her surfboard and ran to the ocean to catch the morning waves before everyone else. Blake marveled at how easy Tori made surfing look and he envied her that. Then laughed at himself. "Cannot be good at everything then again some always seemed to try even as they themselves fall flat." He laughed as he sat on the blanket to watch his wave rider surf.

In the forest, Mariah practiced her katas under the watchful eyes of her spirit teachers that were gifts from Arashi's spirit teachers, she enjoyed their teachings. Though at times she thought they were hard. She sighed wondering if she always be lonely.

Unbeknownst to her another watched, a tall Japanese man wearing silver took in the elfin beauty that was Mariah. He was confused but happy to be drawn to another. He was honestly grateful that his attraction to Zakuro was now in the past for both of them.

He did not want to harm Cameron whom he had a great respect for. So Oogami watched Mariah practice and sighed deeply before loping away to meet up with Merrick and Retasu.

In her room, Heather stretched out and blinked looking at the time. She smiled. "Free day today." She smiled as she hummed going off to the garage that her's and Arashi's bikes were stored and she began to do the upgrades on both bikes.

Humming to herself as she changed things around wondering of Arashi would notice and knowing her best friend sometime lover would notice. She laughed lightly wondering what her newly found twin would think of that. She then laughed some more knowing that Zakuro and the others still had no clue who she been dating all those years ago. She smirked and went back to work.

At the villa by the sea in Arashi's fount room, Oogami looked at Merrick and Retasu he had to smile watching the two play. She was manipulating paperclips much the amusement of the pair of men.

"So, what was your element again?" Oogami asked, curious. He was constantly forgetting what Retasu's ninjitsu element was, even though he and Merrick had spent the most time with her.

Retasu smiled and her eyes flashed silver for a moment. "Metal. It's a Chinese element." She smiled and focused on the paperclips. Suddenly, they all came unfolded and Retasu had shaped them into a heart. She beamed.

"My power over metal also aids me when I create sculptures and mobiles out of metal." Retasu said proudly as she moved the heart towards Merrick. "For you" she said, proudly.

Merrick was a little surprised. The idea of people with powers over natural elements was still very new to him. And the fact that these people were warriors like he was…well, like he used to be…was interesting. But what was most intriguing was what he sensed from Retasu. She had a crush on him.

Funnily enough, he felt the same…. the issue was expressing it. Being locked away in a tomb for three millennia would make anyone a little shy and wary of a young woman's advances.

"So, you like my metal sculptures?" Retasu asked Merrick she cocked her head at him. Her behavior was so wolfish it surprised him. He was inwardly amused though he did not show it.

'Yes I do." Merrick smiled at her. "They are beautiful"

Retasu smiled. "Sakura loves them...when she opens her gallery, she's going to put some of my stuff in it." She could not help the pride in her voice. She also could not help the pride she has in her newly found blood family. She always felt that Arashi was related to her and to find out she was her triplet that amazed her.

"Good." Merrick smiled at her. "What other things have you made with metal?" He watched her almost eating her up with his eyes. To her his eyes seemed ever hungry.

Retasu looked at them both smiling lightly. "Mobiles, mostly sculptures." She watched the two men. Oogami had been brooding since both men arrived at Arashi's villa.

Merrick nodded and looked at Oogami. "What is it? You look pensive." He could see the other was in deep thought. He wondered what could be bothering the other man.

"I love metal sculpting!" Retasu twirled around she giggled making both men smile for a moment as one went back to being pensive once more. Merrick smiled at her but looked at Oogami.

"Yes, Oogami, what is troubling you?" Retasu said her excitement fleeing her as her worry for him surfaced once more. She could tell he was being lonely.

"I am adrift with what to do." He sighed watching them both. "I don't know where to go." His thoughts went back to the elfin beauty that seemed to bewitch him from earlier that morning.

Retasu looked at him confused she created a question mark out of a different set of Arashi's paperclips and sent it toward Oogami who smiled briefly before accepting it. "Adrift?"

"I don't know where to go." He exhaled a sigh tilting his head his mind a whirl of thoughts of what he should do. "I feel like I am wasted here..."

"Don't feel that way." Retasu stated. "It is not good for you or for your new friends." He looked at her surprised so did Merrick. "Yes both of you have a huge batch of new friends and life companions. We care about both of you even if some are way too self involved."

"Why am I here?" Oogami still pondered "Everyone else went back home or to visit with the Wild Force Rangers." He thrummed his fingers on the side of his head.

"Maybe because the love of your life is here and waiting for you to come find her." Retasu pointed out to him. Hoping to cheer him up hoping he had not lost faith yet for he seemed to be brooding over something.

Oogami nodded then spoke again. "I wish I could find her..." His voice trailed off and both could see he was in pain even as he tried to make sense of being drawn to where that girl had been practicing.

Retasu pouted. "Have faith!" Her actions made Merrick smile slightly she was fun to watch. He enjoyed just observing her when she reacted to situations.

Oogami grunted at her. "I am trying."

Retasu smiled and kissed Oogami's lips gently for she indeed cared about him herself even though she knew he was not meant of her or Zakuro. "I don't mind sharing myself for a little while."

He held her and looked at Merrick. He learned on her not saying a word. As his mind wandered back to the elfin beauty that at this time to him had no name Retasu's eyes glowed silvery for a moment.

"Retasu," Merrick said softly. "We should go for a walk in the woods for a while. I think our answer to Oogami's situation lies in there."

At the skate park, Shane took on the ramps as Yousuke watched him in amusement. The two were going around town together much to Cameron's amusement. He sighed knowing that the only one who was not truly mad at them was Cameron and Arashi.

He remembered what Arashi had said to him was: _That is life. We don't always get to choose who we belong with. Sometimes they are chosen for us. _He smiled at her wisdoms well as the look she shot him as she spoke it. He sighed knowing she was going to have a hard time with her family for her and Zakuro were too much a like.

He did not look forward to the sparks that were going to fly when the two alpha female types start taking each other on for power roles in that family. Even in his own bias thoughts he felt Arashi should be their leader for she wore red, even if it was scarlet.

A few days later at Arashi's villa, Zakuro paced around the dojo slowly, her dark brown eyes locked on Ikkou, watching his every single move like a wolf watching its prey. Her stare was as cold as ice and her hand gripped the handle of her faithful Katana, the Kori Katana. Normally, she would never have agreed to something like this, but since it was Ikkou Kasumi, the man she despised more than she despised silver, she agreed. Zakuro had never forgiven him for destroying Sakura's wedding and she wasn't about to show him mercy now.

She knew that she had to keep under control. Arashi and Sakura were watching and she did not want to bring the wrath of the weather ninja down on her head. She growled a little not liking the fact that her sister was soul bonded to two men one of whom she could accept and did but the other. She eyed him with great distance and was supremely irritated that was smiling so carelessly at her. She wanted to beat the heck out of him and kill him as well but she knew that that was not an option though she did play with the idea. She knew that if she did it she be as good as dead for Arashi would show her no mercy.

Ikkou stared down the young woman with his trademark seriousness, trying to hide a self-confident smirk. Zakuro Mihara was a lovely young woman; she matched him in skill and talent and sheer power. Hell, if things weren't so different and they weren't incompatible, she'd make a wonderful girlfriend maybe a wonderful wife. He could certainly see himself as being the ice king to her formidable ice queen. Then he shook the thought from him knowing that he was doing a great disservice to both his Storm and Thunder. They both made a better match then Zakuro would ever make for him and he knew it. His eyes glittered he could not wait to begin so he spoke to the icy woman before him.

"/Are you wasting time, Zakuro-san//" He asked. "/It's not like you to wait so long to strike/" Though he knew that was her way, he watched her long enough to know that. He remembered her and Arashi's fight. Arashi went and grabbed a chair and sat there, closed her eyes and took a nap much to Hunter's Sakura's and his amusement.

Zakuro raised her blade slowly, her voice and stare going cold. "/If you remember my methods so well, then you'll remember that I always wait. Just like a wolf hunting down its next meal. /"

Ikkou feel into his easy waiting for her to move stance. He knew her motives and moves better then she did and only planned on dancing with her. He knew that she dared not kill him. Unless she wished to follow him to the Summerlands for Arashi would kill her and quickly too. He knew he was involved with the most deadly of the sisters as far as he was concerned. He was sure Cameron would disagree.

Above the dojo in Arashi's home, the arena in which the pair were about to face off, there was a walkway encircling the fighting stage were onlookers could observe the fighting. This is where Sakura and Arashi were standing to watch the practice fight.

"/Does she always take this long to move//" Arashi asked Sakura without really turning to look at her. Even though she knew that answer having used the 'I'm board and sleeping' on Zakuro before during a practice spar for Zakuro had indeed board her sister.

"/Oh yes, I think she's planning a strategy. /" Sakura said with a sigh "/Get on with it already//" She called from the rafters. "/We don't have all day//"

"/It will be all day... /" Arashi said with a small smile. "/Neither will move first.../"

Zakuro's ears twitched a little. She could hear them. Her eyes seemed to turn a bluish silver color. The color of ice in the Antarctic and a devilish smile seemed to spread over her face. Suddenly, the temperature in the room seemed to drop and small ice crystals began to form around Zakuro's head as the air around her began to freeze. The crystals fell to the floor around her feet, making little crinkling noises.

Ikkou remembered this. He'd seen Zakuro fight before and he knew that the crystals were a signal to her Amazon students that she was ready for battle. Without giving it much thought, he dove for her, sword extended and ready for anything.

Unfortunately or so she thought but she had no true clue what he was thinking as he dove for her. She was ready as well. Zakuro met his blade with her own and they started to fight, moving in perfect compliment to each other, meeting each and every thrust, kick and spell with a counter attack.

From above the floor, Arashi was very confused. Zakuro's fighting moves had always confused her. There didn't seem to be any logic to it. The illogic to it was why she refused to spar after the first sparring match which neither won. She was still amused by the fact that Zakuro wanted a rematch for the tie annoyed her more then it did Arashi.

"/I still don't get how she fights. /" Arashi said to Sakura. "/What's the point//" Arashi was getting board and fidgety which was not good for any of her sisters. Sakura knew she had to distract Arashi before the younger sister did something to annoy Zakuro.

"/She's trying to exhaust him though I think that it will not work this time. /" Sakura said simply from watching Zakuro spar enough times to know exactly what was going on.

"/Does she do this often//" Arashi asked. To her, it still didn't make any sense. It had not worked on her when Zakuro had tried the same thing. She did not understand why she still went with a method that did not work on everyone she fought.

"/Oh yes, very. /" Sakura replied. "/See, Zakuro is also very, very smart. She figures that sooner or later, her constant barrage will wear him out and when he's too tired to fight back, she'll hammer him with her most devastating attack: Artic Storm. /"

Arashi wondered what kind of move that was. "/What's that//" She asked though she did not really want to know for once she was board watching a practice match. "/Not that I could not do a wintry attack if the conditions are correct. /" She sighed thinking of her own abilities.

"/It's an attack spell she created when she was 12 it's gotten stronger as she's gotten older. Anyway, what it does is create a shower of ice crystal spikes that rain down on her opponent. You have to be outrageously quick to avoid getting seriously injured. I'm the only one who ever has and that was because of my Ikazuchi training. /" Sakura smirked. "/Ikazuchi ninjas are trained to be extremely fast. A good chunk of the time, if we're fast enough, you never see us coming. /"

"/Sounds like you picked up a lot. /" Shi commented nodding knowing she was just as fast. Not faster but just as fast. For she was different then the normal ninja not that she talked about it. Most got confused with her senseis being dead. She also endured the attack that Sakura was talking about though she did not tell her sister that. She took it and made it go away which had not made Zakuro very happy with her at all. Her sisters all seemed to forget that she was weather and all aspects of weather were under her will and manipulation.

Sakura didn't answer. She'd never felt really comfortable talking about her past. She just continued to watch her sister. She also knew that Arashi was the strangest of her sisters and she had yet to completely figure it all out and she sighed. Sakura enjoyed the puzzle that Arashi was proving to be.

Below on the dojo floor, Zakuro fought Ikkou back with equal strength, her anger and hatred for him flowing through her blood like venom; she despised this man so much. She was almost ready to forget her promise to herself in her moment of hatred but part of her remembered and reminded her that death was not the answer. Not now or ever even if she wished it was an answer.

She growled as she entertained her thoughts but did not act on them. He'd ruined Sakura's life and he was going to pay for it. She'd make him pay if it was the last thing she ever did. Come to think of it, it just may be the last thing she ever did because of Shi's "attachment" to this slime. Handsome slime, but slime, she'd been forced to delay her plans to rip out his heart and eat it until Shi's death.

Arashi, yet another thorn in her side, Zakuro couldn't for the life of her understand why they had to be so alike. Zakuro had always prided herself to be unique and suddenly this other ninja, another SISTER came along and was so much like her. They shared the same curse, the same kind of strength and power and skill, even the same animal symbol. That fact simply drove Zakuro up a wall and then to find her with the man who'd destroyed Sakura's wedding, a member of the Miharas deserved so much better than him. She could do better. Arashi could do so much better than Ikkou and in part, she did with Hunter but Hunter was just like Ikkou, only more restrained. How sickening to her.

Arashi frowned she was being bombarded by Zakuro's thoughts and decided to take the opportunity to ask Sakura a question that had been gnawing at her for some time, only to distract herself from her sister's hatred of her and her beloveds. "/Why doesn't Zakuro like me//" Shi asked. "/She's been overly hostile to me and it's becoming annoying. I'm not happy about this and about ready to bloody leave. /"

Sakura sighed and looked a little sad for a moment. She also knew that if Zakuro did not stop with her own childishness that they could loose their weather ninja sister forever. She knew that Arashi would only take so much before deciding that getting to know then was too much of a pain. Between Yuriko and Zakuro they might loose Arashi forever. That made Sakura so angry with both of them for they were both being fools about it.

"/She doesn't like the fact that the two of you are so alike in behavior and looks and ways. /" Sakura explained. "/See, Zakuro has always prided herself on being unique and suddenly you came along and were so much like her. It became a thorn in her side. /" She sighed. "/And then when she fought you and saw that you were as strong as she was, it aggravated her. And on top of everything else, you're a couple of alpha females fighting for power. Now I may not be a wolf or something, but I have a feeling that battling for power would get on anyone's nerves. /"

To Arashi, this made a little bit of sense. Even though she was still irked something fierce for being treated like garbage by your elder sisters was not something she enjoyed. If Zakuro did not stop then Arashi was not going to speak to any of them. Nor be agreeable to other things that needed to happen. For she was the key to Sakura being able to play a part in this game and if she did not wish to let it happen the Amazon Ninjas were screwed.

Sakura sighed again and reverted from Japanese to English effortlessly. "Personally, I think you've been wonderful for Zakuro. She needed to know that she wasn't alone."

Arashi smiled. "I know. I guess it's something I needed to know, too." She saw Sakura smile. "How is Dustbunnie by the way?"

Sakura had to laugh at that question. Arashi was the only one Dustin allowed to call him that nickname for he knew that she liked him as a friend and was not being mean with the nickname. He and Sakura had talked about it. For at first the nickname had angered her till he told her that he was not hurt by it and Arashi meant no harm either. She watched their interaction and realized that only friendship was there. It pleased her that one of her sisters treated Dustin like he had a brain.

She was also pleased as she watched the fight and her other sister that Dustin had a friend in one of her sisters. For Sakura was ready to kill both Zakuro and Yuriko over it. She knew that the two were going to get if from either herself or Arashi one of these days and both would not like the lessoning they receive from eithers hands.

Later that night Sakura looked at Setsuna. "It is now or never, Set." The darkness had fallen and both knew that Cameron and Zakuro were sleeping the sleep of the dead. They sighed. They were looking over the area of Ninja Ops that the zords were stored the hanger was amazing and it made both Setsuna and Sakura mile. Cameron was indeed a genius.

"I know." Setsuna answered. "I just feel terrible 'borrowing' Tori-chan's zord without permission of her." She rubbed her face. "We need to check out that island of Mother's. I did not get a chance too before I left."

They did not realize that a small shape was observing their illicit activities. Sensei sighed wondering what the girls were up too. He noted the two that came together and Arashi shadowing them. He had to smile for the younger ninja was better then he thought possible. Then again he over heard her talking to some of her teachers.

One of who did not surprise him too much. His wife would teach this young ninja both the ways she learned as a samurai and the ways of a ninja. It was amazing. So he sat and watched knowing that in his present state the girls had completely forgotten about him.

From the rafters Arashi watched her two elder sisters and sighed. She wished they all not did stupid things at night. She liked to get more then two hours of sleep a night. But it always seemed one of them was doing something late at night unsupervised and unprotected.

She growled softly in her head and sighed waiting for them to move out with Tori's zord.

Inside Tori's Zord, "Did you set the coordinates and everything?" Sakura asked. Her nose was still in the instruction manual. She was not about to use a zord that she was unfamiliar with without reading up on it.

"Yes, I did." Setsuna sighed. "I'm not that stupid Sakura."

"I know Set. Just asking. Others would have forgotten I forget how good you are at what we both do so well together." Sakura nodded and then started piloting the big fish as Tori referred to her zord as. She sighed not realizing they had a passenger they were unaware of as Arashi in scuba gear, with extra tanks hitched a ride on the zord to watch over her sisters.

At the island, Setsuna led Sakura inwards both still unaware of their protective shadow. Arashi has hide her scuba gear in a spot that Tori had shown her was on the zord. She shook her head. Tori seemed to have had the foresight to make sure that oddity was on her zord and to show it to the weather ninja.

Arashi had to smirk for she was sure Tori knew that Setsuna and Sakura were going to steal her zord though Arashi knew that her sisters would not be happy thinking of themselves as thieves so she knew in their minds they were borrowing the zord not stealing it. So she shadowed them and started disabling cameras and creating traps for any watchers that might happen upon them.

She smirked wondering how many Kelzacks or whatever would get blown to bits.

In the security room of the island a group of people watched the three ninjas. The two that were together and the one that was following them. They were amused by the pair and by the solo one.

One voice spoke. "Damn that one by herself is good. The other two don't even know she is trailing them."

"She is the one who's DNA we don't have." Another voice laughed. "No wonder she was so pissed."

They all laughed and continued to watch and observe but not interfere with the three on their island adventure. For the entire group was completely amused.

Meanwhile, Setsuna was reading the blueprints of the structure's layout that she'd swiped, while Sakura went through her messenger bag, inspecting some of Zakuro's newest inventions.

"You know, I think we have MacGyver for a sister." Sakura joked as she pulled out some of the stuff. "Check some of this stuff out." She held up a lipstick tube. "A lipstick tazer gun, and it does work!"

"Thank goodness for Zakuro." Setsuna said as she pulled out some more items. "Hey, check this out!" She pulled out something that looked like something from a James Bond movie. "I think it's a grappling hook. I think she's more like Q than we think."

"Either that or she's been watching one Bond movie too many." Sakura said. "So anyway, what's this island about, Setsuna?"

"It's one of Mother's top secret projects, codenamed: 'Gemini'"

"Gemini?" Sakura asked, "What's that?"

Setsuna simply handed Sakura a file and sighed. "I don't think you'll like what you're about to find out." The two finished tapping into the computer when two familiar interrupted them but not looking like the one's that they knew.

"Hunter and Ikkou!" Sakura spoke surprised. Then she and Setsuna noticed that they had tattoos and both had longer then normal hair both of them suddenly fell and they saw Arashi for the first time.

"Grab the file and run you bakas. There are more of them." Arashi growled as she began to fight with the two. Two, which seemed to add to them till Arashi, was fighting five of each ten in all. Setsuna and Sakura were both shocked. They took the CD-Rom of the file on 'Gemini' and took off back to the big fish.

Arashi fought off the clones of her lovers with as much damage as she could she had taken out all of them but two and the two threw her to her sisters. Setsuna grabbed Arashi and brought her inside the zord which they then escaped the island and the clones.

Arashi looked at the two. "You all are going to be the death of me yet." She then passed out from the extent of her injuries. Setsuna looked at her as Sakura piloted the zord.

Setsuna spoke up. "You need to heal her. I'll drive."

"Why didn't I think of that?" As they traded places and Sakura healed her sister. She was honestly surprised at the extent of the damage that Arashi had suffered. Her sister opened her eyes. "You are ok." She smiled.

"Thanks to you." Arashi sighed. "Let's get home and if you two ever go out again like this I'm breaking a leg on each of you." She then passed out again and Sakura winced.

"She is not kidding is she?" Setsuna said as they replaced the zord. Setsuna carried her little sister back to Sakura's car. The two got in and Sakura drove them to Arashi's place. "No she is not." a pair of very handsome half dressed males greeted them. Ikkou and Hunter took the sleeping Arashi from her sister.

"We will not say a word." Hunter looked at them. "Drive safe."

They nodded and left.

Two days later, "I HAVE HAD IT!" Zakuro bellowed as she stormed into Ninja Ops with Sakura in tow, causing everyone to jump. "THAT IS IT! EITHER YURIKO GOES OR I GO!"

"Zakuro, please." Sakura said with a sigh. "You know how Yuriko is. She's just upset that's all."

"She LOCKED us out of the house!" Zakuro roared, causing Sakura to wince. "That's it! One more stunt like this and I am throwing her out!"

"Well, that comment about her never finding a man ever again was unnecessary." Sakura said. "If you hadn't said that to her, she probably wouldn't have locked us out. And didn't I tell you to be nice to her? She's in a lot of pain, you know."

"Well, she's got an odd way of showing it." Zakuro said. "She's been throwing insults right and left. Like yesterday, she said that it was a miracle that Cam's head hadn't exploded and gone BOOM whenever Sakura used her powers because it's full of hot air."

Sakura frowned. "That's nothing compared to what she said about Dustin. She said that he may have the body of modern man, but unfortunately, his brain is Cro-Magnon man. I decked her, which is how she got that bruise on her jaw. I wanted to kill her."

"That doesn't sound like you, Sakura." Zakuro commented with a small smirk. "Usually you're much more patient with Yuriko than I am."

"She insulted Dustin! I am getting sick of all the Dustin cracks! MY BOYFRIEND ISN"T STUPID! Am I the only one of my FAMILY who gets that?" Sakura growled. "Well other then Arashi and Retasu?" Though she knew that Arashi and Retasu did not treat Dustin like that nor did Merrick, Oogami, Hunter, Ikkou or Isshuu. Blake and Tori did not treat Dustin badly either which she was amazed by. Heather just did not say anything and that made Sakura happy. It seemed that only Zakuro, Yuriko and Shane made comments everyone else did not or defended Dustin when he needed it.

"Well, maybe if he didn't say 'dude' all the time, people would!" Zakuro yelled.

At that, Sakura punched Zakuro so hard that the ice ninja fell backwards to the floor; Sakura cracked her knuckles a bit. "Not bad." She said approvingly. She smirked herself feeling good about putting her sister in her place. She was honestly tired of the mistreatment.

Zakuro snarled. "What was that for?" Still not understanding why Sakura was so angry.

"When I said I'd had enough, I meant it. This is no picnic for me!" Sakura snapped. "I'm so tired of putting up with everyone else's shit!" Before Sakura had a chance to continue ranting and raving, Dustin had snuck up behind her, grabbed her and planted a fierce kiss smack on her lips. Sakura's eyes widened, but she melted easily into the kiss. Within seconds she had calmed down.

Dustin grinned. "My work here is done." He held her and smiled lovingly at her. Sakura hugged him and placed her head on his chest and wished they would just stop not seeing how they hurt her by being bastards about her boyfriend.

Cameron sighed rubbing the bridge between his eyes. "What did Yuriko do this time?"

"You mean besides become a total brat?" Zakuro said. "Oh, nothing much just insulting our men, shredding my bras and then locking us out of the house."

Sakura sighed. "She took all my shoes and socks, too. She was about to burn my diaries when I caught her at it. Good GOD, has she gone off the deep end?"

Zakuro glared at Shane and Yousuke, who were sitting at the low table, whispering in each other's ears. "I think she has and I think I know why!"

"Oh please, Zakuro. Don't blame them." Sakura said for it was not their fault they were destined to be together. She done a reading in the fire and found that it was the truth. The only persons she talked to about it were Arashi and Setsuna.

"Oh I will do more than just blame them!" Zakuro began to crack her knuckles. "I think I'll kill them."

"Don't make me get out the sedatives." Sakura warned. She crossed her arms from leaning on Dustin enjoying his calm presence in this sudden sea of insanity she found herself in.

Just as Zakuro began to advance, Ikkou stepped in front of her, restraining her a bit. "I don't think you want to do that, Zakuro-sama." He said calmly.

"/Don't touch me. /" Zakuro hissed. "/Touch me and I may rip out your heart…and eat it. And if you don't think that I'll do it…/"

He actually smirked at her. "/And I don't think that Arashi-Koi would let you do that to me. /"

Everyone watched this exchange in shock. Arashi watched it with narrow dangerous eyes. Sakura knew that look and if Zakuro did what Sakura thought she was going to do she knew that Arashi would also react much like she had. Arashi was just as sick of the snide comments about Ikkou as she was about Dustin. Sakura sighed though she kept her thoughts about Ikkou to herself had known Yuriko and Zakuro were not.

Zakuro looked ready to kill. "/ Get out of my face before I eat yours. /"

Ikkou gave her a little shove. Zakuro snarled and she punched him. She socked him so hard that he actually fell on his back, holding his jaw.

"Owwww." He said amused with her. "What an arm." He smirked for she really had not even truly hurt him. He also knew that fact annoyed her to no end.

"/Go to hell, Kasumi. /" She snarled in a low voice, the air around her dropping in temperature.

"Zakuro, would you PLEASE calm down before you kill someone?" Sakura asked. "This isn't necessary."

"With Kasumi, it's always necessary." Zakuro said coldly, her very voice the essence of ice. "I need some air." She left, her hands clenched into fists.

"Zakuro wait!" Cameron called, dashing after her. He wanted her calm before she hurt an innocent in her bad temper.

"As if having to deal with one brat isn't enough." Sakura muttered under her breath. "Ikkou are you all right?" She knelt next to him as Arashi joined her along with Hunter.

"Oh, I'm fine." He said. "Your sister has got one hell of a punch, though." He moved his jaw a little. "Oh good. She didn't break it." He looked at Arashi. "You're learning control. Good, don't need you getting stupid just because of your sister." He drew her to him and she snuggled with him Hunter sat next to him and drew them both in his arms.

Sakura plopped herself down in Cameron's usual spot with a sigh. "Yuriko's been behaving like a real bitch lately. Zakuro and I are at a total loss about what to do with her. Zakuro says to fry her and I say give her more time and she'll cool off. She always does."

Arashi stood up after disengaging herself from her soul mates. "I'm going to check on the motocross bikes. I got this bad feeling."

At Arashi's villa in her garage, Yuriko stood smirking at her handiwork. She had taken apart both Hunter and Ikkou's bike. Arashi's bike was not in the garage at the time she was a bit put out by this but she still got to do something. She smiled darkly knowing they never get the bikes back together. They need new ones.

She welded the metal part together in almost Retasu-like sculptures.

"What the hell did you do you fucking bitch!" Yuriko's eyes widened as she heard Arashi's voice growl out and then heard the clap of thunder and heard lightning hit the earth and make it tremble beneath her feet. Before she could run, she had forgotten how insanely fast her elder sister was. Arashi was on top of Yuriko before she could herself react. Yuriko felt was pain her body seemed to forget it's training as Arashi rained down hell on her. She felt her leg snap and Arashi swear softly as Yuriko fell.

Yuriko blinked and looked at her femur. Arashi in her rage had broken it. She watched in a daze as her sister came over and set the bone. She blacked out and Arashi sighed. She picked up the phone and called her doctor. Talked to her real quick then she called Sakura.

Sakura was there in about ten minutes and she healed Yuriko's leg in another five.

"Yuriko's real hard to love a lot of the time." Sakura said softly as she sat on the couch with an unconscious Yuriko's head in her lap. "I feel bad for her."

"Why?" Arashi asked. "I don't. And where does she get off thinking that it's okay to mess with other people's stuff?"

Sakura sighed. Some days she really hated being the calm rational, always in control one. "This is how she does things. You've got to understand. Yuriko's lonely and bored and stuff. While the rest of us have found our soul mates, she's still looking and we don't really spend that much time with her anymore. This is different from the way it was when we were growing up. Back then, we had lots of time to do things with her…. now, not so much. So, she goes after stuff because she doesn't feel like messing with our relationships."

"So, this is, like what…. a jealousy thing?" Arashi asked. "She is messing with relationships in a backward and childish way." Arashi pointed out to her sister.

"Something like that." Sakura said and she nodded agreeing with Arashi's statement. "And I'm sorry about the bikes. I'll replace them. I'll just call Kelly and ask for a favor." She stroked Yuriko's short black hair; she'd cut it after her relationship with Shane ended. Sakura sighed. "I was serious when I said that I felt sorry for her. I wish I could just snap my fingers and make someone for her appear make it all better like when she was little and she got a cut o a scrape and she'd come running to one of us to make it feel better. We'd give her a band-aid and a cookie and a kiss and everything was all right."

Arashi cocked her head to one side and looked at Sakura a little oddly. "What were you and Zakuro? Her mom or something?" This confused her then again her new 'family' was odd as it was so this really did not surprise her at the least.

"Well someone had to be." Sakura said. "Yuriko needed someone to take care of her. She couldn't take care of herself when she was little. So, we played 'mom' because our real mom didn't care."

Meanwhile, back outside of Ninja Ops, Cameron was chasing after his fiancé on the warpath. She was crashing though the undergrowth in a graceless un-Zakuro manner. He could not believe that she was not being as careful as she normally was. He sighed racing to catch up to her and the path she was making. Which he noted absently a child with no woodlore skills could follow and find them easily.

"Zakuro, we need to talk!" Cameron yelled, finally managing to catch up. He knew she try and pretend not to be angry and it was not going to work. He needed her to come clean for the harmony of the teams. For if she did not he had a feeling that she be loosing something important and causing Sakura to loose something she needed as well.

Zakuro stopped and turned to face Cam with a sweet smile. "What is it, Cam-Cam?"

He sighed. "This whole, unrelenting Alpha female thing of yours has got to stop or you'll lose Arashi." He crossed his arms watching as the stubborn mask of her's came into play he had a feeling he was in for a battle and realized it for he needed this madness to stop. Or he was never going to be happy with himself.

"Good. I don't need her." Zakuro looked at him and realized that she was going to loose at this game she set Cameron into. For he had that stubborn look in his eyes and his jaw was set

"Zakuro…" His tone carried his warning to her ears. She headed it for once, which surprised her. Then again he was her mate, which made him her Alpha, and she had to listen to him.

She sighed. He was right. She hated it but he was right. "Cameron, I can tell you something?"

"Anything." He eyed her as he spoke.

"I actually LIKE Arashi." Zakuro confessed to him Knowing she was surprising herself at the same moment as him. But she needed to get the confession off her soul.

He raised an eyebrow. "You've got a funny way of showing it."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed. "It's actually nice to have to struggle for power with someone for a change. Ah well…as head of the family I must learn to accept her…she's family." She shrugged. "Besides, if I'm nice, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Zakuro, can I ask you something now?" Cameron looked at her and she looked at him, meeting his eyes for the first time that day.

"Sure…. anything." She sighed almost knowing what he was going to ask and hoping it was not what she thought he was going to ask. She was disappointed for he did ask.

"Why do you make snide remarks about Ikkou?" Cameron's voice held the question that was also a demand.

"Because…." Zakuro sighed. "I don't trust him at all. How do you trust the man that is partly responsible for ruining your younger sister's wedding? He let his father manipulate him like a puppet. I don't like those kinds of people. It makes me crazy."

"Zakuro…."

"Mom was different." She'd known what he was going to say. "She never manipulated us…just made us crazy by manipulating the people AROUND us." She sighed sadly. "I wish I could just get rid of her and be done with it."

"What's stopping you?" he asked. "I also will point out the hypocrisy of your statement. For your Mother does the same thing to you and your sisters. The only one that is not tainted by her is Arashi."

Zakuro went on with her confession. "I don't know if I can live with myself if I just murdered her out of the blue. I've never ever felt very comfortable with murder. I mean I know I have it in me to kill and to do it in such a fashion that I can get away with it, but when it comes right down to it…. even though she's the mother from hell…like a Naraku even, I just can't kill her. I wish I could, though…just to get rid of her. It would make my life and my sister's lives so much easier."

Meanwhile, back at the Mihara home, Setsuna was slowly climbing the staircase to her bedroom when she heard an odd noise. It sounded a lot like someone falling down. She moved more quickly up the stairs and headed to her bedroom…where the noise had come from. On the way, she snatched up one of the swords from the hallway wall and held it at the ready as she pushed her bedroom door open.

She gasped.

Lying in her garnet sheeted bed was a young woman with long blonde hair with curls in it. She seemed to be fast asleep. Setsuna watched her chest rise and fall. A small smile crossed her face, for the woman was quite possibly the only ray of sunshine in Setsuna's dreary life. It was Lothor's not quite as dumb as she seemed niece, Kapri; Setsuna's new girlfriend.

Setsuna smiled a little and crept closer to her bed and crawled into bed with Kapri.

One of Kapri's eyes opened. "Hey." She said. "I was hoping to surprise you."

"Mission accomplished." Setsuna said with a tiny smile, crawling in to the bed next to Kapri. "Oh, I've missed you! What are you doing here?"

"I did not want to be there without you." Kapri smiled. "So I came to you." She then kissed her lover soundly and smiled. "I missed you!"

A few hours later, Sakura found herself walking up the path to Arashi's home, her black and gold trunk in tow behind her. Once she reached the front door, she took a deep breath, bracing herself for anything. She touched the navy and blue pendant she wore and the scar that lined her throat and sighed again.

"You can do this, Sakura." She told herself, raising her hand. "You can do this."

Then, she knocked on the door.

She wasn't too surprised when Ikkou answered it and she bucked up her courage to face the man who'd nearly murdered her.

"Sakura…" Ikkou was surprised, but not by much, to see her.

"Ikkou, we need to talk."


	13. Time Love & Healing, Part 1

**Amazon Storm **

by

Ragemoon

and

Darkgoddess1

Chapter 13: Time, Love and Healing, Part I

Cameron looked over the zords. He still could not believe that Sakura and Setsuna had 'borrowed' Tori's zord. He shook his head. Then smiled slightly for he seen Tori show Arashi the compartment and as he was doing a check-up on the zord he discovered the scuba gear that was hidden there. He laughed and walked back into Ninja Ops.

His eyes landed on Isshuu and Nanami both looked worried. "What's going on you two?"

"I don't like the tension between my brother and your beloved's family and herself." Isshuu sighed. "I feel like it's my fault somehow."

Nanami swallowed. "I feel like they hate me as well. Just because I am with Isshuu-koi." She looked bewildered to Cameron.

He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose and replacing his glasses as he sat in his chair facing the computer. "This family needs help. Zakuro promised me she was going to talk to Arashi. I think if she does not stop her way of treating their younger sister then she is going to loose something important. That and the hypocrisy of her and her sisters is going to drive me crazy."

Elsewhere Tori looked at Blake. "I swear they are all going to wind up dead because they cannot get along. Hell if Yuriko would not of did what she did." Tori's voice trailed off.

Blake shook his head. "Arashi will give them all a wake up call if they don't start treating her well." He shook his head. "Hunter told me she is getting fed up with their treatment of herself and of them."

Tori sighed. "Hypocrisy is what Zakuro speaks when I hear her say what she feels about Ikkou when she do the same in his place and it's ok for her to do that but he is not allowed because it effects her family but it be ok for her to effect him and his family."

"I know." Blake sighed.

Oogami sighed sitting on the beach he looked over the ocean. His thoughts going to the young woman he saw in the woods. A small smile graced his lips as he thought of her. He looked at the waters and allowed them to calm him.

His ears picked up the soft crunch of sand and he pretended not to hear who ever were approaching him. For the footfalls stopped short of where he was sitting down in mediation.

Marah had come to the beach to swim. This part of the beach was usually deserted but at that moment it was not a very handsome young man sat there in deep though. She sighed wanting to swim but not wanting to be noticed.

So she stood there thinking of what to do next.

Heather looked about her there was no one in the dojo to watch Arashi move except her. She marveled at her ex-lover's moves. She sighed knowing that Arashi had always treated her well when they were together and still treated her well when they decided to go their separate ways and just be friends. She waited for her to finish, Hunter joined her. They both watched her move. Her grace was amazing to watch. Hunter smiled. Heather giggled a bit. Hunter winked at her.

Arashi finished up and jumped up and smirked. "Let me shower then we can head up to San Fran. You did call your Mum right?"

Heather laughed. "Of course they cannot wait to meet my brothers. Are you sure that you want to drive?"

Arashi nodded. "Tori's coming as well. Her and I are going to go shopping and check out the sights while you three spend time with your Mum."

In another part of Arashi's house, Ikkou looked across the coffee table at Sakura. He was not sure how he felt about her being there with him in Arashi's home without his beloved storm knowing her elder sister was there.

"What do I owe this strange pleasure?" Ikkou raised his eyebrow at her. "Come to feed me more of the hypocrisy that your family practice?" He looked at her feeling blunt and not in the mood to deal with Sakura at the moment. He just had gotten the news that his father had tricked him and Isshuu and was now hunting the brothers, which was not going to make Isshuu happy when he found out this bit of news.

"You know, if you're going to kill me, be prepared to follow me to the afterlife." He said.

Sakura folded her arms. "Now, if I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it a long time ago."

"Well, then what do you want?" He asked, also folding his arms. He then leaned back into the sofa behind him. He eyed her wearily as she fidgeted in the chair.

"Did your father order you to kill me?" Sakura asked after pausing for a moment or two to think over the question.

Ikkou blanched inwardly. It certainly wasn't a question he expected to come out of Sakura Mihara's mouth. For she much like her other sisters, except Arashi, hated his guts. Not that he really cared what they thought but he did not like the way they treated Arashi because of him.

When he didn't answer her right away, she got a little upset.

"You know, I asked you a simple question and I expect an answer, whether you want to give me one or NOT!"

Ikkou raised an eyebrow in his cool and collected way that always infuriated the sisters to no end. "Who told you?"

That told Sakura all she needed to know. "No one...Arashi planted the idea in my head and after thinking it over, I realized that she was right. I remember hearing stories about what kind of a monster your father was from your brother and it suddenly occurred to me that you might not have hated us at all. You were just letting your father poison your head."

"Who are you to assume what my father did to me?" Ikkou's tone was harsh.

"Because my mother did the same thing to Zakuro. Why the hell do you think she is the way she is? I wish you all could see the Zakuro I see. She's different. She hurts. So, I happen to be in a perfect position to speculate what your father did to you because I've seen it with my own eyes. Zakuro didn't come out of Mother that way." Sakura was on the verge of simply losing it and turning him into a pile of ash. "And neither did you."

Sakura had him there and he knew it though he did not care one bit. She then turned away and sighed.

"I loved your brother, you know."

"I know...and I know he loved you back...I had to hear about it all the time. But you do know that..." His voice trailed off as he thought of the fire reading he had done so long ago. He sighed.

She cut him off. "He wasn't meant for me."

"You KNEW!" Ikkou was surprised then he felt anger well up. He suppressed it for he knew that Arashi would have words with him over it later.

"Of course I knew, dammit. I'm psychic, not stupid." Sakura sighed and marveled at the man's icy self-control. Anyone else would have lost it by now, not Ikkou Kasumi. The iceman.

Ikkou sighed. "Then if you knew, why the hell were you going through with it?"

"Because it made HIM happy. I'm used to putting other people's needs before my own. I was trying to be selfless. I didn't want to break his heart. I cared about him far too much to do that." Sakura went on.

Ikkou eyed her. "Which is why he needed to forget about you. You two made better best friends then anything. I wish you would reclaim a friendship with him." He looked at her. "You can go now. I know you hate me and wish to curse me out. I feel nothing toward you or the others in your family. Only Arashi, Hunter, my brother and his beloved matters to me." He paused. "Though there are a few others I can add to the list and none of them are of your blood. Anything else?"

Sakura bit her lip and sighed quietly. "I don't hate you."

Both of his eyebrows went straight up in the air. This was news to him.

"I never hated you." Sakura continued softly. "I hated your father."

"Then why did you let me think…." Ikkou eyed her and Sakura knew that she still did not have his trust. Not that she blamed him for that. She honestly deserved it. He had only wanted the best for his brother and had done what Zakuro would have done for her if the situation had been reversed.

"Because you're stubborn." Sakura shrugged. "I wish I knew. Zakuro simply hated you because you reminded her of a male version of herself and reminded her of all the awful things Mother made her do. You reminded her of why she hates herself."

A lot of things about Zakuro and her behavior suddenly began to make a lot of sense to him.

"Zakuro's a lot of things…but she's no hypocrite. I know it may seem that way, but believe me she only puts on that facade because it's what everybody expects from her. This is why Heather is the only non-family member friend she has. All of the things Zakuro does to protect herself from further damage has only cost her more than she can pay." Sakura's voice grew softer. "And it'll cost her Arashi and Cam, too."

"You mean to tell me, "Ikkou said at last. "That Zakuro's whole attitude is a defense mechanism?"

Sakura nodded. "And it's a very good one…." She said. "Mother beat Zakuro every single time she showed even a HINT of vulnerability and it often lasted for hours and she was bleeding like crazy. It was like living in hell. So, in order to protect herself, Zakuro adopted the 'Ice Queen Facade' and unfortunately…it stuck. She also threw herself into her training hoping one day to have the power she needed to murder Mother. She hasn't gotten the chance to do it yet."

Despite his dislike of Zakuro, Ikkou found himself feeling sorry for her. He then stepped on it his thoughts going to his supposedly dead Father. A Father he knew was currently hunting for his sons in Japan. He was glad that they had relocated the school before they came to America.

"And Mother used this against her, making her do all sorts of awful things. She basically blackmailed Zakuro into becoming an assassin by threatening to hurt the rest of us. Zakuro, who wanted nothing more than to spare us her hell, did as she requested."

"Why didn't she…" Ikkou sighed knowing why she did not fight back.

"She wasn't given a lot of wiggle room and no other option. Unfortunately, Mother went back on her word and hurt us behind Zakuro's back. Around that time, Zakuro began to get into the habit of being cold and unfriendly to anyone new. Her theory was that if she alienated everyone around her, no one would get close enough to hurt her."

"So, she's not an ice queen on purpose. She's an ice queen out of necessity." Ikkou stated looking at her.

Sakura nodded. "She doesn't want to get hurt…by anyone."

"So, she figures that by freezing out the people around her, she'll be safe?" Ikkou sighed.

"Exactly." Sakura bit her lip to stop her tears from falling. Then, she decided to drop yet another bombshell on him. "I forgive you for what you did to me. You only did it because you weren't given another choice. And considering the alternative, I guess I can live with a scar."

Ikkou stared at her for a long moment, in shock. "You what?" He asked in disbelief. "Can live with the scar?" He stared at her as if she just shape-shifted in front of him.

"I forgive you." Sakura repeated softly. "It's time I made peace with my past."

_It's about damn time._ Ikkou thought to himself and nodded to her for a moment.

Back at their shared home, Zakuro paced and a very subdued Yuriko watched. The little lighting ninja had not moved from the house since her run-in with her eldest triplet. She still felt sore and was honestly very afraid of what Arashi would say to her. So she watched Zakuro pace.

"I need to talk to Arashi." Zakuro sighed. "I promised Cam I would but how to talk to her without it ending in a battle. Dammit this is going to be more difficult then I thought. Dammit."

Finally, Zakuro picked up the phone, bucked up her courage and dialed Arashi's number.

When Arashi answered the phone, Zakuro took a deep breath and said, "Arashi, this is Zakuro…would you mind coming over to the house later on? I'd like to talk to you. It's about us calling a truce."

Arashi must have sounded very surprised, because the next thing Zakuro said was, "No, this isn't a joke. So, would you like to come over or not? You would…yes, after you come back from San Francisco is fine. I'll see you later. Bye."

She then hung up and exhaled. "That was the easy part."

Yuriko slowly got up and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Zakuro asked,

"Out." Yuriko said simply. "Call me when it's time for dinner."

Back at Arashi's house, "Sakura, what did you really come here for?" Ikkou asked at last after five minutes of silence.

Sakura sighed, opened her trunk and rummaged through it for a moment before producing a folded up piece of paper and handing it to him. "Ikkou, I need your help."

Ikkou read the paper and closed his eyes and looked at her. It was a marriage license for Sakura and Isshuu. "I'll get the sig." He looked at her. And laughed.

Sakura looked at him. "What is so funny?" She was almost ready to be angry with him.

He looked at her. "You are both cheating on each other." He laughed and Sakura had to join him. For it was the truth. They were cheating on each other even if Isshuu could not remember what they had.

Sakura sighed. "I should tell you something else, Ikkou-san."

_Now what?_ Ikkou thought.

"I don't know if you know this, but Isshuu actually betrayed me."

Ikkou's head lifted slowly at the pain in Sakura's voice. This was something he didn't know.

Sakura took off the black tank top she wore and adjusted her clothing so that he could see a six or seven inch scar on her chest…right where her heart was.

"A month or so after you came and saved both him and me from a rather disastrous marriage, Isshuu came back to the family home. Retasu was there with me, keeping me company when he came through the front door. I gave him a big hug and a kiss, but when I kissed him, something seemed a little…off. I didn't see the knife he wielded until it plunged into my back, severing an artery. Before I even knew what had happened, I was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, dead. Fortunately, my ability to resurrect myself if I am killed before my time, kicked in and I woke back up. I thought I was dreaming…. and then I saw…the blood…" Sakura broke down then, sobbing into her hands.

"I did nothing to either of you! I was going to set him free, his memory clean and free of any memories of what we shared and me. I knew that everything he wanted…a future, children of our own, my hand in marriage…was not meant to be. I wanted to spare him my pain and if you and your father had waited a month…" Sakura sobbed heartbrokenly, curling up into a ball on the couch, crying tears that she had wanted to shed so long ago.

Ikkou bit his lip. He may have disliked most of the family, but his heart broke when he saw Sakura crying. "Wait there…I'll get some tea for you." He said, getting up to fix some tea.

Meanwhile hidden away in Setsuna's room, Kapri had changed into a simple pink sundress and her hair was straight. She sat on Setsuna's bed and watched her lover pace.

"What am I going to do with you?" Setsuna wondered out loud. "I can't keep you here…Zakuro's going to sniff you out sooner or later." She sighed pausing. "Then again I really cannot stay either, Sakura is the only one." She bit back a laugh. "Well Arashi knows of me."

"You haven't told your sisters about me?" Kapri asked. "Arashi knows about you?"

"Sweetie, it's not that I don't want to…it's just that I'm not speaking to anyone but Sakura at the moment and the nanosecond they find out I'm here…" Setsuna laughed darkly. "OK Arashi knows something is going on. Cause she busted me and Sakura doing some covert work."

"I know, I know…all your hard work will go straight out the window." Kapri finished. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet." Setsuna sat down on the bed and sighed. Kapri put her arms around Setsuna's waist. "But I know I will have to do something." Setsuna thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers. "I know…we'll go see Sae, my baby half sister. She'll help us. She knows I'm not evil." Setsuna took Kapri by the hand and led her outside and they borrowed Sakura's car to drive to the Harbor Woods, where Sae lived.

In San Francisco, Heather, Hunter, Blake, Tori and Arashi pulled up to Heather's Mothers home. It was a beautiful house in the suburbs of San Fran. Blake, Hunter and Heather got out of Arashi's car. "We'll come back in a few hours you three ok?"

"Sounds like a plan." Heather smiled. "Plus if you don't come in eventually Mum and Mom will be mad at you Shi."

"I know." Arashi smiled. ""Have fun Thunder I love you."

"Love you as well Storm." Hunter smiled.

"Love you Thunder." Tori giggled for both Blake and hunter were thunders.

"Love you Aqua." Blake smirked. "We'll be seeing you both in three hours."

They nodded and backed up and pulled away to go shopping.

"Time to go meet the parents." Hunter sighed. Heather smiled at him and Blake laughed at his elder brother.

"I love it." Blake smirked as they walked up to the front door. "I go from having one brother to having a brother, sister and two Moms."

Heather smiled. "They are going to love you two." She let herself in and her brothers followed her. "Mum and Mom I'm home and I want you to meet my brothers. My twin and his adopted brother."

Heather's Mum and Mom were an attractive lesbian couple in their mid 40s. Mum was attractive redhead named Nancy Greystone, a social worker. She wiped her hands on a dishtowel as she came out of the kitchen. "Heather!" she said happily. "Oh sweetheart, it's so good to see you."

Heather beamed and gave Nancy a big hug. "I know, I know. I would have come sooner, but I had to say in Blue Bay Harbor for longer than I thought. Now, where's Mom?"

"Heather-chan!" Heather's Mom was Tenshi "Angel" Tachikawa, an attractive, six-month pregnant Japanese woman. "You're here…and you brought your brothers. Oh, Nancy-san, we have sons now. I've always wanted a son."

Heather sighed. "Mum, Mom, this is Hunter Trejo, my twin brother and Blake Trejo, his younger brother."

"We're pleased to meet you." Nancy said, speaking before Angel.

Angel gave Nancy a look. "You know how I hate it when you do that, Nancy-chan." Angel said.

"Don't forget that you're pregnant, Koi." Nancy said. "We can't have you going all moody on our sons."

An hour later sitting in the family room the two had broken out the photo albums. A few of the pictures had surprised Hunter. He blinked at the way a younger Arashi was holding on to his twin.

Even Blake noticed it. "Um, I thought you two were friends?"

Heather blushed at the look her brother was giving her. "We were more than friends a few years back."

"Arashi is the first well, same sex relationship our little Heather ever had." Angel said, glowing with pride.

"MOM!" Heather cried.

"Well, it's true." Angel said. "We'd always wondered if she'd be a lesbian, like myself or bisexual, like Nancy."

"And then there was that fear that she'd decide she was a man trapped in a woman's body." Nancy muttered.

"Nance!" Angel cried, giving her lover a little slap.

"Anyway, Heather was never clear on how she met Arashi." Nancy said. "And they were only together for a year, when Heather was about…15, was it?"

"It had to be." Angel said, picking up her knitting. "Remember that she dated Sakura after that whole fiasco with that ex boyfriend of hers…come to think of it, what happened to that Isshuu fellow? Did they ever find him?"

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked, sneaking a look at Heather, who sighed.

"You mean, Sakura didn't tell you that he disappeared before their wedding?" Nancy asked as she got up to make tea.

"She never mentioned that she dated him at all, at least to me." Blake said. "I'm assuming that someone told the two of you." He shot a look at his older brother and sister.

"Ikkou told me." Hunter said,

"I already knew." Heather said. "Sakura never talks about it. She was an emotional wreck after it and I don't think she's completely over it. And I dated Sakura a month after Arashi and I parted ways. Sakura was attending some overseas art program and living here. We were already friends and we wanted to experiment. It was nice. We laugh about it now."

Meanwhile on the boardwalk Arashi and Tori were both looking though bathing suits at a nice shop on the boardwalk. Both women sighed as they found what they were looking for plus cover-ups. They took their finds to the registers and bought what they wanted then went on tot he next several stores.

They found themselves pulling up to Heather's Mothers home and Arashi carried a basket full of goodies for Heather's Mothers. Tori giggled for it had taken Arashi an hour to pick out what she wanted to give the two women.

Meanwhile Yuriko lay stretched out on a blanket in the park, looking up at the cloudless blue sky. She thought of her dating record and cursed…. a million boyfriends, 10 disastrous engagements, one actual marriage that ended rather violently. She sighed. It wasn't fucking fair. All of her sisters had found their soul mates and Yuriko was alone. As usual.

In retrospect, Yuriko didn't blame Yousuke and Shane for leaving her. Although she was mad as hell at Yousuke for leaving her without bothering to say good-bye. He was engagement number ten. He'd asked for her hand and then vanished. As it turned out he was off saving the world, so she had to forgive him, especially when she learned that he had not come to see her for fear that the Jakanja would use her as a target. She still had the ring and the Hayate school jacket, his red one of course; he'd given her, although she was planning to give it back. She sighed. She had actually enjoyed being with Shane in the short time and really thought he was the one for her. God, she hated it when she was wrong.

Although she'd never admit it out loud, she'd actually enjoyed being evil with Shane.

Yuriko shoved the thoughts of both Shane and Yousuke from her head and sighed. "Will I _ever_ find my true love?" she asked herself, wanting to cry.

She actually thought about giving up and going back to Japan and working on opening a small boutique, like she'd always dreamed of. But she didn't want to leave Sakura behind…or the rest of her family.

She sighed. It was either stay in America and suffer alone or go back to Japan and suffer alone…with no family. A real toss up.

She knew it was important for her not to lose all hope but at this point, all bets were off. She rolled over on her side, pulled out her iPod and switched it on, letting the music of Puffy Ami Yumi act as her therapist.

Meanwhile, up on Lothor's ship, Sonomi Mihara, was lost in thought. She was remembering.

_The Amazon Ninja AcademyÉmany years ago_

_It was unknown to many Amazons that there were many, many, catacombs and secret rooms beneath the school's lower levels. And it was in one of these rooms that a teenage Sonomi Kageyama (Sonomi's maiden name) and Kiya Wantanabe sat, wrapped in black silk bed sheets, channeling their powers._

"_Focus, Sonomi." Kiya murmured, his palms pressing against her own. "Let the power flow through you."_

_Sonomi focused her energy and soon she could feel the power flowing through her. _

"_Very good." Kiya murmured, leaning in for the kiss. _

_Sonomi kissed him wholeheartedly, feeling the dark energies pulsate through him and into her. She felt stronger._

"_What a rush." She murmured against his lips. It felt like a drug._

"_Who would have thought that the young daughter of one of the Amazon Ninja Academy's Head Instructors would be so open to the dark ninja powers?" Kiya asked, teasingly as he lay back against the pillows and Sonomi curled up next to him._

"_You'd be surprised." Sonomi murmured. "I originally thought that it would be an interesting thing to do because, well, I was bored. But now, I understand. The power truly is intoxicating."_

"_You learn well, my Sonomi." Kiya purred. "Someday, you and I will rule this wretched rock and all on it. I couldn't think of a better woman to make as my queen."_

Sonomi opened her eyes again slowly and smiled. They would rule the earth soon. All she had to do was get rid of her daughters. Which would be simple enough to do once she turned them on each other. An evil smile graced her lips. She sighed for the Ninja Storm Rangers kept fouling up all of Lothor's lovely plans every time he launched them. They defeated him at every turn and she could not believe with the drama that her daughters caused around themselves that the Rangers could fight and keep winning. It defied logic.

Suddenly, a pair of strong, leather-clad arms encircled her waist from behind and Lothor's voice broke into Sonomi's thoughts. "And what are you thinking about, my Sonomi?" Lothor asked softly, pausing for a moment to nibble on her ear. He still used his pet name for her. "How to conquer the world?"

"No, actually, I am taking a page out of the Ikki Kasumi Parenting Manual." Sonomi said as she leaned back against his chest. "Instead of killing my daughters myself, I'll just get them to kill each other."

"A bold plan." Lothor remarked. "How are you going to implement it?"

"I'm going to play Zakuro like a fine instrument…something I have ALWAYS been good at." Sonomi's dark smile grew. "And I'll prey on Arashi's growing doubts about herself and her family. I may not know her as well as I do my own four bitches, but she's still MY daughter. And she is a violin waiting to be tuned and played. And I will master her and play her as fine as a concert violinist." She smiled, her dark eyes shining.

"I like the way you think." Lothor murmured, kissing her neck, remembering that she had a sensitive spot there and she moaned in response.

"Did they deliver that new bed for you yet?" She asked softly. It was almost an afterthought.

"They finished setting it up about fifteen minutes ago." Lothor chuckled.

Sonomi turned and wrapped her arms around Lothor, pressing against him as tightly as her dress would allow her to. "Then I suggest you and I go and break it in as only we can…" She paused and her smile grew wider and her dark eyes took on an unusual glint. "Kiya."

Lothor chuckled. "You know, you make me feel like a teenager again."

"I know." Sonomi said, pulling lightly on the lapels of his over coat. "So, are we going to break in that bed or not?"

Much to her surprise, Lothor lifted her up off her feet and carried her to the bedroom, shouting to Zurgane and Choobo that he was not to be disturbed.

Meanwhile, a dark blue motorcycle pulled up to a medium sized cabin in the middle of the Harbor woods. There were a lot of plants of all varieties surrounding the cabin and on the porch stood a beautiful young Japanese woman dressed in a dark green sundress.

The motorcycle's rider got off and parked the bike in a spot where there were no plants. He then took off his helmet to reveal a handsome young man of Japanese origin, with short, out of control hair with golden honey tints and he wore a blue jacket, jeans and an SPD, in this case it stands for Special Police Dekaranger, as opposed to Space Patrol Delta, shirt. He looked up at the porch and gave a small smile to the young woman.

"/ Hello, Sae-chan./" he said softly as he went up the porch stairs. /It is nice to see you again. /"

"/ Hoji, I'm so glad you came. /" Sae Li-Mihara said as she made her way to Hoji Tomasu, the love of her life. "/ Now, my cabin won't seem so lonely. /"

Hoji allowed himself to let his mouth curl up into a small smile and he spoke in English. "I missed you, Sae." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. "I was lonely without you."

"Well, now your days as DekaBlue are over…at least for a while." Sae said quietly, murmuring against his soft lips. "Come inside and meet my plants."

Sae's cabin was a marvel to look at. It looked simple enough on the outside, but on the inside was a horticulturist's paradise. Plants were everywhere; especially vines and flowers bloomed in a variety of colors, giving her already colorful decor an extra kick.

Hoji opened his mouth to speak, but Sae placed a finger on his lips and closed her eyes. Hoji knew what that meant. She was reading his emotions instead of hearing his words.

Sae, the youngest of Kai Mihara's seven daughters, and the only one that didn't share her blood with Sonomi, was an empath. She could feel the emotions of people around her, sometimes voluntarily, sometimes not. She didn't mind. She rather enjoyed it. Sae could also manipulate/communicate with plants, which was why she had so many lying around. It was a gift.

"You're in shock." Sae said after a moment, allowing his emotions to wash over her gently, like a wave. "You've never seen so many plants in one spot, at least not like this."

Hoji nodded a little. He may have been the most serious member of his Dekaranger squad, a little cold and aloof, but around Sae, he warmed. She warmed all the cold places in his heart. "Your home is amazing."

"Thank you." The accent in Sae's voice was downright melodic. "Would you like to see…" She paused and gave him a charming smile. "…. The bedroom?"

Hoji smiled a little back, but didn't say anything because there was a knock at the front door. Which made him inwardly laugh at the pair of them. For he knew that they not be alone long enough for him to make her giggle and laugh at him.

Sae smiled. "I suppose that will have to wait." She said and went to answer the door.

Setsuna was standing there, accompanied by a young woman with long blonde hair. "Hi Sae." Setsuna said. "May I come in?"

Sae smiled. "Hello, Setsuna." She knew what Setsuna had been up to and was quite relived to see that she was okay. "Sure." Sae stepped out of the way and allowed Setsuna and her friend to come in.

"Sae, Kapri and I need your help." Setsuna said quietly. As they took places in Sae's front room on her sofas and love seat.

"Sure, anything." Sae said. "What do you need?"

"A place to hide out until Arashi comes to murder me." Setsuna said. "I told Sakura to lie for me."

"She agreed?" Sae sounded surprised.

"Yes." Setsuna was wishing that she'd never gone through with it. It had strained her relationship with her family, which was basically all she had. Setsuna didn't have any friends. She was too shy to make new friends. "Maybe I should never have done this in the first place."

"I don't think Arashi is going to believe Sakura." Kapri sighed. "I just have this feeling that the lies will cause her not to trust any of those that share blood with her ever..."

In the kitchen where he over heard the conversation between the sisters. Hoji blinked and kept his thoughts on that to himself. Though he feared that the blonde was indeed correct in her thoughts as jumbled as they seemed.

"I think what you did was very brave." Sae said. "Would you like to have tea?"

"Sae, who was at the door?" Hoji called, coming out of the kitchen.

Setsuna and Kapri looked up and their eyes widened at the sight of the young man in the doorway.

"Who's this?" Setsuna asked.

"This is Hoji." Sae said. "He's my boyfriend. Now about that tea…" Sae gestured to one of her vines. "Luckily, I had a kettle made a few minutes ago, before Hoji came."

A few minutes later, there were four cups on the coffee table and the vines were pouring the tea.

"I don't believe it." Hoji said. "When you said you had a way with plants, I didn't imagine this."

"Sae has always had a gift with flora." Setsuna said. "She takes care of plants and the plants take care of her."

Sae smiled and waved her hand so the vine would go back to its usual spot. "So you need a place to stay?"

"That would be wonderful." Setsuna said. "Do you still have that other cabin out here?"

"O course and you're welcome to use it. I fixed it up." Sae said. "And it has cable TV, Internet service…running water…you should be comfy there."

Setsuna smiled. "I should hope so."

"Is something wrong, Set?" Sae asked. "Your emotions are all over the place."

"I ruined my relationship with my family." Setsuna said softly. "And they're all I have. I don't have any friends."

"You have me, now." Kapri said, gently, putting her arm around Setsuna's shoulder. "I love you, anyway."

"And you have me and Sakura." Sae said softly. "And you told me once that you were never that close to Zakuro to begin with. The others might understand. Arashi eventually from what Sakura told me of her would understand. Arashi never judged nor do I think she'll start now..." She looked at her sister. "Don't discount her."

"We used to be." Setsuna said. "Before this…" Setsuna gestured to her eye patch, which covered the scar. "After that, she sort of lost patience with me. Yuriko and I were never that close, either. Retasu was more Sakura's friend than mine…Heather, too." Setsuna shrugged. "So, all I really have is Sakura." She sighed. "I never made any friends in school. I was too shy and I hid behind my scar. I could never have a relationship. I was afraid. So I hid. And when Sakura suggested that one of us go and spy on my mother, I jumped. I wanted revenge. She made me this way."

"Look, I will talk to Arashi for you." Sae said. "She trusts me." Her smile was small for earning Arashi's trust was a gift from the gods themselves for the weather ninja was not an easy one to earn anything from.

"Thanks." Setsuna said. "I appreciate it. And for the room and board"

"You're welcome. It was the least I could do for my big sister." Sae said with a smile.

Meanwhile, back in San Francisco,"Nancy-chan and I are expecting our second daughter in three months." Angel said, happily, rubbing her stomach. "We're going to name her Sakura… after the first friend Heather ever had."

"Sakura will be thrilled." Heather said. "I still can't believe you two waited so long to have another child."

"We had to make sure you turned out okay." Nancy said, smiling.

"Imagine that, bro." Blake said to Hunter. "We're going to be big brothers in three months. So, now we have two moms and two sisters. That's so cool."

"We're actually going to move to Blue Bay Harbor before Sakura is born so Heather can be closer to her baby sister and we were hoping the three of you could baby-sit"

Angel smiled and got up with some difficulty. "Heather would you mind if we lived closer to you?"

"Not at all." Heather smiled. "But you're not living with me."

"And why not?" Angel seemed teary.

Nancy sighed. "I think it's because she's now living with her brothers, love." She said, wiping Angel's eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Angel cried, wiping her tears away. "My moods are out of control." Her hand ran absent-mindedly over her bulging stomach. "I guess it comes with being pregnant for the first time."

"You're in your 40's and you're pregnant for the first time?" Blake asked. He didn't know much about women's anatomy, but he knew that having a kid after 40 was a bad idea.

"Oh, I'm the one who's in her forties!" Nancy said. "Angel is still in her 30's."

"I'm 39." Angel said. "I was 25 when we adopted Heather. You know, I wish we hadn't waited so long to have a child."

"Well, I'm glad we did." Nancy muttered. "Look, one of the reasons why we waited so long to give you a brother or a sister, Heather was because of your ninja training."

Blake and Hunter exchanged raised eyebrows and then looked at Heather, who sighed.

"They knew." Heather said after a moment.

Meanwhile a shiny red convertible was making its way through the Harbor Woods towards Sae's home. Hoji pulled the curtain in the living room back and let out a groan. He saw who the driver was.

"Hoji, what is it?" Sae asked.

"Ban is here." Hoji replied, putting his head in his hands.

"Ban?" Sae asked.

The car pulled to a stop and a young Japanese man with the spikiest brown/black hair Sae has ever seen dressed in black jeans and a red top. He spotted Hoji at the window and waved, the biggest smile Sae had ever seen on anyone on his face.

"/Partner//" He yelled.

"/Don't call me partner//" Hoji shouted, coming out, with Sae in tow. "/ Sae-chan, I would like you to meet Banban Akaza, alias DekaRed. /"

"/Oh, is he someone you work with//" Sae asked, bowing. "/It's nice to meet you, Banban-san. /"

"BAN!" Ban shouted. "/ Call me Ban, Sae-chan./"

"/Okay, Ban-san. /" Sae said, pleasantly, then she switched to English. "It's nice to meet you."

"How did you find me?" Hoji asked Ban, already having a pretty good idea as to how.

Ban held up an envelope addressed to Hoji with Sae's return address on it. "You left one of her letters behind. So, I came to deliver it to you."

Hoji sighed an exasperated sigh and looked at Sae who was smiling. "Would you like to have some tea, Ban?" Sae asked, pleasantly.

Ban smiled a big cheerful smile and nodded. "Tea would be lovely."

Back at Arashi's home, Sakura lifted her head from her arms when Ikkou came back into the room and set down a couple of teacups and a hot kettle.

"Here." He said, pouring some green tea for her. "This should make you feel better."

Slowly, Sakura uncurled herself and took a teacup, sipping from it slowly. Tears still streamed from her face and she wouldn't look directly at him. "Thank you." Was her almost silent response.

The room was silent as Ikkou made himself tea.

Then, Sakura spoke. "Can I tell you something that I've never told anyone else…not even my sisters?" she asked, quietly.

"Of course." Ikkou replied.

"A month before the wedding I found out that I was pregnant." Sakura said in a voice so soft she could almost not be heard. "I was on my way to the doctor when I was stuck by a car and lost the baby. I always wondered what would have happened if I hadn't been hit and lost Hikari."

"Hikari?" Ikkou asked.

"I was going to have a little girl." Sakura smiled wistfully. "Her name would have been Hikari Mihara-Kasumi. Hikari is the baby name I've always saved for the first little girl I'd ever had."

A knot had formed in Ikkou's stomach. If he'd felt bad when he saw Sakura sobbing, he felt worse now.

A few hours later at the girl's home, Arashi looked across to Zakuro. "I am not sure why I am here or if I truly believe you." Arashi eyed the woman before her. "You all have mistreated me since we met. Why should I believe the truce thing?"

Zakuro was pouring tea as Arashi spoke. "Arashi-sama, I am sorry for my harshness." She said quietly as she poured the tea and set out a plate of cookies Sakura had made earlier. "I was afraid of you."

Arashi raised an eyebrow. Zakuro Mihara, the Ice Queen? Afraid? It defied everything Arashi knew about her. And yet in an odd way, it made sense. "Why?" Arashi asked, sipping the tea. Wincing, she found out that it was the moon tea from before.

"You know all about the structure of a wolf pack, don't you?" Zakuro asked, sipping her own cup.

Suddenly, it all clicked into place. "Don't tell me." Arashi said, having a cookie. "You thought that I…."

"…Was going to overthrow me and take my mate." Zakuro finished. "Yeah, that was what I was afraid of."

"I don't want the alpha female spot. I am a lone wolf of this family and I like it that way." Arashi said. "And I don't want Cam. He's _your_ mate and yours alone." She looked at her sister over her cup. "I have two mates I don't need three."

Zakuro sighed. "Chalk up another bad choice for Zakuro Mihara." She muttered. "Damn you mother…your brutality is going to cost me everything I hold dear."

"You are healing slowly." Arashi pointed out. "It takes time Zakuro. Healing and changing takes time. I should know..."

"I know that it takes time." Zakuro said, looking into her cup. She sounded bitter. "Do you want to know something?"

"What is it?"

"Part of me doesn't want to change." Zakuro said, staring into the tea. "I'm afraid to change. See, I survived simply by hardening and toughening and making it so no one could easily get in. But when I met Cam…part of me wanted to reach out and change. I figured that it might be worth it to have someone special around." A tiny smile began to spread across her face. "Cam turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me. Normally, I would NEVER have left home, but…well, here I am." She took a sip of her tea. "With three additional younger sisters. Including you, whom I like very much because of the way you handle yourself. Now, if only Yuriko had your confidence."

Arashi looked at Zakuro as though she had lobsters crawling out of her ears.

"Judging by the look on your face, you weren't expecting me to compliment you, were you?" Zakuro asked a smile coming to her face when she saw Arashi nod.

"No was not expecting it at all. You hurl insults before compliments." Arashi pointed out. "I've seen the way you all fight with each other. That will be your downfall. That is your true weakness. Disunity will be you and the others downfall. You need to be united. You need to trust each other. That is what a team does. Hell even the wolves in a wolf pack trust each other to hunt."

Zakuro blinked as the words made sense into her mind. "Oh my goddess Arashi you are correct how come I never seen it before?"

"I am the outsider. I see what you cannot see." Arashi pointed out. "United you will never fail. Divided you will fail and fall badly."

In the garage for she heard voices int eh kitchen and not wanting to see her eldest triplet yet. Yuriko still smarted from the lesson that her sister imparted on her. With a sigh, Yuriko got into the rented SUV she had and drove to Sae's cabin in the woods. She'd recently heard that Sae Li, one of her good friends and younger half-sister, had moved into the area and decided to pay her a visit.

Yuriko was a little surprised when she saw a motorcycle and a shiny red convertible next to the cabin that Sae lived in. She got out and walked up the small, plant-lined walkway up to the porch and knocked on the door three times.

The door opened and Sae was there, all smiles. "Yuriko-chan!" Sae said. "Welcome to my home!"

"Is this a bad time?" Yuriko asked. "I can see you have guests."

"No, please come in." Sae replied, opening the door to let Yuriko in. "My door is always open."

Yuriko smiled and came in the door.

Back in Arashi's home,Sakura had fallen asleep on Arashi's couch, her teacup resting on the coffee table, a dark red blanket spread over her body to keep her warm. For once, her dreams were peaceful and they spread over her like a warm blanket of happier memories…happier times.

Sometimes, her time with Isshuu had seemed like a lifetime ago.

_It had gone from drizzling rain to an absolute downpour by the time Isshuu came back into the traditional house he was sharing with Sakura. He was soaked to the bone and shivering when he approached Sakura._

"_Big brother must have gone, Blossom-chan." Isshuu said as he sat down next to the small stove Sakura had burning in the middle of the room. "But I think that Zakuro-sama is around somewhere. I could have sworn I heard her screaming something that could have only been curse words."_

"_Then if your brother is around, my sister is sure to follow." Sakura said with an aggravated sigh. Zakuro and Ikkou could not get along if their lives depended on it. They were ALWAYS fighting. _

"_Why can't Big Brother and Zakuro-sama get along like you and I can?" Isshuu asked, peeling off his wet leather jacket._

"_They're too different, I guess." Sakura said. "Isshuu, how long have you been out there? You're shivering."_

"_Too long I guess." Isshuu said, softly._

_Sakura got up. "Come on, get up." She said, pulling Isshuu to his feet. "I'll warm you up in a jiffy."_

_As Isshuu stood, Sakura noticed he was wincing. And then she saw the blood. "Isshuu, you're hurt!"_

"_It's nothing, Blossom-chan." Isshuu said, wincing. He was trying not to show her that he was hurting, but Sakura could sense his pain. They'd reached that level of their relationship in which they could sense was the other was thinking and feeling._

_Sakura gently pulled his hand away to see the wound on his stomach. "Oh Isshuu, don't worry. I can fix that right up."_

_Making sure her hands were dry, Sakura gently placed her hands over the wound and concentrated. Her hands seemed to glow with a soft red light and Isshuu felt filled with warmth for a moment. Suddenly the pain was gone and he looked down to see the wound was too._

_"You healed me?" Isshuu was shocked. Sakura had never shown that kind of power before._

_Sakura nodded. "Never tell your father or brother I can do that." she said. "It's not a power I tell a lot of people about."_

_"I can see why." he said, looking into Sakura's warm eyes._

_She smiled and her eyes seemed to light up. "You're still cold." she said. "I can fix that."_

_"How so?" he asked._

_"Just, hug me." She replied with a gentle grin on her face._

_Isshuu smiled, stepped closer to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. He was shivering somewhat._

_"Now, just close your eyes." He heard her say and he closed them._

_Suddenly, he felt warmth spreading through him, drying him off._

_Now, if Isshuu had bothered to open his eyes he would have seen Sakura's body glowing with a soft golden light, the phoenix on her back emitting the most light. _

_Sakura was tapping into her fire powers, particularly the one that gave her control over her body temperature and allowed her to spread her heat to others._

_"Are we feeling better now?" Sakura asked, her face pressed against Isshuu's warm chest. He felt cozier now that he was warm and dry._

_"Yes." he replied._

_Sakura lifted her head and gave him a small smile. "Good."_

_Isshuu's eyes softened then and the warmth she saw in them made her heart flutter. _

_He leaned in closely and Sakura responded by giving him a gentle kiss, allowing her warmth to spread through him._

Sakura awoke slowly, her eyes blinking sleepily. The memory seemed to fade slowly and Sakura sighed. This Isshuu thing was going to end up destroying her, she knew it. As she sat up, something, a vision maybe entered her head and she could have sworn she saw the face of the man directly responsible for ruining everything she and Isshuu had had: Ikki Kasumi, his psychotic father. And suddenly, the truth slammed into her with the force of a freight train and she bolted upright.

Ikki Kasumi wasn't dead. He was very much alive... and coming after his sons.

"Ikkou!" Sakura yelled. "We need to talk, NOW!"

Ikkou appeared and leaned against the doorframe looking at her. "Never demand anything from me Sakura. This is the only time I will answer when you scream like that." His voice was dark and Sakura realized her mistake.

In the woodsy cabin, Yuriko wasn't sure what to expect when she entered Sae's small, plant covered home, but she certainly wasn't expecting the two handsome men sitting on her sofa, having tea.

"Oh!" Yuriko said, gasping. She was pleasantly surprised. "I'm sorry…Sae, I had no idea…"

"You must be Yuriko." Hoji said, standing up to greet her. "I'm Hoji Tomasu, Sae's boyfriend."

Yuriko smiled and bowed. "Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you, Hoji-san. I had no idea that you had a boyfriend, Sae."

Sae smiled. "I was going to bring him over tomorrow to introduce you all." She said. "Would you like some tea, Yuriko?"

"Tea would be wonderful." Yuriko said, allowing her gaze to drift over to the red wearing young man sitting next to Hoji.

His eyes met hers and she gave him a small smile. He was very cute and seemed sweet.

"I'm Banban Akaza." He said, standing up to bow. "Nice to meet you." He gave Yuriko a very charming smile. "You can call me Ban."

His smile was so bright it was almost blinding. Yuriko was nearly bowled over by his charm.

"And you can call me Yuriko." Yuriko said. "I'm Sae's older sister."

"And what a beautiful older sister you are." Ban said, kissing Yuriko's hand gently.

_Dry spell, you've met your match._ Yuriko thought, blushing.

Back at Arashi's the showdown continues, "Your father is alive, isn't he?" Sakura asked. "And don't lie to me."

All the color drained from Ikkou's face. "How did you know?"

"I'm psychic ninja girl, remember?" Sakura asked. "I had a vision. And it's rare for me to be wrong, so I am guessing that your father is alive and he's looking for you two."

Ikkou bit his lip. He'd forgotten that Sakura was psychic.

"You have to tell your brother about this." Sakura said, softly. "I don't want to have to attend the funeral of the first man I ever loved because you kept your mouth shut."

"Sakura…" Ikkou growled not liking the fact she was still trying to order her around. He looked at her. He did not like her attitude.

"I don't care what your reason is, Ikkou." Sakura snapped, angry that he had actually considered not telling anybody about his father. "He's your brother and he deserves to know!"

"Sakura, I don't want him to worry." Ikkou sighed knowing that she understood but she did not understand at the same time.

"If you don't tell him, I WILL." Sakura said. "I haven't been able to speak to him since he's walked back into my life, but for this, I'll suck up my emotions. And if you think that I won't do it, you are so far beyond wrong that it's not funny. If you cannot bring yourself to tell him, I will."

"You wouldn't." he said.

"I CAN AND I WILL!" Sakura shouted. She exhaled slowly. "What is it about you Kasumi men that makes you so hard headed? I'm going home now." She picked up her trunk and made her way to the door. "I'm giving you twenty four hours to tell your brother before I do. Think it over."

Sakura opened the door to find Isshuu and Nanami on the porch, kissing. A knot formed in her stomach and she swallowed.

"Nanami?" Sakura asked, putting on a small smile. "Can we talk?"

Understandably, Nanami was a little surprised. "Sure." She said as Sakura lead her off the porch. "What do you need?"

"Your help." Sakura said. "See, Nanami, I am throwing a party in a couple of weeks to celebrate my twentieth birthday and the opening of my gallery."

"You know, I had no idea you were opening a gallery." Nanami said. "I thought you'd tell somebody that by now."

"Normally, I would, but in this case, I'm worried about one of my sisters taking over the night. This is more my party than anything else and I want it to be done MY way. But I need some help in decorating and in getting the paintings, Retasu's mobiles and sculptures to the gallery and getting out the invitations to the sisters and the significant others. That is where YOU come in."

"You want me to help you?" Nanami was flattered and happy. Sakura was being nice to her!

"Sure." Sakura said. "I could use an extra hand, especially with this and I would rather not have to ask my sisters. This is supposed to be a bit of a surprise for them."

Nanami actually thought about it for a moment. "Okay, I'll help you." She said. "What do you want me to do first?"

Sakura smiled. "Come over to the house tomorrow afternoon and we'll get started. And thank you so much for helping me out."

"You're welcome." Nanami said with a bright cheerful smile. Sakura could see why Isshuu loved her. She practically radiated with charm and brightness and positive energy. "What time should I show?" 

Sakura thought this over for a moment. "Come over around ten o'clock tomorrow morning. By then, my sisters should be gone."

"Okay, that will do." Nanami said and she turned to go back to Isshuu. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakura smiled as she watched Isshuu put his arm around Nanami's shoulder and as they went inside. For some reason she felt a little better. Isshuu was happy and that was all she really cared about. At least she'd always have her memories. And they were indeed happy ones.

Meanwhile, back at Sae's cabin, Hoji and Sae were in another room of the cabin, watching Ban flirt with Yuriko.

"Is your sister single?" Hoji asked, sipping his teacup.

"Yup." She's been single for a couple of weeks. Her last boyfriend turned out to be gay and left her for her other ex boyfriend."

Hoji nearly spit out his drink. "Come again?" he asked.

"It's a long story." Sae said. "I'll spare you the details. Anyway, what is Ban like? Is he nice?"

"He's not the brightest bulb on the tree." Hoji said smiling lightly at Sae. "He's got a chaotic personality…full of energy. I think he may be too much for your sister."

Sae laughed. "Oh, that's where I think you're wrong." She said. "I think he's met his match in her. They're perfect for one another."

"How would you know?" Hoji asked.

"I'm an empath remember?" Sae asked, smiling. "I know these things. And I sense so much from those two."

"What do you feel?" Hoji asked, curious. He wasn't sure how Sae's power worked, but he liked to hear about it.

"Affection, hopefulness." Sae said, softly, allowing the emotions to flow over her. "I can feel their energies combine and entwine…. they feel right together for some reason. I think Ban might be Yuriko's soul mate."

"Oh?" Hoji asked. "Are you sure?"

"Almost positive." Sae said taking a sip from her teacup as she watched Yuriko flirt with Ban. The two had seemingly forgotten that they had observers.

"So what do you do anyway?" Ban asked after he gave Yuriko a complete rundown of his exploits as a Dekaranger.

"Oh, I'm a fashion designer." Yuriko said. "I'm not famous yet, but I want to be. I design most of my own clothes, except for pants and shoes. But I add my own flair to my pants. Like with my jeans." She stood up to show him her jeans, which were embroidered with pink Japanese characters and sequins. "See?"

"They're beautiful." He said softly, running his hand along one of the embroidered characters on her leg. It was the Japanese term for "dragon". "You're very talented."

Yuriko blushed. "Thank you. I have many more things at home. Would you like to come over sometime and see them?"

"I'd love that." Ban said. "Would you like to go outside, away from partner and your sister?"

Yuriko looked over at Sae and Hoji and smiled when Sae waved and smiled, and then, gave her a little "Well, what are you waiting for?" type of expression.

"I'd love to." She said as Ban stood up and led Yuriko outside.

Once outside, Ban led Yuriko towards Sae's rose garden, which, thanks to Sae's loving care, was in full bloom and bursting with reds, pinks, white and yellows. It was a sight to behold.

"Sae's green thumb is amazing." Yuriko said, bending over to sniff the pink roses. "That is the great thing about her. She never ceases to amaze with what she can make a plant do. Oh, these smell divine."

"Her variety of flowers and plants are amazing." Ban said as he made his way over to one of the rosebushes and he plucked one of the blood red roses off. "And they seem so healthy."

"Of course." Yuriko said as she turned back to Ban, who placed the rose in her hair.

"A rose for a rose." He said.

"You're so sweet." Yuriko said, softly. "I wish I had known more guys like you."

Ban smiled and once again Yuriko found herself nearly blinded by the brilliance of it. "Yuriko-chan, would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asked.

Yuriko smiled and he found himself blinded by her smile. "I would love to. When?"

"How about tonight?" he asked. "I'm sure we can find someplace to eat."

"Tonight works." She said. "Or better yet, how about now? I'm not busy. And I can show you around the town. Would you like that?"

Ban had fallen completely under her spell at this point. "I would LOVE that."

"Well, come on." Yuriko took Ban's hand in her own and pulled him towards her car. "Let's go."

Sakura sighed as she walked in the house she shared with her sisters. By the time she'd left Arashi's place, it was sunset. Sakura had always been very fond of sunsets. Why, it was during a sunset that Isshuu had asked for her hand in marriage.

Her heart hurt somewhat when she thought about that day.

She shook her head a little and sighed. This news about Ikki Kasumi being alive had bothered her a lot. She couldn't believe Ikkou. What if Ikki tried to hurt Nanami or Arashi the way he'd hurt Sakura? What then? Would he still keep his mouth shut?

And what if he came after Sakura herself? What would she do?

All these thoughts worried Sakura very deeply. Ikki Kasumi was an even greater threat than her own mother. He was vicious and brutal and would kill anyone or anything that got in his way. In the past, he'd had a way of manipulating Ikkou to get him to do whatever he wanted. She wondered if he still could.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and headed upstairs to her room to put the trunk away. Then, she knelt in front of her curio cabinet and opened the doors slowly. In that cabinet, she kept the remains of her life with Isshuu Kasumi. Photographs, trinkets, mementos, things like that. One of the most prized was Isshuu's torn and bloody Ikazuchi school jacket that Zakuro had found on the floor of the safe house when she went to fetch Isshuu for his marriage to Sakura.

Sakura gave the jacket a once over before pulling out one of her photograph albums. Sitting down on the floor she opened it and looked at the pictures of a happier time…things had been different when she and Isshuu had dated.

Suddenly, Sakura was jolted out of her thoughts by a noise. It sounded like electrical sparking.

She stood up and grabbed her prized tsai from the dresser and turned, only to find herself with a katana blade next to her throat and staring into the face of a man she had hoped she'd never had to lay eyes on again.

Ikki Kasumi smiled. "Sakura Mihara." He said, dark eyes glinting. "It's been a long time."

"I suggest you step away from my sister." Another voice spoke softly. Ikki Kasumi released Sakura and turned to see Arashi standing there ninja-to in hand. Her naked blade flashed golden in the setting sun.

He glared at the younger sister of Sakura and disappeared on them both without facing either.

"Trouble is here and it could get worse if the others don't behave themselves." Sakura said to Arashi.

"I know." Arashi sighed. "I know it."


	14. Time Love & Healing, Part 2

Dedicated to CamFan4Ever for still bothering to read this after 13 chapters and over two years. It's nice to know we still have a fan (thank God!).

Amazon Storm

By

Dark Goddess1

And

Ragemoon

Chapter 14: Time, Love & Healing, Part 2

In another part of the woods, Marah stood on the porch of her cabin. She sighed deeply for the young man she spotted the other day had started haunting her dreams. Her dreams made her blush for they were intense. She stretched liking the way her muscles felt after the intense workout her spirit teachers gave her. She had learned today that they were also Arashi's spirit teachers. She blinked as her eyes fell on a figure of a young man walking toward her. "Oh my, Hello, what are you doing out here?"

Oogami looked at her he drank in her beauty and wondered why she was hiding. He was grateful that he found her. His senses had yet to fail him, his nose had lead him to her without fail. "I was just walking though the woods." He said in slightly accented English. "You are a fair one." He smiled at her, his smile made Marah's heart flutter.

They both looked at each other. She smiled lightly and motioned for him to sit. Then they began to talk. Marah Looked at him. "You are just as handsome as in your dreams." She blushed again.

"I am?" He questioned then changed the subject off of him and on to her. "You are just as beautiful as you were in my dreams as well."

At the house that Heather's Moms had bought in Blue Bay Harbor; Heather, Hunter, Blake, Tori, Shane, Yousuke and a few others were all helping the two women move in. The place had been newly painted many bright airy colors ran though the house and it had all hard word floors.

Angel was already gadding about having whoever was closer to her rearrange everything to the way she wanted it. It made the crew smile as they took things off the moving truck. For Angel wanted things just so. The boys, at the moment, were carrying in a few different oriental rugs. The girls were carrying in different boxes or the smaller pieces of furniture.

Angel sat on the sofa. Hunter handed her a lemon aid. She flashed him a grateful smile. "Ah, thank you." Angel said, taking a sip as she rubbed her free hand over her bulging belly. "Such a good boy."

Hunter laughed, "I do try Mom." He found the word felt odd as he spoke it but it was not a harsh oddness just odd to be calling another female Mother after loosing his adopted Mother so long ago. He got back to work he felt both Heather's adopted Mothers watching him. He wondered what they saw when they looked at him.

In a light filled study a Japanese man stood wearing white. He was pacing back and forth across wood floors that gleamed with an odd life to them. Kai's eyes took in everything around him, he missed nothing in his weighing of his surroundings. Much like Arashi not many could pull things over him. He sighed bracing himself for their refusal. He strode out of the study with its books in their shelves. He opened the doors where thirteen people sat.

"Well Elders." Kai asked. They all looked at him. There white robes gleaming from some source of light that was not from any ware around them. The feeling that they glowed was over powering to anyone's senses.

"You may go to them now." One of them spoke. "I fear that if you don't then the world will fall." She shook her head. "They need unity not division."

Kai nodded. Turning he disappeared in a flash of spinning blue-white light. One of his observers looked at the others. "I hope we choose the right path."

Back deep in the woods a soft wind played though the trees. The trees sang to the only person who could hear them. Making the forest ninja smile. She watched the interaction of her sister and her boyfriend's partner and held in her laughter for the two were cute together. Sae smiled as she watched Yuriko and Ban leave. "Alone at last." She murmured to herself.

Hoji smiled and finished the last of his tea before helping himself to some of the cookies Sae had made. He took note that the plants seemed to sigh.

Sae turned back to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "So I guess we're alone now." She said softly.

"I suppose so." Hoji said. He was a tiny bit nervous. In the eighteen months or so that they'd been dating, they'd rarely gotten to spend much time together alone. Something had almost always come up at the last moment and he'd have to leave or she would have to leave. But they hadn't give up on that yet, which is why he loved her so.

Sae giggled and kissed him deeply and she felt him dip her backwards a little. "Turn off your communicator." She murmured against his lips. "Then, we'll have total privacy."

Hoji actually hesitated to turn off his communicator. "What if I'm needed?"

"You're on leave, remember?" Sae murmured, taking the communicator from him and turning it off.

" Oh, right." He said smiling lightly for he was always ready for duty and he knew that she knew that as well. "I remember now." He placed the communicator aside and pulled Sae back to her love seat. "Can you believe that it's been a year and a half since we met? Sometimes it seemed like I was so busy that I never had time to see you. But I thought of you every day."

"And we wrote love letters, remember?" Sae asked. "And I looked forward to hearing from you all the time because you wrote me the most wonderful letters. I kept them."

Hoji smiled. He liked being around Sae. Surprisingly, she was the first person to completely bypass his shields and defenses and get under his skin in less than a year. It took her three months to work her enchanting mojo on him. He liked that. Once he learned of Sae's unique talent, he understood why. It didn't hurt that Sae was beautiful as hell, too.

"I remember." He said, softly. "Sae, have I ever told you how wonderful I think you are?" He looked at her and smiled. Seeing her other sisters he knew that beauty ran in her family. He wondered what the other sisters looked like.

"Not today." She quipped, giggling.

"Sae, you are the first person I have ever completely trusted. You got past all my defenses and everything." He said, softly. "I never thought I could be so"

"Unprofessional?" She suggested, smiling. "Hoji, I came to you because I sensed you, your perfectionism, your arrogance and I knew right then and there that you were my soul mate."

"Does it hurt that you are by far the most unique woman I've ever been around?" Hoji asked. He felt a little uncomfortable baring his soul to her, but he trusted her. "Even Jasmine's powers pale in comparison to you." Jasmine is DekaYellow in Dekaranger and she is psychic. He always enjoyed working with her. She made life fun and interesting.

Sae blushed and the plants around her seemed to share in her embarrassment. "Hoji-sama." She murmured, trying to hide her blush.

Hoji's face went into its 'serious mode' as he took Sae's hand in his. "Sae Li, I have been in love with you since the day we met and I have never stopped and I never will."

Something in the back of Sae's mind began to yell in excitement for she knew what he was going to say next. "Hoji."

He placed his finger on her lips. "Let me finish." He murmured. "Sae, I have been mulling over this for six months. And now, I know that you are the one for me." Sae began to cry. Hoji got up and took her hand and then knelt in front of her. "Sae Li-Mihara," He began slowly and calmly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black box. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me as my wife?"

Sae put her free hand over her mouth and the tears fell softly as she fought to hold them back. "What did you say?" She asked, trying not to cry.

"Sae, will you marry me?" he asked softly, opening up the box to reveal a pretty diamond solitaire ring.

She began to cry as his emotions began to practically drown her along with her own. "Yes, Hoji. Yes!" she sobbed. "I will marry you!"

He smiled, his eyes shining with tears and slipped the ring on her finger, where it shone and sparkled. Sae dove on him and gave him a deep kiss. "Yes" she murmured over and over. "Yes"

Meanwhile, Yuriko and Ban were taking a stroll along the boardwalk. She was enjoying showing him around. He laughed at the people around him as well as paid attention to what she had to say about he shops and other things that littered the boardwalk.

"//So, what do you think of Blue Bay Harbor so far//" Yuriko asked. "// It took a while for me to get used to it after living in Tokyo, but I rather like it. //"

"// Oh, I love it. It's so charming. //" Ban said, softly, reaching for Yuriko's smaller hand and suddenly, slipping it in his. Yuriko almost pulled her hand away until she let herself feel for a moment. For some reason, Ban's hand in her own felt right. She smiled shyly at him. He was quite cute as well. His spiky hair also was defying the wind at the moment, which made her want to giggle.

"//Thank you for showing me around. //" He said after a moment. "// I would've been completely lost without your help. //"

"//No problem. //" Yuriko said, softly. This guy was like no other she'd ever dated. He was charming, yet hyperactive and she liked it.

"//Hey, Yuriko-chan, would you like it if I kissed you//" Ban asked suddenly feeling impish. His eyes seemed to laugh at her as he caught her gaze.

Yuriko's eyes shot wide open and she looked at him. "NANI?!" she half-yelled. Ban took this opportunity and seized it, leaning in to give Yuriko a deep kiss, unlike any she'd ever received. Yuriko was in shock for a moment and she began to respond to the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Against his mouth, she smiled. This guy could definitely be her soul mate.

Back at Sae's cabin deep within the woods, Sae and Hoji were sealing their engagement with a wholehearted kiss. She leaned on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She was so happy. She wanted to share this with her sisters. She couldn't wait to tell them.

"I'm getting married." She murmured softly, happily. "We're getting married."

"Now, I know I made the right choice." Hoji said softly. "You know I agonized over this for a long time."

"You wouldn't be Hoji if you didn't." Sae replied, her eyes shining. "Now, would you still like to see…. my boudoir?"

Hoji had never, ever seen the naughty glint in Sae's eye before. "Are you sure?" he asked, his brain processing the meaning behind her words.

She nodded and raised herself on her tiptoes to kiss him more deeply. "Yes I've been waiting for this for eighteen years and now I know that you are the one I love. I want you and no one else." Her voice was breathy and sexy sounding to his ears.

Hoji thought this over for a moment and then he smiled. "Then you shall have me, Sae-koi." He murmured against her lips, lifting her up and carrying her in his arms to Sae's inner sanctum.

There wasn't a door to Sae's bedroom, just a deep green beaded curtain and several large vines. Sae lifted her hand and made a gesture. As if by magic, the vines and beads slowly parted and Hoji got a look at Sae's bedroom. Well, the first thing he could think of was that it certainly kept with the whole "Mother Nature" theme that Sae lived by.

Sae slept in a canopy bed covered with deep green silk bedclothes and lots of pillows. Tropical style indoor plants lined her walls, and her furniture was all dark green wood.

"It's beautiful." He murmured.

Sae smiled as he lowered her enough so she could stand on the floor. "It is, isn't it?" She put her arms around his waist and smiled. "So are you ready to do this?" she asked.

"Never been more ready." He answered her as they began their passion filled dance.

Back on the crowded boardwalk, the kiss between Ban and Yuriko broke slowly and Yuriko felt as though she was walking on air. She never felt that way before; it was like a slice of heaven being handed to her and she never wanted to let go. "No one has ever kissed me like that before." She murmured peering up at him. He was so tall compared to her. She liked that. "I. I liked that."

"I'm sorry for just kissing you like that." Ban said though he was not really sorry about it. The kiss felt good to him and he wanted to steal another one. Funny how he enjoyed upholding the law but when it come to this pretty girl before him he wanted to steal her kisses like a thief. "I can be kind of a hyperactive spaz."

"No, no don't apologize for being yourself." Yuriko said. She was surprised that any one would apologize for a kiss, then again Ban was different from the boys she dated before. "I like you a lot already."

"Really? Even after knowing I'm a Dekaranger?" Ban seemed genuinely surprised. He did not realize that was the one thing Yuriko was always prepared for was surprises. Being a member of her family had taught her that.

"That just makes you cooler." Yuriko confessed, blushing softly. To Ban, she looked really cute with pink cheeks to match the rest of her clothing. He then noticed that there was an uncertain look on her face.

"What is it, Yuriko?" he asked.

"Ban, I want to tell you something." Yuriko said. "But I can't tell you it here because it's sort of secret."

"Why are you telling me?"

"I want us to have no secrets between us." Yuriko replied. "So, that means telling you my secret." She took his hand and lead him off the boardwalk, towards a quiet, secluded piece of beach. She looked around and then showed him her morpher.

"What is that?" he asked though he had a feeling he knew what it was. Ban could nto believe how many rangers-sentai could be going at the same time. He wondered it Boss knew of the different groups.

"My changer watch." She said then yelled, "Amazon Shinobi Change!"

There was a brilliant flash of pink light and suddenly Yuriko was gone and before Ban stood a woman in a pink spandex, think Tori's outfit only pink and with a dragon on the chest. The woman unlatched her helmet and Yuriko's head appeared. "I am an Amazon Ranger," She said, sheepishly. "I'm Amazon Pink. It's supposed to be kept a secret, but I want no secrets between you and me." Ban's eyes widened, but Yuriko had more to tell him. "Ban, do you know what a ninja is?" she asked, softly.

"You're a ninja?" he asked he could not help the surprise coloring his voice.

"I come from a family of ninjas and most of the people around us are ninjas, excluding you and your friend, Hoji." Yuriko explained softly. "If you don't want to see me again after this, I completely understand."

"No, Yuriko." Ban said as he pulled out his SPD License. "Now I have something to show you." He held out the license and yelled "Emergency! Dekaranger!"

A flash of red light and Yuriko found herself staring at a man in red spandex with a number 1 on his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier." Ban's voice came out from behind the helmet.

Yuriko put her helmet back on and walked towards Ban. "What do they call you? DekaRed?"

"How did you know?" Ban asked as Yuriko pressed her helmet against his.

"Lucky guess." Another flash of light and they were back as themselves and Yuriko felt her forehead touch his. Yuriko's heels make this possible. They caught each other's eyes at almost the exact same moment and the world seemed to stop for them.

"Now, I am REALLY fond of you." Ban said, softly.

"The feeling is mutual." Yuriko murmured as they kissed more deeply.

Meanwhile, back at the Mihara home, Sakura was pouring tea for herself and Arashi when she felt something. She felt Yuriko's spirit entwine with another spirit. At last, Yuriko had found her soul mate and Sakura had to smile.

"What is it?" Arashi asked, noticing the look in Sakura's eyes. She did not really want to know but she asked reflectively. Alls she knew is this new development would mean more work for her and she was getting tired.

"Yuriko has finally found her soul mate." Sakura informed her younger sister. She was smiling when she said it.

"Wonderful. I wonder who he is." Arashi wondered her mind going over the list of possibilities in this entire world and beyond.

"Anyway, thank you for being here to help me." Sakura said. "Ikki Kasumi is one of the few people of whom I am truly afraid." Her thoughts drifted to the scar on her throat.

" I noticed the look in your eyes." Arashi said. She tilted her head sideways then asked the question that was bothering her. "Why was he here?"   "Probably looking for Isshuu and Ikkou." Sakura muttered, thinking of her ultimatum to Ikkou. "I have to warm Isshuu. He doesn't know, but Ikkou does."

Arashi placed her hand on Sakura's arm. "I don't think you're emotionally ready for that, yet." She said. "If you try to talk to Isshuu, you may fall apart."

"But." Sakura began to protest even though she knew her sister was right. Then she pondered the odd fact that some one so much younger then her could be so wise at times.

"I will talk to Ikkou, okay?" Arashi said, trying to be reassuring. "I don't think it'll help much if you try to talk to Isshuu and can't make yourself speak a sentence to him. And you'll probably confuse him."

Sakura nodded and wiped away some tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. Arashi smiled, drank her tea and left just as quickly as she'd arrived, telling her that they would gather back in the Mihara home the next evening. Once alone in the kitchen, Sakura put her head down and began to sob. She'd been crying a lot today. So, of course, she didn't notice when her boyfriend, Dustin entered the kitchen. Sakura had given him a key. He simply stood in the kitchen door for a moment, trying to figure out what he should do. He had no idea what had been bothering his beloved Sakura lately. She was especially prone to fits of unexplained crying and he always managed to say the wrong thing and make it worse. So now, he stood there, trying to figure out what to do.

"How long have you been standing there, Dusty?" Sakura asked, still half crying.

"Long enough to know that something's bothering you, Sakura." Dustin sounded a little sad. "I wish you'd tell me about it."

"Sit down, Dustin." Sakura said, softly. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while, but couldn't form the words to tell you." He nodded and re-poured her empty cup of tea and fixed one for himself.

Retasu and Merrick had now settled into some kind of dating routine and most of their dates consisted of long walks on the beach after the moon rose. For some reason he couldn't explain, he felt most comfortable at night, under the light of the moon.

So, on this particular night, they sat on the edge of the water, allowing their feet to get wet. The water was warm and felt good on her aching feet. Her feet hurt that day she was not too sure as of why but they hurt.

"I like being around you." Merrick said, softly as he looked at Retasu. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the silvery light. "You make me feel happy."

She smiled. "Do you miss her?" she asked. "Princess Shayla, I mean."

"Sometimes but she told me that she wanted me to be happy, even if that meant not being with her. But, then I met you and the pain went away." Merrick stated with his odd calmness. The calmness that Retasu liked for it was different then the volatile emotions that ran though her family. Retasu was flattered and she curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Tell me something." Merrick said, breaking the silence.

"Anything." Retasu stated fully trusting him like she trusted no other.

"How long have you known Zakuro?" He wondered to her. For he did not know the answer. "Before she knew you were her sister. Which I know did not happen until now."

Retasu answered him smiling lightly as she listened to his heartbeat. "Since I was about seven or eight years old. And yes, Zakuro has always been the way she is now, but she's a good leader, despite her anger management issues. She's patient, fair and a good listener. She's also a brilliant strategist. She's pretty cool, once you get past her defenses which takes a while."

"I see." Merrick said. "Do you think she has any deep dark secrets?"

Retasu shrugged. "I don't know." She looked up at him. "Why?"

Merrick sighed. "There's something I think you should know about her."

Yuriko really didn't feel like going home to Zakuro and Sakura, so she and Ban went back to Sae's cabin. Quietly, Yuriko pushed open the door. Sae didn't have locks, simply because she had 'attack plants'. The new couple crept into the darkened house.

"I wonder where partner is?" Ban asked quietly. Ban called Hoji 'partner' for some unknown reason. Something which Yuriko honestly wondered about and filed it away to ask him at a later date.

"Maybe he's asleep." Yuriko said as they crept towards one of the guest bedrooms. Suddenly, something caught her attention in Sae's room and she crept into the room, careful not to assess herself as a threat or the plants might attack.

What she saw made her sigh with happiness.

Sae and Hoji were curled up in Sae's king sized bed, fast asleep. Hoji's arms were around Sae's slim waist and her back was pressed against his chest. Sae's hands moved slightly and Yuriko caught sight of the diamond ring on her left hand.

"What is it?" Ban asked, coming up behind Yuriko.

"They are so cute together." Yuriko whispered.

"I've never seen partner so happy." Ban murmured. "Come on, we should leave. Just so they won't be disturbed."

Dustin was silent after hearing Sakura's confession of her past with Isshuu. Part of him was filled with anger about hearing how Sakura had been betrayed and another part was very sad. It hurt him deeply to see her so sad and hurt. He sighed to himself shaking his head. He could also see what drove the two families. They were so alike yet different at the same time. He really needed to talk to Arashi.

"You should have told me sooner and when is this meeting going to take place?" He asked her. Hugging her closely knowing that this was not going to be easy on her at all.

Sakura smiled for the first time that day. "Tomorrow night." She said calmly. "Arashi would have done it tonight, but I just don't feel up to it."

Dustin nodded. "Arashi likes to get things done quickly. I can understand why with this." He kissed her. "I really wish you would just tell me what's on your mind. It hurts to feel like you don't trust me at all."

Sakura for once did not have a ready answer for Dustin and they sat in silence for a while and drake their tea.

Blake stood on the beach he was watching the waves closely. He smiled spotting Tori amongst them. He could not believe how well she rode the waves. She made it look so easy and to her it was. For he knew it was not easy at all. After her trying to train him in the ins and outs of surfing. Which he admitted to himself that he was terrible at. He could not stand on a surfboard to save his life.

He loved standing or sitting on the beach watching her surf. His goddess of the water, she was amazing to him. He still was in awe of her ability to forgive and let him in her heart after everything he'd done when he had been under Lothor's sway.

Tori was now walking toward him surfboard in hand she smiled at him and they shared a wet kiss. "Ready to go?" She asked him.

"Whenever you are Tor." Blake smiled at her. "We are supposed to meet Hunter, Arashi, Ikkou, Isshuu and Nanami for dinner tonight at Arashi's place."

"Sounds like fun." Tori laughed. "Let's go."

Meanwhile at one of Blue Bay Harbor's finer China houses, Cameron and Zakuro were looking at patterns. Cameron sighed as Zakuro went from pattern to pattern like a butterfly. His eyes roved around the Shoppe then they alighted on a pattern that he truly liked.

"Zakuro I think I see one that I like." Cameron spoke up.

Zakuro looked over at him from the white with tulips covered plate. "You have?"

"Yes I have." Cameron stated. "It's the white plate with the Japanese characters for health and happiness all around its borders. I like that one."

She spotted which one he noted and smiled the pattern was perfect. It was even an oddly large grouping. For it sat twenty people. "I love it. That's the pattern we will get."

Zakuro smiled and yelled for a salesperson.

The next morning, Sakura sighed, got up and fixed breakfast for herself. She knew that Yuriko had not come home last night, but she wasn't worried. Yuriko had called and said that she would be crashing at Sae's woodsy cabin and then, Zakuro called and said that she would be with Cameron all night doing zord tune-ups.

So, Sakura knew that she would be having breakfast alone that morning. She wasn't surprised or depressed. She was just thankful for the peace and quiet. So, she made herself some pancakes, beef bacon, eggs and coffee and sat down and ate. After her breakfast and usual household chores, she noticed that it was almost 9:30 and Nanami would be at the house soon to work on the party. So, she got up, took a hot shower and dressed just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" Sakura said, cheerful.

Nanami, dressed in blue jeans and a pretty light blue top stood outside the door, a bag in one hand and a huge smile on her lovely face. "Good morning." Nanami said, cheerfully. "Am I late?"

Sakura managed a half a smile. "Not at all. Have you eaten?"

"Yes…Arashi made breakfast this morning." Nanami said. It blew Sakura away at how cheerful this girl was. "So, what are we going to do first?"

It took a moment for Sakura to get her handbag and car keys before showing Nanami to her black SUV. "We're going to my studio loft." Sakura informed her.

Hoji awoke the next morning to an empty bed and the sound of a beautiful voice singing. It sounded like Sae was outside. Hoji got up, went to the bathroom and put on a blue silk sleeping yukata and padded out of the room to see where his fiancé had gone off.

On the way out, he spotted Yuriko and Ban in one of the guest bedrooms, snoozing peacefully in one another's arms. Much to his amusement, they were fully clothed. He smiled and moved on to where the singing was coming from. It seemed to be coming from the outside.

Sae was singing to her plants as she went about the daily routine of tending them and making sure they were as happy as she was. She was truly beautiful among her plants in her garden. She simply seemed to glow with joy. Hoji sighed. Every day with Sae was another day in paradise.

Suddenly, Sae, who was wearing blue jeans and one of Hoji's SPD shirts, her black hair tied back into a ponytail, stood up and waved to her fiancé and came up to his spot on the porch, placing her gardening tools into a small basket she held.

"Good morning." He said, kissing her cheek. "Yuriko and Ban are in a guest room."

"Oh, I know. Yuriko didn't seem interested in going home to Sakura and Zakuro for some reason." Sae replied as she went inside and allowed Hoji to follow. "Apparently, things have been very tense around there lately."

"Why?" He wondered aloud not understanding this family he was about to marry into at all.

"Honestly, I don't know. That's why we're going over there tonight for dinner." Sae smiled lightly as she put away her tools following him back into her kitchen where she prepped breakfast and started cooking.

Meanwhile, a white car was making its way into Blue Bay Harbor. Inside the car was a young Japanese man with black hair that reached down to his neck dressed in a blue white and gold SPD uniform and sunglasses. He stopped at a stoplight and consulted a piece of paper, then made a turn to go into the Harbor Woods.

He continued down along the road then along the dirt path until he saw a cabin surrounded by gardens with a motorcycle and a red convertible parked next to it. The young man got out, walked the few steps to the front door and knocked a few times. He heard someone giggling, then a "Coming!"

A few moments later, a petite Japanese woman, although he saw a few hints of Chinese in her as well, dressed in a pair of jeans and a dirt covered SPD shirt, her hair tied back with a green ribbon answered the door. "//Hello. //" She said, pleasantly. "//May I help you//"

"//Oh, yes, my name is Tekkan Aira and I'm looking for Hoji Tomasu and Ban Akaza. //" The young man said.

"//Oh, you must be Tetsu//" The young woman said. "//Oh, Hoji's told me so much about you. I'm his fiancé, Sae Li-Mihara. Hoji's right in here and so is Ban, but he's asleep at the moment. //"

"//Hoji-san has a fiancé//" Tetsu asked. This was news to him. "//And yes, I'm Tetsu. It's nice to meet you. Sae-san. //"

"//Please, come in. any friend of Hoji's is welcome here. //" Sae said, happily. "//Hoji, look who's here//"

"//Tetsu, what are you doing here//" Hoji smiled as he stood up and gave Tetsu a hug. Which the other young man returned smiling as well.

"//I was wondering what you were doing with a former suspected Alienizer, so I asked Boss if I could come and see you. //" Tetsu said. He looked at Sae. "//You sort of have a file back at the base. //"

Sae smiled. "//I'm sure you're tired from your long trip from Tokyo. //" She said. "//Why don't you rest first and then, Hoji and I will tell you everything. //" Tetsu yawned then. She was right. He was really tired. A few moments later, Tetsu was snoozing on the couch as Sae prepared breakfast for Hoji, Ban, Yuriko, Tetsu and herself.

"So, Tetsu's a gold badge." Sae said as Hoji helped her make the meal. "He seems very nice and polite." Gold badges are elite Dekaranger officers. "I sensed many good things about him. Is he single?"

"Yes...why?" Hoji asked as read the instructions for making pancakes.

"Because there's a family friend of Sakura's I'd like to set him up with." Sae said with a small smile. "Her name is Heather Greystone-Tachikawa-Trejo and I think they'd be a perfect fit."

"Isn't Heather the one whom you said doesn't have dates...she has conquests?" Hoji asked, somewhat worried. He could not believe his gentle lover would suggest such a thing.

"That's the one." Sae said with a smile. Her mind racing at the possibilities she was sure he be the right one to calm her friend down. "I do think they'd mesh quite nicely."

"If Heather's anything like you told me, she'll eat him alive!" Hoji exclaimed in shock. He stared at the pancake batter in his hands.

"I know." Sae said smiling. "But he'll be able to tame her in a way Sakura never could. Besides, it might be fun for her to have a lover, too."

Hoji sighed as he began working on the pancake batter.

Yuriko's dark eyes fluttered open slowly as a feeling of warmth and happiness spread slowly through her. The first thought that came to her head was that she was not home. The bed she lay in was a little too soft to be hers and she became aware of the fact that she was wrapped in a feeling of peace and contentment. And then she felt the arms wrapped around her tighten a bit and a soft kiss press against her cheek.

"Good morning, Yuriko-chan." She heard a voice say. Yuriko wriggled her small body and managed to roll over. She then found herself staring into Ban's cheerful face and warm brown eyes.

"Good morning, Banban." Yuriko said, a tiny smile forming on her pretty face as she gave him a kiss.

"Feeling hungry?" Ban asked. Yuriko's stomach chose that moment to growl and Yuriko turned a dark shade of pink.

"I suppose." She said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I smell coffee." Ban said. "Perhaps Partner and your sister are making us breakfast." He smiled impishly at her both of them noting that the two newly engaged pair were most likely making breakfast for themselves.

Yuriko smiled. "Okay, then." She sighed and detached herself from the warmth in his embrace. "Let's go have breakfast."

In her hidden room, Setsuna sighed as she woke up to sunshine shining on her face and the warmth of another person beside her. A tiny smile crossed her face as she saw Kapri lying on her side beside her and she placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"At least I have you." Setsuna murmured to herself. She missed her sisters and wanted to go see them, but she knew that she wouldn't receive a very warm welcome. But she would be okay…at least she had Kapri.

"Yes you do." Kapri looked up at her with soft blue eyes. She then boldly kissed Setsuna which led to much exploring of the other and enjoying the exploring. They made each other gasp and groan as they kissed and nibbled and explored the others skin.

They then looked at each other wondering what the day was going to behold. For Setsuna, it meant that she would never ever be alone again. It was nice.

Dinner that evening was being held at Arashi's home. Arashi was having Ikkou and Hunter set the table. Each of her sisters were bringing a Japanese dish. Arashi had prepared sushi and a few other appetizers.

"We got the table set." Hunter smiled boyishly. "Ikkou and I are gonna make ourselves scarce."

"Yeah, we'll be in the bedroom watching TV." Ikkou smiled winking at Arashi. "I've got a few Japanese horror flicks to get Hunter to watch."

"That be great but why don't you take care of the problem first." Arashi asked them both. Ikkou nodded and Hunter sighed.

Ikkou looked at Hunter. "Let's do this Koi. We will bring a present for Sakura."

"Remember the heart as well." Arashi pointed out as the two took off before her sisters appeared. Arashi watched as they pulled out as her sisters pulled in. Out of Sakura's SUV popped Yuriko, Sakura, Zakuro and Sae.

"We come baring gifts." Sakura said smiling as each pulled out of her trunk area a covered dish. "Setsuna said she be here in a few moments. Where is Retasu?"

"I'm here. I was making desserts." Retasu smiled. "It's family night. No boys in sight!" That made the sisters all laugh. Setsuna soon appeared baring her gift which was an amazing seaweed salad.

The girls all sat down and started passing dishes. Arashi looks up and sees someone she has not laid her eyes on in years. "Otoosan?"

"Daughters." Kai spoke softly knowing he have a mixed reaction to his reappearance. Not that he had had a choice of staying on Earth. Sonomi had seen to that when she killed him when Arashi was six years old "I realize that I was unable to raise you like I wanted to. I made sure each of you ended up where you needed to be." Zakuro was seething but she had to admit to herself that her father was indeed correct. Zakuro, Sakura, Setsuna and Yuriko had all grown up with their Aunt Michiru in a good sized house on a quiet street with the rest of their yet unknown family. Sae lived down the street as well with her aunt. Retasu lived across the street with her adopted family and Arashi was there during the summer Months when her adopted family returned from their traveling. "I also realize that that woman, who was never a mother to you, still tried to turn you all into monsters. Which she failed." He looked at Setsuna he walked toward her. "Oh my daughter, this will not do." He touched her face healing the scars and restoring the sight from Setsuna's lost eye.

After he healed her he turned to see four grinning faces, the youngest triplet set and his youngest daughter all suddenly got out of their seats and flying tackled hugged their now not dead Father. He could feel their happiness. He held them wishing that he was holding all this girls but he would not push, he knew better.

"Join us for dinner Otoosan." Arashi smiled placing him on her left between her and Sae. "I'll go get a place setting. This is wonderful. I still dream of the day you died. The day she shot you." Arashi closed her eyes her face a mask hiding her pain of that memory. "I still see the blood everywhere from the shot that you took in your chest."

Zakuro looked at Arashi suddenly she realized that Arashi was still haunted by their Father's death. She sounded severely traumatized by what had happened even after all those years. She felt her anger at her father disappear, disappear and be replaced by the anger that always boiled up inside of her when she realized how much that woman had cost herself and her sisters and their father, their family that actually cared about them. Her sisters, her Father and her Aunt as well as Sae's aunt whom they kinda adopted so long ago when they were growing up.

Setsuna didn't say anything in response to her healed face, she just took her seat quietly next to Zakuro, who also remained silent, unable to think of anything to say that wouldn't end up causing trouble. So for once the eldest triplet held her peace.

Setsuna suddenly noticed that Sakura's seat was empty. "Hey...did anyone see where Sakura went?"

"Yeah she went outside." Sae answered.

Their father looked at them and stood. "I will go see what's wrong please get the fest ready. I will be back shortly with Sakura in tow." He smiled warming all of them including Zakuro with his presence.

Sakura didn't want to be near her father. She wasn't angry at him or anything. Not like Zakuro, like Zakuro ever needed a reason to be angry at someone. She just needed her air. She'd known for years that her father wasn't really dead, but to see him after so long made her think. And when Sakura Mihara started thinking, she began thinking about things she didn't want to think about.

Sighing deeply, Sakura sat down on the sand, wondering how so many things in her life seemed to be going wrong at once. She knew that her relationship with Dustin, even though it made her feel so wonderful, was dying. It was just a matter of when.

If Dustin left her, she'd be alone again. She hated the idea of being alone. She was almost 20. She'd been married twice and had semi-been hoping that Dustin would be her third husband and her true love. She'd been so sure.

But, as usual, she was right about the wrong things. She'd been like that for a long time, but was right about the things that she needed to be often enough to offset it.

"You should be in the house with your sisters" Kai's voice interrupted his daughter's thoughts. "Why are you out here?"

"I needed to think." Sakura admitted, not looking at her father as he sat down beside her. She looked at him. "Dustin's leaving me soon. I can feel it. Our relationship is going to end...and I don't know what to do."

"You're already doing what you know you have to do." Kai said. "You're accepting that and not thinking about how to keep it from ending."

"I should have known that he wasn't the one...I didn't want to admit it to myself, but..."

"You knew the truth, but you didn't want to break his heart."

"I don't truly love Dusty. I thought I did, but that wasn't true."

Kai sighed. His daughters and their relationships made brain surgery look simple. "Sakura..."

"I should go back to Tsubasa." She sighed as she thought about her best friend. "I miss him."

Kai didn't say anything in response at first, but gently, he coaxed his daughter to her feet and lead her back to the house. "Come on, let's get some food before it gets cold"


	15. Changes In The Wind

18/12/2006 18:09:00

Amazon Storm

by

Ragemoon

and

Dark Goddess1

Chapter 15: Changes In the Wind

In Ninja Ops, Dustin was going though a V. R. mission to find his center and his inner strength. At the moment Dustin was not in the game, he was worrying about the fact his feelings had changed toward Sakura. He knew at first he had been so in love with her, now he knew it was not true. A deep friendship was there between them but it was not the soul shattering love of my life love that she was deluding herself into thinking it was.

He sighed still working though the program that Cam had written for him. He knew that it was time to put a stop to the relationship, he hoped that he could still remain her friend though he held no illusions that she even speak to him. Sakura would pretend that Dustin did not exist and he knew that would be how she react. He would become nothing and no one to her after they were done. He could see her treating him the same way she treats Isshuu which would be bad for them both. It was bad for her and Isshuu yet she did not see the way that she treated them as wrong or hurtful. She could not see the way she hurt people by being so self effacing that she just gave until she was unsure of how to stop.

He refocused as he got blasted back by the sims of kalzacks that he was trying to take out and sighed refocusing on what he was doing and not his soul's inner restlessness. He figured out what he was doing wrong and corrected it completing the mission. He sighed as the simulator powered down. He took the goggles off and sighed deeply looking at Sensei who for once kept silent on his thoughts.

Cameron meanwhile was watching Dustin's progress and sighed. The young man in yellow was not doing as good as he knew Dustin could do. Dustin's head was not in the game at all. He had a feeling he knew where Dustin's head was and that made the computer whiz a bit put out. He was starting to get fed up with the way that the drama Zakuro's family was perpetuating. It was getting on his nerves, only four of them seemed not to keep the drama up; Arashi, Sae, Retasu and Setsuna. The other three always seemed to be having some emotional breakdown or putting their foot deep within their mouths with the words that flowed out.

Hakura helped out her adopted father and wondered what was going on in his mind. She still was trying to figure out human emotions. She and Cyber Cam were both having problems with the human emotion thing. Emotions were illogical and she did not like that at all. Illogical programs got deleted yet human emotions were an illogical program and the humans never deleted them out of their brains. Hakura sighed catching Cyber Cam's eye as we smiled back in acknowledgement of her.

At Sakura's Studio, Sakura was looking at Yuriko and sighed. "Ok little sister." She started sighing deeply knowing this was going to take a lot out of her. Dealing with Yuriko's attitude was starting to tire her out. "This is what I need you to do." She made sure she had her younger sister's attention. "All the ones with the pink ribbon on them are to go to the gallery opening in two days. The two scarlet ribboned ones stay here. They are a birthday gifts. The ribbons on the birthday presents are also wider."

Yuriko nodded she noticed that the scarlet ribbons were indeed three inches wide it was not hard to notice the difference between the three inch monster ribbons and the half inch pink ones. "Ok I get it. The scarlet ones stay. All the pink ones go to the gallery." She smiled a bit vacantly at the resister the girl in pink's cell phone rang and it was Ban. "Hi yeah pick me up at Sakura's studio." She gave him directions and when he pulled up waved at her sister good bye. Sakura silently wondered it Yuriko had even heard anything she had said.

She went back to her paintings deciding on what else was going to the gallery opening. Only five of the paintings were going to be covered the rest of the forty something exhibit were going to be uncovered for the public was going to see. She hummed as she painted another Arashi inspired painting for some reason her youngest sister and her two life partners where the subject of a lot of her paintings lately. She cast her eyes about her studio and noted exactly how many where inspired by the three. Almost half of what was going to the gallery opening where inspired by the love and caring that they had. Something she hoped her other sisters would find.

She knew that Retasu had found hers. Sae had found hers and even Setsuna had found hers, with a woman no less. That made Sakura happy. Her mind suddenly changed gears and she thought about Tsubasu and she could not help but smile happily at those thoughts. Those where good happy days she hoped that someday she would gain happy days again.

Meanwhile at the Blue Bay Harbour's mall Arashi shook her head at Zakuro's behavior. "You are a Grinch and I just don't have time to baby-sit a child." She got up and shook her head. "I have other appointments to keep. Drive safe." With those words Arashi disappeared.

Zakuro blinked a few times processing what her quick witted sister had said. "Baby, Grinch. What the hell that girl makes no sense. I am not a baby." She growled as she took her shopping to her car. She could not get Arashi's well pointed words out of her head as she drove home. Her sister had a way of saying things that just stuck like burrs in a wolf's fur, the words haunted her and would not leave her alone.

Zakuro was sitting upstairs in her room when she heard the mummer of Sakura's and Dustin's voices. She walked to the edge of the stairs and heard the music of the TV. From the speakers came the song of the Grinch of Dr. Seuss. Zakuro went hot then cold as she listened to the story unfold. The redeeming of the Grinch in the end touched Zakuro and she wondered to herself if she could find the same redeeming as he had.

That evening at a restaurant called 'Honor,' the girls and their friends gathered to toast Sakura before her big gallery opening. Arashi had arranged for them to have their own space, for they were a very large group. Once they were all gathered, ordering their drinks and appetizers, Ban went off to the men's room. Yuriko turned to ask Blake about something on her bike. She lowered her eyelashes and spoke in a flirtatious tone of voice. Not truly realizing it. Her tone was not unnoticed by her table mates.

Tori frowns disbelieving as she watches Yuriko flirt with Blake. She could not believe her eyes. She heard the conversation but the way the girl was acting. Tori growled inwardly and contracted on Yuriko's glass which was extremely close to the edge of the table. The water in the glass spilled over and landed right on Yuriko.

Yuriko's temper flares suddenly red hot with both anger and feeling stupid for letting her nature get the better of her. "This was a three hundred dollar dress! It took me forever to find the silk!"

Tori glared back not having to say a word. Blake looks at Yuriko shocked. He had not realized she was flirting he looked over at Ban who looked extremely startled and not happy with what he just witnessed.

"Silk will wash." Arashi said not completely shocked with Yuriko's reactions. Which were typical of her drama queen of a little sister. Yuriko was once more blowing things out of proportion. She just hoped that Yuriko would grow out of this behavior before she lost Ban for good. Soul mate or not, people did not put up with being abused.

"I suggest you behave." Ikkou said tartly. "And stop flirting with your friend's boyfriend. He is going to end up your brother, actually he would be considered your brother, how gauche," Yuriko storms off to dry the silk of her dress in the woman's bathroom.

Tori did not say anything she let her silence speak for her. Blake squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry Tori."

"Not your fault." Tori sighed as ban took his seat. "It is not your fault she's been eyeing you since they all arrived." This revelation was a surprise to him, not so much his brother. Hunter had noticed Yuriko's behavior toward his brother. He was the one who clued Tori in to watch Yuriko.

Ban who saw the entire thing upon his return from the men's room did not know who he was more furious with Yuriko or himself for trusting her word that she would flirt with no one but him, or Tori for being protective of her man. He then realized that he could not be mad at Tori. She was only making sure that Yuriko minded her manners. Even if the lesson was falling to unhearing ears. He returned to his seat to wait for the girl who was supposed to be with him who was apparently not only attracted to him but to someone who was clearly off limits, who was her 'brother' by the virtue of his brother being with her sister. It made him really mad at underestimating the way she was. He had been warned by Boss who had checked all the sisters background out. He even found that Arashi was considered a gold badge and that annoyed him. Gold badges where the elite.

"THREE HUNDRED DOLLARS" Yuriko is shrieking from the ladies room "THREE HUNDRED FUCKING DOLLARS DOWN THE FUCKING TOILET!"

A perfect stranger comments upon coming out of the stall she was in. "You are over reacting. It was water that got you not wine there are no stains on your pink number. You really should calm down or else I will complain to the owner. And have you and your party tossed out." The woman who spoke in the ladies room looked like old money and she did not looked pleased at all with the drama queen before her. She sniffed and left her bathroom as she sailed over to complain to the owner and tell her how offended she was by the girl-trash in the bathroom.

The owner looked unhappy and sighed promising that he would take care of it. He knew that Lady Donna St. Clair would not be happy until he asked Arashi and her family to leave. He had been introduced to Sakura so he decided since this party was for her that he take this to her.

While still at the dryers in the bathroom, Yuriko grumbles something fierce and proceeds to try to dry the water spot out of her dress. "Well, at least it wasn't wine." Echoing the words of the old lady that told her to b calm. She did nto realize that she was going to once again make her sisters very displeased with her.

He walked over to the table and looked at Sakura. "I'm sorry Sakura but Yuriko has offended Lady Donna and you and yours must leave. Her ladyship owns half of Honor." He looked unhappy about this as much as Sakura was feeling floored that Yuriko had managed to get them tossed out of the place that they were eating. It was a first for her little sister, she had never done that before.

Arashi sighed. "We are going to have to go somewhere else. Damn."

Hunter and Ikkou sighed helping their princess out of her chair and into her shawl. They looked the others and noted that they were doing the same.

"Sorry Warrick." Arashi sighed. "I did not realize this would happen."

"It's ok." He smiled lightly as the others soon filed out Zakuro looked positivity icy as Cameron showed her out of the restaurant.

Now go to Sakura hauling said little sister out of bathroom by her ear, hissing at her. "Why is it that every time I take you someplace you act like a bitch?" Sakura wonders as they all climb into the waiting limo and Arashi gives the driver directions to another restaurant.

"Shut up." Yuriko muttered she was not happy about how events were once again spiraling out of control. She knew she should just stop but she glared at Tori who gave her a look that froze Yuriko's soul. Yuriko silently vowed not to go near any water while Tori was displeased with her. She looked at Ban and wondered how badly she messed things up with him. She could not tell. He was right then conversing with Hoji.

"Can't you not be a drama queen for once a night?" asked Setsuna softy her tone hurt. Yuriko looked at her elder sister and felt a pang of sorrow for her behavior. She bit her lip knowing she was madder at herself then anyone in the limo with her.

Zakuro looks at Yuriko. "Why do you have to be a drama queen?" she pauses and gives Yuriko a look that stops her from speaking. "Don't even say you were not flirting." She sighs. "You where reacting to him like you react to all other guys."

Retasu speaks up. "Yeah you made your eyes larger, flutter your lashes and used that sexy tone that you use." She gives her little sister a look of amusement. "I've seen you flirt before."

"So you really do act before thinking." Arashi sounded amused at the look that Yuriko gifted them with. She realized that her little sister had no clue at how her reactions where so ingrained in her. "It is something to work on and keep in mind when you deal with others Yuri-chan." Arashi watched as her sisters all looked startled at her. "We all have things we need to work on, none of us are saints."

"It would be bad if we were all saints..." Setsuna remarked.

Everyone was a bit chilled, for Zakuro was reeking cold, she also for once was biting back the words she wanted to say. She knew that Sakura would take care of it this time. She did not envy her triplet this task.

"This was supposed to be MY NIGHT! MINE! Not you having a temper tantrum just because you think other girls are supposed to be blind to your man-stealing ways." Sakura said with heated anger.

"No wonder she has that rep." Setsuna muttered to Kapri and shook her head. "I'll explain it to you later love." Kapri smiled and cuddled with her girlfriend while they were in the limo.

"I don't want Blake. Anyway Tori would kick my ass." Yuriko says in way of apology to Tori and Blake. Blake cuddled Tori who still looked angry with Yuriko. Her eyes said all she needed to say. The limo stopped. Arashi smiled. "We are here and I got us a private room."

Yuriko didn't say anything in response to the icy glares she was receiving from a few of the party members. She really did not see the point of defending her flirting. She could not defend her flirting it was to her as natural as breathing. She was surprised when Arashi squeezed her shoulder.

Hunter blinked at they all took in the sign Blue Storm. It was one of the most trendy restaurant in Blue Bay Harbor and it took months to get in. Sakura was just fuming, her body giving off heat she then got her self mentally back into the game. She sighed making the promise to herself once more that she was going to enjoy her night. No more drama. Cameron looked at he place as Arashi led them inside and to the room. He looked at the another young men and they all looked just as confused.

Dustin was talking to Arashi, Hunter and Ikkou who opened the door to the private room which held one large table and enough seating for them all too practically lounge as they ate.

Yuriko blinked this place was nicer then the last one they were in. "Wow Arashi you do have a hook-up."

"Indeed." Setsuna agreed.

Arashi watched as they filed in then closed the door behind them. She knew the waitress would be in there soon enough. She looked at Sakura. The fire ninja did not know what her weather controlling sibling had planed, she was sure it would be worse then what she could do to her little sister and the moment.

Arashi took Yuriko aside to speak with her triplet as the others took seats about the table. "I would suggest you keep your mouth shut Yuriko." Arashi said softly. "I think Ban saw you flirting with Blake." Yuriko nodded blushing a little with embarrassment. "I know you cannot help it. Just work on it ok?" Yuriko nodded still a bit pink, she matched her dress while feeling her embarrassment.

Ban was talking with Hunter and Ikkou sipping on one of the glasses of water that was already in the room for them. Hoji, Merrick as well as the other men the girls were attached too where all conversing with each other as the girls had their own conversational knots.

Arashi looked at Sakura. "Loosing your temper on her would be a waste." She pointed out to her. "She is really too immature to realize what she is doing." Handing her sister a wooden box. "Open this. I noticed that you were lacking something for the occasion. These are on loan." Zakuro shook her head she had to admit even if it was only to herself that Arashi has balls to stand up to any of her elder sisters when they were in a temper.

Yuriko who was still in a bad mood that was getting worse for she could not get Ban to talk to her. He was pretending that she was not there. She realized belatedly that he really had seen her flirting with Blake and mentally cursed herself as the man she truly loved with all her heart was cold to her. "Ban I cannot help it I am a flirt, ok. I am trying to mend my ways but it is ingrained in me."

Ban looked at her surprised. "Well I guess I cannot expect you to change overnight. It hurt though." She nodded acknowledging her misstep and he hugged her. Forgiving her which made him feel better as well.

Sakura grumbled something fierce and opened the box. She had decided that Yuriko was not worth her loosing it on a night where she was supposed to be happy. She pulled herself together and smiled at the gift well the borrowed jewels. It was a gold necklace with many black pearls strung amongst the gold.

Sae shook her head as they all took seats including Yuriko and watched as Sakura opened her gift. Appetizers were carried in and they started on those. It seemed that Arashi had arranged for dinner before hand here as well.

"I know I have to go on." Sakura smiled lightly. "I just hate this. I want this day to be happy. Yet drama ensues. It's getting on my nerves."

"I know." Arashi had that evil smile on her face that made Yuriko pale in her seat and she promised herself that she was really going to remember to behave for she really did not want to train with Arashi at all. She liked her muscles to feel the way they currently felt. She did not want to be bruised from head to toe.

Dustin looked at her. "We both know this dead, they know its dead. The show, your gallery opening must go on. If you do not wish for me to escort you then I will leave." Dustin sighed his speech had strapped him terribly for he felt bad about what Sakura said. Dustin just knew how to make Sakura feel guilty as hell as he went on. "Plus all those people will be disappointed if you don't show. Arashi was telling me if you broke your contract that you would not be able to show your wears here in the west coast again..." Dinner arrived after Dustin's announcement. It was amazing and expensive as hell. Sakura didn't speak a word as she watched the dishes appear before them surprised at what was brought before them. She mentally applauded her little sister for having good taste, at least Arashi had good taste. With that everyone ate dinner including Sakura. Sakura truly enjoyed her dinner for she knew that the show must go on, no matter how she was truly feeling. She wanted to see this though. Yuriko had to admit to herself that Arashi had out done herself with her choice in this place.

After dessert which all enjoyed including Sakura and Yuriko they all piled out and back into the limo. They were whisked over to the Gallery to Sakura's opening. The girls got out with their dates and went into the Gallery.

Dustin stopped Arashi, Hunter and Ikkou. "I am sorry I just cannot…" His voice trailed off. His gave apologies to Arashi but he did not feel welcome. "She is not happy having me here. She is still angry with me."

"Then go my friend it is ok." Arashi nodded. The other two squeezed his arm in agreement. Tori and Blake both climbed in with him nodding to the other three. They watched the limo speed off. "Damn so much for that." They nodded and walked inside.

Sakura, not wanting to be seen without a date, which was stupid for as the artist she was on display not who was with her. Sakura had forgotten that fact as she tried to made herself scarce Arashi growled softly and hunted up people to thrust in front of the artist Sakura. "This is the artist Sakura who is being shown today."

"Oh your works are beautiful dear." A beautiful older woman said.

Sakura looked utterly betrayed and kept giving her glares Her younger friend smiled. "We plan on buying at least three. I cannot wait to see the special ones you have yet to uncover." Soon enough others hunted Sakura down, she was the artist after all. Each and every one of them was directed by Arashi, Zakuro or another one of her sisters. All were talking up her work and some of them even sold some of her painting s for her. Sakura forced a smile. "How nice, I'm flattered" What she wanted to do was set her sisters on fire which was very unbecoming of her. She then stopped the thought as her mind brought up the fact that between Arashi, Zakuro and Tori she be toast if she so much as tried that. Though Tori was missing but the other two would hand her, her ass.

The older lady looked at her. "You shouldn't pretend child and act like this is all an indisposition. It's ungratefulness. Smile and mean it. This is your night and we are here to see you and what you have made for us to see. Don't be so ungrateful, people will remember how you act today." Sakura had to believe the woman was right so she mentally grabbed her disenchantment and shoved it out of her mind and started to mingle herself. Surprising all her sisters save Retasu, Arashi, Sae and Setsuna.

"Personal stuff." Sakura said then she sighed realizing how stupid that sounded. "I sound like an idiot."

"Then buck it up and smile." She looked at her. "Or you are not worth the space you are currently taking up in my gallery."

"Would you excuse me?" Sakura said with a polite smile to the gallery owner. "I need to get something to drink."

"Of course dear." With those words the gallery owner disappeared into the crowd. Sakura watched as the old woman laughed with other patrons of the gallery. She was surprised with the respect that the old woman was given by those much younger then herself.

The person she worked with setting up the gallery opening waltzed over. "I see you met Lady Greenhaven." She handed Sakura a non-alcoholic drink. "She is the real owner you know. She supports struggling artists like yourself. It be wise not to anger her." She looked at Sakura who could tell that she was much wiser then she was. "You are lying to yourself you know." Kinko said to her. "You heart was never broken. You are fooling yourself. Now mingle and smile like you mean it. These people will sense if you are unhappy and they will refuse to buy your things."

"It's not that my heart was broken. It was just the frustration. I mean, I thought Dustin was THE ONE, like I did before, and when I found out that he wasn't…I got upset and I took it out on him. That wasn't fair. He's been nothing but kind and wonderful to me and in response, I was horrible. That's not how I am at all."

"You can fix it." Kinko pointed out. "If you want to be friends with him then do that don't be a goose." Both of them laughed at that thought.

Sakura smiled and moved through the crowd, greeting her benefactors and explaining pictures to them. They all responding with a hardiness that surprised her. They also surprised her with their thoughts and what they personally saw in her paintings. Sakura was laughing now, truly enjoying herself

Dustin, Blake and Tori meanwhile at Arashi's where having a gaming tournament. Seeing who the best at the latest Tekken game was. So far Dustin was taking both Tori and Blake to the cleaners in the game play. They were glad he was trying to enjoy himself. At that moment Tori wanted to beat the hell out of Sakura for hurting her best friend. For as far as Tori was concerned Sakura needed to wake the hell up and realize that the world was not all about her hurts.

Dustin was trying to loose himself in the game. He had been upset about this situation for months and to have Sakura treating him horribly for a while he still could not believe she was treating him like that.

Back at the gallery opening, Zakuro and Cam were having an argument about, of all things, wedding floral arrangements. Ban and Yuriko had joined Arashi, Ikkou and Hunter who were talking about one of Sakura's paintings.

He joined in their conversation surprised that they were not treating him like an intruder. They seemed welcoming enough to him then again the three where stronger and scared him to no end. He had a feeling Boss knew of the three and was not shared his knowledge.

Setsuna and Kapri had escaped to the sculpture garden. That was in the back of the gallery. Setsuna smiled for here was Retasu's work. Her little sisters could do visual art very well. She was happy for them both. So they mingled with the guests there and talked about the sculptures.

Finally, upset that Cam wouldn't agree to all white flower arrangements, Zakuro grabbed her sparkling water and stormed off. She needed to cool off before she hurt something or someone. Zakuro walked for a while and found herself standing in front of one of Sakura's pieces of abstract art. Zakuro was not a fan of the style, for she found it to be "too random", and random variables, in her brain, belonged in mathematic equations that did well when applied to real life, but not in art. Zakuro sighed and took the moment she had by herself to relax, reflect and calm down, only to find herself sensing the presence of her ex-husband, Ikkou.

"Still every bit the fighter, I see." Ikkou said, coming up from behind her. "You never could agree with people when it came to decoration. Remember how our apartment looked?"

At the mention of their shared apartment, Zakuro bit her lip. She'd forgiven Ikkou eventually, but that didn't mean that the wound he left behind from when he left her had completely gone away. She hated people who left without saying goodbye and Ikkou had simply left a note, his jacket and wedding band behind on the coffee table and Zakuro hadn't seen him again until now. At first, she'd been furious, until she remembered that his contract was up, and he had to leave her. She was angry that he thought so little of her that he couldn't even say good bye to his face. She could have handled it. She knew she could at least she thought she could. Maybe he did know her better then she knew herself at times.

"I remember." Zakuro said, flatly, curtly.

Her tone said everything. "You're still hurt by the way I left, aren't you?" He watched her closely knowing she still did not have the whole story. He was not sure she was even ready for the entire story.

"Nice to know that all I was good for was protecting my family and that you only stayed after my mother broke contract because Arashi asked you to." She sounded hurt now. "Did I mean so little to you that you couldn't let me say goodbye to your face?"

"I didn't want to see you cry." Ikkou replied. "I knew that if I stayed long enough for you to say goodbye, you'd have cried and not let me leave."

"I don't cry."

"Don't lie. You know I hate that. You cried when you thought Isshuu had murdered Sakura. You didn't let me see you cry, but you locked yourself in the bathroom and I heard it. Then, ten minutes later, true to form, you come storming out, demanding his head."

Zakuro affixed him with her coldest stare and Ikkou felt like he was being x-rayed. He knew from her expression that she was mad as hell. "You know what?" she said, her voice icy. "I fucking hate you." She punctuated the statement by throwing her water in his face and storming off. "I never want to lay eyes on you again!"

Ikkou sighed wiping the water from his face. He was glad Arashi had missed that exchange for she would have went after her sister for it.

Setsuna frowned watching her triplet and shook her head. "She is splintering Kapri. I do not think she can hold it together much longer. This is not going to be good." Kapri looked at her beloved and squeezed her hand.

Meanwhile in another part of the Gallery Yuriko was talking to Sae and Hoji. "Ah." An unfamiliar voice spoke behind them. "I was told you were helping Sakura with her unveiling."

Yuriko groaned unhappily. She noticed a mistake one she did not commit and decided that she wanted to disappear before Sakura had noticed her mistake.

"It is time for the unveiling." She drug Yuriko up to Sakura.

"What is going on Yuriko, you look nervous." Sakura hissed to Yuriko who was not happy she pointed at the paintings then she looked at the paintings ribbons and began to curse under her breath softly. Yuriko looked like a deer caught in headlights and bolted Sakura grabbed her sister's arm faster then Yuriko could think. "If I go down, I'm taking you with me. Those are the presents for our sister, your elder." Sakura growled, "And now dear sister I have no choice but to show them off to all that are here."

Yuriko paled. "This is SO not my night" Yuriko gulped and turned even paler as Sakura dragged her over and started the unveiling.

A collective hush fell over the room as people gathered over to where the two paintings that she was going to unveil where located. "These paintings are not what I was going to originally show." Sakura started. "They are gifts for my sister and not for sale. But since they are here. Here they are." Arashi's eyes widened, then narrowed as Hunter and Ikkou buried their faces in their hands.

Zakuro cocked her head to one side before speaking loudly. "Uh, Sakura-chan…are those Hunter and Ikkou…and if they are…why are they naked?"

Heather made an odd noise and turned away. "This is SO wrong!" She looked at her best friend and one time lover. "I could have missed knowing what my twin's penis looked like."

Sae covered her eyes but peeked through them. Retasu sighed and commented on Sakura's attention to detail. Sakura wondered how this night could get any worse. Setsuna, having sensed the thoughts, came in from outside with Kapri and they both just gape at the pictures for a moment.

Kapri spoke being a bit mischievous and knowing they were not for sale asked. "Sets-chan, can we buy them? They'd look good on the bedroom wall!"

Setsuna looked at her girlfriend in shock for two seconds and then said, "Kapri, we can't buy them. A) they're for Arashi and b) she'd kill us if we tried."

Kapri's statement seemed to inspire one of the patrons, a tall blond woman named Gwen Harrington, for she stood up and announced. "Miss Sakura, I will pay you 20 million dollars for both paintings."

Sakura went pale and Yuriko snuck off into the ladies room. She'd RUN home if she had to; she was not staying for this.

"20 million?" Sakura asked. She'd never have to work again, just pay taxes. "For these?"

Gwen smiled. "They're GORGEOUS! They inspire sexuality! Whomever you used to create these pictures are the epitome of male sexuality! They must be very comfortable with themselves to pose like this. You MUST let me have them."

Sakura's face now resembled Zakuro's diamond gown. Gwen Harrington was a very wealthy patron and she just had money to throw around on art. She loved paintings that inspired sexual thoughts (as evidenced by her rumored collection of Kama Sutra inspired work) and was willing to pay any price.

"Harrington-san, I am sorry, but I can't sell them to you." Sakura said, swallowing her pride. "These are for my little sister, not for sale." She sighed, knowing she was giving up an enormous amount of money, enough to live comfortably for a while, but wasn't sacrificing her relationship with Arashi. "I painted these for Arashi's bedroom, where no one would see them and drool over them." Sakura paused and then added. "Then to look at Hunter or Ikkou as though they a piece of meat waiting to be sold instead of an actual human being like some of my sisters do!"

"I'll pay 50 million dollars for the paintings!" Another offered.

Arashi stepped up. "The offers should be coming to me." She silenced the crowd. "They are not for sale. You could not offer me a price that I would take for them." The crowd realized that he paintings were no longer on the wall where they had been. "Thank you for the offers, they are not for sale." She kisses her sister on the cheek. "Thank you sis, I love them." With those words Arashi and her men left the party taking Yuriko and Ban with them.

Sakura smiles and her night was made by her sister. The guests after they ran out of paintings to buy all left the gallery. She and the rest of her sisters and their dates all got picked up by the limo and dropped off at their places.


End file.
